Double Vision
by knifethrower
Summary: Things are not going well in Kagome's marriage to Inuyasha. It is clear she deserves someone much better...
1. Chapter 1

The demon slayers had been paid in sake. Though they returned to Edo with no rice, Inuyasha had hunted, and come back with a fat boar, which they spitted and roasted in a little clearing close to the village, and now with night upon them, they feasted with their women beside a roaring bonfire. During all the time they had hunted the shards of the sacred jewel, they could not afford such luxury. Their fires were small and discrete, their campsites quiet and well guarded. Now, with Naraku gone, so was the tense silence and air of waiting. Flames leapt high into the air, and embers glowed orange and blue. There were stars in the dark, dark sky, but no moon. Inuyasha's hair had gone black and his eyes violet with the coming of night. It was his human night, a night he once dreaded and suffered in solitude.

Sake had little effect on the half-demon Inuyasha, but not so his human form, which was prone to all of the weaknesses of a mere mortal. Inuyasha took some satisfaction in being able to drink Miroku under the table on any moonlit night, just as he took satisfaction in being faster and stronger than the more clever, worldly monk. Indeed, Inuyasha for all his many years, was not known for his wisdom or cunning, but for his bravery and strength. Strength which was sorely lacking on this moonless, human night. Strength might be lacking, and there were no sweet dumplings, or the rice that his human wife, Kagome, craved so much, but there was much sake. The village they had saved was renowned for it's potent spirits, and Inuyasha had learned a lesson or two from Miroku during their years together. Miroku had spent his youth and childhood afflicted with a deadly curse, placed upon first his grandfather, then his father, and then himself and his offspring by the evil half-demon Naraku. The palm of one hand was not like that of other humans. It contained a void, which would grow with age and use, and was sure to eventually engulf Miroku as his grandfather and father had been engulfed before his very eyes. After the death of his father, Miroku had been raised by the debauched monk Mushin, and had learned at his side how to use sake and loose women to make his curse bearable. Now the curse placed by Naraku was gone, but the tribe which had formed around the half-demon and the monk had new troubles, and they were now well-schooled in the use of sake as a palliative.

Miroku had sworn in good conscience to give up his other women when he married Sango, the demon slayer. She had presented him with three children, and another was on it's way. Miroku had borne two curses, however, one for each hand. Naraku's curse was the newer one. Before Naraku ever existed, a great-great-great grandfather, as beautiful and filled with sacred power as his descendent, had been cursed by a spurned lover, who also happened to be one of the kami. The wind tunnel was gone, but the lover's curse remained. Miroku would not be capable of fidelity.

Inuyasha had mourned for Kagome for three years when they were separated by the well and the cursed sacred jewel, and grown up a lot in the process. He had treated the powerful little priestess horribly, and considered it his punishment to be separated from her. No matter how far he and Miroku roamed in search of paying work, at night he would rush back to the well in the forest that bore his name. The longest that he neglected his vigil was three nights, and that was when he was grievously wounded. Inuyasha did not really expect to find her there, at the well, waiting for him as she had done in the past. She had returned to him over and over, even when he went to his ex-lover, Kikyo. Inuyasha, though not overly perceptive, had lived a long and very tragic life. He understood the irony of fate, and it seemed fitting that, once Kikyo was returned to the grave forever, that her reincarnation, his second chance at love, would be lost to him also. When she returned to him, he vowed never to hurt her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome leaned against Sango. They swayed together, close to the great, orange fire. Sparks cracked and shot up into the night sky. Their bellies were full of boar meat, and the fire of the sake they had consumed rushed through their veins. Neither one was happy.

Their men wanted them to stay in the village, safe from the danger and privation they had suffered during their travels. So Kagome worked on improving her miko powers, and learned healing and plant lore from Kaede, whom she regarded as a grandmother. Sango devoted her time to raising her children to be demon slayers, while honing her own abilities as best she could, given her almost constant state of pregnancy. Though Sango took pride in her heritage, and her own personal skills, it hurt her to train her babies as she herself had been in the ancient demon slayer's village. She had seen what it did to her little brother, Kohaku. Even before she knew of the existence of Naraku, she had felt that the life of a demon slayer would somehow harm her sweet and sensitive younger sibling. She had been proven right, to an obscene degree. Sango, even as a very young girl, had been acknowledged as the greatest slayer in their village. Kohaku was now a warrior, and had surpassed even her own skill. But he had been killed, resurrected, and made Narauku's minion and whipping boy. He had been used by Kagura and Hakudoshi in ways his sister did not want to contemplate. While Miroku and Inuyasha were a team, often joined by Rin, Kohaku hunted demons alone, and returned silent to the village with his pay. This was not the fate Sango wanted for her children.

Kagome had problems of her own. All she had ever wanted was for Inuyasha to love her as she had loved him, from the moment she laid eyes upon him, shot through the heart by Kikyo's arrow, hanging from the god tree. Now she knew why she had loved him so suddenly and so surely. As the reincarnation of Kikyo, was it not a given that she also would love the same being? She knew Inuyasha had trouble distinguishing her from Kikyo. She had schooled herself to consider that he was not a man. He was very much like a wild dog. Their love had taken the form of him vowing to protect her, and she joyously embracing his protection. It was a kind of love Inuyasha could understand, and strangely, it was the kind of love she had demanded from him from the beginning, but sometimes she felt like it was not enough. Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha had never really chosen her, Kagome. Kagome had won by default, by her rival's final descent into hell. And while Inuyasha continued to protect and provide for Kagome, he had not lain with her since the month they were married.

Drunken Inuyasha was dancing, in the western manner taught to him by Kagome, with the equally intoxicated Rin. Rin was straddling Inuyasha's knee, and his large hands cradled her ass. Rin had grown to look much like the young Kagome when she had first come through the well, but was dressed in one of the rich silk kimonos provided by her lord, Inuyasha's demon half-brother. Kagome had grown to look almost exactly like Kikyo, who had ceased to age upon her death at about the age of twenty. Kagome had an elegant, shapely body, long, smooth legs, and even, perfect teeth, thanks to her twentieth-century origins. Rin's teeth were gapped, her legs were not as long, but her face and her scent were almost identical to Kikyo and Kagome's. Shippou, a full demon with a sensitive nose, had told Kagome how much little Rin's scent resembled her own when the group first encountered Rin as a child. Now it was Rin who Inuyasha carried on his back when they traveled to distant villages to perform slayings and exorcisms, her stocky legs wrapped around the half-breed's hips.

When Kagome stumbled, and almost fell forward into the fire, it was Kohaku who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. Kohaku drew Kagome into the trees at the edge of the clearing. It was fall and the air was crisp away from the bonfire. He held her against his side, for her sense of balance was lacking at the best of times.

"Kagome, listen. You will accompany this Kohaku when he leaves the village in the morning."

Kagome actually managed to summon a giggle. Kohaku spent a lot of time with Sesshomaru. They were similarly stoic, and Kohaku had absorbed his lord's manner of speech and aristocratic gravity. It was amazing to Kagome that Kohaku was pursuing the subject, and not for the first time. Kohaku was quietly outraged by Miroku's repeated betrayals of Sango, but kept silent about it, allowing his sister to live in a state of denial. He was not so tolerant of Inuyasha's poor treatment of Kagome, and his disgust with Rin was made abundantly clear. The whole village had assumed Rin to be Kohaku's intended wife. Aside from his attempts to reason with Kagome, Kohaku tried to remove himself from the emotional chaos engulfing Edo as much as possible, returning only periodically with offerings of coin, spices, and cloth.

"They're just drunk, Kohaku. By morning Inuyasha will be a half-demon again, everyone will sober up, and life will go on like always."

Kagome had borne Inuyasha's betrayal over and over. She had had it pounded into her for years that there was something lacking in her, that she was not as good as Kikyo, that she was never meant to have all of Inuyasha's heart. For years, the part of her soul that would have allowed her to hate had been missing. It had been part of the resurrected Kikyo. Now it seemed only natural to accommodate this latest insult. She had stayed when Inuyasha went to Kikyo, and she intended to do the same now that Inuyasha went to Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had a sense of déjà vu as she looked up at the ceiling of a cave. She was sprawled on a pile of something soft and sweet-smelling. Bracken, browned by the autumn cold. Her mind supplied this information easily. The rest was not so easy. For a moment she thought she was still with Kouga, in his cave. Then she remembered Kohaku leading her into the trees in the dark, she remembered that he had said something funny, she remembered laughing at him, and then his fingers at her neck. Kohaku? She had been kidnapped… by Kohaku? She rolled to her side, toward the light that entered through the mouth of the cave. There was no sign of Kohaku, but a small fire burned nearby, and there was a bamboo water carrier beside her bed of dried herbs. She managed to sit up, and drank a little water. She felt strangely lethargic. Granted, being kidnapped was nothing new for Kagome. She was really quite accustomed to it. But shouldn't she be more worried, alarmed, outraged? She felt none of those things. She felt as though she had been waiting for something like this to happen. She felt like she had been waiting for a long time.

Rin felt stiff, and sticky, and there was a heavy weight on her chest making it hard for her to breath. For a long while, she lay as still as she could, breathing quietly and shallowly so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha. She wanted to savor the moment, the weight of him, the smell of his semen in the air. After a long time like this, she reached down to the head that lay nuzzled between her breasts, running her fingers through Inuyasha's thick, coarse white hair. He opened his eyes, and gazed into hers. Her eyes. He crawled up her body, bringing his mouth to her neck, sucking and licking her salty skin, and finally to her mouth. He knew that human women liked this kissing, and knew that if he did it to her satisfaction she would let him take her again. He cradled her head in his big, clawed hands and rubbed the tip of his tongue against her teeth. She let him in, and he made love to her mouth with his tongue, while she wrapped her own around his, welcoming it and drawing it in. He ground against her mound while invading her with his tongue, and soon she parted her legs, cradling his hips, and welcomed him inside. As she wrapped her legs around him, he thought of the times Kagome had done the same, and felt the first familiar twinge of regret. He combated the resultant softening by tucking in his chin, and stared at her fat little breasts as they moved up and down. He loved the smell of her, the taste of her sweat and juices. He focused on her smell and her taste, and the feel of her heels pressing against the small of his back, as he came inside her again.

Kohaku had exchanged a few coins for the sweet, sticky rice balls he knew Kagome relished, and a twist of good tea, which he could brew in the small metal cup he carried with him everywhere he went. Both he and Kagome enjoyed a nice cup of tea. Kagome loved her little luxuries, which were becoming fewer and fewer as Inuyasha became more distant and less indulgent. Kohaku earned good money as a demon slayer, and any village would be glad to welcome them should she desire to settle down. He reflected on the many things he shared in common with Kagome. Granted, Kagome was a little older, but he was very mature for his years. He was becoming more powerful all the time, and it was well known that Kagome was drawn to powerful warriors. With his years of intense training and his new demon bone, forged by Totousai, he had gained a reputation that far outstripped that of Inuyasha and Miroku, whom he considered his rivals on every front.

Kagome needed to pee, urgently. She found that she was restricted to an area of about ten feet, seemingly by the metal chain now adorning her slender right ankle. 'Kohaku had better get his ass back here in a hurry' she thought in frustration. It had been a while since her last abduction, one advantage to leading a boring life in a small village. She had regular and vivid dreams about her stays with Naraku, his minions, and the random and assorted humans and demons that had attempted to claim her for one reason or another, but this was one aspect of the experience she had forgotten. She probed the anklet using her miko powers in an attempt to find some weakness in the spell binding her to one spot. She found none. Kohaku had a reputation for only using the best weapons and equipment, which apparently extended to bespelled jewelry as well. She was relieved when she heard Kohaku hail her as he approached her little den.

"Kohaku, you brat, let me go this instant!" Kagome screamed as Kohaku entered the cave. It occurred to Kohaku that his inferior human hearing was another definite advantage he had over Inuyasha when it came to living with Kagome. Normally soft-spoken, with a sweet and loving voice, she was nonetheless capable of realizing an amazing level of shrillness and volume when under stress. Kohaku was actually somewhat puzzled by her outburst. She seemed more upset at finding herself in her new home than she had when he nearly killed her with his scythe.

Over a breakfast of tea and rice balls, Kagome became much more reasonable. The priestess agreed to accompany the demon slayer in his travels, as she had once followed Inuyasha. Kagome, considerably mellowed by the sedative Kohaku added to her tea, was sure that in no time at all her husband would come to reclaim her. He always did.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to do the washing, again. Sango rubbed her round belly. It was stretched tight and felt like a ripe melon. She was so tired, and when she bent over to pick up her laundry she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Lately, she had been losing blood when she moved her bowels. But she had no one to blame but herself. She knew that. She had wanted too much. She should have been satisfied with having her beloved Kohaku back, should have never wanted more, wanted love, wanted children of her own. Because she knew the kami had only meted out one tiny bit of happiness to her and that was used up when Kohaku was returned to her alive.

Sango always knew Miroku was not one to settle down, regardless of his dreams and promises. Would he be there for her when this baby came? He was out performing an exorcism with Inuyasha when his son was born. Miroku had been there for the birth of her twins, his first children. Barely in time, but there nonetheless. Her little girls. So sweet and innocent, yet already so fierce. So full of love too. They loved Sango and they loved their papa, no matter what. But no matter how seldom they saw their father, her girls always ran to him, always forgave him for not being there. And they loved Inuyasha, even when he growled at them and played too rough. More like Kagome than the bitter Sango, really. Maybe someday she would cease to be awed by Kagome's ability to forgive Inuyasha for any transgression. It had been going on for so long now, first with Kikyo and now with Rin, but last night was the worst, by far.

Sango did her laundry alone. Usually Kagome helped, but today she had not appeared. She was probably off hiding in the forest, under the pretext of gathering medicinal herbs or practicing her archery. Monday was washday for all the other women of Edo, so Sango waited until Thursday. She did not know which of the village women her husband had gifted with his affections, so she kept her distance from all of them. Kagome was her best and only friend. As Sango scrubbed her family's clothing with coarse lye soap, she thought of ways she could eliminate the little changeling Rin without drawing the wrath of her demon father or the half-demon that now appeared to be her lover. If she sold the girl into slavery, she was sure to be rescued. A tragic slip at the edge of a waterfall might work, or her body could be found in the pen with the village oxen, crushed. Sango liked poison, but poison was risky, given Inuyasha's keen sense of smell and Sesshomaru's knowledge of poisons. Even the slightest trace of a foreign chemical on the dead girl's corpse would be sure to bring down the wrath of both dog demons. Sango was short of breath and dizzy by the time she was done violently pounding the fabric on the rocks of the river. The water was bitterly cold and her knuckles were raw.

When Sesshomaru brought his child to live with Kaede, Sango worried. When the well returned Kagome to Inuyasha's arms, Sango worried. Given Inuyasha's frequent absence, Sango was the chief warrior and guardian of Edo. She had responsibilities to protect her children, Kagome, and every peasant and tradesman of the village. As a demon slayer, Sango had been taught that humans were not meant to live with demons, no matter what Kagome said. Sango worried for Kagome, worried for all of the humans in Edo.

Miroku was making a pretense of meditating, assuming the lotus position on the worn patch of grass in front of his hut. He was supposed to be watching his offspring, but the precious jewels had taken off to join in the rough play of the village brats. So instead, he watched Mayuki, Edo's only widow. Mayuki was pretty indeed, very plump and jolly, and very different from his beloved Sango in every way. Sango ran her home like a military encampment, and, while he knew she loved her children, she treated them like little soldiers-in-training. She was tough and serious, and rarely allowed herself to smile, let alone laugh. So seeing the cheerful, haphazard Mayuki sweeping off her front step, Miroku allowed his mind to wander into a daydream, where he was married to Mayuki and every night was spent in her warm, harum-scarum home, rather than in scattered villages with random women. His daydream had just reached a very critical moment, with Mayuki bent over the low table in her hut, when Sango arrived returned from the river. Once he would have jumped up, and hovered over her attentively, showering her with little attentions, but she had been so cross lately, it made him nervous to be too close to her. As a younger man he had relished the slaps and shoves his lovely fiancé meted out, but of late he had found it more prudent to keep his distance from his increasingly troubled wife. Where the hell was Inuyasha? It felt long past time to leave Edo and go exorcise some demons.


	5. Chapter 5

Miroku waded through the tall, brown grasses toward Onigumo's cave. He made a point of whistling a cheery tune as he drew near, knowing that regardless of what was going on inside the cavern, Inuyasha's excellent hearing would alert him to the approach of his friend. Usually an eager voyeur, Miroku had no desire to see or hear anything that might be going on between the half-breed and young Rin. Miroku admired and loved Kagome. He had from the very beginning. The first time he set eyes upon her they were both naked as the day they were born, bathing in the same hot spring, separated by a rock outcropping. At the time, he could not believe his good fortune at catching more than a glimpse of her generous, perfectly shaped, adorable breasts. He could not count the nights he dreamt of those breasts, her heart-shaped ass, and her long, long legs. Her spiritual powers were unmatched, even by Kikyo, though he could never convince Inuyasha of that. Her mercy and tenderness toward all, human and demon, living and undead, had become the stuff of legend, stories were told of her in the farthest places to which he had ventured. Miroku cursed his best friend, Inuyasha, for the way he treated the little priestess. Back when it was Kikyo and Kagome, Inuyasha had whined that he didn't want to decide between the two women, that he wanted both. Sango had told her husband of the times Kikyo tried to kill Kagome, stole her shards, mocked and terrorized the younger girl. It was obvious to Miroku that Kikyo was not good for his friends. Inuyasha's devotion to the walking dead woman brought him and Kagome nothing but misery. Miroku had owed Kikyo, big time. Kikyo had kept him alive through his darkest hours. Even as a walking corpse, she had done good things, helped people. But that did not stop Miroku from waiting for the day Kikyo was returned to Hell, and when it came, he rejoiced for Kagome, and for Inuyasha as well.

Now it was almost as if Kikyo was back. How could Rin have replaced Kagome in Inuyasha's heart, when he had waited so long for Kagome to return to him?

Miroku cleared his throat as a disheveled Inuyasha emerged from the cave. Barefoot as always, clothing askew, and blurry eyed. There was no sign of Rin, and for that, Miroku was grateful.

"Time to get this show on the road, lover boy." It gave Miroku some sense of satisfaction to call Inuyasha that, for a change. He thought of all the disapproval the sanctimonious dog had heaped upon him over the years. Once they were far enough from the cave, so that there was no chance of Rin overhearing, he gave in to temptation. "What the hell are you thinking, Inuyasha?"

"What?" The half-breed replied, giving him his patented "Baka Inuyasha" look. Miroku had to admit, his friend was a fine-looking creature, powerful but also surprisingly cute. Being a con artist himself, Miroku often wondered how much of the cute stupid mutt routine was an act. He had witnessed some startling intelligence from Inuyasha, but only on rare occasions.

"What are you doing with Rin. Your brother is going to kill you."

"Half-brother."

"Whatever, Inuyasha. This whole thing is stupid. You're destroying Kagome's soul, all over again. I wish you were capable of seeing her aura, the poor girl is miserable. Can't you let her have any happiness in her life at all?" Miroku could see Kagome's sacred aura. He was not capable of seeing the aura of his own wife, who possessed no spiritual powers whatsoever.

"Listen, you hypocritical monk. You're making your wife miserable, too. I don't think you have anything to talk about."

"Dump her, Inuyasha, before you get her knocked up. What'll you do then, blockhead? You want to tell Kagome when that happens?"

Inuyasha wondered, not for the first time, if the monk could read his mind. Rin was already knocked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin opened the drawstring on her little silk bag. The bag had been a present from Master Jakin, and it held all of her fondest small mementos. She shook the contents out onto her stomach. The fang from Inuyasha's necklace rolled into her little tummy button. She fingered the ivory fang. She vividly remembered the day she found it, forgotten in her pocket after the mess with the sword Sounga, and that horrible Takimaru. Everything was so clear in those days, when she was just a child. Sesshomaru Sama's child. She loved him so much, she worshipped him like the god his was, and would always be. But when Rin began to bleed, he sent her away. To live in a dirty little hut with a fat, dirty, ugly old woman, who used her to haul water and wood for the fire. Since the bleeding started, memories started coming back too, of when she was very small and lived in another dirty little hut, with her mother and father in a filthy, poor little human village. She remembered after her parents died, and there was no one to take care of Little Rin, no one to protect her or make sure she had food or stayed warm at night. Then came the stealing, and the beatings. And other things she didn't like to think about at all.

Absently, she cupped a handful of dust from the cave's floor, and let it sift down onto the fang. She loved the cave, she loved her fang, she loved her Inuyasha. Because when her daddy sent her away, when she was too dirty to remain near the great dog demon, there was his brother. Half-brother, she giggled to herself. He was dirty too. She had heard it said so many times over the campfires of her childhood. Inuyasha was a dirty, half-human, bastard. He would die, in time, by daddy's hand. There was only one worse, and that was the other half-breed, Naraku.

Rin had been ignorant of what her blood meant, coming from down there, accompanied by the piercing, tearing cramps. Old Kaede tried to tell her, but it was too horrible, and she ran to the forest. That is when she found her cave. Later, when Kagome came back through the well after being so long gone, she explained in the gentle way she had, that the blood was not anything to be ashamed of, that it meant she was becoming a grown-up woman. That soon she would find the one she loved, who she would bear children for, and who would protect her for ever and ever.

Rin really did not like thinking so much. Her mind churned and churned over whether the blood meant she was dirty, or if it truly meant she was growing into a beautiful woman, as Kagome had said. A long time ago Kohaku told her she was beautiful. He told her he had noticed something, something that all the grownups wouldn't tell her, because it was meant to be some kind of secret. He led her to a clear spring, with its bottom dark with fallen leaves. He had her look at her reflection. Then he told her the secret.

"Rin, you know the lady who travels with Lord Inuyasha?"

"Of course, Kohaku-kun, Rin knows the pretty lady. Her name is Kagome. She is Rin's very special friend, because she likes Rin a lot. She told me so."

"You know how pretty she is, Rin, so pretty that Lord Inuyasha, and Lord Kouga, and even Lord Sesshomaru all look at her all the time and want to be with her, right?"

Rin looked at Kohaku, wide-eyed at the idea that her lord would look at a filthy human this way. "No, Kohaku, it cannot be!"

Between his own fixation with Kagome and Rin's denial of Sesshomaru's interest in Kagome, the conversation was getting away from Kohaku, "Shut up, Rin, and listen to me. Someday, when you grow up, you are going to look just like Lady Kagome. And you know the dead lady, Lady Kikyo?"

Rin nodded her head in shock at the rough way Kohaku was speaking to her. Lord Sesshomaru would not like this if he knew. She would keep the whole conversation a secret. That was the best way, and Rin was good at secrets.

"Well, Rin, someday, after you grow up and look like Lady Kagome, then you'll grow up some more and look just like Lady Kikyo. Ans so will Lady Kagome. You will both look like the Lady Kikyo."


	7. Chapter 7

"How can I feel this happy? I never feel happy. Never, since I was a kid living in the slayer's village, anyway. Definitely never since then."

Kagome was kind of concerned about Kohaku's strange mood. She had only just graduated from high school, and never taken a psychology class, but she suspected that Kohaku was finally losing it. Possibly post-traumatic stress disorder. This put her in her "help mode".

"It is a beautiful day for a walk," she ventured weakly. She had no idea why she was feeling so lax, not like herself at all. In a way, she kind of liked the feeling, after all the drama with Inuyasha and Rin. It actually was a beautiful fall day, the temperature slightly cool, the sky bright blue, and asters and goldenrod blooming in every meadow. She was out on a demon-slaying expedition once again, rather than stuck in the village studying and meditating. Inuyasha was sure to come soon, and in the meantime, she could help out Sango's little brother. It was a great deal, all around. After all, every time Inuyasha had come to save her in the past, it seemed to make him love her more, for a little while, at least. She mentally reviewed the topics she should probably avoid while talking to Kohaku about his feelings. These included:

Rin. Wasn't she supposed to be Kohaku's fiancé?

Inuyasha. Kohaku probably wasn't a big Inuyasha fan right now.

Sango. Sango was not doing too great. No need to give Kohaku more to worry about.

Miroku. The reason Kohaku's sister was not doing too great.

Sesshomaru. Who was sure to be royally pissed when he found out about his little brother and Rin.

Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, or anyone or anything else that would remind him of those days.

"So, Kohaku, tell me about that new bone you're using these days. It looks like a truly awesome weapon." That should be a great icebreaker, every guy loves to talk about his bone… err, weapon.

"Totousai made this for me, and you can see that it's similar to my old scythe, but a much bigger blade. At first it was a little heavy for me, but I've worked with it, and now I think it's the best weapon ever. It is a demon blade, and very soon it will rival the Tetsusaiga in power. It will grow to be a sentient blade. Lord Sesshomaru actually commissioned its creation, and gave up a fang to have it made for me. He said that a strong warrior needed a strong weapon. I have been working hard to make a name for myself and Edo by defeating the strongest and most destructive demons in existence.

She was right. This guy REALLY enjoyed talking about his weapon. It was hard to believe that this was the depressed boy who hardly ever spoke a word. He sounded like some kind of Knight Errant out of a western fairy tale. He also sounded kind of like her little brother, Souta, enthusing about one of his new video games. Kagome was a little startled when Kohaku took her hand in his, and swung their arms back and forth with enthusiasm while they walked. Gods, he also was starting to remind her of Houjo. Not the klutzy Houjo of this time, now happily married to a nondescript girl, named, unbelievably, Kagome. The other Houjo, the one from her own time, who was quite the athlete, scholar, and all around nice guy. Kohaku was much tougher than Houjo though. He was tough like a ninja, or maybe Spider Man. Kagome suddenly thought that someday soon, Kohaku would grow up to be as tough as Inuyasha. She shook back her shiny black hair, and laughed. It was turning into a really good day.

It had been a great day, the best of his life. He had hunted down a sow with seven little piglets. He took one, and returned to camp with the gutted carcass. When he got to the campsite, he found that Kagome had started a fire, collected extra wood, and found a source of fresh, clean water to fill the bamboo water carrier. Kagome spitted the suckling pig, and languidly turned it before the fire as they rested in companionable silence.

She hadn't walked this far in years, and was not accustomed to the tranquilizing drug that Kohaku consumed on a regular basis. She did not notice anything strange in her tea, and figured the fresh air and healthy exercise tired her out. After a wonderful meal, which also included a couple of dried persimmons Kohaku had purchased when he got her breakfast, she was ready to sleep.

"Kohaku, you're human! You need to sleep too, so we will have to take turns keeping watch."

When Kohaku was alone, he usually slept in a tree. He already knew how Kagome felt about sleeping in trees. If she wouldn't do so for her precious Inuyasha, she definitely would not do so for him.

"I'll take the first watch, Kagome. You lay down, and I'll lie beside you to keep you warm. Tomorrow we should reach another village, and I'll buy you a nice blanket." She lay down without protest, and he snuggled up to her back, with her head tucked under his chin, his arm around her waist. It was the nicest thing he had ever felt. He never noticed slipping into a deep, peaceful sleep. His first peaceful sleep in years.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaken had obtained the most stunning cape for Rin, made of the choicest fox fur, and lined lavishly with heavy, oily silk. Sesshomaru bespelled the cape, giving it protective powers in addition to its great warmth. They were due to reach Edo with her gift the next day. The nights were steadily growing colder, the wind whispering through the tops of the trees. Sesshomaru left Jaken by the fire in a snug cave, resting his brittle old bones. Ever vigilant, Sesshomaru patrolled through the night, stopping suddenly when he detected the scent of his human boy, Kohaku. Kohaku had been ranging far and wide of late, growing strong in the ways of the warrior. He would make an adequate mate for Little Rin. Another scent was borne to Sesshomaru on the wind. Was Rin accompanying Kohaku in his travels? As he neared the source of the scent, he changed his mind. The scent was similar, but not the same. Inuyasha's human wife. Kagome. His golden eyes widened with shock when he came within sight of the camp. Kohaku lay with his body curled around Kagome's, shielding her from the cold of the night. There was no sign of his brother, Inuyasha. Kagome's scent was off, tainted by some foreign substance.

Kohaku's eyes flew open. He detected a great demonic presence, and it was close by. He stealthily separated himself from the sleeping Kagome, searching the surrounding shadows for the demon he sensed. When he saw his lord, his first feeling was that of relief, followed in very short order by dread. How was he to explain about this mess. Rin and Inuyasha and Kagome… and him.

Kagome's miko powers were screaming for her to wake up, but she felt so weak and tired. She was unable to swim though the layers of sleep to achieve consciousness. It was if her mind was far away from her body, held by just the merest thread. She felt like a helium balloon, if the thread broke she would float away. Vaguely, she recognized the feeling of nausea threatening to overwhelm her, and she felt hot and cold and shaky all at the same time.

From a great distance, she heard the voice of an angel. "What have you DONE, boy?"

Even as he asked Kohaku the question, it was becoming clear to Sesshomaru what he had done. In the dark days when Naraku's still existed, the vile half-breed had kept the boy's memories of killing his family and destroying several innocent villages at bay, at least most of the time. Kohaku had functioned in a state of partial amnesia for years. It was amazing that he managed to cope as well as he did after his return, but he was plagued by night terrors, and lived his days in a fog of misery and shame. Using a scroll from his father's library, Sesshomaru had devised a potion to help Kohaku cope with his emotions. It was obvious that, for whatever reason, Kohaku had poisoned Kagome with an overdose of psychoactive tea. "When," he growled softly at the young human.

"She was fine last night. I've given her the potion four times. I guess I gave her too much."

"You may have killed the girl, Kohaku. Later you will tell this Sesshomaru why you have done such a thing. For now, we must get her someplace warm. It is too late to purge the poison from her body. You will follow as best you can."

The great lord cradled the girl against his chest, curtains of his flaxen hair falling around both of them. As he stood, her pale hand dropped limply to the side, and she whimpered faintly in distress at being moved. Sesshomaru deemed it best to proceed slowly. His orb would put more stress on her weak constitution. He summoned his mystic cloud, and gently carried the girl to the warm cave where Jaken waited with Ah-Uhn.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaken leaned against the wall of the cave, drool hanging from the corner of his beak-like mouth. He did not waken when his lord entered in a sweep of cold, crisp air. "Jaken. Wake up. Put more wood on the fire, and bring Rin's cloak."

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the floor, positioning the limp and trembling girl on his lap. Her heart was fluttering alarmingly, and she was very, very cold. He had noticed that there was more amiss with the little priestess than simple poisoning. Her body was unnaturally light, and in carrying her he could feel every rib on her tiny form. The dark circles under her eyes had not been made in a day. Kagome had been badly neglected, and Kohaku's slip up was merely the culmination of what must have been months of decreasing health. He could send Kohaku to a human village to fetch a healing broth to strengthen her, but even on Ah-Uhn, he could never return in time to do her any good. He decided to resort to a method he had used with Rin, when she was still fragile and feeble after her first resurrection and which the two had continued for years as a source of comfort to them both, and in hopes of possibly extending her life from that of a mere mortal. Sesshomaru loosened his top, pulling it askew to expose his chest. Positioning the girl carefully, he made a deep cut in his own flesh, and pressing her cold lips to the hot blood which welled forth. Just as he did, Kohaku charged through the mouth of the cave, arriving much sooner that his lord would have predicted. Seeing the blood, and Kagome's intimate position cradled against the demon lord's chest, Kohaku closed his eyes, then opened them again, only to be met by the same sight. He dared not say a word.

"Kohaku, where is my half-brother?"

"I do not know, Sesshomaru Sama. Most likely in some village performing an extermination or exoricsm."

"And what, pray tell, are you doing in possession of my half-brother's wife?"

"Rescuing her, my lord."

"To rescue her, you poison her? Surely that is not the most effective means of rescuing a damsel in distress, Kohaku."

Kohaku detested his lord's ironic wit. Being exposed to Sesshomaru's idea of humorous teasing reminded the boy of watching Kirara torment a small rabbit. Kohaku being the rabbit, in this case. His discomfort with watching Kagome as she was fed the blood of his lord, coupled with his frustration at Sesshomaru's arch manner, had the desired effect of bring forth a flood improbable information.

"That miserable whelp has abandoned Kagome in favor of my Rin?" Kohaku gulped, and nodded.

"And what part has Rin played in all of this?"

"I have no idea my lord, other than the fact that Rin seems to be most fond of your brother, and totally oblivious to the injury done to Kagome. It is this Kohaku's intention to take Kagome from Edo and make her my wife."

"Impossible."

"He has not claimed her as his own. Only married her in a human ceremony, performed by a corrupt Monk."

"She has been injured by the son of my father. No human can right this wrong. It is this Sesshomaru's duty to repair her honor."


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's head was pounding. This was the first time in months he went out slaying without taking Rin along, and he felt almost sick in her absence. She would be pissed, and he would know about it. Rin was much more like Kikyo than Kagome that way. His brother's sweet little girl had grown vengeful, and full of spite. So unlike his sweet, ever-patient Kagome. He had not spoken to Kagome before leaving. What was there to say? Everyone who said he was a fucking asshole was right. He did bad things, things so bad there was no way to make them right. No matter how many fucking hundreds of years old he got, he just did the same stupid things over and over. Baka Inuyasha. Another part of his brain corrected him. Not stupid, Inuyasha. What you have done is beyond stupid. What you have become is evil.

Miroku was throwing him bad looks. If he still had his wind tunnel, he would probably suck Inuyasha into hell.

"Fuck you, asshole! Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself!"

"I didn't say anything, Inuyasha, " the monk replied with perfect tranquility, a smug look on his pretty face.

Inuyasha and the monk had left Edo so suddenly that neither one knew Kagome had been missing since the night before.

Sango was beginning to worry. Kagome had been gone too long. She had to be hurting, bad. Really, really bad. Inuyasha had been her everything for years, and now she had nothing. Sango's mind supplied vivid pictures of Kagome slashing her own wrists, swallowing poison, running over the edge of a rocky cliff, and Sango's own all-time personal favorite self-destructive fantasy, committing death by demon. In her worst moments, Sango envisioned finding some huge, vindictive, and undefeatable demon, pissing the thing off, and fighting to the inevitable end. She wished she were a demon herself, one with a good nose for tracking, so she could sniff Kagome out. No sense asking Inuyasha, Kirara was hopeless at tracking, and Shippou was nowhere around. Human methods of tracking were no good, the area around Edo was highly populated, rendering any technique Sango was capable of completely useless. What could she do to help her only friend?

Sango leaned casually against the fence that bordered Kaede's garden. Kaede was harvesting medicinal root crops and bundling them to be dried in the rafters of her hut. One of her last chores before winter closed in. "Kaede, where are your helpers?"

"All gone, child, all gone. With my sister, I suppose." Sango looked sharply at the priestess. Was the old biddy going senile? She'd be happy if Rin had gone to be with Kikyo in Hell, by Sango's estimation that's exactly where she belonged. But Kagome? No way was she letting that happen. Sango returned to her own hut, where she expected to find utter chaos. But the hut was strangely silent. Miroku appeared to be gone, probably back on the road with his best buddy, Inuyasha. Her kids? Who the heck knows. She headed back out the door, only to hear familiar sounding voices shrieking from Mayuki's hut across the way. Sango sighed. She really, really hated Mayuki. And now, apparently, she was in charge of Sango's three brats, and Sango would have to appear eternally grateful. Fine. Just fine.

Taking advantage the empty state of her hut, Sango grabbed the braided rug that Kagome had made for her. Kagome had told her that rug braiding was considered a very old-fashioned craft in the twenty-first century, but to Sango, the rug seemed to represent all that was modern and luxurious. She flung it over the porch rail and grabbed her broom, beating on the rug until dust billowed all around. It felt great to wale on the rug, at least it felt great until she felt a sharp tug in her abdomen, and a sharp rush of liquid between her legs. She sunk into a pained crouch, then hollered for help. One good thing about living in Edo, there were always plenty of nosey neighbors around to hear you whenever you screamed. The neighbors were used to hearing screaming coming from Sango's hut, so it took a while for help to come. Kaede was summoned, her mental capacity a further worry for Sango, and both of Kaede's apprentices were missing in action. Today was not Sango's day.

"Calm down, child, it's not too early. The baby should be fine." Sango panted in pain. Miroku and Inuyasha were apparently gone. If they were here, she would have to take a time out between contractions and kill them both. She was glad her baby was coming. Once the baby was born, she would be more able to take care of her sister's problems for her. She would bind her breasts, pad her crotch with rags, and set out to unleash vengeance on Rin and Inuyasha. But first she needed squat this baby out and go to find her sweet Kagome, to make sure she was safe here on the surface of the earth, and not in Hell with Kikyo, as Kaede had implied.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin returned to Kade's hut. Usually the place was packed with filthy humans, but for some reason there was nobody around, not even the old bitch that resided there. Rin removed her beautiful kimono and donned her miko garb, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, and strapped her short sword on her hip. The sword was actually a demon blade, once part of a pair, possessed of very low power. Sesshomaru did not consider her worthy of a blade of great power, as he did Kohaku. That miserable brat was older than her, yet Sesshomaru continued to coddle him. Rin had been privy to some very sordid details regarding Kohaku's time with Naraku and company. Knowing even part of what had been done to Kohaku disgusted Rin. To think that the dog expected her to mate with such filth made her jaw clench in anger. Rin didn't like to remember when she was very small, and such things had been done to her also. She had hated it, every moment of every time. Rin suspected that Kohaku had enjoyed himself, even when he was used by the sadistic Hakudoshi. She used to pity him for his terrible dreams, from which he often woke screaming. Now she was sure that he had gotten just what he deserved.

She slammed out of the hut, and stomped down the well-worn footpath toward the next town. She had no idea where she was going, but she was sure any road she took would carry her to her Inuyasha.

Inyasha was not a happy camper. He had resorted to carrying the monk on his back to make better time. Where the hell was Kirara when he needed her? He wanted to make it to the next town, kick some ass, and collect some loot. He also couldn't wait to see if the monk would strike out or score with the local talent. If Miroku managed to seduce a young maiden, or be seduced by a lonely widow, Inuyasha could rake him over the coals for his hypocrisy. If he didn't get laid, Inuyasha could tease him about losing his appeal. Either way, Inuyasha would win, and boy did his ego need the boost. He had carried the monk before, but not often. It felt weird and so wrong to feel his friend's powerful legs wrapped around his hips, and his muscular arms around his neck. Miroku's breath on his bare neck was annoying the hell out of him, too. He was about ready to throw him down at a fork in the roadway when a lone horseman approached from the direction of the tiger. The man was dressed as a samurai, and the horse was handsome but looked worn out and winded. Miroku hailed the soldier, showing no embarrassment about his own eccentric mount.

"Hail, good fellow. We are seeking a town of some good size. Can you tell me which road to choose?"

Miroku was accustomed to receiving odd looks from strangers they met, but the look the samurai gave him was odd indeed, and exceptionally penetrating.

"If I were you, monk, I would go to the left." With that the man kicked his horse into a trot, leaving the monk and the half-breed in a cloud of red clay dust.

"Take the fork to the right, Inuyasha."

"Right."


	12. Chapter 12

This author does not own Inuyasha or Blood+, or much of anything else, for that matter, other than my own imagination.

Kagome's strength seemed to rallying for the moment, given the shared heat of Sesshomaru's body and the ingestion of his demon blood. Sesshomaru used his soft, fluffy, and prehensile moko-moko to cradle her gently, while his hands caressed her face and body under the cover of Rin's fur robe. It was driving Kohaku crazy to try to figure out what his lord was whispering and crooning into Kagome's ear, his voice was so soft and low. Whatever Sesshomaru was going on about, it seemed to calm the agitated girl. From time to time Kohaku could see his lord's hands as he stroked her hair, or ran a knuckle softly along her cheekbone. Those times were bad enough. It was worse when Kohaku could not see his hands.

Kohaku had known of his lord's infatuation with Kagome for a long time now. Ever since Kohaku became aware of the world around him he had been brutally trained by his real father, the chief of the demon slayer village, to observe closely. The second step in becoming a demon slayer. The first step was simple survival. Kohaku still remembered his father forcing him to follow him from the village, walking for miles into the cold, dark woods, further and further and further from his warm hut, and the protection of his big sister, Sango. His father told him to wait, and left him there in the dark, with no fire, no food, no water, no blanket, no nothing. He waited for a long time, as the sky grew light, then dark again, and then light again. Then, slowly, by instinct, the tiny boy placed one foot in front of the other and made his way painfully back to the slayers' village. The physical aspect of the test was bad. The mental aspect was devastating. Watching his adopted father with the woman he loved felt just as bad, if not worse. He wanted to kill his lord in the most brutal of ways, to hack those hands from his arms, decapitate him with the bone made from his own fang. His own fang singing through that flaxen hair, his head landing on the floor of the cave, thick hot blood pooling all around. Kagome would be grateful for his intervention. As Naraku's captive, he had been unable to protect her from Naraku and his minions. It was her own blazing purity which prevented the vile half-breed from actually penetrating her, but Kohaku had been forced to watch as Naraku did everything else to the innocent maiden.

Kohaku was a resident of the village of Edo when Kagome returned from the well that last time. Edo was part of Inuyasha's Forest, separate from the Western Lands of which Sesshomaru was Lord. That made Inuyasha Kohaku's Lord, but Kohaku was still strongly tied by loyalty to Sesshomaru. Kagome was so happy, so relieved to be back in Inuyasha's arms. Foolish girl. Sango had told him of all the times Inuyasha betrayed her for Kikyo. Kohaku would be the most vile of criminals if he were to slay his feudal master and steal his human wife. Were Kohaku a powerful demon, capable of achieving similar status, he could defeat either lord, and Kagome would be his by default. But Kohaku, in spite of his amazing abilities, was still a young human boy. There was nothing Kohaku could do or say to save her from that half-breed, or his full-demon master, any more than he could save her from Naraku. All Kohaku could do was to watch, and wait.

Kagome was conscious, and awake now, but still very weak. She heard every word whispered to her by Sesshomaru, words she had never thought to hear from his lips. She had known Sesshomaru first as a fierce and evil feudal warlord, the enemy of her beloved Inuyasha. Over time, she began to see him in a different light. He was harsh, but he was also capable of great compassion. He saved a little human girl from Hell. He tolerated the seemingly intolerable little toad, Jaken, and allowed the disgusting creature to follow him everywhere. He had saved the life of Kagome, herself, numerous times. He listened to her petition for Kohaku's life, when the boy had attempted to kill Rin. He honored her pleas for the life of the river otter demon killed by Hakudoshi. He saved her from rape at the hands of Muikotsu, the hideous poison master of the Band of Seven. She had been in real peril that time. Her purity had been no help to her with Muikotsu, who was an undead human, not a demon.

Now Sesshomaru said that he loved her, that he had for the longest time. That he would protect her, and never abandon or betray her as his brother had done. That he would do anything for her, anything in the world, or in Heaven, or in Hell, that she asked of him. He begged her to renounce his brother. Told her that her brother had not claimed her properly, and that Inuyasha knew better, that a simple human ceremony could never bind one of such strong demon blood for life. He told her a secret that she dreaded to hear, that she had suspected in some tiny corner of her mind for a long time. He told her that Inuyasha had mated his first priestess, Kikyo, well over fifty years ago during her human life. This was why Inuyasha took Kagome as his wife, but never as his mate. He had already taken a mate, and it was not Kagome.

Kagome did not possess the power to speak, barely had that strength to whisper. But she raised her pale little hand as best she could, and ran her tiny fingers of the great lord's soft, full lips. She tried to respond, but her vocal cords refused to work. His great golden eyes stared deeply into hers, and she moved her lips, giving him the answer he had longed to hear for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

The House of the Rising Sun does not belong to this author, and in no way is this work a songfic.

Inuyasha could smell smoke in the cold crisp autumn air as they made their way down the clay road. The road was much greater than the one that stopped in Edo, usually a sign of a trade route, heralding the possibility of a larger and more prosperous town, rather than a poor village or hamlet. Over the years since Kagome freed him from Kikyo's arrow, Inuyasha had become more tolerant of human habitations, and humans in general. He was, after all, half human just as he was half demon. The concentrated smells of sewage, farm animals, wood and coal-fires, and fabric dyes assailed his nose as they drew closer to the town. His sensitive ears picked up the clopping of horses hooves on cobbled roads, the lowing of cows, cries of shopkeepers and children, and some kind of dull, clanging, industrial noise reminiscent of Kagome's time.

"Surely a town of such great size also possesses great wealth, and the promise of a cheerful inn," Miroku crowed with glee.

"Get off my back, monk, the ride's over."

Miroku slid off his friends back, and the two swaggered into town, eyeing the hustle and bustle and fine buildings around them appraisingly. Inuyasha criticized Miroku's avarice, but he was just as guilty himself, nowadays. Since he acquired Rin, who was accustomed to the finer things his brother could afford to give her, he had given up on his former asceticism. The re-formed group stayed in inns just about every night, and dined richly on roasted meats and rice. Sake was had every day, rather than as a luxury, and most nights ended in drunkenness. He did not acknowledge that Kagome had given up just as much to come to him, as her time provided riches and comfort unparalleled in this pre-industrial era. He thought of Rin, who was sure to be angry with him when he returned to Edo. A fine present might help. Rin possessed kimonos galore, of absolute royal quality, so there was no sense picking up clothing as a gift. She went barefoot, just as did Inuyasha, a trait he found endearing. Her feet were hard and calloused, so unlike the slender, white, tender feet of Kagome. So shoes were out as well. Perhaps a jeweled or ivory comb for her hair, he mused. It was getting so long, so fast. Just as Kagome's had as she matured. The hair of both girls had given up their layers and waves with maturity, becoming long and silky as Kikyo's had been. His Kikyo.

"Look, Inuyasha. There's a fine inn ahead! Let's see what kind of amusements this town has in store for us this night, my friend!"

They sauntered up to the entrance of the inn, which possessed a substantial porch in front and pagoda-style roofs. The façade was white stucco, and the building as a whole seemed to Inuyasha to combine a prosperous, medieval style with the more graceful aspects of temple design. There was a well-carved sign representing a sun emerging from behind a mountain, which bore the shape of Mount Fuji. Surely such a building was bound to bear a malignant spirit or two, in need of exorcism.

The proprietor was a very short old man with a wispy goatee and thin, waxed moustache. He reminded Inuyasha strangely of Kagome's grandpa. Grandpa was surely dead by now, reflected Inuyasha. The old goat. Inuyasha remembered all the times Grandpa had tried to slap charms on him, but also remembered the times spent with the old man going though the many dusty storage buildings, fingering leftovers of the past, which still seemed far in the future to Inuyasha. He was actually slightly fond of the priest.

"So, old man. Does this place have a name?"

"Most certainly, my son. This is The House of the Rising Sun."

Miroku was almost surprised. The concept of synchronicity had not been developed yet, but his religious and philosophical education coupled with bizarre life experiences led him to assume that the sign outside had represented the sun setting in the west, not rising in the east. He had grown to expect references to the West. The concept of last names was newly emerging, and reserved only for the most noble, but Kagome had told him her family name was Higurashi. Her shrine was the Sunset Shrine. Inuyasha's brother was the Lord of the Western Lands, as had been Inuyasha's father, after he arrived from the mainland many many centuries before. Inuyasha's forest was seceded from the Western Lands, and most would consider the area a protectorate of the West.

"I sense a foul presence, noble innkeeper. A dark cloud looms over this establishment. I detect demonic influences, and the taint of the undead in the air."

"That's no surprise to me my lad. Come inside and I'll treat you two fine young men to a drink."


	14. Chapter 14

"Jaken, take Ah-Uhn seek out news of Rin and Inuyasha. Kohaku, there is a village a few hours in the direction of the ox. Bring back food for yourself and Kagome." He tossed a bag of coins to Kohaku. "Find her a kimono of suitable quality, also."

Kohaku knew Sesshomaru was trying to get rid of him, so he could be alone with Kagome. He didn't like the situation at all, but he as accustomed to situations he didn't like. He would simply have to hurry.

Once the cavern was clear of vassals, Sesshomaru lay Kagome down on the fur robe. Looking into her eyes for any sign of fear or reluctance, he knelt between her legs, propping himself up with one arm and using the other to untie the fastenings on her top. He didn't like seeing her in the miko outfit, and would be glad when she had garments that reminded him less of her history with his brother. He untied the drawstring on the loose red pants, and then removed his own top, leaving his chest bare in the flickering light from the campfire.

Kagome was weak, and not too responsive, but she was by no means blind. Sesshomaru shirtless was even more beautiful than she had thought possible. She still didn't really comprehend the strange events that led to the regeneration of his missing arm, but at the moment she just praised the kami that it had happened. She summoned the strength to part her legs for him slightly, and smiled up into his eyes as he settled down above her. It was obvious that he was taking great care not to hurt her.

Sesshomaru was at something of a loss as to what exactly to do next. Kagome was a human, and he knew that human women were delicate. In her present condition, he would need to be very gentle. He had witnessed many couplings, in the animal world, between humans, and between demons. Mating could be very brutal, but he knew it could be tender, too. He had seen his father with Izayoi, as well as with other women, demon and human. Inutaisho had used his mouth and tongue on his bitches in many ways. Sesshomaru had grown up hearing the coarse jokes about his father's tricks with women, particularly his willingness to eat them out. He concluded that this was not what he wanted for Kagome, at least not yet. He wanted what happened between them to be sacred, not the stuff of ribald humor.

He lowered his lips to the side of her neck, kissing her there first. He could taste her blood rushing beneath her soft, white skin, hear her pulse pounding, smell that first, faint scent of her arousal. Sesshomaru was known far and wide for his iron discipline, and he intended to put it to good use in his dealings with Kagome. Cradling the back of her head in one big hand, he kissed his way upward, to her chin, and finally her lips. He dragged his own lips softly and slowly from side to side against hers. No tongue. He wanted to plunge his tongue deep in her mouth and ravish her, but this was not the time.

Kagome was in awe. This beautiful, beautiful creature. She remembered a poem she had read when studying English in high school. About a tiger. Fearful symmetry. Oh, kami…

She parted her lips, it was the most she could do, she felt so weak. He kissed her more earnestly, a little more deeply. She could feel him against the inside of her thigh, he was hard as a rock, and shaking all over. He drew back, staring into her eyes. She felt she knew what he was asking, and nodded her head a little. He pulled off her pants, and then his own. She closed her eyes, still very modest. She had only been with Inuyasha a very few times, and it had never been this intense.

"Kagome, look at me…" She peeked at him reluctantly, and he could almost have laughed, in different circumstances. Kagome had such a cute way about her. It made his heart clinch most strangely.

"This Sesshomaru does not…" Kagome gasped, as she looked up him, and she knew. He had kept himself pure. She felt engulfed by an intense warmth. Her heart swelled, then felt like it melted inside her. She summoned all of her strength, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, oh, yes, please…" Sesshomaru lowered his forehead to hers for a moment, gathering his self-control. If his beast came out, as it sometimes did in battle, it would be a very bad thing. He touched her lower, moving his hand down cautiously until he felt her wetness. He positioned himself at her entrance, careful not to crush her or move too fast. His own pulse was thundering in his ears as he slowly pushed himself into her soft, wet opening. It surprised him when she wrapped her legs around his hips. He gasped, shocked as he was forced inside her.

Oh, Kami, he was huge. She felt stretched to her limits, full of his hot throbbing hardness. Kagome felt another rush of heat, and joy flooded through her again, even more intensely. She didn't know why her strength was returning, but right now that seemed totally irrelevant. Just as she felt her soul regaining its place in her physical body, she felt something else, a strong bond connecting her to the male sheathed so tightly inside her. It had never felt like this with…

Sesshomaru let out a loud groan. She looked at him sharply, with concern. That didn't sound good. She remembered that time he had used the Tetsusaiga, and it had brought him to his knees in pain. He was shaking like a leaf in her arms.

"Sess, please, go ahead, you feel so good, I want you so bad…" He gasped, pulled out a little ways, and then eased back in again. It was so obvious he was trying not to hurt her. It made her heart melt all the more. "Oh, please, come on, faster…" She grabbed his hands, and positioned them under her so he was cradling her ass. Grabbing his shoulders, she ground herself against him. Just the excitement and feeling of fullness was enough to bring her to bliss.

Feeling her throbbing around him, and the sudden rush of wetness, he couldn't hold back any more. He pushed inside, her, then pulled back out. Nothing had ever felt like this, ever. As he established a rhythm, she regained her senses, and started to move with him. Her second time brought him over the edge. He came with a hoarse groan, feeling an indescribable mixture of emotions and physical sensations. He had to struggle against the instinct to mark her. He could feel that his fangs had extended, and he knew that they would hurt her badly. She had been through so much, he didn't want to hurt her any more, and he was terrified that she would hate him. She was already his mate, he had bonded to her big time, and he had felt her response, reverberating through him to the depths of his being. There was no doubt about that. His mark would seal the bond, it was critical, but it could wait.

Kohaku had raced like the wind to perform his mission. The purse Sesshomaru had given him was heavy, and the town he had sent Kohaku to was a demon town, meaning the goods for sale were more luxurious and of better quality than human goods. Kohaku quickly purchased a silky, sapphire blue fighting outfit for Kagome, rather than the kimono his master had ordered. He would cite ease of movement and the coming of winter if Sesshomaru called him on his selection. He made sure to pick out a size too big for her, so that her figure would be somewhat hidden. He found a pair of soft, fur-lined booties he knew she would love, and even a few jeweled hair sticks. For food, he purchased prepared rice from a fine inn, some dainty, sweet confections, and a sumptuous assortment of dried fruits. His master was wealthy, and generous to a fault, he thought maliciously, knowing Kagome would consider the extravagant gifts at least as much from him as Sesshomaru.

Making quick time back to the cave, Kohaku paused outside. Kohaku had many attributes which made him a powerful warrior, but he also possessed the stealth of a scout and hunter. He was capable of moving as silently as the most graceful panther demon. He had spied on Inuyasha when the half-breed had taken Kagome by the God Tree. That first time, and probably every time thereafter, though that hadn't been many. He couldn't help but feel his blood heat, hearing her cries, and feel nauseated when he heard Inuyasha's shout of climax. But this, this was worse by far. He heard the sounds coming from the cave, little gasps and moans from Kagome, and words of love which he had never heard her speak to Inuyasha. Then, a heart-wrenching groan from Sesshomaru, followed by words Kohaku so did not want to hear, ever. "My Kagome, my mate, this Sesshomaru loves you, and will stay beside you forever." Kohaku sunk to the stony ground, crouching in misery against the hillside. His shoulders shook with silent sobs of agony.


	15. Chapter 15

Sango had maintained strict control throughout her previous labors. This one was not the same. She had been told to expect it to get easier every time she gave birth, but this was harder, much harder. There was more pain, more blood, and she felt tired, so tired. She labored for hours, into the night, and into the next day. Kaede was encouraging, and Mayuki, who had sought help for Sango after hearing her shout, stayed to assist in the birthing.

Kaede tried to stay encouraging, but Sango was fading fast. She had lost a lot of blood. Kaede had suspected she was physically unwell for a long time, but was too intimidated by Sango to force her to submit to an examination. That stupid, foolish boy of a monk. His spiritual powers were great, far more so than Kaede's, and he was book-smart, and well-travelled, too. But any iota of common sense he may have possessed seemed to be constantly overridden by his need for instant gratification. Thus, all these children, and Sango left behind, responsible for protecting the village from demon attacks and raids by bandits and stray samurai. Now, she would die for his selfishness. Who would take care of these poor children. Not even named yet. Sango had told Kaede why her children had no names, but asked her never to tell Miroku. The training of young demon slayers was truly brutal. Only after being taken from the village, and left in the wilderness to survive or not, could a child be named. Sango couldn't bear to subject her babies to that, but could not abandon the ways of her tribe either. So the babies remained unnamed.

"Mayuki," Sango gasped.

"Yes, Sango?" Mayuki held Sango's cold yet sweaty hand in both of her own. It reminded Sango of Miroku's two handed grasp.

"I want you to take care of my children. I've seen how kind you are, and I know Miroku and even Inuyasha will give you money to help take care of them and your own. I'm going on a mission, and I can't take them with me."

"Sango, I will take care of your children until you can. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. This baby will be born healthy and you will be all right."

"I know that, Mayuki. I just don't know how long I will be gone. I might even die. I want to know they have someone to love them. I know you can do that."

Kaede had no idea what mission Sango was referring to, but she was glad to have the matter settled. She was going to need to cut the baby out, and Sango would surely die. Having a guardian for the children was a good thing to get settled. Best to let the mother name her own children, though.

"Name your children, Sango." She also knew that all the demon slayers were named for rocks and minerals. Sango's name meant coral, and Kohaku's name meant amber.

"Name my firstborn daughter Toyotama (radiant pearl), and the second one Ishi (a stone)." Kaede winced at this. Sango was so blunt. The older twin did glow from within, like Kagome, and was very beautiful as well. The younger girl, however, was somewhat plain. Sango had told her she intended the plain daughter to be a dependable warrior. "Name the boy Taro (firstborn son). It is against the ways of my tribe, but I do this for my husband." Sango swallowed. "As for the new baby, if it is a girl, name her Kagome. If it is a boy, name him for my brother, Kohaku."

Sango could no longer push. Kaede prepared a strong sleeping potion, and forced it down her throat. She used rags to tie her hands and ankles down to the iron loops set into the wooden floor of her hut. This would not be the first time or the last she performed surgery here. She quickly cut the baby from Sango's belly. Another girl. Minutes later, Sango died in a pool of her own blood.


	16. Chapter 16

After a long time, Kohaku gathered his resources, wiped his eyes, and entered the cave. Morning would come in a few hours. He quietly added a few chunks of wood to the fire. He didn't want to look, but he had to. Sesshomaru was sprawled limply on his back on the fur cape, sound asleep, snoring lightly. Totally disheveled and obviously nude, Kagome lay on top of him, twisted in his hair and moko-moko. Moko-moko gave Kohaku the creeps. The way his master used moko-moko in battle reminded him too much of Naraku, with his hideous tentacles. It looked like a tail, which he could deal with, but he knew it wasn't a tail. He had seen Sesshomaru bathing without it, and had seen Rin bundled in it on numerous occasions. Sesshomaru and Rin both stroked the thing like a pet. He didn't like seeing it twined around his Kagome like some kind of intelligent, fluffy snake.

Sesshomaru detected Kohaku's presence in the cave. He was not oblivious to the boy's feelings for Kagome, but to him, the situation was not untenable or novel. As long as Kohaku continued to serve him, he would allow him to stay close to his mate. The boy's devotion to Kagome could prove invaluable, and he would not dare to betray his master, who outranked and outclassed him in every way. He felt no shame about the intimate dishabille of him and his mate. Were he willing to live in a palace, as his father had and his mother still did, he and his mate would be bathed and dressed by numerous attendants. It was the norm in this era for even fairly prosperous families, human and demon alike, to live and sleep in one common room. It was expected that servants and children would witness the most intimate of acts, though Sesshomaru vowed to himself that when he serviced Kagome, it would be in private.

Sesshomaru relished the feeling of his mate draped on top of him. Humans, why love them? Why indeed. His father's fetish for human women never made sense to him until he encountered Kagome, and then Rin. Now he knew firsthand. They were so soft and warm and giving, in a way a female demon could never be. Sesshomaru had never felt any physical attraction to a female demon, and only compassion for the wind witch, Kagura. The human girls made him feel very protective and possessive. But they also felt like prey. Therein lay the yin and the yang that made them so delicious. He had sent Rin away from him when she became a woman, fearing he would damage her as his brother had damaged Kagome, for his beast had fixated on Kagome from that first time he fought her, in his father's tomb. Rin might share Kagome's soul as Kagome shared Kikyo's, but it was clearly unjust to treat them as though they were interchangeable, as his brother did. His brother was greedy and undisciplined to the extreme, but even he, who distained Inuyasha so much, had never considered the possibility that he would attempt to take Rin, too.

Kagome had somehow regained her strength during their activities. He did not know how or why, and it was not prudent to assume that the improvement in her condition was permanent. Her breathing was even, and less shallow than it had been. Surely a good sign. He would let her rest, and see how strong she was upon waking. He spent several hours in this manner, staring into the embers of the fire. He was young, for a Lord, yet had lived for many centuries, and possessed a deep patience and capacity for quiet contemplation. He could stare into the sky for an entire night, soaking in the beauty of the moment, thinking about little or nothing at all.

He came back to himself when he felt Kagome stir. He opened his eyes, and gazed upon his little mate as she woke up from their first night together.

Kagome thought she was laying in her bed back home at first, her surroundings felt so soft, yet firm, and fluffy and warm. She yawned, and stretched, preparing to jump up and get ready for school. Wait, hadn't she graduated? Wasn't she supposed to be in the feudal era? Was it all a dream? When her blue eyes opened, they were looking into slanted golden ones. Sesshomaru. He began to run his fingers though her hair, grooming and caressing her. Not knowing how to act, she smiled gently and pushed herself up on her palms, testing her limits. Sesshomaru arose and helped her to her feet, draping her in his top. She walked shakily toward the mouth of the cave. The ground was rocky and harsh against her bare feet. It was cold outside! Either winter was coming fast this year or she had been sick longer than she thought.

When she returned, she found Kohaku preparing breakfast. It appeared to be a feast of the first order, and she ate appreciatively. She loved rice and sweet things so!

Kohaku smirked. Kagome ate like a trooper. She slowed down, and stopped sooner than he had expected. He was shocked when she leaped to her feet and ran for the outdoors again. What was wrong with the girl? He looked at Sesshomaru, who looked back at him blankly. Kohaku jumped up and ran after Kagome. She was behind some bushes, puking her guts out.


	17. Chapter 17

The Rising Sun had a proper bathhouse, not the wooden tub provided by so many inns. Miroku and Inuyasha relaxed in the hot spring, waiting for their saki to arrive.

"This is the life, my friend. A pity your little Rin is not here, eh?"

Inuyasha blushed. Rin had made a habit of sneaking into the baths with the boys, sharing their saki and laughing at their jokes. Her immodesty both intrigued and repelled him, making her totally irresistible. He liked to rub it in to the monk that he, a lowly half-breed, had two gorgeous, willing women at his beck and call, and that Sango had become too busy to be a companion to her husband. Anyone could see that his priestesses were the most beautiful women to live in Japan since his own mother, Izayoi. Kikyo and Kagome were the stuff of many men's fantasies. He and Miroku had been hearing tall tales told by strangers in the inns and taverns they visited for years. On one hand, it engaged his jealous streak, but on the other, well… it felt strangely kinky to hear his own women talked about in such a coarse manner. Now he had Rin. He did not even try to justify the fact that he recognized that she had a slutty charm all her own, very different from Kikyo's icy, reserved beauty, and Kagome's warm, soft loveliness, with the fact that he rationalized his right to possess three women using the argument that they were all the same being.

A young man dressed in flowing white linen entered the bathhouse, bearing two huge pottery jugs of saki and four little china cups. As he knelt beside the two in the baths, he softly whispered "It's been so long, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha yelped and jumped up in the water, only to blush and sit back down. Miroku grabbed the dagger he always kept close at hand, still not realizing who their attendant was, but recognizing the implied threat.

Inuyasha screamed in outrage "You're supposed to be dead, Jakotsu, you perverted little bitch!"

"I told you we would meet again, Inuyasha! Don't you believe in fate?" Jakotsu screeched in return.

The old proprietor ran in, followed by another well-built young attendant in white. "Boys, boys, calm down. Bankotsu, why don't you keep an eye on your little brother. He seems to be disturbing the clientele."

Miroku now recognized the two as members of the Band of Seven. Apparently they had managed to escape from Hell again. With no jewel shards left, he had no idea how they had accomplished that feat. They were not known for their intelligence or any great gift of sorcery, so someone powerful must have summoned them. He held up his cursed hand. No sign of a wind tunnel, so Naraku wasn't back.

The innkeeper addressed Miroku. "Relax, enjoy your stay, and tomorrow we will discuss the work I need you to do for me." He turned on his heel and left the room. Somehow all four boys ended up in the hotspring, drinking the excellent saki provided by their host. At first Inuyasha was leery of Jakotsu, but the little jerk seemed to be on his good behavior, only wanting to party with the others.

"So, Bankotsu, what brings you back to the land of the living? Where are the rest of your brothers? Is it just you and Jak, this time?" Miroku asked casually. He had learned to accept resurrection with resignation, having witnessed it so many times in his brief life. Maybe this time the brothers would be more mellow, since they did not bear tainted jewel shards.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah-Uhn, you miserable beasts! Come back at once!" The little toad grabbed the dragons' spiky tail, hanging on for dear life as Ah-Uhn barreled into the sky. Jaken barely made the perilous climb to the dragon's back, where he clung to the leather saddle. Thank kami he did not lose the staff of two heads, he reflected, using the staff to bash the dragon's thick skulls. One head turned, giving the little toad an evil hiss. Neither Ah nor Uhn had ever liked the bumbling, officious little imp. Ah-Uhn flew quickly through the cold gray haze. The first snow of the year was fine and gritty, especially at the altitude the dragon was flying at. Wherever Ah-Uhn was going, he was in a hurry.

Rin huddled in a hollow tree, trying to keep warm while waiting for her loyal mount to arrive. She considered Ah-Uhn hers, and Sesshomaru owed her something, after all the time she had spent following him around like a little puppy. Ah-Uhn would provide her with a source of warmth, and help her travel much more quickly in her search for Inuyasha. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, that was for sure. She couldn't believe he had just gone off and left her like that. He might get away with treating Kagome like that, but this Rin would not accept such poor treatment! Let Kagome put up with that bullshit, that's all she was good for anyway. Still, she missed the pathetic mutt. She didn't know why she felt so drawn to him, yet at the same time so disgusted. It was almost as if there were someone else in her head, who had confused thoughts about Inuyasha, making her love him and hate him at the same time. When they had their little talk about growing up, Kagome had warned her that she might feel moody and confused, but she had no idea it would be like this.

Snow had sifted down from the branches of the huge trees, frosting the broken brown ferns on the forest floor with white by the time Ah-Uhn touched down. Rin hadn't expected Jaken, but his company was almost welcome, at this point. She was cold, hungry, lonely, and felt an overwhelming compulsion to head East.

"Rin! You terrible child!" Jaken squawked. Jaken was like a mother to Rin, and from him verbal abuse seemed to her like an endearment.

"What's the matter, Master Jaken? Don't you like the snow?" She jeered in return. It was just like old times. How happy they had all been, before the dog sent her away into exile.

"Why have you stolen your master's beast, you lowly little brat?"

"Don't you love me anymore, Master Jaken? Have you turned against me too, like our lord?" She practically sniveled. Their lord was not there to be amused or annoyed, but hamming it up was a long-standing habit for the pair, and they did it so well.

Her little toad governess sniffed her curiously. Then gasped with outrage, which was real for a change, not manufactured. "Rin! What have you done? Why do you reek of that wretched bastard, Inuyasha? And you're pupped! I can't believe I raised such a little slut! How could you? After all I've done for you, you ungrateful bitch, you betray me like this! Just wait 'til I tell Lord Sesshomaru! He'll kill that half-wit, half-human, half-brother of his! And you, you little hussy! He'll send you to live with his mother. That's what he'll do. She'll put you in that dungeon of hers, that's what she'll do with you. You ungrateful whelp…"

"SILENCE, Jaken. Besides, you're repeating yourself. You must be very old. Obviously you are becoming senile!" She stuck out her tongue at the outraged little imp. "Come, we head east." She commanded grandly.


	19. Chapter 19

Sango had suffered a blackout. She knew what it was, because she had had them before, when she had been exhausted from fighting too long, weak from blood loss, or badly concussed. She found herself walking alone along an unfamiliar road. She was dressed in her demon slayer outfit. She checked her gear. She had her bone, and her sword, the blades she kept hidden in her forearms, her poison mask, her throwing stars, her throwing knives which also doubled as daggers, and even the long, black whip which Miroku had given her as a funny present, but which she had practiced with assiduously until it became one of her favorite, if not most deadly, weapons. The road led through a dark, thick pine forest, and seemed to be heading east. The sky was very gray and there was a fine, driving snow falling. She should have a cloak, she mused. She didn't know where she was, so she didn't know if she could purchase one in a nearby town. She jangled her money pouch, which felt reassuringly heavy with coin. She felt surprisingly warm, and not tired at all. She actually felt better than she had in a decade or more. Raising her children and serving as a one-woman army had worn her down and left her perpetually fatigued. It felt good to be on the road again, striding purposefully one step at a time into the unknown. The snow got thicker as the day grew darker. She concluded that night would be falling soon. She should be looking for a place to bed down, to maintain her body heat and conserve her energy, but she continued to feel comfortably warm and was not tiring.

Walking felt great. The outdoor air was brisk and bracing. Though she had no idea where she was or how she got there, she felt drawn down the dark road, into the driving snow. Her mission was very urgent and very simple, find Kagome. She had no logical idea where to look, but she felt the need to head east.

It was very quiet in the forest. The snow muffled any sounds. She couldn't really make out the road anymore. As the snow grew thicker and the sky grew darker, the dark green pines that lined the road were her only touchstone with the physical world. A few times, she found herself veering off course, almost smashing into a great rough tree trunk, only to stagger back on track once again. The snow and the darkness reminded her of when she was a child. Her mother was still living, and it was she who took Sango out into the wilderness and left her there. For some reason, the woman had decided to do this in the middle of the winter in the middle of a snowstorm. Harsh as the demon slayer culture was, such an action was unprecedented. Sango's mother was hailed for years thereafter as the best mother in the village, to have such confidence in her child, a mere daughter at that. Sango's amazing prowess in years to follow was largely credited to her mother. Mother died bearing Kohaku, apparently not proving as resilient as her young daughter.

It was now completely dark, but somehow Sango remained able to make her way onward. After hour upon hour of walking, she sensed a demonic aura. Sango possessed no spiritual abilities at all, so whatever it was had to be very powerful. It could be Sesshomaru, Sango speculated. He had the most overwhelming demonic aura she had ever encountered. She began to think she could make out something whiter within the field of white snow. Presently she became sure to she could see a figure taking shape, a big and very white figure. It was Sesshomaru! She reasoned that she had nothing to fear from him, so she merely readied her whip, just in case. She practiced the deep-breathing meditation exercise Miroku had taught her. One of the very few worthwhile things the lecherous monk had ever taught her, she reflected out loud.

A deep, rumbling voice boomed out in the pine forest. "If your husband was that reprobate of a monk, I'm sure he taught you a lot more than meditation exercises."

This was so not Sesshomaru.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome was starting to feel weak again. If she was going to suffer a relapse, she wanted the chance to at least bathe first. "Kohaku, do you have any soap?" Kohaku rummaged through his bundle of purchases, proudly producing a plump, fragrant bar of soap. He knew how much she liked to bathe, so he had made a point of purchasing some. She looked over at Sesshomaru, whose face had resumed its characteristic stoic expression. "Is there a hot spring nearby?"

Sesshomaru nodded distractedly, and swept her up in his arms. She felt cold again. Damn. "Kohaku. Follow."

Kohaku repacked the bundle, and followed several steps behind, as was his custom. The hot spring was small and intimate, and the perfect temperature for bathing. Kohaku laid out Kagome's new clothes, and set the bar of soap close to the edge of the spring. Then he withdrew to the little ring of trees that surrounded the spring. Sesshomaru set Kagome gently on her feet, removing the voluminous silk shirt that was her only covering. She quickly folded her arms across her breasts. She was not yet at ease with him seeing her naked. Sesshomaru removed his pants, entered the pool himself, and then gently gathered her into his arms and lowered her into the water. The hot water felt heavenly. Sesshomaru worked the soap into a rich, creamy lather, carefully and thoroughly washing every inch of her body. His big warm hands seemed to know just the right way to loosen her tight muscles and soothe every ache. Throwing up had left her feeling wretched. He began to work on her hair, massaging her scalp with his nails. He had to ask, but he knew he had to phrase his question carefully. He was no diplomat, and had never cared if he offended a woman before, even his mother. "Kagome, you were married to Inuyasha," he began. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder, eyes wide.

"Yes, I think I was, anyway. Even if he had been mated to Kikyo, she was back in hell by the time he married me. So the marriage was legal, wasn't it?" Sesshomaru shook his head. He just didn't know.

"Determining such was not this Sesshomaru's intent. This Sesshomaru has no interest in human law. You are now my mate, and will be marked as such as soon as you are well enough to bear the attendant pain. I wished to determine, in the most delicate way possible, how long it has been since my brother laid with you."

Kagome turned bright pink. She waved her hands in front of her. "It's that throwing up thing, isn't it. There's no way I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru." 'At not least by Inuyasha', she thought. "Remember that time, when I had just recently returned through the well, and you came to Edo to bring Rin a new kimono?" He nodded. He remembered it vividly. Seeing her in his brother's arms, and smelling that his brother had taken her, was not one of his better days. "Well, I must have said something that day that really upset him, because he never touched me that way again after that. We only ever did it a few times."

Sesshomaru felt a surge of relief. If she had truly been pupped by his brother, it would have complicated matters immensely. He was very pleased that Kagome had been almost as innocent as he when he took her the night before. Ideally, they would have both been pure. But she had been more innocent than he had dared to imagine.

"Kagome, when did you start to feel ill? Was it after Kohaku took you from Edo, or before?"

"A little bit before, I think. I know we'll have to talk about Inuyasha and Rin eventually, but it makes me very uncomfortable." Sesshomaru smoothed the lines that formed between her eyebrows with a gentle fingertip. She took courage, and dove into the subject. "I have been very upset lately. Inuyasha had been rejecting me and avoiding me for a long time. Rin was traveling with him on demon hunting expeditions while I stayed behind in Edo. I couldn't eat much, or sleep very well. So I haven't felt good for a long time. But recently, there's been something troubling me."

"I need to tell you a story. A long time ago, there was a dark priestess named Tsubaki. She was the enemy of Kikyo. She's the one that placed a curse on Kikyo, telling her that if she were ever loved by a man, she would be doomed. Tsubaki was very vain and very beautiful. In order to gain immortality and remain beautiful forever, she welcomed demons into her body, kind of like Sara. You remember." He nodded. He most certainly did remember Princess Sara. "When I used to go home, Inuyasha or Miroku would wait for me by the well, and bring me back to Edo. One day I came through the well and there was no one there to meet me. It was the time of year when the grass is tall. I felt something bite me on the leg. It was Tsubaki's shikigami, a serpent. I could sense someone trying to take the soul from my body. It felt like a tugging. Sometimes it felt irresistibly strong, and other times I could barely feel it. That's what I feel like now," she completed, lapsing into a worried silence. She looked up at him hopefully. Sesshomaru was not just a very powerful demon. He was also known as a great sorcerer. Maybe he could help.

"Do you have any idea who could be trying to steal your soul now?"

"No", she shook her head, but he sensed her hesitation.

"Who do you think could be doing such a thing?"

"You won't like it, and I don't think it could be true."

"Tell me, now."

"Well, Rin doesn't like me too well any more."

He wanted to shake his head in denial, but he was centuries old and had grown up surrounded by court intrigues. He knew that a jealous concubine or spurned wife could be one of the most lethal creatures on earth, having been at the heart of the destruction of many ancient and noble families. Sesshomaru decided there was only one thing to do. He had to make Kagome as strong as possible. He would leave her with Kohaku, and go out in search of Rin and Jaken, who now seemed to be missing in action. He just hoped that Kagome's suspicions were wrong.

Once Kagome was dressed in her new clothes, with her hair up and held in place by the jeweled hair sticks, she felt like a new woman. Well, she felt a little better, anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

I posted this chapter and took it down because I was sure everyone would hate it. Now I'm putting it back up again. Because I'm indecisive.

"I know you. You're Inutaisho."

"And I also know you, Sango." He touched her gently on the tip of her nose. "Sango, Sango, Sango. Such a pretty name. Such a pretty girl."

Sango looked at him in disbelief. "Are you coming on to me? Because, I'll have you know, I'm a married woman."

"I have to ask you, Sango, did it hurt too much?"

"What are you talking about? Did what hurt too much?"

"When you fell down from heaven."

"Shut up, Inutaisho." Sango was not overly impressed by beauty, but great kami, this demon was beautiful. His face was sculpted and aristocratic, totally unlike Sesshomaru's perfect, delicate features. The lavender markings on his cheekbones were jagged, like Inuyasha's were when he went full-demon. He lacked the Prussian blue crescent moon that Sesshomaru bore on his forehead. He stood half a head taller than his eldest son, and was half again as broad, and every last bit of it appeared to be solid, ripped muscle. He was definitely a war machine, which actually did impress the hell out of Sango.

"You could call me Inu." He preened. That was kind of cute. A lot like Sesshomaru when he flipped his hair and looked back over his shoulder. Deadly, but cute.

"That would remind me too much of your asshole of a son, Inuyasha." Inutaisho managed to look subdued for a moment. Kind of subdued, anyway, since it's hard to look too subdued when you're a seven-and-a-half-foot, white haired, hunk.

"Right." He looked down, seeming embarrassed. She bought it for a moment, until she realized that he was checking out her breasts. She raised a fist, ready to cuff him soundly, but reconsidered. Probably not a good idea.

"Get serious, Inu. What brings you here. I mean here, like in the land of the living."

"I'm on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"To save a damsel in distress."

"Wait- Kagome? You're here to save Kagome? Me too!"

"Then let's get this show on the road, my dear."


	22. Chapter 22

Miroku woke up first, with the worst hangover of his life. He never woke up before Inuyasha, but this morning, it appeared they had both slept in. He managed to sit up, and poked his friend in the side. Inuyasha opened his eyes, which were so bloodshot they matched his fire-rat robe. Somehow they had ended up in a private guest room, but Miroku had been too bombed to remember much about last night, other than being surprised at how fun Bank and Jak were, when they weren't working for Naraku. "Hey, Inuyasha, he began. Inuyasha just gave him an evil look. "Don't tell me you've got a hangover. You NEVER get a hangover."

"Well, I've got one this morning." Inuyasha looked disturbed. "Jakotsu didn't try anything with me last night, did he?"

"I have to tell, you Inuyasha. I never thought I'd see the day you went for the guys."

"Kiss my ass, monk."

"I would, since you ask so nice, but I'd hate to make your old friend jealous." Just then, the old innkeeper came through the door with a pot of tea and two cups.

"Morning, boys. How are you both faring today?" Miroku and Inuyasha both scowled. "So, once you get up and attem, how bout you check the inn for evil spirits. Work off your bar bill." He winked.

"Say, old man, you look kind of like my wife's grandfather. What's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just call me grandpa, sonny." Inuyasha gulped.

Miroku made a point of poking into every nook and cranny of the inn. Though the preponderance of his exorcisms were for show, in a building of this size he almost always found at least one room with a dark shadow lurking in a hidden corner. But today he felt nothing. Strangely, he wasn't even picking up on Inuyasha's demonic aura. Ever the showman, he performed his exorcism with a flourish of robes and the dramatic pasting up of sutras. He actually went a little overboard, due to his confusion over not detecting anything at all. Grandpa appeared impressed, and even made them an intriguing offer.

"You boys have done such a fine job, if you are willing to stay for a few days, I'm sure I can line up some more work for you." The exterminators thought this was a great idea. There was probably quite a bit of work in a town this size, but it was hard to gain the trust of the locals, and usually they moved from town to village to hamlet on a daily basis. It would be sheer luxury to stay in the same place for several nights. They agreed to head into town, Inuyasha to find a present for Rin, and Miroku to buy candy for his kids, and maybe a little weapon for Sango, if he could find something amusing. Inuyasha's ears were twitching as they made their way from stall to stall, fingering luxurious fabrics and jeweled trinkets, discussing the merits of this sweetmeat or that nougat. Inuyasha felt a stab of regret when the candy made him think of all the pocky and candy and chewing gum Kagome brought back through the well. Much as he loved Rin, he couldn't help but think that those were the good old days. He thought of how great Kagome was with kids. With how much she loved him, there was no way Kagome would have any children of her own, now. She would never go to another man. Maybe she'd like to help Rin out when she had her little pup.

Inuyasha found the perfect jeweled comb for Rin's ebony hair, and Miroku picked up a bundle of candy and an exceptionally well-balanced throwing knife for Sango. He hoped the gift would cheer her up. She had been pretty depressed lately. Shopping had been fun, and the pair had enjoyed themselves immensely, flirting with women and haggling spiritedly to get the best deals. Inuyasha's ears were still ringing with the constant, low-level humming and banging. There must be a large smithy in this town. On their way back to the inn, Miroku drew Inuyasha aside near a low, stone wall. "Do the 'blades of blood'."

Inuyasha looked at his companion as if he were crazy. "You want me to do the 'blades of blood' here? For what? Do you just want to see me bleed, you creep?"

"I have a good reason, Inuyasha. Just do it." So Inuyasha gouged himself with his claws, flinging his blood against the side of the wall.

"Blades of Blood!!!!!" Passersby stared shamelessly at the spectacle. The blood that spattered the wall was just that. Blood. "Hey, Miroku, how'd you know my 'blades of blood' wouldn't work? That attack ALWAYS works!"

"I don't know, my friend, I just don't know."

They had wandered quite a ways while shopping, and by the time they made their way back to the inn evening was coming on fast. The air was redolent with the scent of rich, roasted meat. They were met at the door by Grandpa, who looked very pleased with himself. "Well, my lads, I've found what should turn out to be quite a nice job for you."

"What is it, Grandfather?" asked Miroku, respectfully. He always did respect a well-paying commission.

"A rich and beautiful princess needs you boys' help." Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances.

"How beautiful?" asked Miroku.

"Fuck that. How rich, Grandpa?" asked Inuyasha.

"Very rich and very beautiful. She has asked to speak with the monk tomorrow, and you, Inuyasha, some time later. She indicated that she had two different assignments, one well suited to each of you."


	23. Chapter 23

Back at the cave, Kohaku was trying to coax Kagome to eat a little solid food, even one bite. She couldn't bear to think about eating, after her bad experience at breakfast. Sesshomaru decided it was imperative that he spend some alone time with Kagome, so he gave Kohaku a number of things to retrieve from the village. Kohaku hid his reluctance, accepting another purse, though he had not spent one-quarter of the money in the first one.

Once they were alone, Sesshomaru settled Kagome in his lap. The fire was snapping and crackling merrily, and Sesshomaru and moko-moko were soft and warm. Kagome felt like she was coming home for the first time in a long, long time. Sesshomaru encouraged her to drink as much of his blood as she could, drawing out the process as much as possible. He knew he needed to get her strength up quickly, and having her consume his blood in a tender and loving way was sure to nurture their new relationship. He hated the thought of leaving her, especially so soon after winning her love. He was glad to see that, in spite of her sickness earlier, she had not regressed to the coma-like state she had been in before. He had been sure his blood would strengthen her, but he had not had any idea what effect their coupling would have on her health. He had felt overwhelmingly guilty at the time. He knew he was rushing her. But he feared that if he did not claim her immediately, she might have time to regret her decision and return to his bastard of a brother. He had seen it happen before. Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha time and time again. Sesshomaru felt confident that he had Kagome's loyalty now, since she had told him she loved him and promised stay with him. Now, he cringed at the thought that it was he who was going to be forced to leave her, and to go in aid of her rival, no less. It was hard to overlook the fact that his actions would come across as very much like Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru petted Kagome's hair, and moko-moko twined around her lovingly. She stroked the furry thing as she snuggled into her new Lord's warm chest. It was almost as though it possessed its own intelligence. Sesshomaru was reluctant to break the comfortable silence. This was sure to be another painful conversation. But it must be done. He decided to speak simply and informally. "I worry for Rin."

He couldn't have been more surprised at her response. "I'm worried about her too, Sess." He softly kissed her cheek. Kagome was amazing. How could she be so forgiving? "I know you need to go to her."

His heart lurched in his chest. He hated himself so much right now. He also experienced an epiphany. His father must have felt much the same way when he had to leave his firstborn son standing alone on the shore of the ocean in the snow that day, to go instead to his certain death, all for the sake of Inuyasha. Fate was truly a bitch. "Let us spend this night together, then I will depart at dawn. I promise you, Kagome, that I truly love you, and will return to you as soon as I can."

"Let me go, too! I know I'm weak, but I can help. And if you need to fight, Kohaku can watch over me when you can't."

"You know you are too weak, and if Rin is the one stealing your soul, it is surely dangerous to get close to her. Kohaku will watch over you, here in this cave. Do not doubt for one moment that I will return to you, I swear it. Now, silence, for I will not allow you to waste a single minute of this time together on arguing."

He began to kiss her playfully. She could not believe how different his personality was around those that he cared for. She began to return his kisses, and soon their kisses turned from playful to earnest, and then to hot and needy. She untied the strings that held his top in place, and he in turn used his incredible dexterity to remove her clothing with unbelievable speed. More slowly, he pulled his own clothes off, and lowered her to the fur cape on the floor of the cave. His hair falling around them like a curtain, he buried his face in the side of her neck, nuzzling and kissing her senseless. Kagome was amazed at how exciting it was, being kissed on the neck like that. Inuyasha had never gone anywhere near her neck, and she had never thought anything of it. She had been an amazingly inexperienced young girl when she came through the well at fifteen, and Inuyasha had been the only boy she was ever interested in. She was aware that demons placed their mating marks on the neck and shoulder, and now that she knew he had mated Kikyo, she realized that he had never even been tempted to make her his true mate. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was going crazy on her neck, his fervor increasing as he began to nip and suck sharply at a spot where her neck merged into her shoulder.

"Kami, you are beautiful, my mate. You have beautiful shoulders." She smiled a little at that. Count on a warrior like Sesshomaru to find her well-developed shoulders a thing of beauty. After years of firing her bows and arrows, she had shoulders that actually rivaled Sango's. She ran her fingers through his silky long hair as he continued to drown her in love. He was already cradled between her hips, and her thoughts became more and more focused on having him inside her. She whispered in his ear, very softly, "Please, Sess, I want you so bad. You're driving me crazy." She could feel his lips smile against the sweaty skin of her neck. He unerringly aligned himself with her opening. He was getting the hang of things pretty fast, she thought. Must be a demon thing. She gasped at the sensation of him entering her. There was nothing else like this, nothing. She came as quickly as she had their first time together. There was just something so incredibly exciting about how he felt inside her as he stretched her and filled her up at the moment of entry, it brought her to a shattering climax right away. He laughed softly, and kept going, so much stronger and surer than he had the first time. His hips were soon moving like a piston, and he was obviously totally fixated on gaining his own satisfaction. She hung on for dear life, her legs twined around his hips, her fingers tangled in his long, long hair. Moko moko seemed to be writhing around too, because she felt the movement of something very soft and furry twining around different parts of her body, squeezing her with a firm but gentle touch. She could sense Sesshomaru was coming to his end. He was shaking as he had before, and she found it endearingly poignant. He made his love so obvious. He showed no reservation and he held nothing back, and it made her feel so warm inside. Her heart filled to bursting with love, she came again, crying out "Sess!" He came with a shout, and quickly bit down on her shoulder. She had always considered his fangs petite. They appeared considerably smaller than Inuyasha's. But they didn't FEEL all that dainty. He didn't withdraw them as she had thought he would, instead seeming to work them deeper into the muscle. She couldn't help but whimper as he held on to her with his teeth, his claws now digging into the flesh of her hips as well. He was pounding into her, filling her with his seed. It was incredibly painful, but also incredibly beautiful. After what seemed like a very long time, he withdrew his fangs from her flesh. She could feel the wound pulsing and bleeding. He licked it over and over, seemingly enchanted by the act. He pulled out of her, rolling onto his back and pulling her to his side. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating alarmingly fast and hard. He stroked her side with one hand. He fell asleep almost immediately, and she followed soon after.

Kohaku had a long list of items to buy. First he found a powerful bow, truly a thing of beauty to one such as himself. The bow was by no means his weapon of choice, but he had no trouble appreciating how fine this one was nonetheless. Next he visited the hut of the fletcher, selecting a generous supply of arrows, making sure to carefully pick out only the most well-made and flawless. He wished he could have them blessed, just to piss Sesshomaru off. He knew the demon would have been able to feel the purity as soon as he brought them near the cave, though he knew his master was remarkably untroubled by purification. But this was a demon town, with no shrine or temple, and blessing was unnecessary, since Kagome's powers purified arrows on contact anyway. At the armorer's he found a good stout knife. He bought more food, very dainty stuff since he would surely have a hard time getting Kagome to eat, and some nice linen cloth she could use to dry herself after bathing. He bought some sweet-smelling pomade, remembering that she and Sango considered it a luxury, applying it to their hair after washing it, then rinsing it out rather than leaving it in as other women did. He found some very soft and fuzzy tabi socks, hoping they would keep her feet warm when she was wandering around the cave. He wanted to get anything they could possibly need, since he would not be leaving Kagome alone to venture into town. It took him hours, and a few hours more to return to the cave, so he was spared from having to listen to them making love, though the air when he went inside the cave bore a strange, spicy scent. He ignored the entwined lovers, curling up to sleep in a little nook as far as possible from the pair.


	24. Chapter 24

"My baby is having a baby…" Jaken sobbed. Rin couldn't tell if he was happy or heartbroken. A little of both, she guessed. Then he snapped, "Couldn't you have found a better father for it than that half-breed mutt?" He continued to ramble on, and on, and on.

"Cheer up, Master Jaken! You can come and live in Edo with Inuyasha and me, and you can help raise the baby!"

"Oh, joy!" He moaned sarcastically. Rin tackled him, laughing, tickling his little ribs and shoving snow down the front of his shirt. They were rolling around on the wet, snowy ground when the little hairs on Rin's arms stood up on end. The air was filled with the smell of ozone, and there was a loud, sudden crack of thunder. A blazing white lightning ball appeared, morphing into the shape of her father.

"Sesshomaru Sama!" screamed Master Jaken. Traditionally, Rin would have screamed "Sesshomaru Sama!!!" a half beat later, but today, she didn't make a sound. She sat there on the ground, scowling at the pristine dog demon.

Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his followers, giving his hair an elegant side flip for extra drama. Jaken was soaked and muddy, with a large bubble of green snot emerging from one nostril. Rin looked very much as she had as a young child, with streaks of dirt on her face. Her miko outfit had seen better days, and she even had her hair bunched in a little side pony-tail, a style Sesshomaru thought she had abandoned long ago.

"Rin." He stated. Then his eyes grew wide. He sniffed the air, did a double-take, and sniffed again. "Do you know that you are pregnant?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru Sama, Rin knows." she chanted. He looked at her sharply, and she returned his look, her normally wide eyes seeming for a moment to grow just as narrow and slanted as his own.

"And who, pray tell, is the father of this child, little girl?" he sneered. He knew that she knew that he knew, but it sounded good.

"Your half-breed, half-brother, my Lord." She replied just as snottily.

"You realize that Inuyasha is married to Lady Kagome, do you not, Rin?"

"What IS your point, my Lord?"

"What of Lady Kagome's feelings, Rin? How could you treat her so poorly?"

"I could care less about Lady Kagome's feelings, FATHER. I love Inuyasha, and he loves me. That is ALL I care about."

Sesshomaru could not believe that this was his sweet Rin. If he didn't know better, he would think the little minx had been raised by his bitch of a mother. Which gave him an idea. "This Sesshomaru will put you under the care of my mother!"

Jaken wailed in horror! "No, my lord, not your mother!" He scrambled to his knees in supplication. "You mustn't! She will EAT the baby! She will throw our Little Rin in the dungeon!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Jaken. It is the only solution. My brother is already married to the Lady Kagome." Now was not the time to share the happy news of his mating.

"There is no need to concern yourself, Lord Sesshomaru. Your brother will take care of me and our baby just fine. We are no longer your concern. You have made that abundantly clear."

"Rin. Inuyasha is not the most reliable male for you to pick as the father of your child. He has betrayed and abandoned two other priestesses before you, Lady Kikyo, and Lady Kagome. How do you know he will not push you aside when the next priestess comes along?"

"Inuyasha never loved them as much as he loves me. He never made babies with them. And besides, I'm the last one, and the best one. Lady Kagome gained Lady Kikyo's power when she passed on, did she not? I will surely gain the power of both of them, in due time." She smiled, slyly.

"Rin, you will remain here with Jaken and Ah-Uhn until I send for you. If you are plotting against the Lady Kagome in any way, I expect you to cease in your actions immediately. Jaken, gather food and fire wood. There is a human town nearby. Make sure she is well cared for, or I will send you to my mother as well." He tossed the toad a small bag of coins.

Sesshomaru now had a much better understanding of why Kagome thought it possible that Rin was the one trying to steal her soul. The sweet little girl who had once loved and admired the older priestess now seemed to hate her and wish for her demise. Though he didn't think she was accomplished enough to be the one responsible, there was obviously much he didn't know about his Little Rin.


	25. Chapter 25

Miroku decided to skip the partying that night, so he could be at his best when he met with the "Beautiful Princess" about the job she had for him on the morrow. He was intrigued by Grandpa's description of her as both beautiful and very rich. She sounded like just his kind of woman. Perhaps she would be willing to bear his child. It never hurt to ask. Since he was only drinking a little, he had a chance to subject Jak and Bank to a more critical evaluation. They both could certainly hold their liquor, he had to give them credit for that. Bank's humungous sword, and Jak's trick sword, were nowhere in evidence. Neither man wore face paint, unless you counted the lip paint, rouge, and kohl that Jak sported. Bank claimed that he had no idea where the other five brothers were, or even if they were still dead or had been resurrected. Miroku spotted Jak counting on his fingers, and looking surprised that two plus five did, indeed, add up to seven. Miroku was curious about what it was like to be dead, though he had an aversion to finding out firsthand. Neither Bank nor Jak could remember much about the experience. Bank, the more intelligent of the two, was hardly a philosopher, and was possibly the least articulate man Miroku had ever met. He would only say that when he died the first time, he didn't really realize he was dead. Jak nodded his head emphatically in agreement. He remembered being in Hell, but only vaguely, with throngs of other people. Jak shuddered, dramatically. The second time, he realized that he was dead, but only because of his past experience. He seemed to have blanked out the circumstances of both deaths, completely. Jak apparently agreed, one-hundred and ten percent.

Miroku retired early, slept well, and made sure he looked his best for the interview. Grandpa showed him to a private room used by the local merchants for conducting meetings. Inside, there sat the most beautiful woman Miroku had ever seen. His mouth literally fell open in shock and admiration. Words could not describe how very beautiful she was. Kikyo, had she been glowing with radiant life, would have barely been worthy of serving as her handmaiden. The dark miko Tsubaki, known to rival Kikyo in beauty, and the so-called celestial maiden Kaguya could not even hope to compare to this goddess. She was swathed in a robe of transparent, pale pink silk, golden earrings, and a gold ring on every finger. Her hair was elaborately dressed in the most elegant fashion imaginable. Miroku fell to his knees before this vision of loveliness. He did not even consider asking her to bear his child.

The Princess laughed sweetly. Her voice reminded him of delicate wind chimes on a soft spring morning.

"How may I serve you, my Lady?" Miroku asked respectfully.

"No need to be so stuffy, my dear monk. I am, after all, an old friend of your family. I have actually been watching over you for years. I am so glad it is finally time for us to meet."

"May I enquire of your name, dear Lady? Perhaps my father may have mentioned you to me, if you are an old friend of the family."

"Oh, no, my dear boy. Your darling father would not know me, though I knew him well. It was your seven-times great grandfather who knew me, very well indeed, I must say. As a matter of fact, it is I who placed the curse of lechery upon the your family's male line. You may call me Amaya, as your grandfather did. You bear the look of him."

This beautiful goddess was an actual goddess, and had apparently had traffic with some fortunate ancestor of his. This called for some fancy footwork. "Amaya, such a beautiful name. I apologize in my ancestor's stead for the injury you suffered at his hands. Any pain your curse may have placed upon my family or me personally was surely worth it for just a glimpse of your loveliness." Miroku was rather proud of himself for this artful speech, but Amaya apparently did not feel the same way. Her expression grew thunderous, and suddenly she looked much more frightening than inviting.

"I wonder if your wife would say the same. I cannot blame you for your lecherous ways, since it is I who levied the curse on your family. But rather than taking it as the punishment it was intended to be, you have enjoyed it thoroughly, have you not, you wretched little man!"

"I humbly apologize, my Lady. Is there any way I may lessen my offense in your eyes?"

"My patience with you is at an end, yet I am a merciful being. Listen well. You are to return to your family, and be the husband and father you were meant to be. If you choose to continue in your prior path, you will surely lose your entire family, to the youngest child. I have lifted your curse, go now and make amends to those you love."

He bowed and backed toward the door. "Monk!"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Don't screw up. This is your last chance."


	26. Chapter 26

Sesshomaru's mother reminded him of tales from the continent of a creature called the Sphinx. With the head of a woman and the body of a lion, the sphinx was known for taking malicious enjoyment in misleading and confusing others. Living in a beautiful and elaborate palace in the sky, his mother was powerful in ways Sesshomaru did not understand. She was a gifted but mysterious oracle. Possessing great knowledge, she preferred toying with others rather than guiding them. He did not like asking his mother for advice. It was frustrating and often without profit, but with Rin pregnant with Inuyasha's pup and Kagome in danger of losing her soul, he didn't have a lot of options. He also owed her the courtesy of announcing his mating. As for Rin, he had not been totally bluffing when he threatened to send the girl to live with his mother. He was at the end of his rope with his human daughter. He found himself actually hoping that she was possessed.

Escorted by two shikigami in the form of human children, he swept into his mother's receiving chambers. He found her reclining languidly on a huge pile of silk cushions. Her eyes were closed, and he was almost sure she was viewing something far away. Her petal pink lips were quirked in an ironic little smile. First one slanted golden eye slowly opened, then the other. "My loving and dutiful son, come to visit his poor old mother at last. What a wonderful day this is!"

"I'm not here to play with you, mother. Tell me what you know about Kagome and Rin."

"All this fuss over three little priestesses and one tiny jewel. Do try not to so much like your father, Sesshomaru. Human girls are not your concern. Leave Rin to Inuyasha. I'm sure he'll take excellent care of things. I wash my hands of the girl." She smirked maliciously.

"You know that the jewel is gone mother, and the only reason I am here is because I'm doing my best not to be entirely like my father. This Sesshomaru will not turn away from his child or his mate, as my father did."

"I'm shocked at you, my son mating a human."

"You and I both know that nothing shocks you, mother. Tell me who is trying to steal my mate's soul, and what I can do about it." He didn't expect a straight answer. He was pleasantly surprised when she spoke simply.

"The closer you keep your mate to you, the more anchored her soul will stay to her mortal body." That part, he had already figured out. "Your problem is twofold. The kami above struggle with the demon below for the soul of your mate."

"What business could the gods have with my mate?"

"You underestimate the importance of your mate, my son. You see her as a companion and lover, but she has huge potential to be used as a weapon and a source of power. There were seals placed upon her powers in the past, which have since been removed. There is one in Hell who desires to access Kagome's powers, which would be used for malice and destruction. Her powers are great enough to destroy the balance between light and darkness. The kami cannot allow that to take place.

"Would it be possible to placate the kami, so that they would release their hold on Kagome's soul?" Never before had his mother been so helpful to him.

"I have interceded on your behalf. They accept you as her champion, and others have been summoned who will also fight for your mate. You must not fail her, my son."


	27. Chapter 27

The moon was not yet near full, but it was very bright. The sky was so black it looked almost blue, adorned with swirls of stars like Chinese fireworks. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of a meadow, in a clearing in the middle of a great forest. He watched the moonlight reflected off a still, silent lake. His mother was an oracle, but he could not rely upon her to tell the truth. She had seemed so forthright. If she was truly helping Kagome as she claimed, it would be one of only a very few times he knew her to play such an active role in earthly affairs. Did she too see a connection between the way Inuyasha treated Kagome and her own mate's abandonment of her and her son? Perhaps it was the involvement of celestial beings that had garnered her interest. He did not know her precise relationship to the kami. Maybe it was not that she wanted to help her son and his new mate, but was involved in a pissing match with some heavenly rival. He strode regally across the meadow, toward the mirror-like lake. Kneeling by the edge of the pool, he let his gaze rest on the reflective surface. He breathed deeply, taking the frigid air slowly in through his nose and filling his great lungs, imagining the air filling them slowly up until he could breath in no more. He breathed out, very slowly, through his mouth. When his lungs were completely empty, he breathed slowly in again, taking in even more air this time. He did this again and again, clearing his mind of all things. He did not share his mother's ability to enter a trance state and travel through time and space, but he did bear some small ability to see visions. It was a very weak and unreliable gift, which he did not even consider a power, more like an annoyance. He stared blankly into the shining water. Though he gazed and meditated for a long time, he was not granted any great revelations about the identity of his enemy, who allegedly resided in Hell. He saw the moon and the stars glittering in the dark water, the shiny blue-black surface reminding him of Kagome's hair. He thought of the warm, clean smell of her hair, and when a vision appeared to him, it was reassuring. Kagome lay sleeping close to the hissing glowing logs of a homey campfire, cuddling moko-moko, snug and warm in their cave. It comforted him that she looked so peaceful and rested. He had been sure she would be distraught at his leaving her so soon after claiming and marking her, for such was not the proper way of things. He had even feared that she would take off on her own, either following him or attempting to return to Edo without him. If anyone had a right to feel insecure and untrusting, it was Kagome. But there she was, his mate, safe and sound, waiting for his return.

He loved to hunt on nights like this, when the moon lit up the forest and his prey was especially active. The snow was not deep enough to restrict the movement of the large boar and deer that were his chosen prey, so he would have good sport as well as sustenance this night. He transformed into the form of a large, silky dog, and began coursing through the woodlands. He zigzagged between trees, chasing scent trails, bounding over small rivers and hills with a single leap. The largest wild boar was to him as a rabbit would be to a mortal dog. First he brought a stag to ground, grasping it by its withers and shaking it from side to side, breaking its back. He ripped out its throat and lapped up its blood. He left the carcass behind, searching for the scent of his next prey. When he was very young, the things he had to do to sustain his physical body repelled and disgusted him. He eventually came to the realization that the forests and grasslands were filled with smaller predators and carrion-eaters, which made good use of the meat he left behind. He had concluded that he was a part of nature, simply one of the biggest predators hunting in Japan. As a beast, or in his dog form, he reveled in the thrill of the hunt and the taste of blood. He took much prey that night, finally falling into an exhausted slumber in a little hollow, his nose tucked beneath his fluffy tail.

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning, and decided it was time to begin looking for Inuyasha. The boy had a lot of explaining to do, and the demon lord was seriously tempted to finally put an end to his miserable existence. Which would leave Rin's pup without a father. Right. Remaining in his canine form, he began his hunt much as he had searched out his prey the night before, coursing from side to side in a much larger pattern than he used to look for food. His nose picked up innumerable scents, sifting through them for any trace of his half-brother. It took a full day of hunting before he came upon his brother's scent. He had been traveling on a trade road which led eastward. Sesshomaru returned to his humanoid form, and followed the road in the direction of what appeared to be a fairly good-sized town. The quality of the road was exceptional. He dug the heel of his boot into the roadbed. It was made of clay and gravel from a quarry, hard-packed and well-banked, resembling the Roman roads Sesshomaru had traveled when exploring the Continent. Most Japanese roads were functional and utilitarian. This road was clearly overbuilt. Surely even the most prosperous town would not make the investment in time and money required to create such a feat of engineering. Even the most wealthy daimyo would choose to spend his money and available labor force in other ways. Entering the town, he found the scent of his brother and his companion, the monk, everywhere, all paths leading to what appeared to be the town's principal inn.

He was met at the door by an elderly man, who bowed deeply, and inquired of his needs. Sesshomaru described his brother, inquiring if he was a guest of the establishment. He was led to a private room and asked to wait. A remarkably pretty and fit young man brought him a pot of green tea and a delicate cup. As the man was pouring tea, Sesshomaru tried to place where he had seen him before. Sesshomaru's natural inclination was to identify people and places by their scent, and he did not quite recognize this young man's scent. His face and form were annoyingly familiar. Sesshomaru noticed that he was wearing lip paint, rouge, and had accented his eyes with the dramatic and lavish use of kohl, and that is when he realized who he was. Sesshomaru raised the teacup to his lips, eyeing Jakotsu with interest. Just then, Inuyasha came rushing into the room. "So dear brother, you continue in our father's footsteps. You send your undead mate to her grave, marry her reincarnation, impregnate her other reincarnation, and yet that is not enough for you. You feel the need to summon an additional concubine back from hell to warm your bed. Father would be truly impressed with your prowess."

Inuyasha held up his middle finger, giving himself time to frame a suitable response. "At least I'm not an impotent loser like you, Sesshomaru. I bet you've never even bedded a woman."

Sesshomaru gracefully extended one elegant claw. Inuyasha laughed hysterically. "Try it, asshole. Your powers won't work here." Inuyasha hoped this was true. His own powers did not work there, he was only assuming that his brother's wouldn't either. He was right. He wasn't expecting it when Sesshomaru lauched himself across the room and delivered a bone-breaking uppercut which landed perfectly on his jaw. Jakotsu flattened himself against the wall, screeching in glee "They're fighting over me!"

Inuyahsa managed to land a few punches of his own, only to receive a knee to his groin followed at lightning speed by a rabbit punch that took him to the floor. His brother might not have use of his powers, but he clearly still kicked ass.

"Why, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru cried in a hoarse voice. He punched Inuyasha in the nose, which began bleeding profusely. "Why? Punch. "Why?" Punch punch punch. Followed by a slap delivered to the right cheek, then a backhand to the left. Inuyasha would soon have two black eyes to set off his broken nose and jaw. The odd thing was, Sesshomaru did not really intend it as a rhetorical question. If Inuyasha could tell him why he had done such things, it might finally explain to Sesshomaru what his father had been thinking when he abandoned him and his mother. Sesshomaru was panting in rage. Jakotsu was laughing and crying at the same time, the battle-hardened mercenary who had literally been through hell, twice, driven to a state of gleeful hysteria at all the emotional drama.

Inuyasha just lay there. Even if he were capable of speech, what could he possibly say. Sesshomaru was Rin's adopted father after all, and no one could deny that he cared as deeply for the girl as if she were his own natural offspring. He had every right to beat the crap out of Inuyasha. Obviously he had crossed paths with Rin, and knew she was pregnant and that Inuyasha was the father.

'Why?' thought Inuyasha. 'Why?' He wished he knew himself. It was like he was looking for something, and every time he was sure he had found it, he suddenly realized that it wasn't what he was looking for after all. He was just a stupid mutt, but even he knew that sounded really bad. Like he had never really loved them at all. But he had loved each of them, at the time. He still loved them, all three of them, when he was man enough to admit it and not cheapen it with his habit of belittling and demeaning them. This need to devalue them was like an irresistible compulsion. He hadn't verbalized it yet with Rin, but the thoughts were there. That she wasn't half the woman Kagome was, that she lacked her compassion and wisdom, that she couldn't understand him because she hadn't been there as a member of his pack, fighting Naraku. He wanted to blame Rin for not having Kagome's long, long legs, for not knowing how to prepare the noodle dish that Kagome had created for him because he had craved ramen. He hadn't hesitated in telling Kagome how she wasn't a wart on Kikyo's ass. He knew he had tormented Kagome for years, telling her she wasn't as pretty, as good with the bow, or as powerful as his first lover. And it was hard to admit, because he held Kikyo up to the world as having been the ideal woman, but her love had been cold. She had treated him like a pesky little puppy, regarding him with haughty amusement, as if she were so much better than him, a mere half-breed.

When he and Kagome were finally reunited, and joined in marriage by Miroku, the whole village of Edo witnessed his vows to love and cherish her. He was sure he had finally found what he was looking for as he lay in her arms under the God Tree. He was going to try so hard to please her, to be a good husband. He was going to start fresh and treat her right this time. Kagome's goodness and love would make it possible, where he had failed with Kikyo because she was self-righteous and superior.

His brother had appeared several weeks after the wedding. Kagome had called out to him, her voice full of joy. She called the bastard "brother". He tried to tell himself that it was natural for Kagome to feel a connection to his brother. How many times had Sesshomaru stepped in to save her when Inuyasha was off with Kikyo? A small jealous voice in the back of his mind whisperd "He's so much stronger than you, so handsome, and he's a lord, not a dirty little half-breed. You've seen how he looks at her." So instead of reassuring her when his brother snarled at her, he just had to start ripping her a new ass, and that night was the first night since their wedding that he didn't lay with her under the god tree.


	28. Chapter 28

This author does not own Inuyasha, nor does she own the short stories of Ray Bradbury, including the ones about Uncle Einar, CeCe, and little Timmy (I think it was Timmy, it's been like 40 years). I hope there is a collection of his short stories still in print. Ai is a little like CeCe, I think… If you have time, you should definitely check it out.

It was nighttime, and the inside of the Cloud Palace was dark. That's the way Ai liked it. She gazed out at the moon and stars, which looked so close and bright. Ai was very old, so old she couldn't remember her own mother or father, or what part of the world she originally came from. If she tried very hard, she could remember flashes of memories of things that must have happened very long ago. A scene of a huge flood, animals that had not walked the planet in a thousand years, an angry god yelling unintelligible things at her. Part of her life had been spent as a captive in a cave on the Continent. That was when she first met Inutaisho. He had come seeking enlightenment from the oracle. That was her. She was in the guise of a young human girl, and Inutaisho had found her beautiful. She couldn't tell him her name, because she couldn't remember it, so he named her Ai. She didn't even know that the form of a slender, dark haired girl was not her true form. He had to fight the spells and bonds that held her there. It was a fierce and epic battle, involving huge monsters that looked like strangely colored bulls with many eyes, and giant snakes. She thought that maybe it was the angry god who had placed her in the cave, perhaps as some kind of punishment, but she really couldn't remember. The gasses which rose up from the deep cracks in the rock that made up the cave had driven her mad, and at that time she was capable of little coherent thought indeed.

Inutaisho took her back with him to Japan, and made her his mate. She began to regain her senses, if not her memories, during her early years on the island. She found that she could change her form so easily that she could not figure out what her true form actually was. She settled on appearing as Inutaisho's female counterpart most of the time, though she did like to mix it up a little, for special occasions. She bore him one son, Sesshomaru. Her child was a little like her and a little like his father, as is usually the case with children, and he grew in size and strength, as children tend to do. Inutaisho called him his "pup", and put him through hard training as a warrior. His trainers were high-ranking soldiers home on leave, so he learned many different things, relative to fighting and life as a whole. Those were the years that Inutaisho built his reputation as the Great Dog General. He was gone a lot, and had little time for her or his pup. When he visited them, it was usually because he was recuperating from severe wounds. At these times he would make Sesshomaru demonstrate what he had learned in his absence. Inutaisho showed little interest in Ai, whom he had once found so captivating.

Sesshomaru lived to please his father. That's how he became so obsessed with power. He practiced with his sword for hours each day, and learned sorcery from a strange, white-bearded old magician at night. He resolved to become learned, and arranged to be tutored in many foreign languages. His life was very full, but singularly lacking in love. His mother tried, as much as she could, but she was very old, and very different. Her attentions usually took the form of riddles and taunting. Her nature was not nurturing or supportive in the least. As he matured, female demons began to make advances toward him. He wasn't sure if it was because of his position, or his personal attributes, as his admirers would have him believe. By this time, his father had become the ruler of the Western Lands, and many other pieces of real estate, including huge tracts of land on the Continent, where he had originated. His son would make a fine catch for any demoness. But Sesshomaru felt no attraction toward any of them, and gave them no encouragement. A few of the more enterprising females sought to entrap him, but he evaded their snares. He became more cold and solitary with each passing year.

He was an adolescent, still small and spare, when his father impregnated a human princess named Izayoi. There had been many other human women in his father's life, but this is the first one he got with child. Suddenly Inutaisho decided it was time for him to step up to the plate and be a father. Not a father to Sesshomaru, who he had begun to see as an up-and-coming rival, but to the unborn half-breed pup of Izayoi. He made an official announcement that he intended to acknowledge his half-breed child. When he broke the news to Sesshomaru, he made sure to tell him that, while he had once thought he loved Ai, it hadn't been true love. And, of course, that he really, really loved Izayoi. He notified his mate that he no longer wanted her, and that he was leaving her. He soon entered into a battle with a huge and powerful dragon lord who took exception to Inutaisho's acceptance of a half-breed child. He was gravely injured in the battle. Izayoi awaited the birth of her son at her family's manor, surrounded by her father's samurai soldiers and other human vassals. A past lover of the beautiful princess, Lord Takimaru, drove his sword into Izayoi's pregnant belly as she prepared to go into labor. Inutaisho hurried in his canine form over land and sea to reach her in time. The samurai guarding the castle did their best to fight off the already mortally wounded demon lord, and he arrived at Izayoi's side stuck through with arrows and bleeding from a hundred sword wounds. He defeated Takimaru, but not before the human lord ordered that the manor be burned to the ground. Inutaisho barely made it to his lover's side in time to use the Tensaiga, his sword of healing, to bring her and the baby back to life. With his last dying breath, he named the baby Inuyasha. Injured beyond hope of recovery, Sesshomaru's father perished in the burning manor house.

Ai now lived in the Cloud Palace, guarding over the gate to hell and using her powers to keep track of the doings of Inutaisho's sons and any other beings that caught her interest. Her son visited the Cloud Palace only rarely, and then only when he wanted something. Usually, she treated him much as she had when he was a child, but this time was different. Ai had been watching Kagome since she first emerged from the well in Inuyasha's forest, and had come to feel a kinship for the strange little priestess such as she could not remember feeling for any other being. She had resolved to do what she could to assist her. If Sesshomaru could protect Kagome well enough to reassure the kami that Kagome's soul was not in imminent danger of being used as an instrument of evil, they would set aside their intention to take her soul for themselves. The rest she would leave up to her son.


	29. Chapter 29

Bright light streaming through the mouth of the cave woke Kagome up. She squinted, then got to her feet, dragging moko-moko along with her as she stretched and went to look outside. The snow that had fallen overnight was bright white, and the sun was shining on it, making the world a brilliant place that morning. It appeared that Kohaku had thrown some new logs on the fire and went out to work on his training. He was doing cartwheels, back flips, and various elaborate handstands and rolls. If Kohaku lived in the modern era, he could easily be an Olympic athlete, Kagome thought. When he spotted Kagome, he ran over to her, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his forearm. He was dressed in his black leather demon slayer outfit. Clearly he had grown a lot since she first met him. "Say, Kohaku, where do you get those demon slayer uniforms?"

Kohaku smiled boyishly. "Why, Kagome, want one?"

Kagome blushed a little. The uniforms were not too modest, looking to her modern eye like some kind of fetish gear. "They seem to be really good for working out, but they must get really hot."

"Not really. I know it sounds kind of funny, but these suits are made by demons, from demon leather. In most places it's very light but tough. They use thicker hides in some places, from different species of demons. Their design is well known to demon armorers, because even though most of the demon slayers are gone now, there used to be more tribes and most of the armorers have been in business for centuries."

"Like Totousai," Kagome supplied.

"Exactly. Now I was serious. Do you want me to get you a demon slayer's uniform? I think it would come in handy. I could help you with training, too. You're already in great shape, and I've noticed you're really flexible."

Kagome hoped he wasn't being a letch. He seemed enthusiastic, and it wasn't as if he were leering at her when he said she was flexible. "Maybe…"

"We can go into town this afternoon. You have to go along, because you'll need to be measured. I know Lord Sesshomaru marked you, so since he won't be with us, I think it might be best if you covered the mark up with a scarf or something. We'll say that you are another demon slayer. I'll act like you're my fiancé. That way there is less likely to be trouble about you being a human mated to a demon lord and all."

Kagome thought his plan was unnecessarily elaborate, but Kohaku had been around the block, and she trusted him to know about the dangers of a demon village. Whenever she had traveled in the feudal era, she had been in the company of Inuyasha, and they had more trouble with human prejudice than that of demons. Really, the last thing a full-blooded demon wanted was a half-breed competing for demon females. She really liked the idea of working out and becoming a skilled fighter, and she thought there was a chance she might actually be good at it. She had been really good at gymnastics and dancing when she was in school, and even though she had been kind of accident prone as a young teen, she was now unusually graceful. Her mother had always told her she would eventually grow into her long limbs, and she had turned out to be right. 'Mom knew everything,' she thought wistfully.

"Let's have breakfast, then we'll go to the demon village. On the way back, we can gather up some firewood."

"Sounds good to me, Kohaku. I know you went to a lot of trouble to bring back food for me. I don't want you to think I didn't appreciate it, but there's something going on with me that's making me feel kind of sick lately. Today I feel better, though, so maybe I can try to eat a little." Kagome mentally crossed her fingers. She really didn't want to lose her cookies again. That was a miserable experience.

"You're not pregnant, are you, Kagome? My sister always got sick in the mornings when she was expecting." Kohaku didn't look too happy at the thought.

"No way, Kohaku. You know Inuyasha wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole." Kohaku had no idea what a ten-foot pole was, but he agreed that Inuyasha hadn't touched Kagome in a long time. "And morning sickness doesn't set in as soon as a woman gets pregnant. It takes some time, though it varies from one woman to another." Kagome loved to show off her knowledge of healing and midwifery. She had been made to feel inferior for so long, she sometimes felt like the American comedian Rodney Dangerfield. Though she had to study hard and put in a lot of hours as an apprentice to Kaede, it felt really good to know that she was accepted as being basically a doctor in this era.

Kagome managed to eat about a cup of rice and several small cups of tea. Kohaku decided to try to hunt for a game bird on their trip to the village. Many people considered a small roasted bird to be of medicinal value, and she could probably tolerate a small amount of the mild meat. They set off for the village shortly after breakfast. Kohaku knew that Sesshomaru had intended for them to stay close to the cave, but at the moment, he didn't particularly care. He was enjoying the day thoroughly, and Kagome seemed to be very happy, too. She almost skipped now and then as they made their way through the forest, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. Life was always so serious for Kagome, and Kohaku found it remarkable that she seemed capable of finding happiness in the middle of such turmoil. He thought of a tale he had once been told by an old woman who had offered him shelter for a night, about a princess who was capable of spinning happiness out of cobwebs.


	30. Chapter 30

The last thing Miroku remembered, he was running for the front door of inn. He asked himself what he had been thinking leaving Sango at such a time, when it was nearly her time to give birth. He grabbed Grandpa's sleeve on his way out. "Tell Inuyasha to do what he will, I must return to Edo!" He practically tripped on his way down the steps, and was soon heading westward out of town.

Sango didn't know how long she had been walking during her blackout, but she surely she should be getting tired by now. The sun had come up quite some time ago, and they continued to soldier on. She figured her lack of fatigue was probably because of her "mood disorder". She was also not hungry, which didn't surprise her in the least. Sango was accustomed to her appetite coming and going. Kagome had told her a long time ago about eating disorders when she noticed that Sango would sometimes go for days without eating, even when there was plenty of food. Kagome thought that Sango felt bad about Kohaku and what had happened to her tribe, so she didn't feel like she deserved to enjoy food. She went on to explain mood disorders. She thought Sango might be bipolar. She explained that this was a term used in her time to describe people who went through periods of almost superhuman energy, creativity, and productivity, only to enter another stage where they felt overwhelmed by life and suffered greatly from depression. She told Sango that it was very important that they speak regularly about how Sango was feeling. Even when they were very busy with their responsibilities to the village, they made a point to meet at the hot spring to bathe and engage in what Kagome called "girl talk". Kagome's understanding of her situation was an epiphany for Sango, and as always she was amazed at the power Kagome had to make her feel better. She knew she should try to eat, even if she didn't feel like it. She had to maintain her strength if she were to find Kagome, make sure she was safe, and eliminate anything that was threatening her well-being. She had avoided going into too much detail regarding her mission with Inu, since Sango considered his son Inuyasha, and Rin, who was the closest thing he had to a granddaughter, to be the threat she needed to take out. Sango was surprised that Inu hadn't asked her if she wanted to stop, or needed to eat. He was a demon, and was capable of great feats of endurance, but he had spent time with human women, and she would have expected him to realize that she needed to eat and rest. For all his charm, he certainly wasn't very solicitous. Since she had no desire to waste unnecessary time, she let the matter slide.

As they walked, Inu asked her about her life as a demon slayer. Sango told him that she and her brother were the last of their tribe, which had resided in a fortified village in the Eastern Mountains near Midoriko's cave. He told her he had "known" Midoriko, and that she was a powerful warrior. Sango grimaced at the emphasis he placed on the word "known". She really didn't want to hear the gruesome details, so she asked him what he knew about the history of her village. He told her many interesting and entertaining tales of her ancestors and their adventures, and the time passed pleasantly.

Suddenly Inu became silent. His body language was very much like Inuyasha's when he was listening and scenting the air, and Sango reacted as she would if she were in Inuyasha's company. 'Something's coming.' She readied her bone, her best long-range weapon of deadly force.

Inu softly whispered, close to her ear "I'll be back." He faded into the forest like a great white ghost. Sango didn't know whether he was scouting out the danger or leaving her to face it on her own. She could hide in the woods and spy on whatever was coming, but that wasn't Sango's style. She readied herself for combat, only to be surprised and shocked at what, or rather who, she saw heading down the roadway from the east.

A monk dressed in black and purple robes was making his way swiftly in her direction. Only Miroku had such a long, ground-eating stride. Forced to adapt to traveling in the company of Inuyasha, Miroku possessed almost inhuman endurance and could cover distances with amazing quickness on foot. When Miroku saw Sango standing there in her demon slayer uniform, he ran forward and tried to take her in his arms. She stepped neatly aside. Accustomed to her stand-offishness, he grasped her free hand in both of his. Her hands were bone-chillingly cold. "Sango, you are much too cold. We need to make a fire and get you warm." He quickly led her to a clearing near the side of the road. He made her sit on a tree stump, and left to gather wood. He was well-practiced in quickly locating the driest wood available, and came back with an armful of dry pine. The large size of the trees and the density of their branches meant that the lowest branches stayed small, and soon died off. The upper canopy protected these dead twigs from exposure to snow and rain. A few still bore brittle brown needles, which would help start a hot fire quickly. Miroku quickly prepared a fire, using tinder from the small tinder-box he carried with him in his robes, and once it appeared to be going well, went back into the forest to get some bigger pieces of wood. It didn't take long before he had a nice fire going and had prepared a little campsite for his wife, who had yet to speak to him.

"What are you doing here, Sango?" Sango wondered how long it would take him to notice that she was no longer pregnant. She gave him to the count of three. One… Two… Three…

"Sango! The baby!"

"Is back in the village, monk."

"Why did you leave our baby in the village? What are you doing way the hell out here?" He suddenly looked ashamed. "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course not, my devoted husband. I performed my duty to you. Your child awaits you in Edo. I am on another mission, which is no concern of yours."

Miroku looked at Sango in shock. He knew she was tough, but when had she grown so cold? She hadn't even told him if the baby was a girl or a boy. He took her hand again, alarmed that it still felt just as cold as it had earlier.

"Sango, I may not have given you reason to believe so in the past, but everything about you is of concern to me. I want to be a better husband to you. Something has happened that I need to speak with you about, but right now I'm really worried about how cold you are. We need to do something to warm you up."

"Don't even think of it, monk!"

"Sango, I didn't mean anything like that! What do you take me for?"

She just smirked at that. "I appreciate the fire monk, and I admit I should probably eat something as well. Do you carry any provisions on you?" Miroku handed over a small packet of dried meat, but she didn't taste it, just tucked it into her boot. "Now, I have places to go and things to do. If you care about your family at all, you should go to Edo and check on the well-being of your children."

"Will you return to Edo when you have completed your mission?" He gave her his patented look, his big purple eyes wistful, lower lip slightly pouting. Sango was a hard sell, but it had worked for him before, many times.

"It all depends on the outcome of my mission. Right now, that's all that matters to me. What you choose to do, or not to do is no longer my concern."

"My dear Sango, if your mission is so critical, could I not be of service to you?"

"I don't need you Miroku. I have never needed you. I just thought I did, for a little while. Now I want you to leave me alone." She softened, but only slightly, when she saw his eyes grow moist with genuine tears. "I'm serious, monk. Our children need you. Go to them. Meet your new child. Try not to disappoint them too much. As to my return, we shall simply have to wait and see. I think I have every right to ask for your forbearance. I waited long enough for you, right?"

"I know that you'll do what you must, Sango. That's one of the things I admire about you. You are so strong. Please, try to rest, at least until the morrow, and try to eat and stay warm."

"I will, husband. Now, go back to Edo. If Kirara is anywhere about, send her to me."

"Farewell, my dear Sango." He stooped down, and kissed her softly and chastely on her lips. He headed off down the road toward the west, looking back once and waveing as he was about to go out of sight.


	31. Chapter 31

Kirara, in full battle-form, launched herself through one of the Cloud Palace's windows and landed at Ai's feet. As soon as she hit the ground, she changed forms in a flare of fire, reappearing as a cute little yellow kitten, with big, bright eyes and a little button nose. "Trill…"

"What is it Kirara? Do you want some breakfast?" Ai summoned her shikigami. As soon as they saw Kirara, they bustled off to prepare her meal. Ai settled down on her dais, patting the silken cushions invitingly. Kirara was an old friend. Inutaisho had found the little orphan kitten by her dead mother's side, and brought her to Ai to raise. Kirara jumped up beside Ai, who stroked and petted her soft fur. Kirara butted her tiny moist nose against Ai's hand, and Ai obligingly scratched along the cat's jawline. Kirara purred contentedly. Ai buried her face in the kitten's warm fur. She found it easy to accept Kirara's love. Perhaps it was because it was so unconditional and uncomplicated. She knew the cat would never pass judgement against her, or turn against her. It made her happy when the cat returned to her for a special meal, some petting, and a warm, soft place to sleep.

Kirara had played a big part in helping Ai regain her sanity when she first came to Japan. Having the baby cat relying on her felt familiar and comforting. She theorized that she must have kept a pet cat before, in the time before she was placed in the cave. It took many years for the kitten to grow up, as is the case with most animal-form demons. As soon as the cat could reliably change into her battle-form, Inutaisho took her away. He told Ai that the cat had a job to do, that fire cats like her were meant to be warriors. Ai had sobbed for days, neither sleeping nor eating, and all she could think of was where her only friend had been taken, and what had become of her. In her sorrow, she felt her soul separate from her body. She felt drawn to the nearest being, who happened to be Inutaisho's vassal, Miyoga the flea. Suddenly she saw the world through the little flea's eyes. She saw herself, reclining on her dais, her face blotchy and streaked with tears, one arm hanging limply to the floor. It only took her a moment to figure out how to make the little flea body she possessed walk, and she hopped nimbly up on to the robe of a passing servant. Soon she was looking out through the human servant's eyes. Thinking quickly, she walked to the stables, to the area where the master's hunting falcon was kept. The falcon was a mortal animal, not a demon in animal form, but she possessed power and grace, and in her body Ai would be free to fly across the lands. Ai removed the hood and jesses from the falcon, discretely carrying the bird to the roof of the stables. As she released the falcon, she entered her body, reveling in the freedom she felt in her heart and the strong beat of her wings against the air.

Ai flew and flew through the bright blue sky. She felt a joy such as she could never remember feeling before, not that she could remember much, but she did not allow her excitement to stop her from searching for Kirara. She flew all over the Western Lands, over meadows, forests and fields. From time to time she captured a small rabbit or dove for sustenance, as for many days she flew in an ever-increasing search pattern. To the east, she encountered rocky mountain peaks, but she did not let that stop her, and it was there that she spotted Kirara, hunting mice in the stableyard of a village of demon slayers. Why had Inutaisho taken Kirara to live amongst demon slayers? She perched atop the village watchtower, using her keen eyesight to observe the village. She watched humans come and go about the business of everyday human life, and discovered little of interest until a woman in priestess garb emerged from a small, crudely constructed shrine, calling out sharply, "Kirara!" Kirara ran up to the priestess, standing up on her hind legs to receive a pat on the head. "Transform!" the priestess commanded. Kirara changed into her battle form, and the priestess jumped on the big cat's back. They flew off quickly, Ai following behind, hoping to remain unnoticed.

Kirara set down in a small meadow. The priestess drew a sword, and she and Kirara began to practice attacks and defenses. After a while, Ai felt the approach of a familiar demonic aura. She feared Inutaisho had come for her, but she soon saw that she was not the one he had come for. She watched in great sorrow as her mate laid the priestess down in the grass.

Ai was tempted to remain in the body of the falcon, and live out her life flying free over the lands, but she knew she could not do so. She had a secret she had concealed from her husband and all the servants and nobles that surrounded him in his palace. Inutaisho was going to be a father.


	32. Chapter 32

Kohaku was watching for game trails that would be suitable for setting snares. He wanted Kagome to know how to feed herself in the wilderness, and a bow and arrow were not the best tool for bagging all kinds of game. He spotted an area where the snow appeared slightly disturbed, and saw that birds had been picking through the thin layer of snow to get at some short, woody plants, with flat, glossy green leaves and little bright red berries. Kohaku liked the fresh, almost minty taste of the berries, which remained tasty and edible during the fall and winter. He called Kagome, pointing out the plants.

"Are you familiar with this kind of berry?"

"Yes, Kohaku. I have eaten the berries, and made a tea from the leaves. Kaede says the tea acts as a mild pain reliever." She stooped down to pick some berries,

"Don't pick them, Kagome. I want you to try to spot the pathway that animals would use to get to these berries." Kagome looked around carefully. She finally spotted a place where a fallen tree was laying on the ground, covered in a layer of snow like everything else. There was a spot where there was a bit less snow, as though something small had climbed over the log, making an almost unnoticeable trail. She walked closer, but could not see any tracks.

"That's really good, Kagome. You won't always find actual tracks when fresh snow has fallen, but you still managed to find the game trail. Now we need to set a snare, so that the next time an animal uses the same route, you have a chance of trapping it. He produced a tiny bundle of what looked like fine cord, seemingly out of nowhere. He showed the cords to Kagome. They appeared to be very thin cables, finer than kite string.

"Will they be strong enough to hold anything, Kohaku?"

"They are bespelled. They will hold anything that gets caught up in them."

"Kind of like that chain you had around my ankle, right, Kohaku?" He didn't reply, but took out a knife and cut a long, thin stake to anchor the snare. Then he showed her how to tie the snare and set it up.

"You could choose to pick a few of the berries to bait the snare, or you can choose to leave it unbaited, since the animal will be traveling this path, anyway."

"Let's not bait it. It seems more fair to the animal, that way." Kohaku smiled at her. She noticed the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up a little when he smiled. He was really cute, she thought.

As they continued their journey to town, they set quite a few more snares. Kohaku explained that there was no guarantee that each snare would catch anything, so it was best to set many.

Though he enjoyed the sight of Kagome having fun, he made sure that she remained on the lookout for danger, as well as good sources of firewood, and signs of game. He was training her in the ways of the wilderness in a lot gentler manner than he himself had been trained. Both his father and Sango had had a hand in his own training, and while Sango was kinder than his father, she followed the harsh customs of their tribe. Not for the first time, Kohaku was amazed that no one had bothered to teach Kagome how to take care of herself or physically defend herself. He knew Inuyasha had deliberately neglected her training and ignored her potential, seeming to want her to be dependent on him, but Sango and Miroku could have intervened, in his opinion. Now he found himself glad. He felt bad about drugging her, and binding her with the bespelled anklet, and it felt good to be able to do something to help her for a change.

Eventually they came to the town. Kohaku pulled a very thin, silk scarf from inside his uniform. He reminded Kagome of a magician from the modern era, the way he produced items from his seemingly skin-tight outfit. For years, she had packed her trusty yellow backpack with huge amounts of gear, somehow never realizing that there was no way the bag could possibly hold so much stuff. Only much later did she realize that she had unconsciously placed a spell on the bag, allowing items such as a full-size propane lantern to fit in the same space occupied by her sleeping bag, textbooks, bathing supplies, water bottles, pocky, candy, and ramen, ramen, and more ramen. Could the slayer's uniform be similarly bespelled?

She held still and allowed Kohaku to drape the scarf artfully around her neck, tying it loosely so it covered her mating mark. She jerked away, however, when Kohaku tried to rub his face against the curve of her shoulder. She looked at him, offended. Kohaku frowned at her, then sighed. "Kagome, we need to place my scent on you. It won't completely hide Sesshomaru's scent, but I'm hoping it will be good enough to make our story believable." This time she allowed it when he rubbed his cheek against her neck and shoulder, first one side, then the other. They went to the armorer, who directed them to the village tailor. The tailor happily agreed to make a uniform for Kagome. He summoned his wife, who skillfully measured Kagome, using a length of string while he scribbled down the measurements. The tailor told them how much the outfit would cost, and that it would be ready in two days' time. The pair stopped to buy a small basket of eggs from a peasant woman, and left town without experiencing any problems.

Since they would be returning to town using the same route soon, Kohaku decided to leave the snares which had not trapped game in place. The first three snares they checked were not tripped. The fourth snare held a pheasant. It had been strangled by the snare. Kohaku was pleased with their success. The next few snares were empty. They were shocked when they came to the next snare, only to find they had trapped a young red fox. When the fox saw his captors, he let out an angry yip. "Stay back, Kagome." Kohaku advanced toward the fox, saying "Shippou, is that you?" He gingerly grabbed the stake holding the snare in place, pulling it from the ground. The fox, its leg freed, suddenly transformed into an adolescent male fox demon. "Shippou!" Kagome cried out, throwing herself into his arms. She hadn't seen Shippou in a few months, and he had grown several inches. The top of his head now reached her chin. He had changed so much from the little baby kit she had treated like her own child. She often wondered if he spent so much time away from Edo to avoid the unpleasantness between herself and Inuyasha. It was a very happy little group that made its way back toward their campsite. There was much talking and laughing, Shippou showing off the tricks and spells he had learned since they last saw him. Kagome decided she wanted to wait until dinner was over before she told him all that had happened in his absence.

They found a hare in the next snare. Kohaku took a few minutes to gut the pheasant and the hare and ready them for roasting, away from camp. He disposed of the offal a good ways away from the snare, which he re-set. If they had been planning on fishing soon, he would have saved it for bait. They were getting close to the cave, and Kohaku began gathering wood for the fire. He handed a few chunks to Kagome, carrying a much heavier load himself. Shippou managed to carry as much as the taller boy. As a demon, he was naturally stronger. When they got back to the cave, it was time for dinner. They got the fire going, using the embers that still glowed red beneath the ashes of this morning's fire. Once the flames subsided they spitted the meat and roasted it, and ate it with some of the delicacies Kohaku had bought with Sesshomaru's money as side dishes. They were all full, warm, and content. Kagome decided it was time to fill Shippou in on their recent adventures. She was concerned that he would be angry at her for leaving Inuyasha and mating with Sesshomaru. Shippou and Inuyasha had fought a lot, but Inuyasha was the closest thing the little fox had to a father. "Shippou, you know that Inuyasha and I haven't been getting along very well for a long time, right?"

Shippou gave her a look that spoke volumes. "Well, duh."

"He's been spending a lot of time with Rin, and he's decided he wants to be with her." Kagome was trying to be as bland and noncommittal as possible.

"What?" Yelled the little kit. "What in the hell are you talking about?" This was going about as well as Kagome had expected. She steeled herself for what came next.

"Lord Sesshomaru offered to make me his mate, to protect my honor, and I accepted." Shippou fell over in a dead faint. Kagome did her best to make Shippou comfortable, hoping that he could get a good night's rest. Her mother always said that things looked brighter in the morning, she reflected.

The day had been so eventful that Kagome didn't have a chance to miss Sesshomaru until she was laying by the fire, trying to get to sleep. It was moko-moko that reminded her that she was actually mated to the demon lord, she hadn't thought about him once all day. She stroked moko-moko remorsefully, as if that would make up for being a bad mate. Kagome was a modern girl, and though the dissolution of her marriage to Inuyasha saddened her, she didn't question her decision to start a new life without him. But maybe, in the heat of the moment, she had rushed into things with Sesshomaru. Kagome had admired Sesshomaru for a long time. Who wouldn't? He was beautiful, powerful, and charismatic. Those weren't the qualities that had caused her to accept his proposal, however. She had watched him evolve from a cold and seemingly evil demon lord, becoming humane and caring. He had saved her life several times, kept her from being raped by Mukotsu. The way she felt whenever he was near… the little priestess had never felt that way before.

She had seen the heated looks he gave her from time to time, but she had never thought he would want to enter into a lifetime commitment with her. And the term "lifetime commitment" came with its own set of issues. Sure, she was attractive now. She wasn't vain, but she knew how people talked about her, and how males, both human and demon, looked at her. She didn't take any personal credit for her looks. After all, she had inherited them from Kikyo. How would Sesshomaru see her when she turned 50, and he continued to look 19? She had more than enough power to go the dark miko route, like Tsubaki, and extend her youth, but that just wasn't her style. Kagome shuddered at the thought. She had always known that Inuyasha was immortal, he was, after all, over 200 years old and still looked about 15. But somehow with Inuyasha, it hadn't mattered all that much. She had an uncomfortable feeling that was because, though she had dreamed of being his mate since she was 15 years old, she had always known in her heart that they wouldn't be together when she was 50.

There were other issues, too. Though Sesshomaru seemed to lead a solitary and nomadic existence, he was still the Lord of the Western Lands. Kagome knew she could never be happy surrounded by the demon court, or live in a marble palace, like Sesshomaru's mother.

The situation was confusing, but even in her anxious state, Kagome had to admit that it was not all bad. She knew Sesshomaru cared about her. His tender, almost desperate words when he declared his love for her practically broke her heart, and the physical attraction they shared was so intense it almost scared her. She promised herself that, no matter how complicated the relationship got, that she would do anything it took to make things work out. Somewhat comforted by her resolution, she finally managed to drift off to sleep_._


	33. Chapter 33

Miroku touched his fingers to his lips. Her lips had felt so cold. He was very worried about Sango. She was the toughest human he knew, but it just seemed wrong that she was on a mission so soon after giving birth. She should be home, sitting by the hearth, nursing their new baby. He knew it was his fault. For years he had asked every woman he met if they would bear his children. He had obsessed over Naraku and the cursed void, sure that it would expand and pull him in, ending his miserable life before he had a chance to have a family of his own. Then, when Naraku was finally defeated, everything he had wanted had fallen into the palm of his hand like a sweet, ripe plum. He had his own comfortable home, a strong, beautiful wife, and the children he had thought he would never live to see. Only to have it all fall apart.

Amaya had given him the chance to take the easy way out, absolving himself of all blame. There were two curses on his family, the one placed by Naraku, and the one Amaya had placed on his seven-times great grandfather. His lechery was not his responsibility, after all. In his professional capacity, as a monk, he would tell another man in his situation to go, and sin no more. Heck, he'd even give the guy a sly wink and add, "at least don't get caught". Therein lay the crux of the problem. As Amaya had said, he enjoyed his curse way too much. And Miroku knew that that was his fault, and his alone.

He traveled through the night, anxious to get home and start doing right by his family, as Sango had commanded. As he walked, he obsessed over Sango. He truly did love her. It felt like a stab to the heart for him to contemplate the idea that she might not come home. Oh, he had known that she could fall in battle, he had accepted that a long time ago. That would be very bad. But to think that she wouldn't come back because of his own behavior was infinitely worse.

The long night ended, and the sun rose coldly over the countryside. He had emerged from the big deep forest and was now crossing a region of meadows and cultivated farmland. Cresting the top of a hill, he looked down into a little valley town, swathed in a haze of frosty mist that was rosy with the early dawn sunlight. He strode past the first enclosed pastures, where horses and cattle grazed, their warm breath visible in the cold air. A little bridge arched over a rushing stream, and here the frost had settled hard on the shrubs and the overhanging branches of a weeping willow. The icy crystals shone like the faceted diamonds of Inuyasha's "adamant barrage". The beauty brought a tear to his eye. Holy Buddha, he must be tired. He rubbed his eyes vigorously with the back of his sleeve, took a deep breath, and stepped over the bridge.

He raised his hand in benediction as he passed a family in a farm wagon. A sturdy farmer led the broken down nag, while his fat wife rode in style with young twin sons and a nubile, wholesomely pretty daughter. Miroku told himself not to even look. And it turned out to be easier than he thought. He waved as the family called out cheerfully to him, and he called back a cheerful "good morning". He entered the area of commerce, and came upon a tavern, serving breakfast. He went inside, and a buxom maid brought him a steaming bowl of miso soup. Her breasts were bound tightly, but not with the intention of subduing them. Rather the upper portion had been left to burst forth abundantly, generously left visible for the appreciation of any who cared to partake in the view. Normally, Miroku would have been all over her. He gulped, thanked her sincerely for the meal, and bowed his head in a brief prayer. The soup was excellent. Thick and hot and slightly spicy. He couldn't think of the last time anything had tasted quite this good. As he was leaving the tavern, he blessed the establishment and pasted up an ofuda, without even speaking to the owner or asking for payment.

Miroku felt much stronger as he left the town. The soup warmed his belly and fueled his moral resolve to be a better man. The day grew slightly warmer. Though he was very tired, he began to enjoy his walk. It had been a while since he had journeyed alone.

Since Inuyasha's estrangement from Kagome, he and the half-breed had been practically inseparable. Sango spitefully called Inuyasha his "butt buddy", but it was nothing like that. He uncomfortably decided that he and Inuyasha were not good for each other, each using the other's bad behavior as a cover for their own. As long as they were together, he could tell himself that he was not so bad. After all, Inuyasha's forsaking Kagome for Rin was downright cruel. When he stood beside Inuyasha, it was Inuyasha the people of the village skewered with evil glances. Miroku knew what they said of his friend. Though they enjoyed his protection and feared his power, they called him "wicked dog", "cradle robber", and "abuser of priestesses". And those were the nice things they said about him. Miroku's transgressions were more pedestrian, and the villagers found them easier to forgive. Every village had a Miroku, though Edo could pride itself that their lecher was exceptionally handsome and successful in his endeavors. Where the villagers cursed Inuyasha, they laughed fondly at Miroku. But was he truly any better than his friend?

Walking alone down the road, which had long since reverted to a mere rutted cart-path, Miroku felt just a fragment more clean inside. If he was striding along beside Inuyasha, they would probably be making bets about what kind of success he would have with the ladies of the next village, or joking about the ones in the town they had just left. If Rin were along, he would have to watch them flirting, Rin grabbing Inuyasha's forearm, Inuyahsa caressing her butt, or worst of all, Rin would be riding piggy-back the way Kagome used to. Miroku hated that. He really, really hated that. There were times he wanted to beat them both with his shakujo until they were bloody and bruised.

For the first time ever, Miroku wondered how Sango felt about the compassion and love directed toward the little priestess because of Inuyasha's betrayal, while the female warrior received very little sympathy, though everyone knew of his infidelities. He bet it hurt her a great deal, though Sango would never admit it. He vowed that he would never give her reason to doubt him again, and prayed he would be given another chance, as Amaya had implied.


	34. Chapter 34

Shippou came awake to find himself staring at the ceiling of a cave, glowing in the orange light of a campfire. He rolled over, and saw Kohaku, lounging against the wall of the cave. He was reclining as Sesshomaru habitually did, sipping tea out of his battered metal cup and staring at Kagome. Kagome lay sprawled on her back, her perfect skin glowing apricot in the firelight, the incredibly soft, fluffy bounty of moko-moko's fur contrasting beautifully with her smooth, sleek curves. Shippou was creeped out by the way Kohaku mimicked the demon lord, and he was creeped out by him staring at Kagome. He remembered Kagome saying Sesshomaru and Kohaku reminded her of two pashas, princes of Persia, a strange opulent land on the Continent, its nobles known for their elegant decadence. Whatever about all that. Shippou rolled into a crouch, and launched himself, hissing, at his friend. Kohaku did not react, continuing to sip his tea.

"What's with you and that tea, you little jerk?" Shippou whispered, rather than shouted. He didn't want to wake Kagome.

"You wouldn't like me if I didn't drink my tea, Shippou." Kohaku replied calmly, ignoring the fact that there was a pissed off fox demon baring a set of very sharp fangs inches from his neck.

"Stop staring at my mom! You're creeping me out! You're a sick, twisted pervert!"

Kohaku had no arguments with Shippou referring to Kagome as his mom. They were all orphans, and it was clear Shippou belonged to Kagome and Inuyasha just as he and Rin belonged to Sesshomaru. He didn't like his friend referring to him as a pervert. That reminded him too much of Miroku, of whom he was none too fond. "You don't know anything about it, Shippou, so just shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

Kagome began to shift restlessly in her sleep. Kohaku set his tea down and crawled across the floor to her, leaning low across her body. Shippou growled, very quietly, as Kohaku stroked her forehead. Kagome calmed instantly, at which Kohaku looked Shippou straight in the eye and smiled. "Why don't you go hunt some game for breakfast, Shippou. You're small, but even you should be able to bring back a few rabbits or something."

Shippou left, looking back to sneer at his friend as he exited the mouth of the cave. The night was very cold. Every star shone brightly in the blue-black sky. The moon was starting to go down, meaning that morning would come soon. Kohaku was right, it was a good time to hunt. Shippou hated that Kohaku was a better woodsman that he was. Being raised by Kagome had done that to him. She had spoiled him rotten when he was young, and she still did. She loved to coddle him when he was home, making him special sweet treats with fruit and honey. Nobody had ever told her that he was probably older in years than her grandfather on the other side of the well. Don't ask, don't tell. That sounded like a good policy to Shippou. And now this thing with Sesshomaru. Hadn't she been hurt enough by Inuyasha? From what he had observed, it was too late to change things now. He had seen, and smelled, the mating mark on her neck. Though it was obvious Kohaku had tried to obscure it with his own scent, it was easy to tell that Kagome had been intimate with Sesshomaru. He had known Sesshomaru was interested in his mom for a long time, ever since he was a kid. But he never thought the lord would mate with her. He would be expected to have at least one full-demon as his heir.

Shippou's mind started going a mile-a-minute. If Kagome was his mom, Sesshomaru would be his father, right? Was there any chance he could persuade the great lord to name him as his heir? All the other kitsune said he was going to be big and handsome, and he was growing very powerful. If he could prove himself worthy, he could become the Lord of the Western Lands! Unless his mother's new mate were to go the traditional route, and kill him. Shippou shuddered at the thought. If Sesshomaru were to decide to end his little life, there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even Inuyasha.

Shippou returned to the cave a couple of hours later with a nice brace of birds, one each for Kagome and Kohaku, and a rabbit for himself. He still enjoyed eating as humans did, though he had come upon a raccoon during his hunt, which he killed and drained of it's blood. He enjoyed the blood of such beasts, but knew better than to bring its meat home as food. Kagome would never eat such gamey meat.

Kagome was up, and she told him how proud she was of what an excellent hunter he had grown up to be. Shippou stuck out his tongue at Kohaku, cuddling up to Kagome, who petted his hair and rocked him in her arms as if he were still just a little kit. Kohaku prepared the meat for roasting, and soon the homey little cave was filled with the tantalizing smell of well-cooked pheasant and rabbit. There were rice balls and persimmons, and even a ripe pear, which they cut up and split three ways. Kagome insisted. Kohaku had wanted her to have the delicacy all for herself. He was relieved that she seemed to be back to eating normally, even heartily.

After breakfast, Kohaku suggested that they train for a while, then Kagome could take a bath in the hot spring. Kagome was eager to see what Kohaku had planned for her training. She was delighted when he told her they would be working on agility and flexibility, as he had been doing the other day. He guided her through some stretching and breathing exercises, working up to simple yoga-like poses, giving her gentle advice and repositioning a limb now and then. Shippou watched cautiously. 'What the hell is Kohaku thinking. Sesshomaru would have every right to rip his arms off for touching his mate like that.' He hoped for his friend's sake that Sesshomaru would consider Kagome a mother to Kohaku. That was the only way the boy would get away without injury.

They worked up to the kind of exercises she had seen the slayer performing yesterday. Kohaku, who had never seen evidence that Kagome was even moderately athletic, was beyond impressed. He and Shippou set up some logs for her to balance on, and he spotted for her while she performed a few cartwheels and back flips, ending in a graceful dismount. Shippou stood openmouthed. Kagome bowed as Kohaku clapped his hands in admiration.

For lunch, they ate some eggs, which Kagome had buried in the ashes at the edge of the campfire, sprinkled with a little salt. They were just slightly gritty, but very good nonetheless. As they ate, Kagome explained to the boys about attending school in her time, and how she had practiced gymnastics in "physical education", just as they had done today.

"I will make you into a real demon slayer, Kagome!" Kohaku enthused.

"Yeah, Kagome, in no time at all you'll be able to kick even Sango's ass!" The little fox threw in.

Kagome hoped Sango was doing ok. It was time for the baby to be born, and she had promised her friend that she would be her midwife. She kept quiet, so as not to worry Kohaku. She suspected that he worried more about his sister than he let on.

After lunch, Kohaku left to check the snares while Kagome bathed in the hot springs. It felt great after all the exercise that day. Shippou kept watch, sitting at the edge of the spring with his back to her, handing her the soap or the hair pomade when she needed it. Even though Inuyasha had abandoned Kagome, he had told Shippou that if he caught him around her when she bathed, he would rip his arms off and beat him with them. This was the closest the two had been in a long time. There was something about bathing that fostered a family-like warmth they both missed. They talked about inconsequential things, avoiding the big scary issues looming all around them.


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, working on regaining his usual remote façade. What a mess, in more ways than one. He had toyed with Inuyasha for years, inflicting injury, but never maiming him beyond his capacity to heal. Lately he had begun to regret not having killed him outright. Then he wouldn't be in this quandary. Rin had selected Inuyasha to father her pup. He had always let Rin choose her own path, up until the time he was forced to leave her in Edo. If he continued to let her determine her own destiny, she would surely want to stay with this useless mongrel. Resigning himself, he admitted that there were no good options. He might as well drag his brother back to Rin and try to intimidate the hell out of both of them, in hopes of getting them to grow up enough to serve as adequate parents to the new pup.

He was still lost in thought, staring blankly at the bloody heap on the floor when Jakotsu launched himself across the room, throwing himself to his knees and wrapping his arms around the demon lord's legs, crying hysterically. Sesshomaru, distracted with his depressing train of thought, had to stop himself from placing a comforting hand upon hysterical young man's head. His stance was so reminiscent of the way Rin used to attach himself to his person. Disgusting. But opportunity never knocks twice, and there was no way the demon lord was going to carry his brother out of there himself.

Sesshomaru left the inn and strode majestically down the main road, heading westward out of town. His white silks bore no stains from the fight, for they were bespelled. He appeared pristine and dignified as befitted a great lord. Behind him trailed a beautiful youth with streaks of tears and makeup running down his face, carrying Inuyasha's bloody and battered body in his arms.

The demon lord made his way out of town. The place made him very uneasy. His most immediate concern was that there was something about the town that prevented his powers from working. When he had passed through roughly a hundred years ago, his powers had not been affected. He remembered it as a hamlet called Fudo. Situated at the base of the eastern mountains, it had been the home of a small group of humans who supported themselves by mining and smelting iron ore. Since the last time he had been there it had grown by leaps and bounds. In his recent foray into Fudo, he had observed many signs of heavy industry. The air was redolent with coal smoke, and there was an incessant clanging and banging, as from a huge foundry. The infrastructure of the town was obviously in the process of incredibly quick growth, with human and demon workers hurrying to and fro and carts full of stone and wood being pulled down the streets by large, low-level demons in harnesses. He had heard of attempts to use such demons as draft beasts before, but such endeavors invariably failed. Could the same phenomenon that had stolen his demonic powers be taming the normally intractable oni?

He was troubled by this industrial build-up and the extremely overbuilt roads he had observed. While good roads benefited commerce, it was his experience that the only reason such heavy roads were constructed was to accommodate massive weapons and large armies. It was not just the east-west road through Fudo that was built to military specifications, but the north-south one as well. He turned to look back at the town, gesturing to Jakotsu to keep walking. As he had when he first came upon the road, he dug his heel into the roadbed. This time, he paid close attention to the methods and materials that had been used in its construction. As he had first thought, it was a typical Roman-style metalled road. The road itself was considerably wider than Sesshomaru was tall, and banked so the center was higher than the sides. Curbstones bordered the edges of the road. Within the roadbed, there was a bottom foundation of stones the size of a human skull, topped by fist-sized stones, then a well-packed layer of what he had originally thought to be red clay and gravel. The roads in the populous part of Fudo had been paved with flat stone joined with the same substance, but once the road left the borders of the town, the surface, which he had earlier assumed to be clay, was clearly slag left over from the manufacturing of iron. Though the term "road metal" referred to the common, non-metallic, crushed stone commonly used for paving, he had seen slag used as metalling in regions where iron was being worked before. It made an extremely durable, solid road surface.

He was not the tactician his father had been, but he was the Lord of the Western Lands nonetheless, and such military preparations did not bode well. He caught up with Jakotsu easily. Once he had returned his brother to Rin's side, he would deal with Fudo.

As evening fell, Sesshomaru stopped near a stream to give his brother a chance to recover from his beating, and for Jakotsu to rest. Jakotsu went to the stream, and filled his hands with ice-cold water, which he dashed in Inuyasha's face, bringing forth a blistering string of curses. It would take a good day's travel on foot to come to the place Sesshomaru had left Rin. Jakotsu told them that he did not need to eat in his current state, but he did need to rest occasionally, so they all settled down for the night to get what sleep they could.


	36. Chapter 36

"You ungrateful child! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru in that way!" Jaken squawked.

Rin was stacking wood to make a fire. "He doesn't care about me. Only Inuyasha cares about me now. He's the one who loves me and he's going to take care of me and the pup, not Sesshomaru."

Jaken had noticed that, when she was under stress, Rin had taken to fingering the little bag that hung around her neck. He had suspected for a while that Rin was possessed. Could the bag he had given her as a gift have something to do with her recent behavior? She was not acting at all like the sweet little girl who had once followed him and his Lord on their adventures. He sighed wearily. He was always having to rescue their human girl. 'I'm on your side, Rin. I'll always protect my little girl.' He did not put his thoughts into words. He considered himself the strong, silent type, like his Lord.

He watched Rin closely, waiting until she fell into a deep sleep. Jaken crept softly to her side, being careful not to stumble or make any noise that might alert her to his nearness. He grasped the bag, severing the cord that held it in place with his sharp little claw. Clutching the bag against his chest, he scurried out of camp. He emptied the bag out onto a large, flat rock. For years the bag had held a variety of keepsakes, but now there was just a single ivory fang and a pile of dust. Jaken stared at the fang, his mind churning. The fang might have nothing to do with the change in the girl's behavior. There was only one way to find out. He brought the base of the staff of two heads down on the fang, pulverizing it. Then he incinerated the remains with the staff of two heads.

Rin's eyes flew open. Her hand grabbed for the pouch, and when she found it gone, she jumped to her feet. "Jaken!" Jaken scrambled back into the circle of firelight. He had hoped to somehow slip the now empty bag back around her neck, but obviously he had been caught red-handed. "Pack up Ah-Uhn. We're going to find Inuyasha. NOW!"

The sky was lightening slightly as morning approached. In their sketchy campsite by the side of the road, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing on opposite sides of the small campfire, engaged in a pissing match. Jakotsu sat on the ground, legs sprawled out before him, leaning back on the palms of his hands, watching intently. Sesshomaru was the epitome of perfection, as usual, his straight, silky hair blowing in the early dawn breeze. Inuyasha was far less refined, his red fire-rat clothing looking somewhat the worse for the wear, his coarse white hair rumpled. Anger and testosterone were thick in the air.

Jak thought both brothers were really hot when they argued. He couldn't understand why they were getting so worked up over a couple of human females. Jak, who lived for battle, considered women useless. He had gone up against a few female Samurai in his day, and the had proved to be lightweights. The bone of contention in the dispute appeared to be breeding rights to two females. From what he could gather, Inuyasha had knocked up Sesshomaru's daughter, but was married to that bitch, Kagome. Jak remembered Kagome from his earlier sojourn in the land of the living. He hadn't been all that impressed. She looked too skinny for childbearing, and he could not even contemplate wanting a female as a comrade-at-arms. He remembered Sesshomaru's human girl as a mere child. He was shocked and disappointed. His former crush Inuyasha had turned out to be a cheater and a cradle-robber. Sesshomaru quickly superseded Inuyasha in Jakotsu's affections. He was a real man, noble, strong, and loyal to those who depended on him. My Sesshomaru, he thought dreamily. He was startled to alertness when a two-headed dragon, bigger than two war-horses, came barreling out of the sky and into the middle of camp.

Rin made a flying dismount from Ah-uhn, and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha pushed her away roughly, more intent on his argument with his brother than catering to Rin, who he was coming to regard as difficult and demanding. Sesshomaru caught Rin just as she was about to hit the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere, the staff of two heads came crashing down on Inuyasha's skull. Master Jaken was enraged. "How dare you, you miserable half-breed bastard! How dare you lay a finger on our Rin!" Inuyasha kicked Jaken into the nearby stream, not wanting to be bothered with anything but fighting with his brother.

Sesshomaru set Rin aside, launching himself at Inuyasha with his claws extended, dripping with sweet-scented, green poison. The poison that hit the ground hissed and bubbled. His claws raked his brother's cheekbone, laying it open in four deep, parallel gouges. Sesshomaru felt a surge of satisfaction. Regardless of his brother's healing and regenerative powers, the acidic poison would leave a permanent scar. Inuyasha gouged his own claws across the flesh of his arm, flinging the blood at his brother. "Blades of Blood!" He screamed. Sesshomaru ignored the injury inflicted by the attack. He closed in tight, using his full weight and momentum to drive the back of his forearm against his opponent's windpipe. He followed through with a knee to Inuyasha's groin. Once Inuyasha was down, Sesshomaru planted his right knee in the small of Inuyasha's back, while yanking his right arm savagely up to the level of his head. Inuyasha continued to struggle, but his taller, heavier brother had him subdued.

Sesshomaru leaned close to Inuyasha's ear, speaking in his low and dangerous voice. "I'm not going to kill you now, much as I want to. You are going to take care of Rin and her pup, and I am never going to have to intercede in your miserable life from this day forward, because if I do, if I hear even the faintest whisper of a rumor that you have harmed either one of them, that will be the end of you, dear brother."

Inuyasha hoarsely responded with one word. "Kagome," he whispered.

"Kagome is no longer your concern. You made your choice, now live with it, Inuyasha."

"I have to protect Kagome! She's my wife!" Rin listened to this exchange with disgust. Inuyasha loved her, not Kagome! Why was he saying he had to protect Kagome?

"You have relinquished any claim you had on Kagome, Inuyasha. You have dishonored and abandoned her. As your brother, I have taken her under my protection. She is now my mate, and you will not interfere, or I WILL send you to Hell, you miserable little prick. Do not doubt this. She is mine, and you will not touch her, you will not speak to her, and if you so much as THINK about her, I will not spare you, even for Rin's sake."

Inuyasha let out an agonized howl, so loud it echoed for miles through the surrounding hills and valleys. "No! She is MINE!" Sesshomaru jacked his twisted arm painfully higher. But Inuyasha had ceased to care. He fought against his brother, and his shoulder dislocated with a sickening 'pop'.

Sesshomaru could tell that his brother was well on his way to going feral. He was whipping himself into a fury of epic proportions. Inuyasha was now lying on his back, Sesshomaru straddling his waist. When Inuyasha transformed, his claws and fangs were far bigger than Sesshomaru's own. Sesshomaru narrowly escaped a powerful swipe of his brother's claws, only to have Inuyasha latch onto his arm with his huge, razor-sharp fangs. The demon lord cuffed his brother sharply in the head with his other fist. When that didn't work, he repeated the action several times. It was only the half-breed's apparent inability to shut up that freed Sesshomaru's arm from his jaws. "MY MATE! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sesshomaru rammed his forehead into Inuyasha's face, rebreaking his nose. He chopped Inuyasha's windpipe viciously with his forearm again, but the half-demon was now totally out of his mind with rage, and no amount of punishment was going to subdue him. He managed to twist his way out from under Sesshomaru, and took off running. He was moving like a bat out of hell, and Sesshomaru realized with dismay that he was heading in the direction of the cave where he had left Kagome.

Sesshomaru transformed into his energy orb with a crack like thunder. He had to get to Kagome before the half-breed did. Judging by the unerring way Inuyasha had taken off in Kagome's exact direction, the two still shared a strong connection. Now firmly loyal to Sesshomaru, Jakotsu unhesitatingly hopped onto Ah-Uhn's saddle, and the two took off following after the lightning ball that was their Lord.

Rin unnoticed and unwanted, crept out of camp, heading back toward Edo. A few minutes later, Jaken clambered, wet and half-frozen, from the river where he had been kicked and scurried after his little Rin.


	37. Chapter 37

Miroku made his way into Edo as the sun was setting. The rice paddies that bordered the village reflected the orange and pink ribbons of the late-afternoon sky. Smoke from cooking fires spiraled upward through roof vents in the tiny, homely huts of his adopted village. He was so glad to be home. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine that Sango was preparing dinner in their snug little hut, chatting with Kagome and Inuyasha. In his imagination, his two friends were happily together again, and Sango greeted him at the door with a kiss. Perhaps soon, he prayed. If only I can be good enough, and never let anyone down again, it could all come true. He would say many prayers. He would make many offerings.

He went straight to Kaede's hut, pushing past the bamboo screen that acted as a door. Inside, he found Kaede sitting, staring into the fire. She looked into his eyes. Her expression was strangely guarded. "Sit down, boy."

Miroku sat by Kaede's fire, as he had a thousand times in the past. Kaede gently said, "I have news for you. Some of it good, and some of it very bad." She continued. "You have a new daughter. She is small, but seems to be healthy. Sango named her Kagome. She also named your other children, before she died."

"Impossible! Sango is not dead, I met her on the road the other day, and she was fine." Sango had to be fine. Hadn't Amaya told him he had one more chance?

Kaede looked at him, the wisdom of a long, sad life reflected in her eyes. "I had to cut the baby from her belly. Her body has not been cremated yet. I was awaiting your return. I knew you would want to say good-bye to her." Kaede lurched to her feet. It was getting harder every year. Soon she would need a cane to walk.

Miroku was beyond speech. He thought that there was a chance Kaede had finally gone senile, she was, after all, the oldest person in the village. He did not want to contemplate the other possibility. Sango's hands, her lips, had seemed so cold. He knew only one other whose hands had felt so cold upon him, when she nursed him through the time when he was almost overcome by Naraku's curse. Kaede's sister, Kikyo. Kikyo, who was the walking dead. And then he knew. He would still look at the body of his wife, but he did not need to see it to know that Kaede was telling him the truth. His Sango was truly dead. He cried over her body. He kept a vigil at her side throughout the night in the cold, dark hut where she lay, sometimes stroking her hair, sometimes kissing her hand. In the morning, the village prepared for her cremation. He stood by the funeral pyre as her body was turned to ash.

Afterward, he went to Mayuki's hut, where he met his new daughter for the first time. Kagome.

Many days later, a dispirited Rin limped into Edo, followed by the loyal Jaken. She would not speak of what had befallen her, and brought no news of Kagome, who had gone missing at the same time. In the course of the days that followed, Miroku spent much time with Rin. He became Rin's only ally in the village, making sure that she ate properly and trying to involve her with the children, to distract her from her own sorrows. There was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome.


	38. Chapter 38

All the measuring had paid off, the slayer uniform fit like a black leather glove, but did not restrict her movement in any way. She came out of the little dressing room to show the boys. "I miss full-length mirrors. I'd really like to be able to see what this looks like." She twisted this way and that, trying to get a view of how she looked in the outfit. Suddenly, in the place of the kitsune that had been there the moment before, there appeared in front of her a stunning dark-haired girl, with big wide eyes and high cheekbones. She was dressed from head to toe in skin-tight black leather. "Shippou, that's not really what I look like." Kagome blushed. There was no way that was her…

The girl disappeared, and was replaced by her foster son. "You look really hot, Kagome."

The tailor's wife left the room and returned with a leaf-green kimono. "Try wearing this over the uniform." The kimono was made of very light silk, and was much looser than Sango's had been.

Kohaku whistled softly. "You look perfect, Kagome."

After leaving the tailor, they went to the armorer. Kohaku wanted to find Kagome a chisakatana (short katana) so that she would have a suitable weapon for fighting up-close and personal. The daikyu he had purchased for her before was a powerful weapon, but bows are not appropriate for close-quarters combat. He looked at the weapons. Since it was a demon village, most of the swords were nodachi and okatana, too long and heavy for the human girl. The armorer, who introduced himself as Ken, suggested they visit the pawnshop. Kagome had never been inside a pawnshop, and was surprised at the number and variety of weapons to be found there. She was fascinated by the tessen. Kagura had used the tessen to great effect. Of course, the tessen Kagura had used was enchanted. "Kohaku, do you think you could teach me to use the tessen? Perhaps I could learn to channel my powers through it." Kohaku did not like the tessen, it reminded him too much of Kagura. He and Kagura had had a very complicated relationship, and he didn't want what he had with Kagome to be tainted by memories of the wind witch.

The pawnbroker pointed out an impressive collection of kansashi. Kohaku called Kagome over, and added several of the six-inch hairpins to her updo, which she had chosen to show off her jeweled hair sticks. "I will show you how to use them later."

He continued to poke around, until he heard Kagome cry out softly. "What about this sword, Kohaku?" The sword was much shorter and lighter than the Tetsusaiga, its blad only about two feet in length, but possessed the same curved shape as the big sword in its transformed state. It seemed to call out to her. It was definitely a demon sword, but could it be sentient? Kohaku came over, and hefted the sword. It appeared to be of excellent quality.

The pawnbroker rubbed his hands together, and said unctuously, "An excellent choice, young master and mistress. This chisakatana was made for a very prominent and powerful family, and was passed down for generations. The last owner was financially embarrassed and left it with me years ago. I am pleased it has finally found a suitable owner." Kohaku stepped outside, followed by Kagome, Shippou, and the pawnbroker. He plucked a red hair from Shippou's tail, held it high in the air, and let it drift downward. He swiftly swung the sword, cutting the hair cleanly in half. Kagome gasped at Kohaku's speed. It was not the first time that she had thought he was as fast as a panther demon. Surely no human could possess such reflexes.

"How much?" Kohaku asked. Kagome wandered off to take another look at the contents of the shop. She was sure the requisite haggling would take some time. Near the back of the shop she found something that took her breath away. Tossed negligently in a neglected corner, covered in dust, was a leather pack. It seemed to be made of material similar to her slayer's uniform, and had two straps, like her old yellow backpack. She dusted it off, and shrugged her shoulders into the straps. It fit perfectly. Smaller than her old pack, she was nonetheless sure she could fit everything she needed inside it. All it would take was a very small spell.

She returned to Kohaku and the pawnbroker, who seemed to have come to an agreement, and asked the price of the pack. "Consider it a gift. Such a pretty girl deserves anything her heart desires." The old demon winked at Kohaku, who blushed. Kagome thanked him nicely, thinking he was kind of a letch. She was glad she was wearing the green kimono over the revealing slayer's uniform.

On the way back to the cave, the trio picked up their snares. As they walked, Kohaku gave Kagome some basic instruction on how to wield her new weapon. "Kagome, don't hold the sword like Inuyasha. He was a very bad role model for swordsmanship." There was a crashing, as if trees and brush were being broken off, and a battered and bleeding Inuyasha stormed into their midst, his breathing rough, eyes glowing crimson, and his fangs and claws hideously enlarged. Jagged stripes adorned his cheeks. He had obviously gone feral.

Kohaku stepped forward, pushing Kagome behind him. He didn't want to use his bone on Inuyasha, but would do so to protect Kagome if he had to. Kagome peeked out from behind Kohaku, her new sword still clutched in both hands. Inuyasha cried out in a rage "MINE!" and lunged for the pair. Shippou stood back. In his experience, Kagome was the only one who could calm Inuyasha's beast. Kohaku leapt forward to meet the much larger demon's charge. He used the heavy shaft of his weapon to bludgeon Inuyasha. He could not bring himself to use the blade against him, in spite of the conflict surrounding Rin and Kagome. Inuyasha had no such compunctions. His huge, sharp claws ripped through Kohaku's side. The smell of his opponent's blood made him even more aggressive. He flipped the slayer to the ground, pounced on him, and drew back to bury his fangs in the boy's neck. Kagome reacted on instinct. She darted forward, swinging her new sword with unexpected skill. As Inuyasha's fangs sank into Kohaku's flesh, the sword cut through the demon's left arm like a knife through butter. All action ceased. Inuyasha howled with agony and ran into the forest. His severed limb lay twitching in the churned-up mud and snow and blood. Kagome kneeled over Kohaku. He was bleeding very badly from the claw wounds in his side and the bite on his neck.

The little priestess had learned to use her powers for healing, but could not perform miracles. She concentrated, hoping to be able to stanch the bleeding long enough to get him back to the cave, where she could clean the wounds and stitch them up properly. Her hands were slowly engulfed in a soft pink glow. She placed her palms gently over the claw marks. It took some time, but the bleeding abated. She moved on to his neck. Fortunately, the flesh had not been torn too badly. The bite mark was fairly clean, but it was deep. The bleeding was very bad, and it took longer to stop. Once she felt she had done all she could under the conditions, she asked Shippou to carry Kohaku back to the cave. Shippou transformed into a large crow, and crouched down so Kagome could drape the boy over his back.


	39. Chapter 39

Kagome came crashing out of the forest, followed by a huge black crow, bearing an injured Kohaku on its back.

"Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome cried.

Sesshomaru went to the crow and lifted the demon slayer into his arms. He carried Kohaku to the cave, where he settled the boy onto the fur cape. He removed the upper portion of Kohaku's uniform, examining his injuries. It appeared Kagome had used her powers to seal the wounds, but they should be sewn up as well.

Kagome was rummaging through Kohaku's pack. "Shippou. Throw some logs on the fire, then see if you can make this cup bigger, and boil some water." She found a needle and thread, and the toweling Kohaku had brought for her to dry herself after her baths. She had taken to using her purification powers on the bandages and medical supplies she used in the healing of humans. More lives were lost in this era though infection than through blood loss or trauma. She was confident that her powers sterilized the items, and she had never had a patient suffer an infection of any kind.

Sesshomaru knelt by Kohaku, supporting his shoulders as Kagome washed the crusted blood from around his wounds. The little priestess tried to make the tidiest stitches possible. Kohaku was sure to carry the scars from these wounds for life, but she was determined that they would not be disfiguring. Once she was done, Sesshomaru brushed his hand across Kohaku's forehead. Kagome was amazed by the tenderness shown by the demon lord. He laid the boy down on the cape and stood up. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I smell my brother's blood. What happened?"

"In the past, Inuyasha always did his best to protect me, but I wanted to learn to be able to take care of myself. We thought it was best that I be trained as a slayer." Sesshomaru took in Kagome's new apparel. She had removed the green kimono so that it would not be ruined by Kohaku's blood, and he thought she looked luscious in the tight black uniform. Kagome blushed at the look in his eyes. "While you were gone, Kohaku has been working with me on speed, strength, and agility. He decided it was time to advance to hand-to-hand combat and weapons training. Kohaku bought me a sword. We were in the forest, getting me accustomed to my new sword, when Inuyasha attacked. Kohaku tried to protect me, but Inuyasha was out of control and mauled him. I cut off his left arm with the sword." She handed the sheathed sword over to her mate, taking care to do so in the proper manner. She wanted him to respect her, and she had been around warriors and nobles enough to know how important it was to handle one's sword with dignity.

Sesshomaru held the sword in his hand, and swiped it through the air much as Kohaku had done at the pawnshop. "I know this sword. How did you come by it?"

"We went to the armorer's in the demon village. The swords he had were all too big and heavy for me, so we went to the pawnshop. This sword seemed to call out to me."

"It is a fine weapon. It was commissioned for the women of a very old and noble family. You have made a good choice, and you seem to have used it most effectively." Sesshomaru suspected the sentient sword had played a hand in her proficiency. He returned the weapon to her, and she slid it back in her belt. He pulled Kagome close, burying his face in her hair. He made note of the kansashi and smirked softly to himself. His mate seemed to be taking to weapons with a vengeance. "When Kohaku has recovered sufficiently, he can train you in swordsmanship."

Kagome was surprised. "Why don't you want to train me yourself?"

"Kohaku is a satisfactory warrior, even by demon standards, but the katana is not his weapon of choice. He will train you to the extent of his abilities, and in the process become a more accomplished swordsman himself. When you have both attained an acceptable level of proficiency with the katana, I will work with you both. He grew serious. "You smell like Kohaku, Kagome."

She blushed. "We didn't know how the demons in the village would react to a human being mated to the Western Lord. Kohaku decided it was best to muddle our scents." Sesshomaru had to agree with their fears. All hell had broken loose when his father had set aside his demon mate in favor of a human concubine.

"I hope Kohaku will choose to stay with us after he has healed. He doesn't spend much time in Edo. He loves his sister, but he doesn't get along well with Miroku. It will seem more like a family if he stays a member of our group."

"You have made a powerful enemy, and I have yet to determine who it is. Kohaku can train you and stay with you when I am not able to be there to protect you, but I want you to be careful around Kohaku. He has been through a lot, and he seems to care for you. Sometimes men in such situations make foolish choices. I would hate to have to kill him. I have regarded Kohaku as a member of my pack for a long time, much as I have Rin."

"How is Rin doing?"

"She will barely speak to me. She blames me for abandoning her in Edo. She is filled with anger to the point of unreason, and she refuses to acknowledge the pain she has caused you. She is so unlike herself, I feel as if she is possessed."

"Have you ever thought that Rin looks an awful lot like me… and like Kikyo?"

"I noticed that the first time I saw her. I had hoped her personality would continue to be like yours, but she seems to grow more like the dead woman every day."

"From the first time I saw Inuyasha, I felt compelled to be with him, even when he treated me badly. Maybe she didn't have any choice about pursuing Inuyasha."

"It is irrelevant. She carries Inuyasha's pup, and you are now my mate. There is no turning back, Kagome. I told you that before." Kagome had not known that Rin was pregnant. Kagome had never been a fan of "The Doctor Phil Show", unlike many of her friends, but she was sure he would have a field day with their dysfunctional little family.

"I have no desire to return to the way things were. I feel as if I were under a spell that had been lifted. I am happy to have found someone who will treat me well. You are the most honorable, powerful, beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I am proud to be your mate." He nuzzled against her hair, rewarding her loyalty with a show of affection.

"Do you know why Inuyasha came after me and attacked me?"

"I was having a discussion with my brother, when Rin interrupted. Inuyasha repudiated her, and claimed you were his mate. You know this to be false. He was mated to the dead priestess, and was only married to you in an invalid human ceremony under false pretenses. He lost control and changed to his full demon form and ran off to find you. I followed as quickly as I could. I can only be grateful that you were able to prevent him from taking you."

"And what of Rin?"

"Rin is with Jaken, who is very loyal to her. I am sure he will protect her, and they will most likely return to Edo." He was interrupted by a bellow from outside. "Kagome, Ah-Uhn has arrived. We have a visitor, and it is someone you have met before. I ask you to be tolerant of him, we need all the allies we can get." Kagome had been through a great deal of trauma that day, but her curiosity overwhelmed her. She rushed to the mouth of the cave, and looked out into the clearing. Mounted proudly on Ah-Uhn was her old "rival", Jakotsu.

"Great, just great."


	40. Chapter 40

Sango sat close to the fire, taking comfort in its glow. To those who travel in the wilderness, fire holds an importance far greater than just preserving body heat. A good fire rallies hope, soothes the soul, and provides a gathering place where even the most hardened warriors come together to laugh and trade tales. Across the fire sat Inutaisho, who was taking a break from hitting on her. He watched her as she took the jerky Miroku had given her from the top of her boot. First she touched the tip of her tongue to the meat. Inu found the action arousing, then laughed at the disgusted look that came over her face.

"Does it taste bad?" He asked. She stared at the jerky oddly.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not hungry. Sometimes I get like that."

"Midoriko was like that. She worried a lot, had a lot of responsibilities. Sometimes she would go for days without eating. Izayoi was completely different. She loved to eat, especially sweets. Kind of like Kagome. It's odd, that you would be more like Midoriko and Kagome would be like Izayoi"

Sango was surprised at how familiar he seemed with Kagome. "Have you been watching us much?"

"Over the years, I watched my Inuyasha, and when Inuyasha formed his pack, I watched all of you. That's when I became so fascinated with you, Sango. I admire your strength. You are truly a warrior worthy of respect. Kagome possesses an unparalleled degree of power. My son surrounds himself with beautiful, powerful women. Reminds me of me." Inu flashed a roguish smile.

"Inuyasha's first priestess Kikyo was a powerful woman as well. Even when she returned from death, she had impressive powers."

Kikyo's fixation with vengeance and hatred of Kagome had bothered Sango greatly. All of the resurrected she had encountered shared similar obsessions. Obviously, Inu would not share her misgivings about the undead. By her standards, he should not be walking in the mortal realm, himself. "She played a part in fighting Niroku, and she saved my husband's life. I have to be grateful for that."

"But…" He prompted.

"I don't want you to think I'm passing judgment on your being here, but I can't help but think that when you die, you should just stay dead."

He studied the fire for a while, then said "The Tensaiga was created from my fang. The power to transcend death is in my hands. It has been for many centuries. Would you have had me watch as Izayoi and Inuyasha perished, when I had the ability to save them? And what of me? The most powerful warrior of all time. Unlimited potential for power. Would it be right to let that be sacrificed at the hands of a pitiful little Samurai like Takimaru? The last thing I remember is being pinned to the floor of a burning building, My last breaths were agony. Then I woke up in Hell. I knew then that I didn't belong there, that I wouldn't stay there. Think of all I can do in this world. To allow such power to perish would be a tragic waste."

Inu toyed with the idea of telling Sango that he had brought her back from the dead, but he needed her, and he was unsure how she would react. He doubted he would be overwhelmed with gratitude. Although he knew he would have to tell her sooner or later, she had made it amply clear that she didn't approve of bringing the dead back to life. When the time came, he would most likely use Sango's preoccupation with Kagome to keep her under control. Inu had observed the obsessive nature of the dead who walked among the living. Though the complexity of their ideas and behaviors varied, undoubtedly determined by their original personalities and the motives and methods used by the entity who resurrected them, they all shared this obsessive trait to one degree or another. Sango's fixation with Kagome's well-being was sure to help in obtaining Kagome's trust.

If he could solidify his hold on Sango's loyalty, Kagome would be more likely to have faith in him and accept his guidance. The slayer's presence in his pack would help insure the little priestess stayed content. Kagome had been off his radar for a short while, as his mate and oldest son had always been. According to his latest intelligence reports, however, Kagome was essentially estranged from his half-breed son, Inuyasha. For years she had followed the boy back and forth across Japan, sleeping on the forest floor and fighting by his side, with never a word of appreciation. The priestess had put up with unbelievable abuse at his son's hands, and Inu planned on treating her much better than Inuyasha had, showering her with all the love she had been denied and making sure she had every luxury she could possibly desire. He had observed that Kagome was very loyal to those who she loved, a trait attested to by her repeated forgiveness of Inuyasha's transgressions. It was her nature to connect love with protection, and to be attracted to powerful warriors who would also be able to keep her safe. She enjoyed sensual indulgences, like eating sweets and bathing in hot springs, much as Izayoi had. Inu knew that he could provide security and luxury better than any being that had ever existed. He was very rich and very powerful. Even if such practical considerations were taken out of the picture, he had no doubt that he could persuade Kagome to bond with him. Despite Inutaisho's bloodline being diluted with human blood, two powerful priestesses of the same line as Midoriko had been irresistibly drawn to Inuyasha. He also reasoned that Kagome would be likely to venerate him as Sango did, for being essentially the progenitor of Inuyasha's pack. With Sango and Kagome by his side, he would finally attain the power decreed by destiny.

By now, Inuyasha was sure to be in Fudo, waiting at the inn. Inu had told Amaya to keep his son there with the promise of lucrative work. He had instructed her to have Bankotsu eliminate Miroku, but she had assured him that she would take care of Inuyasha's constant companion, and promised there would be no chance of his interfering.

Once upon a time, before he was a great general, Inutaisho had been a mercenary, like Inuyasha had become. He had wandered the Continent, performing little services for whatever party would pay him well. He found it amusing that it was his half-breed son who was following in his footsteps. Unknowingly and instinctively, Inuyasha had obtained the love of Kikyo and Kagome, just as Inutaisho would have done in a more calculated manner.

His legitimate son, Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had always been a closed book to him. Literally. When Sesshomaru was a very young pup, Inu had tried to use his powers to influence his son, with no success. When magic failed, Inu tried charisma, attempting to charm the young demon into becoming one of his admirers. Sesshomaru remained cold and aloof. Inu soon gave up on his son, blaming Ai's strange blood.

When Inu was a himself a pup, his own father had told him of the power-bearing priestesses of legend. Finding such a priestess had been his quest since adolescence. He had been at a public house in some forsaken outpost, celebrating the successful termination of a minor lord, when he first heard the story of the beautiful young oracle. Inu traveled far to reach the land where the oracle was said to be imprisoned. He had found her there, held captive in her cave, and fallen in love with her youthful, human beauty and overwhelming aura of power. The fight to free her from her prison had been one of the hardest battles of his life. For a while, he was content, feeling as if he had found what he had sought for so long. He named her Ai, mated her, and took her to Japan, where he began to consolidate his power. Even her madness could not dampen the love he felt for her.

Inutaisho lay with Ai each night, making passionate love to her, always hoping she would regain her sanity. He believed it was her madness which made him unable to access her powers. He waited for her to become pregnant, thinking that having a pup might bring her to her senses. Unlike most nobles, he hoped for a female pup. He had no need of a male heir. He planned to live for a long, long time.

One tender spring day, he was patrolling his ever-expanding lands when he crossed paths with a large, angry fire-cat. In the stories told to him by his father, the power-bearing priestesses of legend often went into battle on the back of a fire cat. Inu decided that he would capture the cat, tame it, and present it to Ai. The cat was incredibly fierce, and the fight was long and bloody. He was unable to take the cat alive, as he had planned. Once the noise of their battle subsided, he discovered why the cat had been so determined. He heard a soft sound coming from the surrounding forest. When he investigated, he found a little two-tailed kitten curled up in a hollow log, mewing weakly. He bundled the kitten into his shirt, warming it against his chest, and took it home to Ai.


	41. Chapter 41

When Ai awoke, her dais was surrounded by retainers and physicians. It appeared that her pregnancy had been discovered while she was searching for Kirara. Now officially confined to her suite, Ai spent her time learning more about her powers. She found it was very easy to enter the body of any being she touched. She could travel with them, seeing what they saw, feeling what they felt, or she could take total control of their body, which would respond as if it were her own. After a great deal of trial and error, she found that she could enter the bodies of more distant beings. This power was more problematic. After her first few tries, it became easy for her to seek out Kirara. She supposed this was because of the close bond she shared with the fire cat. It was more difficult for her to make contact with acquaintances or strangers. The more she practiced, the more successful she became. It was only by accident that she discovered that she could enter a trance state by gazing into a dark basin of water, and that she could see visions in the surface. Her powers of divination were not perfect, for the visions were random and confusing. It was during this time that she also learned to change her own body to assume any form she desired. For many years, Ai had been left alone by her mate's retainers. There was no political benefit to be had in currying favor with the Lady, who was regarded by all as an insane human witch. Ai was free to practice her new skills without interference.

Ai spent a lot of time looking out through Kirara's eyes. The warrior-priestess and the fire cat left the slayers' village each morning and went into the surrounding forest to hone their skills. Most days, Midoriko was met by Inutaisho. Ai watched as Inutaisho presented the priestess with a great sword and demon armor. He seemed to be taking an extreme interest in turning the human woman into a killing machine. When the pair was not training, Inutaisho was tender and caring. Ai became hardened to the sight of her mate coupling with Midoriko. The demon lord and the priestess did not care that they had an audience. Kirara was a mononoke, incapable of speech or assuming human form.

Their battles became more intense every day. Fighting seemed to bring out Mikoriko's powers. The more fierce the engagement, the more her power grew. One late afternoon, when the beams of the sun were slanting through the leaves of the surrounding trees, Inutaisho called a halt to their sparring. S'ounga was thrumming with energy. The sword seemed to take joy in the vicious sparring. The crystal orb set into the hilt of S'ounga glowed with a strange, intense light. After staring intently at the orb, Inutaisho returned S'ounga to the sheath at his back. He swept the sweaty, disheveled priestess into his arms and carried her to one of his favorite places, where a waterfall cascaded from high above into a pool of crystal clear water. The water was tepid in the shallows, warmed by the sun, but grew increasingly cold in the deeper areas where the water crashed down from above. Surrounded by a thick border of flowering shrubs and vines, the pool was very secluded, the only sound that of the falling water, and the calls of many small songbirds. The demon lord removed the priestess' armor, stopping now and again to kiss and lick the beads of sweat from her heated skin. He peeled off the sweaty leather uniform, and then quickly removed his own white silk. Midoriko pressed herself against Inutaisho's lean, hard body. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist, nuzzling her face into his sculpted, rock-hard pecs. He was so much bigger than she, and considered by all to be the greatest warrior in all of Japan. In the demon lord's arms, she sometimes had to struggle against the urge to believe that she actually deserved to be treated like a fragile, cherished princess.

He led her into the pool, stopping when the water reached his waist. He scooped up warm water in his big palms, rinsing the sweat from her body, taking the opportunity to caress every inch of her skin with the greatest of care. She clung to him, trembling with a mixture of fatigue and anticipation. He held her against him, kneading the tight muscles of her shoulders, as she pressed her lips against his chest. Next he ran his hands down her back, using long, firm strokes, practically hypnotizing her as he repeated the motion over and over. Lowering his hands to her buttocks, he squeezed them gently and rhythmically, insinuating his knee between her thighs. She sighed against him as he grasped her hips, lifting her up in the water and down onto his length.

Giving in totally to his domination, she gazed up at him, and caught him staring into her eyes intently. Not for the first time, she wondered what he was thinking. Did he love her? She had always been told that demons were not capable of love. She knew he had a beautiful young mate. So why was he investing so much of his time in her, a simple priestess from an insignificant village? The men of the village had never shown any interest in Midoriko. She was too tough, too driven, and her body bore too many muscles and too many battle scars to be considered beautiful. She was grateful for the training he was giving her, and the demon sword and armor were better than anything she had ever hoped to possess. But she was a plain, hard woman, not in the habit of engaging in fantasy. There had to be a reason for the great demon lord's interest, and Midoriko intended to find out what it was.

The more time Ai spent in Kirara's body, serving as Midoriko's sparring partner while they waited for Inutaisho's arrival, the less she resented the priestess. Through Kirara's eyes, she saw that Midoriko was sad and lonely, and realized that Inutaisho was most likely her only close friend. That is the way it had been for her when Inutaisho rescued her from the cave and brought her to Japan. He had showered Ai with attention, spending hours with her that he could have spent attending to his lands. As Ai had gradually regained her grasp on sanity, she came to find the way Inutaisho would stare at her intently for hours to be strange and disconcerting. It was as if he were looking for something when he gazed into her eyes. What she had once viewed as romantic, she came to see as disturbing. It was when she was listening to palace gossip through the ears of a little servant girl that she came to realize that not only did he never encourage the members of the demon court to interact with her, he actually led them to believe that that she was dangerously insane. He told Ai, in turn, that it was not safe for his human mate to get too close to the court, which was full of deceit and intrigue.

One morning when the sun rose in an orange haze, Midoriko felt it was too hot and muggy to spar. She sat with Kirara, petting the big cat, and speaking to her gently. Ai listened as Midoriko attempted to puzzle out Inutaisho's motives. Ai learned that the priestess felt the same misgivings as she did about her mate's strange behavior. She resolved to use her powers to find out what he was up to.

As Midoriko stroked Kirara's head, Ai's soul jumped from the fire cat to the priestess. Ai relished the strength and coordination of the bigger woman's body as she made her way quickly to the nearby pool. She came to an overhanging willow tree, which shaded the water. The bottom of the pool was covered in the dark fallen leaves of the willow, rendering the surface reflective and suitable for scrying, though she usually preferred nighttime and candlelight for practicing this form of divination. Leaning over the pool, she stirred the surface with her fingers, gazing fixedly into the water. She thought hard about her mate. She gradually entered a trance state.

She saw a large room, which she assumed to be a dungeon. The floor and walls were made of quarried squares of gray stone, fitted tightly. There were no windows, and only one visible door, a sturdy one bound in iron straps and hinges. Light came from strange, colored crystals that had been mounted here and there on the walls. In the middle of the room, strapped to a high wooden table, was the body of a dark haired young woman. She appeared to be dead at first, but then Ai noticed the signs of shallow breathing. Suddenly, the heavy door slammed open and Inutaisho swept into the room. Ai watched as he took care to secure the door with a spell. He moved quickly to the table, where he seemed to loom over the captive woman. No matter how hard she tried, Ai could not see the captive's features, or even the details of her body, just pale female skin and the long, blue black hair that lay loose and tumbled on the wood of the table. She had no idea if the vision was taking place in the past, the present, or the future. Her mate was unchanging in his appearance. The woman on the table was nude, so she could not use the fashion of her dress as an indicator of the time period. She could also not be sure if the vision was literally true, or a symbolic representation of something less concrete. Inutaisho reached over his shoulder and grasped the hilt of S'ounga, drawing the sword from the sheath he always wore at his back.

Inutaisho sensed Midoriko's presence by the pool. The day was becoming very hot, and he was not surprised to find his lover in the cool shadow cast by the great willow tree that leaned over the pool. He detected the presence of strong magic, and felt hope swell in his chest. He went to her, and drew her up by her hand. He tipped her chin upward and looked into her eyes. What he saw was indeed strange. Midoriko seemed to be in a trance. He shook her shoulders lightly, and felt relieved when she came to herself. The priestess resonated with power.

Ai returned to Midoriko's body to find herself staring into her husband's face. She traced the jagged markings on his cheeks with Midoriko's fingers, bringing her palms to rest on his chest. Ai could not think of how to trick Inutaisho into revealing the secrets she was now sure he kept. She decided to try the direct approach. "When you look into my eyes, what is it you are looking for, My Lord?"

Inutaisho encircled her in his muscular arms. He had searched so long for the priestess who would finally grant him the power he deserved. Surely, Midoriko was the one he had been seeking. He leaned his chin on the crown of her head. "All my life, I have been looking for a very special woman, the one who will make all my dreams come true. And I think, after all my years of searching, I have finally found her in you."


	42. Chapter 42

This author does not own "Inuyasha", or "The Brady Bunch".

"It's Inuyasha's baby. He'll have to take care of you." Mayuki said with conviction.

Jaken let out an outraged squawk. "He doesn't deserve the chance to even see the baby. I've always told you, Rin, he's a dishonorable bastard, a stain on his noble father's name!"

"Inuyasha is married to the Lady Kagome. He has been in love with her for years. I believe that for a while he was under some kind of spell, which has been lifted. He must be very confused." Miroku laid a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. "Do not fear, Rin. With or without Inuyasha's support, you are a part of this village and you and your child will be well cared for."

"Kagome doesn't even want Inuyasha any more. It sure didn't take her long to seduce Lord Sesshomaru." Rin pouted.

This made everyone think. For a moment there was silence around the fire in Miroku's hut.

"That whore placed a spell on Lord Sesshomaru! There is no way My Lord would mate a mere human!"

This earned Jaken a thunk on the head from Miroku. "The Lady Kagome has been treated most poorly by Inuyasha. I hope that she will experience the happiness she deserves with Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin muttered resentfully, "I hope she gets what she deserves, too." She was really angry at Miroku. Wasn't he supposed to be on her side now? Kagome had told her that, when she grew up and became a beautiful woman, the right man would come along and love her forever. Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both left her for Kagome, and now Miroku was speaking up on behalf of her rival. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!!!" Rin shrieked, and ran from the hut.

Rin had been sneaking off from the village every day, spending hours in her cave huddled over a little fire, thinking. She had concluded that the baby was a deficit. All she had to do was look at Mayuki's lardy ass to know exactly what her life would be like if she were to stay in Edo to raise Inuyasha's baby. The baby wouldn't even be a half-demon like its father, just one-quarter. Not special at all. She knew there were ways to get rid of an unwanted baby. Kaede would never help her get rid of it, but she had thought of someone who would be happy to help. She went to Kaede's hut, and dressed in her miko outfit. She put on a warm cape, and a pair of leather booties that Jaken had bought for her when she was still traveling with Sesshomaru.

The snow was not deep enough to keep Rin from making good time, but it still took her several days to reach the little town where she had last seen Master Ungai, the monk who had become famous, or infamous, as an enemy of demons. He trained a large and loyal band of fanatical acolytes in his methods for the purification of demons, and they were known far and wide for the number of powerful demons they had exterminated. Long ago, when Rin was still small, she had been bewitched and kidnapped by an evil demon. He had used the music of a magic flute to lure her away from camp, and held her captive in a cave filled with small children he had stolen from the surrounding villages to sell on the slave market. Rin had told the other children not to fear, that her lord would surely come for her, and that he would save them all. A strange monk, who had earlier seen Rin riding Ah-Uhn, had come instead, and reunited the children with their families. Rin had instinctively known better than to reveal that her master was a demon lord, but Master Ungai was clever and found out Rin's secret. He had tried to take her from Lord Sesshomaru, but her lord was strong and possessed remarkable resistance to the monk's purification. A little baby in its mother's womb, however, would be a different story. Rin's mouth twisted cynically. The old monk had been right when he had warned her about Lord Sesshomaru, and would now be the one to rid her of her demon baby.

Rin was greeted by the town's headman, being accorded the respect always afforded the traveling miko. Master Ungai was in residence, as Rin had hoped.

Master Ungai rose to his feet when Rin was led into the temple where he conducted his business. Ungai's face had aged since he and Rin had last met, but he still had the body of a man in his prime. Years of traveling and self-denial had kept him lean and fit. He stepped forward, and reached his hand out to Rin, tipping the young priestess' face up to meet his gaze. "Kagome!" the old monk exclaimed. Weary, Rin decided not to correct the old monk. She called upon years of training under the guidance of the histrionic Jaken, summoning tears which she hoped would trickle becomingly down her cheeks. She lost control, however, when Ungai drew her against his chest, murmuring, "There, there, my child. Everything will be all right, with time."

She was wracked with sobs, and the tears which had begun as spurious became a bitter deluge. Her nose was running, her eyes were red, and her face was splotchy when she finally pulled herself from his embrace. He pulled her back to him, stroking her hair, which had become silky and black as a raven's wing, unlike the wild mess it had been when she followed her lord across the length and breadth of Japan. He crooned to her tenderly, and she nestled back into his arms.

"Now, tell me child. What could be so bad, to make you ruin your pretty face like this?" Rin recoiled when she felt something hard brush against her belly, but rallied. She needed the nasty old man's help.

Rin looked into Ungai's eyes, her lower lip trembling. "You were right, Master Ungai. When you warned me about demons… It was terrible. You have to help me, please!"

"What has that monster hanyou done to you? You poor child, you must tell me. I will not judge you, so do not fear. It must be told, in order for me to know how to help you."

" He did things to me, horrible things. I tried to make him stop, but he was too strong! Now I bear his child! You must help me, Master Ungai. I know you can make it all go away. I know you can!" Rin was immersed in her role, almost believing herself, that she was a misused young innocent, rather than a willling accomplice in her own fate.

Ungai rocked her gently in his arms. "Do not fear, Kagome. You can count on me. I know of a way."

Rin forced herself to sniffle, then look up at him again. "What will you do, Master?"

"It is a ritual, it may be hard on you, child, but when it is complete you will once again be pure, and will not be burdened with a filthy demon child."

Rin nodded, biting her lower lip. "When can we start?"


	43. Chapter 43

Miroku could not find Rin anywhere in the village. He knew she had been seeking out the solitude of Onigumo's cave when caring for his and Mayuki's children became too overwhelming for her. He would let her be, for a while at least. Miroku knew what it was like to need time alone. Maybe some quiet and meditation would help her deal with the hand fate had dealt for her. Rin did not return in time for dinner, and still had not turned up when it was time for breakfast in the morning. Miroku made the trek to Onigumo's cave, but she was not there and snow had obscured any tracks she might have left.

Inutaisho felt a prickling of awareness rush over him, a sensation he had not felt in over a fortnight. Kagome! Not being able to detect her whereabouts had made him very uneasy. He knew she could not have passed from the earth in any conventional way without him being told about it. His servants in hell were well aware of his interest in the little priestess. He had begun to worry that she had been claimed by the kami. It would not be the first time they had thwarted him in such a manner. He raised his nose to the breeze, feeling as if he should be able to catch her warm scent on the cold, snowy air. He scoffed at his flight of fancy. He knew she was far away, but she would be by his side soon, very soon. He glanced over at Sango. They had continued to travel east, and were a day away from Fudo. He considered his options. He could not assume that Sango would be loyal to him, not yet. If he took her with him when he went to retrieve Kagome, she would be an unpredictable wild card. If he left her behind in Fudo, well cared for and pampered, he could persuade Kagome to accompany him to be reunited with the slayer, whom he knew she regarded as a sister. He assumed Inuyasha and Miroku had already been dealt with. He had known Amaya for what seemed like a thousand years, and though he had never met Bankotsu or Jakotsu, the two mercenaries had come highly recommended by their comrade, Renkotsu. The innkeeper had proven his reliability as his agent and go-between. "Sango, I have some business that needs to be taken care of. There is a good-sized town up ahead, with a comfortable inn and hot spring." He handed her a purse, heavy with coin. "Take a few days to relax and regain your strength. I will seek out information about Kagome while I am gone, and when I return, we will find her together." Sango accepted the purse, and continued eastward toward Fudo. Inutaisho regretted that he could no longer change into his true form, he missed running wild across the countryside as a giant, white dog. But he could summon an energy orb. With a crack like thunder, he shot away westward in a blazing ball of red light.

Rin lay on a sleeping mat, covered with blankets. She was cold to the bone and shaking. She felt terrible. Master Ungai's female servant knelt by her side, chaffing her hands, trying to warm them. "Lady Kagome, my master says you must have had some of the demon's blood inside you. You are suffering the effects of his purification. But you should be better soon." Rin gritted her teeth, and nodded her head. At least the baby was gone.

Three days later, she did feel better, though she was weak. Ungai had been avoiding her, but now that the blood had ceased to seep from between her legs, he came to her room and knelt by the side of her pallet. "I know you feel weak now. The demon blood running through your veins gave you a false sense of strength and well-being, but you are better off without it." Rin nodded bravely. "You will once again be the pure priestess you were always meant to be, before that animal led you astray." He picked up Rin's hand and held it to his lips. "It is my hope that you will choose to stay with us, my dear Kagome, and aid us in our fight against monsters such as the one who misused you." Rin was relieved when a loud crash and shouting from outside interrupted his speech. Ungai ran out of the room to investigate the uproar. Rin quickly got up and gathered her belongings. She would make good use of the disturbance to escape from the temple. She had no intentions of staying with Master Ungai.

Inutaisho was refused entrance at the front gates of the town. Ungai's acolytes formed a well-trained militia which guarded the town well, and demons were most definitely not welcome.

The demon lord smelled Kagome's blood coming from inside the fortified walls of the town. There was no way he would lose her now! He rushed the gate, holding his great sword to the side as he used his shoulder as a battering ram. The town was uncommonly well defended. The guards at the gate were dressed in the brown and saffron robes of an order of monks dedicated to the eradication of demons, so he felt no regret when he decapitated two, and cut off the arm of another. Archers and warrior monks armed with pikes had been alerted, and arrows rained on Inutaisho from battlements built into the walls of the town. Arrows protruded from his body. He had incurred what would otherwise have been mortal wounds from pikes and swords wielded by the town's defenders, but they had no effect on him as he slashed his way toward a large temple, the source of the scent of Kagome's blood. The weapons of man could have no effect on Inutaisho in his present form.

Inutaisho stormed his way into the temple, severing limbs and decapitating more of the fighting monks at every turn, and fought his way into a ceremonial room containing a raised dais and basin carved from stone. Here the scent of Kagome's blood mixed with the remnants of purifying magic were strong. Though his sense of smell was nowhere near as good as it had been when he was alive, he could tell that she had lost a hanyou pup, which he knew must have been Inuyasha's. The little priestess was not present. He continued on to a sleeping chamber, where she had obviously lay for several days, bleeding. The monks had stopped coming. The few who had not been felled by his sword had no doubt fled. He was alone in the temple. Kagome was nowhere to be found. He concluded that either she had been led away or she had managed to escape on her own when he attacked the temple.


	44. Chapter 44

Miroku, Jaken, and Kaede huddled around the fire in Kaede's hut, making plans. Kaede had served up bowls of her famous stew, which even Jaken seemed to relish. Normally Jaken would not consider eating food that had been prepared by a human female, but Lady Kaede was a truly exceptional woman, and her cooking was excellent. Jaken eyed Kaede up and down. The priestess reminded him in many ways of his former fiancé, whom he had abandoned when he left his troops to follow his Lord. The wrinkles, sparse, stringy gray hair, and pasty skin were enhanced by the eye patch she wore. Her squat figure spoke of strength and endurance. Jaken felt the eye patch lent her an enticing air of mystery, and as for the missing eye, his mother had always said every woman needed one little imperfection to set off her beauty.

Kaede caught Jaken staring at her, and cast him a withering glance. Jaken's face contorted in response. She was interested! He scooted closer to her place by the fire.

Miroku gave his report. "Lady Rin disappeared yesterday afternoon and did not return for dinner last night or breakfast this morning. She has been spending time at Onigumo's cave, so I went and checked it out. She was nowhere in sight, and I could not see any tracks. Snow was falling, so she may have been there earlier and left. Now the sun is nearly down, and she has still not returned to the village." He looked down into his bowl of stew. He hoped that long gray thing was not a worm.

"Onigumo's cave!" Kaede exclaimed. "The girl has been frequenting that place of evil?" She shook her head in dismay.

"I exorcised it, years ago, and every spring I place new ofudas around the entrance." Miroku responded. "I told Rin that bad things had happened there. She seemed strangely attracted to the place though. It's where she and Inuyasha held their trysts."

Jaken gagged. "Too much information, monk!"

Kaede loved to pontificate, and here was a golden opportunity. "Yon child has been acting most strangely of late. She was once a sweet and willing young lass, but has grown rebellious and angry. She seems to have become most bitter toward Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, and this occurred well before their mating. Strange as it may seem, I have witnessed such behavior many times in this long life, in girls as they enter womanhood, especially when they have been subjected to abuse when they were younger." She directed her one-eyed glare at Miroku. "Do you sense any signs of possession?"

"None, and surely Kagome would have said something if she had detected such a thing."

All three were quiet for a while, staring into the fire. Jaken hawked and spit into the embers, producing a flare of green flame and an indescribably bad smell. "Rin is a good girl. Don't any of you dare say any different. I raised her myself since My Lord brought her back from the dead."

Miroku was placating. "You did a marvelous job with Rin, Jaken. She was always a delightful child. Now she needs our help, and in order to help her, we need to figure out what is making her this way."

Jaken, who considered any acknowledgement of emotions to be not befitting a demon and warrior such as himself, shifted nervously. "Rin has had a lot of bad things happen to her in her short life. We don't talk about these things, but human males used her badly when she was very small. She used to wake up screaming, sometimes. When Lord Sesshomaru resurrected her, she was very thin and frail. She had to steal food from the villagers, who would beat her until her bones broke." He surreptitiously wiped away a little green tear, which was trailing down his furrowed cheek. "It was only after Lord Sesshomaru began feeding her his blood that she got better."

Miroku and Kaede exchanged alarmed glances. Jaken had seemed awfully matter-of-fact about a human child ingesting demon blood. Miroku cleared his throat, and asked as casually as he could, "Jaken, do demons commonly make a practice of feeding their children on blood?"

Jaken shook his head. "No, I have never heard of such a practice before, but Lord Sesshomaru said that his mother did the same for him. He said that his mother had special blood, and that because of her, he also had special blood. He wanted to make Rin strong and well, and his blood did that for her. I saw it myself. She put on weight, and grew taller very quickly. Her bones were not straight when she came to us, as the bones of a healthy child would have been. But soon after she began taking My Lord's blood, little Rin started to grow straight and strong. She stopped having so many bad dreams." Jaken was now openly crying. Kaede handed him a small cloth, which he used to mop up his tears. "My lord would never do anything to hurt our Rin!"

Miroku gently patted the little green imp on the back. "There, there, my man. I never meant to suggest that Lord Sesshomaru harmed Rin. How long ago did he cease to feed her his blood?"

"When Rin began to bleed as a woman does, Lord Sesshomaru deemed it unfitting to engage in such intimate acts any longer. That is when he brought her to Edo to study as a miko."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… Very interesting. So her strange behavior could be caused by the evil influence of the cave, her unfortunate past, the fact that she was resurrected, the sudden withdrawl from Sesshomaru's blood, or even the feeling of resentment at being abandoned by her adopted father."

"My Lord also had to venture into Hell to retrieve her at one time." Jaken added helpfully.

'Great Kami, what a mess!' Miroku thought privately. But he knew the importance of speaking in a positive and decisive manner. "Rin needs all the help we can give her. Let us convene at Onigumo's cave at first light. Kaede, bring the ritual objects you need for purification. Tonight I will prepare special ofudas. Jaken, I know you are knowledgeable in the ways of sorcery. Bring any charms you might have that could help in subduing a malicious spirit."

Kaede added, "I think it would be best if we could totally destroy the entrance to the cave, so Rin or some other innocent soul who comes along will not stand any chance of becoming contaminated by any remaining evil influence. You have tried to exorcise the cave once, monk, and Onigumo's lingering spirit may not have been eradicated."

Jaken cried out, "The slayer's explosive powder! We can use that to blow up the whole cave once it has been exorcised and purified!"


	45. Chapter 45

"Oh, my poor little Ninja." Jakotsu cooed, kneeling by Kohaku's side. He picked up the slayer's hand, stroking it gently. Kagome sat cross-legged across the fire from Jakotsu and Kohaku, while Sesshomaru assumed his trademark stance, lounging against the wall of the cave.

Shippou looked uncomfortable for a moment, then muttered, "I'm going to hunt some game for the humans. Kohaku should have some broth when he revives." He remembered the vicious Jakotsu from when he was a little kit, and he was not happy to find that he was to be part of Sesshomaru's pack.

"I thought you died at Mount Hakurai, Jakotsu." Kagome ventured. Like her son, she remembered Jakotsu's thirst for blood and lust for Inuyasha in less than favorable terms. "What has brought you back to the land of the living?"

"Like I owe you an explanation, you miserable wench." Jakotsu growled, quietly so as to avoid disturbing his "little Ninja".

"Jakotsu, Kagome is my mate. She is the alpha female of this pack. If you intend on following me, you will take care to treat her with the utmost deference."

Jak blushed, and stared into the fire, still holding Kohaku's hand in both of his own. He was accustomed to the hierarchy of the Band of Seven, but being held in lower esteem than a mere female was a tremendous blow to his ego.

Sesshomaru continued, "My mate's safety is of the utmost concern, and I will not be able to be around to protect her all the time. We have a powerful enemy, whose identity is as yet unkown. It is imperative that his identity be discovered and the threat he poses eliminated. Kohaku has been safeguarding Kagome for me, but now he will be out of commission for an unknown period of time. I remember fighting you, and you are a powerful warrior. You already hold this Sesshomaru's respect. Whether you become a member of this pack is your choice. You are free to go if that is your desire."

Jak bit his lip. Decisions, decisions. He could return to his big brother, Bankotsu, in Fudo, or he could stay here and become a member of Sesshomaru's pack. He and Bank had been lingering at the inn in Fudo for months, with no prospect of blood or battle in sight. As usual, Bank was treating him like a mushroom, keeping him in the dark and feeding him shit. In his current form, he couldn't even eat solid food, though he had developed a capacity to drink sake. Sake had been his only pleasure for too long. The demon lord had promised him a place of respect in his pack. Judging by the condition his little Ninja was in, the prospect of bloodshed and violence was near at hand. "I will follow you, My Lord. And I will watch over your Mate, and treat her as I would my own sister."

"Good." Sesshomaru responded. The subject was obviously settled, Kagome thought grimly. She would be stuck with the nasty deva as a watchdog if her mate decided to take off again, and she had no say in the matter.

"So, Jakotsu, it was Naraku who brought you back from the grave the last time we saw you. To whom do we owe thanks for the pleasure of your company this time?"

"I do not know. My big brother did not see fit to tell me who summoned us or what our mission was to be."

"So Bankotsu has been resurrected, also. What about the rest of the Band of Seven?"

Sesshomaru was proud of his mate. She possessed an incisive mind. She also wasn't afraid of cutting right to the heart of an issue. He sat back to listen.

"Bank is the only one I've seen. We've been staying at in inn in a town named Fudo, near the Eastern Mountains. The innkeeper is taking care of us while we wait for our assignment. At least that's what Bank told me." He finished sullenly. He knew there was much information his big brother was withholding from him. Lord Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had stated his options clearly, and given him a choice as to whether he would join the Lord's pack or follow his own path.

"Where's your folding sword?"

"The innkeeper is holding my sword and Banryu in safekeeping, until we are called upon to do battle."

"That's gotta hurt." Muttered Kagome. She knew how much pride Jakotsu took in his trick sword. 'Give credit where credit is due, Kagome,' she told herself. Jakotsu was an amazing swordsman.

"We need to get Jakotsu a new sword, Sesshomaru." Kagome instructed.

"Hnn."

"He and Shippou can go to the demon village and purchase a sword tomorrow, while we stay here and watch over Kohaku."

Sesshomaru could see more than one advantage to Kagome's plan. Jak really did need a sword to fight effectively, and the errand would keep Shippou and Jak occupied for most of the day, allowing him to spend some time with his mate. He was becoming disturbed at how little time they were getting to cement the bond of their mating. Demons mate for life, that was a given, but some unions were more felicitous than others. He was treading on dangerous ground by neglecting his mate.

Kagome gave Jak a blanket Kohaku had purchased in the demon village, then settled down to sleep with Moko-Moko. Soon the only sound in the little cave was the fire crackling away merrily.

Kagome awoke with a start. She was lying by the fire, a strong masculine arm holding her against a hard chest. "Kagome, hush." She relaxed. It was her mate. She lay as still as she could as she felt his hand work its way downward to the junction of her thighs. She was dressed for the night in the green silk kimono, and nothing else, so it was easy for him to gain access to her private places. He was very gentle as he caressed her clit. She felt herself break out in a sweat. It had been too long, and she missed his touch. She had witnessed the tolerance for public sex which prevailed in this era far too many times for her own comfort, and prayed Sesshomaru did not intend to go all the way with her here, in the presence of Jakotsu and Kohaku. They appeared to be asleep now, but Sesshomaru had not proven himself to be the silent type in their prior couplings. She was relieved when he rearranged her in his arms and rose to his feet with his characteristic grace. He carried her, bridal-style, from the cave, and made his way through the snow to the hot spring where had been taking her baths. The heat of the onsen kept the snow from building up on the nearby ground, and the air was much warmer there.

Sesshomaru lowered Kagome so her body dragged down the length of his, then undid the ties that held her lightweight silk kimono in place. He went to his knees before her, something he had never thought he would do. From this position, the great difference in their heights was equalized, and he easily bent his head to bring his mouth to the mating mark on her shoulder. He felt her clutch his shoulders to keep her balance. He knew that the mating mark would increasingly become a major source of physical pleasure to his mate, but it would take time to cultivate it and teach her to regard it as the erogenous zone it was for female demons. He caressed the mating mark with his lips and tongue, then began to lightly bite the sensitive skin of her neck. After paying thorough attention to her mating mark, he kissed his way down to her breasts, holding her in place with one hand and pressing his palm firmly against the breast he was not working with his mouth. Her nipples were as hard as little stones, and he could smell her arousal. She was fertile, and he dared not join with her this night, but he was sure he could satisfy her nonetheless. He grabbed her waist in both hands, urging her to the ground. Moko-Moko curled around her obligingly, protecting her from the rocky surface that surrounded the hot spring.

Kagome wondered why Sesshomaru had not shed his own clothing, even his sword. He parted her legs with his strong hands, then lowered his head to kiss her stomach. She felt a thrill as she began to expect what he had planned for her. No one had done this to her before, not even her husband Inuyasha, who had seemed to know of only one position, that being doggy-style. Even though Kagome had been a virgin, her friends from school were not so virtuous, and she had been regaled with heavily-embroidered accounts of their exploits. She had intended on introducing Inuyasha to other practices, but the time of their intimacy had been so short. He had never kissed her below the waist, and the sensation was new and strange to the little priestess. She shivered as Sesshomaru found a remarkably sensitive spot near her hip. Kagome could feel her mate's lips smiling against her when she let out a little moan. He teased her with his tongue, working his way slowly toward her clit while holding her hips still with his big hands.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru let out a startled grunt, and jumped to his feet. Moko-Moko curled into its place around his shoulders. Kagome gathered her kimono to cover herself, thinking that he had sensed the approach of danger.

"Kagome. Return to the cave, and stay there." She saw his eyes were turning red. For some reason his beast was taking over. He ran from the hot spring so quickly that he became a white blur that faded into the falling snow as he disappeared from her sight.

She had never realized how similar the two brothers were. Here she was, left alone in the middle of sex, in the middle of the wilderness, in the middle of the night, with no weapon, no shoes, and hardly any clothes. He hadn't even left Moko-Moko this time. Kagome sighed. He had told her to return to the cave, but it was several miles away, through the snow, and it was bitterly cold. The moon was out, but the thickly falling snow obscured its light. She could stay near the warmth of the onsen, but she knew no one would come for her. The others would assume that she was with their Lord. 'First things first', she thought. She crouched down close to the water, and did her best to clean herself up without getting too wet. She donned the kimono, and began to retrace the path through the forest to the cave. Her feet were unaccustomed to being bare, and the cold snow and ice made them become numb almost right away. She didn't even feel the cuts that began to form as she stepped on sharp stones and sticks, but did gasp with pain when one sharp stick pierced all the way through her right foot. She could feel the warmth of her blood as it flowed over her frozen flesh. She would have to hurry. She found a branch, which she decided might make a suitable walking-stick, and limped in the direction of the cave as fast as she could. She grew colder and colder, and found herself considering stopping to rest. She knew this would be a fatal error, and resisted the temptation, and kept lurching along as best she could. As she neared the cave, she was forced to resort to crawling. She let out a weak little mew as she used the last of her energy to pull her body through the mouth of the cave.


	46. Chapter 46

Cyclonic winds shot through with brightly colored orbs of energy and sizzling bolts of lightning whipped around his figure as he allowed his beast to take control. The great white dog that emerged from the electrical storm howled and launched himself into the snowy night sky, desperately seeking his pup. Little Rin, who had followed him across Japan, and who had always had perfect faith in her Sesshomaru Sama. When she was very small and frail, he had fed her his blood. Even when she grew strong, he continued the ritual, binding her close so that wherever he went, he could feel her presence deep inside his soul, every minute of every day. Though she was now an adult and no longer loved him as she once had, his blood still coursed through her veins, and he would never abandon her. He was with his new mate, pleasing her by the side of the onsen, when suddenly a piercing pain stabbed through his heart, and for the first time in many years he could no longer feel his pup's presence. No matter how much she changed, he would always remember her as she had been as a child, her face lit up by her cheerful, gap-toothed smile. Once Naraku was defeated, his primary focus had been to find the perfect way to extend her life without changing her into something else or sacrificing her mortal soul. He could not conceive a world without Rin in it. He stretched his consciousness out across the land, to the east, south, west and north. He could not feel the presence of his Rin, anywhere. The beast darted through the night sky until he came to Inuyasha's Forest. From there he circled outward in ever widening circles, seeking out Rin's scent.

Master Ungai huddled in the escape tunnel that ran from a concealed door in the temple to the thick forest outside the town's walls. He remembered Kagome's companion Inuyasha well. He was a mere hanyou, armed with a demon sword, yet seemingly of little consequence. When he heard the disruption at the town's gates, the monk had expected to find his men fighting Inuyasha. What he had actually encountered in the ceremonial room of the temple was a vision from hell, an evil god of chaos set loose upon the earth. A huge warlord of a demon whose white silk garments and long white braid were stained by the blood of Ungai's acolytes, bearing a fearsome sword and howling with the rage of a great wild beast. Could the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, have grown into this monster in the years since he had last seen him? There was a strong resemblance, but demons were known to change slowly, and the demon lord who was the master of little Rin had been fearsome, but slender and agile, graced with tender features any hime would envy, not the rugged behemoth he had just seen slaughter his troops. Regardless of the demon's identity, there was no way Ungai could defeat such a monster in battle. The little priestess was on her own now.

Rin ran from the temple, and out a minor gate in the town wall, into the surrounding forest. There were no guards. They had all apparently been slaughtered. The temple and the streets of the town were dripping with the blood of Ungai's troops. She had felt the attacker's overwhelming demonic aura, and knew it was not that of Lord Sesshomaru. She assumed the unknown demon was raiding the stronghold out of enmity toward Ungai. Although she had no idea he had come for her, she knew it was best to try to evade his notice. Rin evaluated her options, and decided to avoid any well-traveled roads and stick to the cover of heavy forest on her way back to Edo. Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru had made her skillful at finding her way in the wilderness. She headed in the general direction of Edo until she found a game trail heading in the right direction. She had traveled a few miles on the narrow footpath, which wound through a dark and creepy swamp, when suddenly a bloody, disheveled form came crashing out of the underbrush.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, rushing to him. He pulled her to his side as best he could with his right arm. To her horror, she saw that his left arm had been hacked off, leaving a bloody stump protruding from his shredded fire-rat robe. She cuddled into his side, leaning her face against his chest.

Inuyasha sniffed, then looked at her in shock. "Rin! What happened to the pup?"

Rin had no trouble summoning the tears that streamed down her face. Her heart was suddenly overwhelmed by remorse. Her life had been spinning out of control, and she had told so many lies and hurt everyone who had cared about her. How had she become such an awful person? Rin was caught in a trap of her own making. Though she regretted all the lies she had told, she knew she did not dare to tell Inuyasha the truth. He would surely kill her for deliberately aborting his pup. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She sobbed. "It was so horrible. Master Ungai did it. He purified our pup!"

Sesshomaru had found her scent. Rin was still alive, and she was with Inuyasha! He shape-shifted in mid-air, assuming his humanoid form. Spotting the two, he plummeted from the sky, landing with a flourish of white silk and fur. Inuyasha shoved Rin behind him. Pathetic! As if Inuyasha could keep him from his Rin. As Sesshomaru advanced on the pair, Inuyasha clumsily pulled his sword and used it to hold his brother back. "You have only one arm, little brother. It would appear the worm has turned." With incomparable grace, he drew his own sword, disarming his half-brother in one elegant motion. He lunged for Rin, grabbing her wrist in his free hand. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind at the story her scent told. None of them reflected well on Rin. "You have broken your bond with me, Rin, and you have lost Inuyasha's pup. You have been a busy girl, have you not?"

Inuyasha snapped. "Don't talk to her like that! Ungai purified her and the pup. It was none of her doing!"

"How did you come to be in Ungai's company, Rin?"

Rin was caught. Sesshomaru was much older and more cunning than Inuyasha, and there was no way she would be able to manufacture a lie that would fool him. "I didn't have any choice. When Inuyasha cast me aside, I sought out Ungai. I knew he was the only one who would be willing to help me."

Rin struggled against the hold Sesshomaru had on her wrist. He let her go, and she ran to Inuyasha, sobbing hysterically. "I still love you Inuyasha. Please, let me stay with you!" Inuyasha turned away. He had betrayed her, as he had betrayed Kagome. But Kagome would never have killed his pup! "Shut up, Rin! I just don't give a damn any more!"

"Inuyasha, return Rin safely to Edo. Either take care of her yourself, or give her into the care of Jaken. It is your choice."

Inuyasha replied in his sarcastic voice. "Haven't we already been through this once before? She's no good, Sesshomaru. All she does is manipulate everyone around her. I made a big mistake having anything to do with the lying, murdering bitch!"

"No Lord Sesshomaru! Don't make me go with him! He doesn't want me! Take me with you! Please, I'll be good, I promise!"

Rin would always be his daughter, though she no longer carried his blood in her body. He wanted to protect her, and instinct compelled him to take her back into his pack. But Kagome was his mate, and she had suffered too much already at the hands of Rin and Inuyasha. He thought of how he had left her at the onsen, and felt a twinge of remorse. It seemed he was destined to hurt her too. Though it cut him to the heart, he would spare Kagome this indignity at least.

"Kagome is my mate. She treated you like a little sister, but you betrayed her. Perhaps someday you will be able to redeem yourself to her, but it will take time and effort. I will come to Edo in the spring to check on your well-being, but you must make your own way in this world, Rin."


	47. Chapter 47

Kohaku lurched to his feet, swaying dizzily. He stumbled to where Kagome lay sprawled, half in and half out of the cave. "Help me carry her, Shippou!" Shippou rushed over, gathering his foster mother into his arms. There was no way Kohaku could even help to carry Kagome, he could barely stand, himself. The fox demon laid Kagome gently on the fur robe.

"Jakotsu, add more wood to the fire." Kohaku commanded. He knelt down beside Kagome, taking her hands in his own. "She's freezing." Pulling open her kimono, he inspected her for injuries. She bore only a few purpling bruises and the marks of love bites on her body. She had not been savaged, as he had feared. The palms of her hands were abraded and oozing blood, but the injury was not severe. Her feet were badly damaged, though. She must have walked for miles through the snow in her bare feet. "Jakotsu, get some water heated up. Shippou, bring the medical supplies." He needed to get her warm, quickly. He pulled their only blanket over the shivering girl. He tried to warm her hands by holding them in his own. "Kagome, what happened? Where is Sesshomaru? Is he hurt? Does he need help? "

Kagome tried to speak, but her jaw and tongue were numb with cold and did not want to cooperate. Finally, she managed to slur out, "He's okay. His beast took over and he left me by the onsen."

Kohaku stared at the priestess in disbelief. A newly mated demon would never leave his mate in such a way. "That water should be warm enough, Jakotsu." Though most of the linen cloth had been used to bandage his own wounds, there was more than enough remaining to clean her feet and bind them up. The slayer cut off a small piece of the clean fabric to swab the wounds on Kagome's feet.

Slowly, as Kohaku bathed her feet in the warm water, Kagome began to relax. "Do you know why he left you, Kagome?" She shook her head. She had been disappointed, but not surprised, by the actions of her mate. After all, Inuyasha had treated her the same way for years. She felt tears prickling at her eyelids, but had long ago stopped allowing herself the indulgence of self-pity. Kohaku was watching her face, as he continued to gently bathe her feet. He saw how hard she was trying to hide her intense sadness, and his heart twisted in his chest. 'That bastard.'

"Go ahead and cry, Kagome. None of us will hold it against you, will we guys?"

"It's okay, mama. We'll take care of you. We don't need him, anyways, right Kohaku?"

"Right, Shippou. Kagome, you are the alpha female of this pack, and we are all here to protect and support you."

Jakotsu bit his lip. Kagome was like him, she could never catch a break. "I'll stand behind you all the way, Kagome. Neither one of those dogs knows how to treat a lady." He sniffled. When tears started running from his black, shiny eyes, Kagome found she could hold out no longer. She began to cry too. It started with just a few teardrops, but soon Kagome and Jakotsu were both wailing. Shippou and Kohaku looked at each other, disconcerted.

"You're the one who told her it was all right to cry, Kohaku. Idiot."

"Brew some tea, Shippou. Hot tea makes everything better." They were using Kohaku's metal mug, enlarged by the kitsune's spell, to heat water, but Shippou and Jakotsu both carried their own drinking cups, and they shared between them. Jakotsu found that he had no trouble drinking the hot tea. He found it very comforting after his crying jag. They decided to settle down and try to get some sleep during the scant hour of darkness remaining.

Kohaku lay down by Kagome, pulling her to his side. He expected the other boys to object, but they both studiously looked the other way. He smiled into the little priestess' hair, as he drifted off to sleep.

Shippou, the only demon in the group, didn't need a lot of sleep, so he set out at first light to hunt and gather more wood for the fire. It was late morning by the time the rest of the little band began to get up. Kohaku lay beside Kagome, luxuriating in the feeling of holding her close against his side. He found that he was feeling much better. His wounds itched where Kagome had stitched them up, but the swelling was down and the weak feeling that comes from losing too much blood was beginning to recede. He knew that his quick healing was the result of sharing Sesshomaru's blood when he had traveled as a member of the demon lord's pack, but he wasn't feeling particularly grateful to his father figure after what he had put Kagome through. The slayer stroked the little priestess' hair, waking her tenderly. He would need to check her feet for signs of infection. As soon as she began to stir, Jakotsu, who had been curled up like a cat, was on his feet in a flash. 'Gods, that little pansy is fast,' thought Kohaku. He doubted Jakotsu had actually been asleep. Though he was the youngest of the group, both Jakotsu and Shippou seemed to be accepting him as the pack leader in Sesshomaru's absence. That was good.

Kagome yawned and stretched, managing to sit up on her own. She and Jakotsu chatted as the mercenary prepared a new pot of tea. Both Kagome and Jakotsu seemed to be in almost festive spirits after all the crying last night. Kohaku carefully unwound the bandages from Kagome's feet. They were battered and torn, but there was no sign of infection. Kagome winced when Kohaku prodded the deep puncture wound that went all the way through one foot. The slayer quickly re-bandaged her feet.

Shippou returned to the cave, bearing a big armload of firewood and a haunch and back straps from a good-sized deer. Jak spitted the chunks of meat, and sat turning them as they roasted, while continuing to talk with Kagome.

"Should Jakotsu and Shippou go to town today to buy a sword and some more supplies?" Kagome asked Kohaku.

Jak didn't like the idea of leaving his little Ninja and Kagome alone. They were both injured, and he doubted their ability to defend themselves. Still, what good was a swordsman without a sword? "We could make it quick, and get some more bandages and some salve for wounds, maybe some eggs and rice." He ventured.

Kagome added, "Take my backpack with you. Buy more tea, and a couple of lightweight pots for cooking. Get me a mug like Kohaku's, and a few more blankets." She looked at Kohaku. "Do we have enough money?"

"We should. You know you won't be able to find another sword like your Jakotsutou, though, right Jak?"

"I know, but I am a master of all swords, Kohaku. I might try for a nodachi or some other big sword, though. It might cost more than an average katana."

Kohaku tossed one money pouch to Jakotsu. "Bargain hard, Jakotsu, and don't forget to try the pawnshop as well as the armorer. We had great luck finding Kagome's sword there."

After making sure the cave was well stocked with firewood, and that there was a fresh pot of water for tea, the fox demon and the mercenary headed into town.


	48. Chapter 48

This author does not own "Inuyasha" or "The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam".

He didn't summon his energy orb when he left Rin and Inuyasha. His heart wanted him to fly to Kagome. It wanted him to take her in his arms, and kiss her senseless, and beg her forgiveness. But after everything that had happened with Rin, he needed time to be alone, and to think. So he began to walk, at the stately pace he used when he was patrolling the Western Lands.

"And look-a thousand Blossoms with the Day

Woke-and a thousand scatter'd into Clay:

And this first Summer Month that brings the Rose

Shall take Jamshyd and Kaikobad away."

'Humans,' he thought. 'Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?'

"I sometimes think that never blows so red

The rose as where some buried Caesar bled;

That every Hyacinth the Garden wears

Dropt in its Lap from some once lovely Head."

'Father…'

"That ev'n my buried Ashes such a Snare

Of Perfume shall fling up into the Air,

As not a True Believer passing by

But shall be overtaken unaware."

"Father!" That scent! One he never thought to encounter in this world again. Sesshomaru changed directions, following the scent trail of his sire.

Kohaku poured Kagome another cup of tea. The slayer was on edge. He hadn't taken Sesshomaru's potion that morning. He did not want to risk dulling his senses. He was uneasy over his decision to divide his pack. "United we stand. Divided we fall." An ominous saying from Kagome's time. He had told Shippou and Jakotsu to take Ah-Uhn to hasten their return and as a beast of burden for their purchases, but he had also wanted them to have a way to make a quick escape from the demon village if things went sour. Kohaku was even more worried about his ability to defend Kagome. He was healing, but not in fighting form. He thought of all of the dangers that lurked outside the cave. Bandits and oni roamed the lands, ready to rape and rob the unwary. Jakotsu was also not to be discounted as a potential threat. The slayer had known Jakotsu years ago, when Naraku had resurrected the Band of Seven to fight Inuyasha and his pack. Jakotsu was a very dangerous and bloodthirsty warrior. The Jakotsu he had known back then would not befriend a human female, and he did not trust the change.

Kohaku was making Kagome nervous. He was acting twitchy and paranoid. The slayer kept checking and re-checking his weapons and pacing around the mouth of the cave keeping watch. It seemed best not to try to engage him in conversation. She did not want to anger him. Taking her new sword in hand, she began to polish it industriously, using a scrap of linen cloth. The action made her think of Sango, who had spent so many evenings polishing her weapons as they hunted for Naraku. How she wished Sango was with her now. She gave the sword a final swipe, proud of her work. Kagome stared at the flawless surface of the blade, and gasped in shock. The face she saw reflected in the mirror-like finish was not her own, but that of Kohaku! Kagome shivered. What could this possibly mean? Was this some kind of portent? Was she hallucinating? She closed her eyes for a few moments, deliberately calming her uneven breathing and clearing her mind. Finally, she dared to look again. Kohaku's eyes looked back at her from the shining metal. She carefully set the unsheathed sword by her side.

Kohaku was standing across the fire from her, giving her a concerned look. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing. Just nervous, I guess. I hope Shippou and Jakotsu get back soon."

"Why? Don't you want to be alone with me? Do I frighten you?" Kohaku got up and went to check the area outside the cave again. When he returned, he sat close beside her, taking her hands in his own. Kagome broke out in a sweat. This didn't feel right at all. Kohaku brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. She tried to draw away, but he hung on tight, refusing to release his hold on her hands. Instead he used them to pull her closer.

"Kohaku, what are you doing? Please, stop!" She pushed against him. There was no way she could run away, she couldn't even stand on her feet. Kagome had been forced to let Jakotsu carry her outside to use the bushes that morning.

Kagome closed her eyes and prayed for her mate to come to her rescue…

"Father, I had not thought to meet you outside of Hell."

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing so far from the West? Are you neglecting your duty to my lands, perchance?"

"Actually, father, I am sojourning with my new mate."

"A fine powerful demoness, I presume."

"You would favor her yourself, father. A lovely young human girl."

"You surprise me, son. I will make it a point to take good care of her when you have assumed my former place in Hell. I'm sure she would be honored to serve in the court of your brother's wife, Kagome."

"You plan to make Inuyasha Lord of the Western Lands?"

"As usual, my son, you are incapable of understanding. I plan on resuming the throne that is rightfully mine, and taking your brother's wife as my mate."

"You already have a mate, father. It is my mother. Or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, my dear boy. I have not forgotten your mother. I will make sure that monster gets what is coming to her, at long last."

"Father, I do not believe you have met my new sword, Bakusaiga." He unsheathed his sword, with lordly grace, as always the epitome of perfection.

"And I know that you have met my own sword, S'ounga." The battered warrior pulled His great sword from over his shoulder. He was not so pristine as his son. A few arrows from Ungai's warriors still protruded from his back, and his flesh was furrowed with slashes left by their swords. He showed no sign of faltering as he brought the great sword down in a mighty stroke, bellowing in his deep, bull-like voice "S'OUNGA!"

Sesshomaru responded saying softly, "Bakusaiga."

Energy crashed from both swords. Lightning bolts of yaki intertwined, lighting up the sky for miles around in a sizzling electrical storm. The power of the swords converged in two blazing paths of destruction, creating a massive field of smoking rubble between the two warriors.

Opening salvos dispensed with, father and son charged toward each other, meeting in the middle of the devastated forest with a resounding clang of steel. Lightning-fast blows were exchanged with bone-crushing power. Each was familiar with the fighting style of the other, and they were equally matched in prowess. The father was more massively built, and strong as a bull. He had already done battle with a hundred trained warriors that day, and suffered damage at their hands. The deaths of Ungai's troops had given S'ounga a massive power boost, which offset the physical damage Inutaisho had incurred. Sesshomaru was primed to fight, and while he still possessed the supple grace of youth, he had become a hardened warrior and was much larger than his father remembered. The battle continued for hours. At first Inutaisho seemed sure to prevail, but then he found himself pushed back by his more graceful son. Both had suffered massive injuries. Sweat ran in channels through the blood, which coated the bodies of the warriors from head to toe. In a pivotal moment, Sesshomaru caught his father off-balance, and the bigger demon slipped in their combined blood. Inutaisho laughed into his son's face and disappeared from the field of battle just as Bakusaiga came crashing down in a killing blow.

Sesshomaru watched his father's energy orb flash through the darkening sky toward the east.


	49. Chapter 49

Sango let herself sink into the hot water up to her chin. It felt so good! She had few pleasures in life, and she was really grateful to Kagome for teaching her to appreciate soaking in the onsen. She remembered warning Kagome that if she insisted on bathing every day, her skin would surely wear off. Kami, how she missed her little sister. Sango heard the approach of soft footsteps. The woman who entered the room was gradually revealed through the mist formed by the hot water of the onsen. This was no servant. She stripped out of her translucent silk kimono, revealing skin which glowed with inner light. Sango gasped in admiration. The slayer had never seen such a perfect, hourglass figure. Her silent visitor stepped into the hot spring, dainty as a young deer, and made her way to Sango's side. Sango always wore a tanto strapped to her thigh when bathing. Her father had told her that more assassinations occurred in the bath than anywhere else, and Sango's credo "be prepared" had worked for her so far.

"Sango." The woman's voice was like little bells.

"Do I know you?"

"My name is Amaya. I'm a friend of Miroku's"

"I don't really think I want to hear this." Sango began to stand up, but the woman grabbed her arm.

"Not that kind of friend."

"What kind of friend are you, then, and what do you want from me?"

"I want to help you."

"I stopped believing that line about the time I learned to walk."

Amaya looked sad. "I know that, Sango. But I do owe you a debt. Please, hear me out."

Sango sighed and receded back into the spring. Amaya looked down into the bubbling water, stirring the surface with her delicate, perfectly manicured hand. When she took her hand from the water, she was holding a metal flask. Amaya arched a brow at Sango. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I've had enough sake to last a lifetime, Amaya. Maybe next time."

Amaya laughed. "Drink, Sango. I guarantee you'll like it."

"I don't know what you're up to, Amaya, but I'm not going to drink that, so give it up."

"You already know, don't you Sango."

"What!"

"You know that you're dead, don't you. There's no use pretending with me. As if poison could hurt you, in your condition!" Amaya shook her head, causing her earrings to sway violently. Each pearl was the size of a pigeon egg, a king's ransom hanging from each ear. "This flask holds the nectar of the kami. Drink, and you can leave this place, and be with us. Inutaisho brought you here to use you as part of his plan to get to Kagome!"

"Quiet, Amaya," Sango hissed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, the walls have ears?"

"No one can hear us. They're all asleep. I'm not incompetent, you know."

"Give me the flask, Amaya."

"Will you drink it?"

"Not now. I need to be here for Kagome. But I'll keep it for backup."

Amaya handed over the flask. "You don't trust him?"

"Of course not. He's just too charming. It's obvious he has his own agenda. Which it appears you know all about. Now, spill."


	50. Chapter 50

The pool where Inutaisho took her to make love was a tranquil and private spot. Midoriko found it an excellent location for practicing her meditation, or just sitting with Kirara and thinking. She had been growing increasingly troubled of late. "Inutaisho has some ulterior motive for all this, these gifts, the training, all the attention. This armor alone must have cost more than, well, more than I can even imagine. I want to believe it's because he is the only one who has ever seen the real me, how special I am, how hard I try. I want to believe it, but I refuse to lie to myself, Kirara." Midoriko leaned her head against Kirara's side, sighing in frustration. "I'm a warrior, and a bit of a priestess. But I'm not a spy, and I have no idea how to go about finding out what Inutaisho's really after. I have to know, Kirara!"

Midoriko rubbed her eyes. Kirara was getting blurry. The colors that made up her yellow fur and black markings and red eyes were running together and rearranging themselves into a pillar of swirling color. The pillar suddenly came into focus, and standing in Kirara's place was a beautiful young girl, dressed in rich clothing. Her belly was big with child. "I have to know too."

Midoriko peered at the girl. "You're not Kirara, are you."

"I am Ai, Inutaisho's mate."

Midoriko was a proud warrior, but she knew right from wrong and was filled with regret for what she had done with this poor girl's husband. She fell to her knees before Ai. "I am so sorry, My Lady."

Ai placed her hand upon Midoriko's head. "It is of no consequence. As you have said, my mate has his own agenda. I have known for a long time that he wants something from me, and now it would appear he wants the same thing from you."

Midoriko had not expected Ai to be so forgiving of her trespasses. "He was so charming, and I was so willing to accept anything he had to offer. I am mortified by how weak he has made me." She finally looked up into Ai's eyes. It was then that she knew for sure that this young, pregnant girl was no human. She was on her knees before a being that was very ancient and filled with magic. "What are you?"

Ai shrugged negligently. "Who can say? Not my husband, or the toadies he surrounds himself with, or anyone on this young island, surely. Now it is my turn to ask you a question. What is it that my mate sees in me, that he also sees in you?" She stared at the priestess.

It took all of Midoriko's self-control not to squirm under Ai's regard. "I realize there can only be one thing, My Lady, but my powers are so very insignificant compared to yours. There can be no comparison."

Ai took hold of Midoriko's wrist, and pulled her to her feet. She led the priestess to a fallen log, where she seated herself, and patted the space beside her. Midoriko complied with some degree of hesitation. Ai made her very uncomfortable.

"Long before you were born, a powerful young demon was wandering the Continent. He was on a quest. One day he heard the tale of a human girl with the powers of an oracle, being held against her will in a cavern. He made the long journey to the land he had heard spoken of, defeated the wards and seals and enchantments that kept the girl imprisoned, and once he freed her from her captivity, he made her his mate."

Ai stopped, and stared at Midoriko again. "The demon was Inutaisho and the girl was you." Ai remained silent. Midoriko sighed. She was beginning to see how this was going to work. "Inutaisho thought you were a human girl." Ai continued to stare. "He had heard a tale of a human girl with special powers. That must have been his quest. That's why he came after you and rescued you."

"For a long time, I lived in a state of confusion. After countless years of seeing only visions, this world was a strange and overwhelming place. Inutaisho was my hero, my champion. To my eyes, he was very beautiful, and he treated me with great solicitude and compassion. I was lonely and isolated in his palace, and he was the only one who spoke with me. Every night without fail, he would come to our bed, and make love to me." Ai fell silent.

"I understand what you are telling me. He befriended you, worked his charm on you, he kept you away from others, and made himself your whole world."

The priestess drew a deep breath. "Okay, now it's my turn. There is one child in each generation of my family who is born with special powers. I have been trained since childhood to be the priestess and guardian of my village. One day I was fighting an oni that had been coming to the village at night and stealing our cattle. After I defeated the oni, Inutaisho appeared. I prepared to defend myself from this powerful demon. But he did not want to fight. He spoke with me instead. He was so charming. He paid me many compliments and gave me some good advice about my fighting skills. After that he came every day, bringing me presents, training me, and saying kind things to me. He made me feel good about myself. I had never even been around a man, err, male, except to spar. I don't even remember my father. He died before I was born. Because of my position in the village, I have always had to devote myself to my training as a priestess and a warrior. I live in a hut with my mother and my little sister. Before I met Inutaisho, we used to laugh and talk together. Now I barely speak to my own family."

"He seeks our power. It does not seem probable that his intentions are benign."

"Ai, I think it has something to do with S'ounga. That sword feels old, and powerful, just like you do. I can tell it is sentient, full of malice. I have seen Inutaisho staring into the crystal orb mounted on its hilt, and it glows most strangely at times."

Caught up in their conversation, neither of them noticed that there was someone listening, who had heard every word.


	51. Chapter 51

Kohaku was kneeling between her legs, holding her wrists in his hands. "Kagome, you have to trust me. Let me protect you." He shoved her back against the fur of the cape, looming over her. "Let me save you from him, before it is too late."

"I am in no danger, Kohaku, unless it is from you. You need to come to your senses!"

The slayer dug his fingers into her shoulders, giving her a shake with each word he spoke. "He'll use you, and abandon you. He's already shown himself for what he is, Kagome! Look at you. He's the one who has done this to you. What kind of animal would treat his mate that way?"

"He's a hard man, but I chose him. I have faith in him."

"Sesshomaru is not a man! He is a demon! A demon, Kagome! He will tear your heart out of your chest, rip it into little pieces, and walk off laughing."

"He is my mate, and he will protect me, Kohaku. As he has protected you in the past. Remember that he his your Lord, too, and that you owe him your loyalty." Kagome began to cry.

"I owe that dog nothing." Kohaku hissed. The fire cast harsh shadows across his face, turning him into a stranger. "For years I've been watching you, while you wasted your love on that half-breed Inuyasha. While you have been pining for him, I have been working as hard as I could to prove to you that I could be the man you needed. Do you want wealth? I will get it for you. If it is a Lord you want, that is what I will make myself Kagome. Anything for you."

Kohaku ran his fingers tenderly down her right cheek, tracing the path of her tears, then backhanded her sharply.

"All you had to do was wait. Just a little longer. But you couldn't do it, could you? If you needed to get fucked so badly, why didn't you come to me? I could have given you that too, if that's what you wanted." He grasped the thin silk of her kimono, tearing it apart in his hands and leaving her naked beneath him on the fur. Kagome scratched and bit and kicked. The pain from her wounded feet was excruciating, but she persevered. She felt a bone break in the foot that had been pierced through. Kohaku was very strong, very agile, and very fast. There would be no sense in fighting fair against one so much better suited to combat. He grabbed his hands in his, holding them above her head. When he forced his lips down on hers, she bit them viciously, tasting his blood. He cursed and let go of her hands to slap her again. Her head was ringing with the blow, but she managed to reach up and claw at the side of his face, narrowly missing his eye. She grabbed his hair, using it as a handhold to pull herself upward, and secured her teeth in his ear. Kohaku yelled out in rage and grabbed her around her neck, shoving her back roughly again and again, pounding her head against the floor of the cave. Only the fur she rested on kept her skull from being cracked open. Kagome knew she would lose consciousness soon, either from the pounding her head was taking or from the choking hold he had on her neck. If she did, all would be lost. He heard her gasping for air, and released his hold on her throat. He drew back to punch her in the face. She felt her hand make contact with the blade of her sword. She grasped the sharp blade, feeling the pain as it cut deep into her flesh.

Kohaku gasped as he felt the blade penetrate his ribs. Looking into Kagome's eyes, he pulled his body downward to meet hers, forcing himself down the short, curved length of the blade, until just the hilt of the sword separated his body from Kagome's. Blood was streaming from Kohaku's mouth as he pressed his lips to hers.


	52. Chapter 52

Shippou sighed with relief when Jak finally emerged from the herb shop, clutching a large bundle to his chest. "I'll never complain about shopping with Kagome again, Jak. You make her seem like a rank amateur."

"Being beautiful is a big responsibility. It takes a lot of work." Jak tossed the bundle to Shippou, whose arms were already piled high with packages.

"Yeah, right. Did you remember to get the salve and bandages, or is that all face paint and kohl?"

"I remembered to get everything we need. I even picked up a few special things for Kagome. She could use a little cheering up." The two made their way to the woodland clearing where they had left Ah-Uhn. Jakotsu watched absentmindedly as Shippou packed one parcel after another into Kagome's leather backpack. After the fifth large package was shoved into the backpack with ease, Jakotsu started to pay closer attention. Six, seven, eight… he began to count. "Hey, is that an enchanted pack? How clever!" Shippou tied the backpack to Ah-Uhn's harness.

"It comes in really handy. Now, let's go find you a sword, and then we're outta here." Shippou had not wanted to be gone so long. Jakotsu had insisted on examining the wares in each little shop, saving the armorer's and the pawnshop for last.

"Shopping for weapons is the best, even more fun than buying cosmetics!" Jakotsu enthused. He realized that he would not find another sword like Jakotsutou in this backwater demon town, but he still planned on enjoying himself thoroughly. The pair strolled into the armorer's shop, where Jak immediately cried out with joy and ran over to examine the weapons offered for sale. The armorer, a big, good-looking demon named Ken, grinned at his partner, the blacksmith. Jak's enthusiasm was endearing, even if he was a human. The blacksmith, Kin, flexed his big shoulders, indicating Jak's impressive physique. His partner nodded and raised an eyebrow, silently communicating that he had already noticed. Jak went through the shop, carefully examining every sword, before finally returning to stare at an exotic Tsurugi, a big Chinese sword. He looked over at the armorer, who came over and passed the sword to Jakotsu with all the appropriate decorum. Jak stepped out the door, enchanted by the big sword. "Truly a sword of heroes." Jak sighed. He looked over at Shippou with melting eyes.

"I'm sure it's gonna cost way too much, Jak. It's old and it's obviously a really nice sword."

Shippou looked over at the armorer, who shrugged. "It belongs to Kin, the blacksmith."

The blacksmith moved closer to Jakotsu. "You were correct when you said that this is a sword of heroes, young man. It was my father's sword. He brought it with him when he came here from the mainland, many years ago. It has seen many a battle."

"If we can afford the sword, it will see many more."

"You may have it for the same price as our standard katana. My father would be pleased to see you have it, were he still with us."

Shippou was surprised that Jakotsu did not squeal with delight and embrace the blacksmith. The mercenary bowed with great dignity, and thanked him formally.

Ah-Uhn seemed eager to return to the campsite, and the trip went very quickly. The boys gathered their purchases and unharnessed the dragon, making haste for the cave. "I can't wait to show Kagome my new sword!" Jak squealed.

Shippou was getting worried. "Jak, I smell blood. A lot of blood."

Jak pulled his sword, and the pair ran into the cave. Shippou, who could see in the dark, called out "Jakotsu. Sheath your sword. There is no threat, but stay back." He pulled Kohaku off of Kagome. Jak had followed, and began stirring the embers and throwing wood on the fire. "He's dead. Take him outside." Jak pulled Kohaku's bloody body from the cave. When he was out of sight of the entrance, he quickly went through Kohaku's uniform, stripping him of several heavy purses of money and a few other valuables. "My Little Ninja," he thought sadly, closing Kohaku's eyelids gently. He went back inside the cave. Shippou was kneeling beside Kagome, trying to get her to wake up. "Jak, heat some water, and get out the medical supplies. Then go bury Kohaku. Make sure the grave is close, but out of sight from the mouth of the cave. I don't want Kagome seeing it. I'll come out later and find rocks to build a cairn."

After Jak left to go bury Kohaku, Shippou carefully cleaned the blood from Kagome, wincing at the purpling bruises that covered her body. Kohaku had really done a number on her, but somehow Kagome had stabbed him with her short sword. Shippou carefully cleaned the blood from the sword as well, not wanting Kagome to be reminded of what she had done when she woke up. He unwound the bandages from her feet. The wounds on her feet had opened up and started bleeding again, and the punctured one was horribly swollen and purple. He applied salve and bandaged them up tightly. Next he straightened up the cave, stowing Kohaku's weapons in an out-of-the way corner.

The two boys slept close to Kagome, not wanting her to be alone if she woke up during the night. When morning came, Jak brewed tea, while Shippou bathed Kagome's forehead with tepid water. She was a little feverish, and seemed to be having bad dreams. 'No surprise.' Thought Shippou grimly.

The harsh light of the morning sun slanted through the mouth of the cave, and Jak got his first good look at the damage Kohaku had inflicted on the girl. He shook his head sadly. "Have you ever thought that all the bad things that happen us hang over our heads like a dark cloud for the rest of our lives?"

Shippou shook his head sadly. "Kohaku had a rough life. It affected him really badly. I knew he was interested in my mother, but I always trusted him to protect her. This is all my fault. I never should have left him alone with her."

"It's nobody's fault, Shippou. It's fate. Believe me. Life's a bitch, and then you die."


	53. Chapter 53

Kagome woke up in pain from head to toe. She couldn't see, because for some reason she could not seem to open her eyes. Someone was stroking her forehead with a soft, wet cloth. She managed to moan. 'That was encouraging.' She thought. She tried again. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, it's me, Shippou."

"Shippou, I can't open my eyes."

"They're swollen shut, Kagome. Try to just open them a little." Kagome managed to open her eyelids enough that she could see a little light.

"What happened? Was there an accident? Where is Inuyasha? Is he all right?"

"He's fine, Mommy. Just be quiet for a moment, and try to relax." Shippou started to pat her hand as a gesture of reassurance, but pulled back when he saw it would cause her pain. If he patted her anywhere it would cause her pain.

"Mommy?" mocked Jakotsu, but he was quiet about it. He had been badly injured many times, and remembered having a bad headache when he woke up. Suddenly, he remembered something else, as well.

"Just shut up Jakotsu. Kagome IS my mom, okay? She's the one who raised me."

"Jakotsu?" Whispered Kagome.

"Kagome, what is the last thing you remember?" asked Jakotsu.

Kagome tried to turn her head in the direction of his voice, but her neck hurt really badly and she gave up. "I don't know. Just tell me what happened."

Shippou could tell that she was getting angry. He exchanged glances with Jakotsu. He wished he were a little kit again. Then Kagome and Jakotsu would be the adults, and he'd just do what they told him. But now he was almost grown up too, and had to make a decision about what to tell her.

Jakotsu took the choice out of Shippou's hands. "Kagome, Kohaku tried to kill you. You stopped him with your sword."

"Oh, yeah. Kohaku. I remember." The boys exchanged relieved looks. "What about Inuyasha. Is he all right?"

"Kagome, I know you're having a hard time right now, but a lot of things have happened recently. Do you remember mating Sesshomaru?" Jakotsu asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was starting to drift off. Shippou was almost relieved.

Once she was fully asleep, he took Jakotsu to the side and said "Look, Jak, I'm going to catch a couple of pheasants to make broth for her to drink when she wakes up. That's probably all she will be able to handle. You stay with her, keep your sword ready and be prepared for trouble. I don't know what we're going to do if she's in this condition and Sesshomaru comes back. All hell might break loose. Play it by ear. If Inuyasha shows up, get rid of him. Don't let him near her, no matter how you might have felt about him in the past, okay?"

"Understood. Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll make it back."

The next time Kagome woke up, she could open her eyes far enough to be able to see a little. She didn't ask about Inuyasha again, which was a big relief to Shippou. The kitsune cradled Kagome against his chest and helped her sit up, urging her to drink a little broth from a cup.

"Kagome, do you want me to carry you to the bushes?" Jak asked. Kagome nodded. She was still pretty out of it, but was obviously embarrassed nonetheless. Someone had cleaned her up and dressed her in the top to her blue silk fighting outfit, but she still felt sticky and uncomfortable.

"Can I take a bath?" The boys looked at each other.

"One of us will have to get in with you, Kagome. You can't even sit up by yourself. Are you all right with that?"

Kagome started to nod, but changed her mind and whispered softly, "Yes. I just want to feel clean."

Jak felt a chill run up his spine. He was not one for praying, but just this once he made an exception. 'Please, don't let Kohaku have raped her.' Would Shippou have recognized the signs when he was cleaning her up?

Jak helped Kagome use the bushes, but Shippou was stronger, so he carried Kagome to the hot spring. "Kagome," Jak asked, "I'm going to get into the hot spring, and Shippou will hand you to me, so you don't get jostled around, okay? I promise I won't look, and you know I don't like girls anyway, so you don't need to be embarrassed." Kagome nodded slightly. It still hurt, but not as much as before. Shippou handed her over to Jak, who cradled her against his chest. "Ship, hand me the soap and a scrap of cloth." He washed Kagome tenderly, taking great care not to cause her unnecessary pain. He gently rinsed the dried blood from her hair, and even applied pomade, combed it through very gently, and then rinsed it clean for her.

"You're so good at this, Jak."

"I used to bathe my sister. She got hurt a lot like this." Jakotsu, swallowed, then said softly, "Shippou, could you go keep watch a little ways away, until we call you?"

Once Shippou was gone, Jakotsu mustered up the courage to continue. "Men used to hurt my big sister, so I know what they do. Do you remember what he did to you, Kagome? Did he hurt you down there?"

"Oh, Jak, I'm so sorry. No. I stopped him in time. This must be so hard for you."

Kagome had always noticed how Jak's shiny black eyes showed emotion. He had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. Now they were brimming with tears. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"Things like that never get to be okay, Jak. You must have really loved her. What was your sister's name?"

"Aiko. She was my darling. Our mother was a very bad woman, so it was me and Aiko against the world."

"Where is she now, Jak? Did you ever go back to look for her?"

"I didn't need to. When she was twelve, mother sold her to a man from the next village, who was going to marry her. They found her body the next day, at the side of the road. Mother had told the man Aiko was a virgin. He must have been disappointed."

They were both crying now. Kagome leaned her head back against his chest. "What about your mom?"

"I killed her with a big knife, and then I ran away. She was the first person I ever killed. After that is when I met Bankotsu. He took care of me after that."

"Jak, I want you to stay with me from now on. This has nothing to do with Sesshomaru, or his pack, or anything else. You can be my brother, and I'll be your sister."


	54. Chapter 54

Sesshomaru stared off to the east. He wanted to go and end the old dog's life, or what passed as life, once and for all. He was torn because he knew he had a duty to Kagome, and his pack. As if he didn't already have enough on his mind, something was amiss with Kohaku. After what had happened with Rin, he stopped himself from jumping to the conclusion that his boy was dead. Sesshomaru transformed, and took off running in the direction of his mate. When he came to a large lake, he charged right in, water splashing all around and shining like diamonds in the bright sunlight. After he got out, he rolled on his back in a snowy field, his tail thrashing from side to side, his big legs churning in the air. He got up and shook himself, hard. He felt much cleaner now, in more ways than one. His father was unimportant. A mere nuisance. This time when he took off running, it was with joy in his heart.

He hunted on the way back to the cave, taking the time to bring down a small boar to take back to his mate. He knew he should not have left her alone and undefended at the hot spring, but maybe the respectful offering of a suitable gift would win her forgiveness. He thought of all the times she had forgiven Inuyasha for similar infractions. Her fertile period would undoubtedly be over by now. His mind filled with images of the things he intended to do with his new mate. Suddenly the wind shifted, and he was alarmed to smell blood, and lots of it. Kagome's blood, and Kohaku's blood.

Sesshomaru's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he changed into his humanoid form and walked into the cave. He dropped the boar at the entrance. He saw Shippou and Jakotsu kneeling beside Kagome, who was resting beside the fire on the fur robe. The two boys silently made way for their lord, who swept up to the girl and stood staring down at her, his face expressionless. "Mate. Tell this Sesshomaru what has happened here." Kagome was terrified. Kohaku had been a part of his little pack for a long time, and she knew he cared for the slayer a lot, maybe even as much as he did Rin. How would he react to the news that she had killed his boy?

Jakotsu spoke up. "My Lord, there is much you do not know. Your mate is not well. I beg you to step outside with me, and I will tell you the news of what has happened in your absence." Shippou's jaw dropped. Jakotsu was stepping into the role of beta, and doing so with great dignity. He had just diverted, or at least delayed, what would surely have been a total disaster.

Sesshomaru, reacting to Jakotsu's propriety, inclined his head graciously. He walked outside with Jakotsu. Jak pointed in the direction of Kohaku's grave. He didn't know what to say, but it was clear to him that Sesshomaru knew immediately who was buried under the large cairn. When Sesshomaru began to grab the stones that Shippou had placed on the grave and fling them to the side, Jakotsu touched his arm. "My Lord, let him rest in peace. He has suffered much, and there are things you need to know."

It was much later when the two returned to the cave. Shippou left with the boar carcass, saying he was going to place it high up in a tree in hopes no scavenger would take it. Sesshomaru sat down cross-legged, and pulled Kagome into his lap, taking great care not to aggravate her injuries. He was ashamed when he saw the frightened look in her eyes, and even more so when he observed the protective stance Jakotsu had assumed when he approached his own mate. He ran the back of his index finger over one bruised cheek, more softly than the lightest feather. "I won't ask you to forgive me, Kagome. That wouldn't be fair to you right now. But I ask that you give me time. I will show you that what I have been to you so far is not the kind of mate I mean to be. I swear to do much better, if you will give me a second chance." Kagome reached up and grasped the finger that he had used to caress her cheek, pulling his hand down so it rested over her heart.

Kagome was grateful for whatever Jak had said to Sesshomaru. She didn't want to answer any questions. To do so would require that she remember what had happened between her and Kohaku, and she never wanted to think about that again. She had already relived the incident in her dreams. It made her afraid of going to sleep that night. She hoped that, if Sesshomaru held her as she slept, he might be able to hold the dreams at bay.


	55. Chapter 55

Kagome rose to her feet and walked to the mouth of the cave. She heard the sound of water dripping. The snow was melting. The moon was big and bright, illuminating the dense fog, which shrouded the landscape. Walking out into the moonlight, Kagome made her way across the clearing where she had trained with Kohaku. Finally she came to a pile of boulders, and fell to her knees. She felt an overwhelming compulsion to pray. As she prayed, a pearly pink light began to emanate from her clasped hands. The light spread until it engulfed her body and the cairn. The priestess prayed fervently for a long time. She felt a sense of ominous foreboding. The more she prayed, the stronger her feeling of dread grew.

Sesshomaru jerked awake. Something was wrong. Kagome! Screaming! He jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave. With his incredible speed he was at her side in a minute. He found her staring fixedly at Kohaku's grave, screaming in abject terror. He gathered her into his arms. Her body was stiff as a board, and she did not stop screaming. His first instinct was to slap her across her face to bring her to her senses. He experienced a surge of self-loathing for even thinking of such a thing. Her face was already so damaged. He could not sense what it was that was terrifying his mate. Sesshomaru cuddled her body to his chest, crooning to her. Suddenly, Kagome seemed to realize that she was being held. She stopped screaming, but her eyes remained wild, her gaze fixed on the grave.

Kagome struggled to regain control. She had nothing to fear. Her mate was powerful, undoubtedly the most powerful being alive in Japan today, and he had promised to protect her. He was holding her in his arms, and there was nothing out there strong enough to take her away from him. Ignoring the pain, she nestled her damaged cheek against his warm chest, seeking reassurance in his steady heartbeat.

The boys were both awake when the returned to the cave. Shippou had thrown more wood on the fire, and it was blazing brightly, as if to fend off the eerie mist that lurked outside. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on her bed, unwrapping the wet and dirty bandages that bound her feet. He winced at how cold they were. His mate was only human. Walking on those damaged feet must have been intensely painful. He applied salve to her feet and began to bandage them in clean cloth. "Why?" He finally asked.

All three males looked at her expectantly. Kagome shook her head. Shippou asked, "Was it a bad dream, Mommy?" He was scared, and he was not going to pretend otherwise. He had learned fear from a very young age, first at the hands of the Thunder Brothers, and then as his adopted pack hunted that living nightmare, Naraku. The kitsune was well-versed in the power of nightmares.

"I don't know, Shippou. I just woke up, and felt like I had to go outside. It was as if I was being pulled toward Kohaku's grave. You made that cairn, didn't you?"

Shippou nodded. "Jak didn't want anything to disturb his rest. Kohaku's been through enough."

"Is that what you are afraid of, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "That someone will bring Kohaku back to life?"

"I saw his hand! Reaching out from the rocks!" Kagome turned her head into the fur of her bed, refusing to look at her mate.

Sesshomaru resolved that he would fix the grave so that nothing could get into it. "There are many ways to bring the dead back to life. Not all of them require a body."

They all looked at Jakotsu. "Jak, you said you don't know who brought you back this time. Do you know how it was done?" Kagome asked.

Jak shook his head. "I have no memory of it at all. I woke up on a pallet at the inn. Bank was there. That's all I know."

"It's nothing like when you were resurrected before, right, Jak? Naraku used bones from your grave, and shards from the Shikon jewel. The jewel is gone now. Does that mean there's some other source of power?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. She remembered something Jaken had said long ago, back when they were enemies. 'Bringing the dead back from the grave is easy for one such as Lord Sesshomaru.'

"How are we going to protect him?" Nobody answered her. They all stared into the fire.

After a while, when his little pack appeared calmer and their unease seemed to have abated somewhat, Sesshomaru ordered the boys to bed. He gathered Kagome into his arms, and held her as he arranged himself against the wall of the cave. The fire was glowing reassuringly. Their little home was comfortably warm. He looked into her eyes as he parted his haori and cut into his flesh. He did not want to make any assumptions about how completely she had forgiven him. She nodded, and he cradled the back of her head gently in one big hand, holding her against his chest. "Kagome," he said softly. "I think I may know who brought Jakotsu and Bankotsu back to life."

Kagome looked up at him, questioningly. He pressed her head back against him. "I was tied to Rin, as I was to Kohaku and as I now am to you, through my blood. One moment she was there, and then suddenly, she was gone. I thought she had died. That's when I left you by the onsen." I am so sorry, Kagome, he thought. He could not bring himself to apologize out loud, but he hoped she understood that that is what he meant. She snuggled closer, and he let out a quiet sigh. He knew he would have to leave her again, all too soon. Tonight, he would offer his mate what comfort he could, and he would cherish their time together. He quietly told her of his encounter with his father, hoping she would understand when he left her again in the morning.


	56. Chapter 56

"What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me, baby?" Amaya cooed, trailing her fingertips down Inutaisho's chest.

"I don't have time for this, Amaya." The brainless goddess had appeared right in front of him, blocking his path.

"Oh, Inu, so impatient. You must be on your way to an appointment. Am I making you late?" She tucked her chin, so that she was gazing up at him through her beautifully curled eyelashes.

"I had heard you moved on Amaya. Why are you here bothering me?"

"There's no one like you, Inutaisho. How can you expect me to just forget? Your such a cruel, heartless bastard." She said it with great relish, as though she were biting into a ripe, juicy plum.

"I'm in no mood to play. And you were right. I do have an appointment, and you are making me late."

"With your wife? Or with your pet priestess, perhaps. Please, don't tell me that either one of those little girls can compare to me." She pouted cutely. "Besides, I am so, so much more loyal than either of them. At least I can say with good conscience that I have never been guilty of plotting against you."

Inutaisho grabbed her by the shoulders, digging in with his claws and shaking her sharply. "What are you saying, Amaya?"

"I love it when you play rough, baby. Do it some more, please."

He slapped her sharply across the face. She smiled an unearthly smile. "Why do you care so much, Inu? They're just mortals, aren't they?"

"I know you're dying to tell me, so just spit it out. I really don't have time for your stupid little games."

"The stupid little games of human girls are just so much more interesting to you, aren't they, Inu. I wonder why." She touched a pointed fingertip to her lower lip. "Hmmmm… If the games you play with them are so amusing, why don't you teach me? I'm sure I'd be a much more worthy pupil."

"Your petty jealousy disgusts me, and I'm sure the only treason you know of is your own." He pushed back on her shoulders, sending her sprawling.

He was surprised by her laughter. She sounded genuinely amused. "Fine, Inu. Do as you will, that's what you always do anyway. Just remember, when your little mortals let you down, I'll always be here for you." He watched as she rose to her feet and began to walk away. Her hips swayed gracefully. No woman, mortal or immortal, walked like Amaya. She looked back over her shoulder at him, gave a little wink, and disappeared.

Inutaisho had expected to find Midoriko training, but she surprised him by running to meet him. She threw her arms around his waist. He was used to finding her soaked in perspiration, but today she was fresh as a spring morning. "Aren't you training today, my little dove? You must increase in power, if we are to be together. I worry for your safety. I have many powerful enemies, who would be more than grateful for the opportunity to hurt me through you." Inu was becoming seriously annoyed. First he had his run in with Amaya, who was always willful and annoying, and now Midoriko, who had always been unfailingly compliant, was suddenly thwarting him. If she stopped training, she would never grow in power. Women were surely going to be his downfall. "So, if you do not wish to spar, what is it you do wish, my dear girl?"

Midoriko blushed and stared at his chest. Inutaisho laughed. She wanted him. She couldn't wait to have him. "So, you do not want to wait?" He pulled her into a brutal kiss. Yanking her hair back in his big, clawed hand, he laved her neck with his tongue until she was shivering in his arms. "Do you desire to lay with me, girl?" She nodded her head. He lowered her to the ground, pulling her clothing from her roughly. This time he did not remove his own clothing, or even his weapons. He loosened the ties on his hakamas and knelt between her legs. "You seem different today, my little dove. What are you thinking, I wonder?" He didn't give her a chance to reply. He was in a rough mood. Perhaps it would have been better to give that little vixen Amaya what she had wanted after all. Midoriko was too valuable to damage. The priestess was staring at him apprehensively. "You look frightened, my dear. Don't worry. I won't bite. Too hard, anyway"

Midoriko wasn't too sure about that. After her meeting with Ai, Inutaisho suddenly seemed more threatening, like some large wild animal that was toying with her for his own amusement. She knew she was playing a dangerous game. She reminded herself that she was no ordinary woman. She was a warrior and a priestess, and it was her duty to find out if he was planning something evil.

"I've been taking it easy on you, since I didn't want to hurt you. But I see that you're ready for something more." Inu thrust into her brutally. She shoved her fingers into the ground, bracing herself as he pounded into her. What had been frightening suddenly became very thrilling. She cried out in excitement, and looked up and saw his eyes, glowing red as they had never done when he took her gently. His breathing was rough. S'ounga's hilt loomed over his shoulder. The sword's crystal orb glowed brilliantly. Inu slid his right leg up over her hip, bringing his own lean, hard hip into sharp contact with her clit every time he thurst. Inutaisho came with a shout, biting into the muscles of her upper arm viciously as he emptied himself into her.

Midoriko was shaking in his arms. What had he done? He looked into her face, expecting to find tears and recriminations, or even worse, horror. What he saw instead shocked him. She was shaking with laughter. He was not a young demon, and he had had women react this way before. "Did you like it?" She stopped laughing and nodded her head wordlessly. He reached back over his shoulder, and caressed the hilt of his sword. "We will have to do it that way again, often." He bent his head to lick the blood from her arm, where he had bit her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bite hard. That really hurt."

Inu paused in his licking. "I have found that sometimes pain can intensify the pleasure of sexual release. I never would have done that if I didn't know you are a warrior, Midoriko. I had hoped you would enjoy it also. By all appearances, you did." She blushed and turned her head away. He laughed, a big hearty laugh.

As she lay in his arms, she absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down the length of his back. "Tell me about your sword, Inu."

"S'ounga? He has been my companion for years. He is older than memory, and oh, so powerful. I owe this sword much."

She stroked him softly. She knew he loved it, he was so like a dog. "What of the orb? Does it have a function, or is it just for decoration?"

He had been feeling lazy and generous, swimming deep in a warm haze of satisfaction. When she asked about the orb, he suddenly snapped to attention. "Why do you ask, Midoriko? What is my sword to you?"

She continued to stroke his side reassuringly. "I just love you so much, Inu. I want to know everything about you." He relaxed, but he would not forget. He would be speaking to Amaya again, very soon.


	57. Chapter 57

I don't own "Inuyasha" and I don't own "The Shining".

"Amaya! Amaya!" His voice echoed through the Eastern Mountains, disturbing the many birds that made their homes in the glade surrounding Amaya's waterfall. They scattered to the skies in an explosion of bright colors. Inutaisho was getting very angry. He had been looking for the wench all day. Usually, he would only have to say her name once, and she would appear. His little lover was obviously defying him. What of her vaunted loyalty? Had women been placed on this earth for the sole purpose of driving him mad? "Enough!" he roared. He reached over his shoulder and ripped his great sword from its sheath. "S'ounga!" His deep voice thundered across the land. Gigantic slabs of dark basalt that had been slowly rounded and polished by the action of water over countless springs and summers and falls and winters were suddenly shattered into jagged shards, which thrust their way up through the ruined, rocky soil like agonized fingers. Peace and serenity had governed over the waterfall and pool for millennia. He felt a pang of regret as chaos overtook the sacred glade. This was the place he had first come upon Amaya, bathing in the tranquil pool. He had been an inexperienced youth, awestruck by her beauty, and could not believe his good fortune when she called him to her. She had run her pointed fingers through his hair, allowed him to kiss her petal pink lips, and finally taken him between her plump, rounded white thighs on this very spot, so many years ago.

Amaya appeared in a flash of light. She folded her arms across her bounteous chest and glared at him. "That sword has a bad influence on your temper, Inu. Maybe someone should take it away from you."

He mimicked her gesture, crossing his own arms inside his billowing sleeves. His usually deep and powerful voice took on a sarcastic tone. "Who's going to do that? You, Amaya?"

"Don't try my patience, little boy!" She scolded. "If you push me too far, you may not be happy with the results!"

"Where were you? I called and called! You told me you would always be here for me!"

"You are such a child, Inutaisho! Just tell me what you want."

"The other day you spoke to me of betrayal."

"And you did not want to listen."

"I'm listening now."

Inutaisho stormed into his palace, ignoring the toadies and retainers who attempted to claim his attention, and made his way to the apartments of his wife. When he swept through the door to the audience chamber where she spent her days, he found her laying on her back in a trance, her belly big and round with his pup. He slapped her sharply across her face.

Ai woke with a gasp. "Inu! What's wrong?"

"Tell me what you are Ai!"

"I'm your wife, Inu! The mother of your pup!"

Inu stalked around her dais, his white hair and silk garments blowing about in the ominous wind generated by his outrage. "I saved you, made you my mate, the Lady of the Western Lands, and what have you given me in return?" He glared at her, his chest heaving. "Lies! Deceit! Betrayal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You are no mortal woman, are you, Ai? When you lived on, for year after year, far exceeding a proper human lifespan, I credited it to your holy powers. But I was wrong, wasn't I. You are not a priestess, Ai. You are an abomination! Not a human, nor yet a demon. I ask you again, Ai, What are you?"

When she didn't answer, he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her through long winding halls and down wide, elegant stairways, past the public places made of polished white marble, and beyond the kitchens and armories and storerooms, where the halls became narrower and the steps steep and treacherous. Deep down into the depths of the fortress into the harsh gray foundations that housed the dungeons and torture chambers of his palace. Inutaisho kicked open a heavy wooden door and tossed Ai inside, sending her sprawling on the cold stone floor. He followed her into the room and slammed the door shut. The mate who had once shown her so much love and patience now loomed over her like some kind of living nightmare. She tossed her head from side to side. "Please, Inu! Please, don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ai, I'm going to fucking kill you!" He yanked her up by her hair and tore the silken robes from her body. He twisted her arm in one hand, shoving her onto massive wooden table. He tied down her wrists and ankles with thick leather cuffs. When he unsheathed S'ounga and laid the sword beside her on the table, Ai suddenly realized that it had been her own future she had seen in the pool under the shade of the willow tree.

Ai sobbed as her mate grabbed a whip from a hook on the wall. He stared into her eyes as he caressed the supple, well-oiled leather. The whip cracked, leaving a stinging welt across one tender thigh. "Don't hurt the pup!" Ai pleaded.

"It is best if it dies. It will surely be a monster, like its mother."

"I promise you, the pup will be of pure demon blood. It is your pup, your son, and he will be an Inu, just as you are. I beg of you, Inutaisho, spare your son's life and you will see that what I say is true."

Inutaisho could not afford to ignore his mate's claims. Inutaisho was the last of his bloodline. With no hope of finding a female Inu to breed with, he had resolved himself to being the last dog demon on the planet. Although he had little interest in producing an heir to his throne, if Ai could produce pure Inu offspring, it would mean the redemption of his whole species. He returned the whip to its place on the wall.

He kept his back turned to her. "Tell me what you know of the priestess Midoriko."

Ai knew it would be a mistake to deny any knowledge of Midoriko. It was obvious that her mate knew she had met with the priestess. She did not know whether he knew what they had spoken of. She decided to exercise extreme caution in her answers.

"She is the warrior-priestess who is the current guardian of the demon slayers' village in the Eastern Mountains."

Inutaisho spun around and stepped closer to his mate. His eyes were cold and hard as he looked down into her face. "Fascinating. Now tell me what interest the Lady of the Western Lands could have in the affairs of the priestess of the demon slayers?"

"There has been talk in the palace that it is the Lord of the Western Lands who has an interest in the priestess. I merely wanted to find out if the rumors were true."

"You were jealous, Ai? How touching." He smirked. "I will make sure that you do not need to suffer such an indignity again."

"You'll stop seeing her, then?" Ai asked hopefully.

"I'll kill her."

"No!" Gasped Ai.

"Why do you care, Ai? She's just a human. I'm beginning to suspect that you care more for this priestess than you let on. Are the two of you perhaps plotting some form of treason against your Lord?"

Inutaisho smiled wickedly, exposing his long fangs. Ai shuddered. She realized in that moment that he knew everything. The demon lord returned his sword to its sheath, and used his sharp claws to cut through the leather straps that bound her hands and feet to the table. Sweeping his mate into his arms, he exited the dungeons, climbing the steep stairs to the main part of the palace.

"Where are you taking me?" Ai was in a panic. She had no idea what he was planning as he launched himself into the sky, still carrying her in his arms.


	58. Chapter 58

At the first light of day, Sesshomaru quietly roused Shippou and Jakotsu. "Bring Kohaku's weapon." They made their way to the cairn, where he told Shippou to place the bone with Kohaku's body. When Shippou finished placing the scythe over the place where Kohaku was was buried, Sesshomaru drew his sword.

This seemed to Shippou like the kind of plan Inuyasha would come up with. "Wait, Sesshomaru! This is dangerous! We need to get Kagome out of the cave if you plan on bringing down the side of the mountain!"

Kagome awoke to the sound of rock sliding on rock. The ground was shaking. Shit! A cave was a very bad place to be during an earthquake. She grabbed for her sword and her backpack, and scrambled for the mouth of the cave. After the first few steps, she ended up crawling. There was no sign of Sesshomaru, Shippou, or Jakotsu. They must already be up and out of the cave. The ground stopped shaking, but the sound of rocks falling continued for a while. A ragged cheer went up from somewhere near Kohaku's grave. What the hell were those boys doing?

Using her bow as a crutch, she made her way through the shallow, mushy snow toward the group gathered at the gravesite. As she approached, her mate sheathed his sword with a flourish, tossing his hair back over his shoulder. Shippou and Jakotsu were watching him, both big-eyed with admiration. The two appeared to be suffering from a bad case of hero-worship.

Kagome eyed their morning project. It looked like Sesshomaru had used Bakusaiga trigger a landslide. Where Inuyasha would have brought the whole mountainside down, Sesshomaru had used Bakusaiga with great precision, causing a single slope to fracture and cover the grave with countless tons of massive boulders. "Well, I don't think anything's going to be able to get in there. But you guys should have woken me up. I thought there was an earthquake going on!"

Shippou told Jakotsu, "If Inuyasha had pulled that stunt, Kagome would have sat him straight to Hell." Kitsune were known for stirring up trouble and causing mischief, and Shippou was no exception. He was disappointed when Kagome quietly dropped the subject and allowed Sesshomaru to sweep her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal-style, Sesshomaru led the group back to the cave.

Sesshomaru knew Inutaisho had already been wounded and exhausted when they began their battle. The younger demon had suffered no major injuries, and was by now fully recovered. He estimated that the damage his father had sustained should take a day or two to heal. If he did not set out in pursuit of Inutaisho soon, he would be throwing away this advantage. As he knelt by Kagome's side, gently unwinding the wet, dirty bandages from her feet, the part of him that longed to spend just one more day with his new mate battled with another part of him, which acknowledged his father as a supremely powerful and deadly rival who must be eliminated immediately, before he had a chance to gain more power.

Kagome leaned back on her palms, watching her mate as he smoothed his fingers over her legs and feet. His touch felt so soothing. Inuyasha had never done anything like this for her, in all the times she had been injured. She wished they could stay like this forever, in the warmth and shelter of the cave, but Sesshomaru had made it clear that he had intended on leaving with the light of day. He had already delayed his departure to placate her fear of Kohaku's body being exhumed like Kikyo's had been, and now he was on his knees by her side, comforting her and nursing her injuries. She didn't want to repeat the mistakes she had made with Inuyasha. Shippou's remark about Kagome sitting Inuyasha had brought a hundred memories to her mind, and she could not help but wonder if she was not as much to blame for the failure of her marriage as Inuyasha had been. If she were a better wife, would he have still gone to Rin? She resolved to show Sesshomaru that she was not the needy, demanding little girl that Inuyasha had always accused her of being. She bit her lip, hating to be the one to bring this tender moment to an end.

"I was thinking that it might be best if I were to return to Edo. Kaede is there to help with my healing, and I need to tell Sango about Kohaku."

Sesshomaru frowned, focusing his gaze on his hands as he carefully wrapped her feet in fresh bandages. "Edo is not safe for you right now. I sent Inuyasha back to Edo with Rin. Inuyasha is not as powerful as my father, but he poses a very serious threat. He refused to acknowledge that you are my mate, and he is still determined to reclaim you."

"I'm the one in trouble, and I want to help, not just sit here doing nothing!"

Sesshomaru had wondered for a long time why a being who positively radiated power seemed to have so little idea of how to make use of it. "You used your powers to heal Kohaku's wounds, Kagome. Could you not do the same for your own?"

Kagome looked down, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I have never been properly trained as a priestess. Kaede taught me the skills of an herbalist, a medic, and a midwife, but whenever I asked her to help me learn to use my powers, something important would come up, and the training would never happen. Miroku offered to help me, he is a powerful monk, but he tended to lose focus…" She let the sentence trail off, blushing.

"Yet I can attest to the effectiveness of your sacred arrows, and while you did not heal Kohaku's wounds fully, you did manage to seal them and keep him from bleeding his life away."

"I taught myself archery on the field of battle." She gave him a demure look. "You served as one of my first targets." He smiled at her in return, and she felt a strange tug at her heart. Who could have known Sesshomaru would have such a beautiful smile. "I have been experimenting with healing, but my powers seem to work better on others than on myself."

"While I am gone, I want you use your powers to heal yourself. Focus is the key. Have confidence in your abilities. Eat well, and try to get all the rest you can. Practice meditation." He turned his attention to Jakotsu. "When she is well enough, instruct Kagome in swordsmanship. Shippou as well. Make sure Kagome familiarizes herself with her new bow. Shippou, you will use Kohaku's katana, he would have wanted you to have it." Shippou gulped and nodded, suddenly teary-eyed. "Above all, beware of strangers, and watch out for Inuyasha. If he should show up, I want you to treat him as an enemy. Do not let him trick you into trusting him."

Sesshomaru rose to his feet with unearthly grace. He took one last long look at his mate before he turned and walked away.


	59. Chapter 59

This author does not own "Inuyasha" or the song "The Highwayman".

"Bankotsu!"

He turned slowly, and smiled. One of Inuyasha's women, the one who dressed from head to toe in black leather. She didn't have Kikyo's beauty, and wasn't as young and cute as Kagome, but she was really stacked, and she was tall. He could fuck her standing up. Bankotsu smiled. "I remember you. You're Sango, the demon slayer. What brings you to the finest inn in all of Fudo?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Bankotsu. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I don't know. Define dead for me. I think I'm starting to get a little confused about that."

Sango actually laughed. "So, if you're back amongst the living, where's the rest of your motley crew?"

"The only one I know about is Jak. He left with Inuyasha and his gang over a week ago, and I haven't seen him since. Guess I'm not his best bud anymore."

"Inuyasha was here, in Fudo?" Sango fingered the magic stone Amaya had given her. The goddess had assured her that it would keep her private conversations from being overheard by others. It looked like it was going to come in handy.

"You're not traveling with dog boy anymore?"

"No. I'm alone. But I like to keep on top of things, so…" She shot him a flirtatious look.

"Inuyasha was here with the monk. They performed an exorcism on the inn, and the innkeeper was so impressed he lined up a gig for them, with some rich, beautiful princess. Next thing you know, Inuyasha's older brother shows up and trashes the joint. That's the most excitement we've had in this place in months. I guess I can't blame Jak for taking off with them. It's been pretty boring around here."

"How about you, Bankotsu. Who brought you back from the dead this time?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "I don't know and the innkeeper won't tell me. Grandpa, that's the innkeeper, is our liason with the client. He says we're supposed to just sit tight and wait for our assignment. I've been hanging out here waiting for word from the customer for what seems like forever."

"So you don't know what's going down or which side you're supposed to be on when the shit hits the fan? That doesn't sound too good."

Bankotsu liked talking to this chick. She was tough, and she knew the business. "You're telling me. It reminds me too much of our last gig, before Naraku brought us back from our graves. Me and my band were set up and ambushed by the client. It's been too quiet, and it's starting to make me uneasy. There's been no action at all." He smiled, and looked into her eyes. "Hey, since you're not working with Inuyasha anymore, how about we join forces? I've seen you fight, and, you know, the more the merrier. Maybe we can hook up with Jak again and call ourselves The Band of Three or something."

Bankotsu had charm and charisma, all right. "Is this how you recruited The Band of Seven, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I found Jak first. I just wanted to help him out, he was such a cute kid. But he loved to kill from the start. I've never seen anyone who enjoys bloodshed as much as that little nutcase, and you gotta admit, he's great with a sword."

Sango didn't mind the fact that Bankotsu was a sword for hire, but his bloodthirsty nature was disconcerting. Still, if she was going to have to go up against Inutaisho, she would need all the help she could get. "You don't know where the rest of your band is, so what about Banryu?"

Bank scowled. "Grandpa's got my baby and Jakotsutou locked up in his chambers. The whole area is protected by some kind of barrier. He says we get our weapons when we prove our loyalty to our employer. He called it an incentive."

"I assume you've tried to get through the barrier?"

"You bet, but no luck. There's some major magic going on in this place, and I have a feeling that it will take a skilled sorcerer or holy person to get at those swords. I was hoping I could persuade the monk to give it a go, but it looks like he's long gone. So much for that plan."

Sango fingered the money pouch Inutaisho had given her. A ninja or demon slayer would use just about any katana, but a sword worthy of Bankotsu would be expensive. Inu had been most generous, and she had her own money as well. She and Amaya were scheduled to meet and hit the shopping district as a cover for a reconnaissance expedition later in the day. Sango hoped Amaya enjoyed shopping for weaponry.

Sango spend the rest of the day keeping Bankotsu company and working on cementing their relationship. She found out that he had no money, and was being kept in sake by the innkeeper, Grandpa. She drank a little sake along with him, but even in her current dead state she could not keep up with his consumption. "You know that princess that Inuyasha and Miroku were supposed to be working for?"

Bank didn't want to give away too much. Better never to talk about one woman to another. Amaya was seriously hot. Drop dead gorgeous. "Yeah, I've seen her around."

"Well, her name is Amaya, and she and I are going shopping later on. Maybe you could accompany us."

Bank tapped his index finger against his front teeth. Sango noticed he had beautiful white teeth. Kagome was the only other human she knew with perfect teeth like that. "Jak and I were both told not to get too far away from the inn. Jak's already screwed that up royally. I don't know if it's worth risking it."

Sango considered the situation. She was ninety-nine percent sure that it was Inutaisho that had brought Bank and Jak back from the dead. He had sent her here, to the inn. It would follow that he expected her to meet up with Bank and even possibly Amaya. No telling if Inu already knew of Jak's defection. "If Grandpa shows up before Amaya, I'll ask him if you can go along as our bodyguard. It's not right for a couple of women to wander around without protection."

"Sounds good to me." Bank downed another cup of sake. They killed time with a little more drinking and a little more flirting, until finally the hour appointed for Amaya's arrival rolled around. They made their way to the front door, where they found Grandpa greeting Amaya.

Amaya looked over Grandpa's stooped shoulder, making eye contact with Bankotsu. "Grandpa, who is this juicy hunk of man, and why haven't you introduced him to me before this?"

"This here is Bankotsu, Princess. He's a mercenary, so mind your jewelry. Wouldn't want to have you lose your baubles to his trade."

Amaya giggled, fingering the pearl pendant that nestled between her breasts. "I bet it would be worth it! Say, Bankotsu, I know how much big, strong men like you enjoy shopping. Why don't you come along with Sango and me and carry our packages?"


	60. Chapter 60

He was ruined, fucking ruined. And the reason for it all was crouched in front of him sniveling and whining, her black hair hanging over her face in stringy strands, wet with her tears and snot and mud. "Look at me, bitch!" He screamed, totally enraged. When he saw that she was staring into his face, he clashed his fangs and bared them at her. Like a flash, he used one bare foot to flip her to her back, then stepped onto her chest, pinning her down in the melting snow. He used his intact right hand to tug the firerat robe out of the way, so that she could see the bloody stump that was once his left arm. "Look at what you've done!"

"You're crazy, Inuyasha! I didn't do that to you!"

Inuyasha lowered his face toward her, tilting it to display his permanently scarred cheek. "You wanna play with the big boys, little girl? You've got off to a great start, haven't you. You proud of yourself?" He prodded her chin with a dirty toe. "Daddy's gone now. So, whatcha gonna do, bitch? What's your new plan? I'm just askin' cause I know you. You've always got a plan, don't you, you skanky little whore?"

Rin could tell he was losing it. His eyes were turning pink, and she could see the beginnings of jagged purple lines darkening on his cheeks. An unnatural wind was whipping his long shaggy hair around his body and blowing dried brown leaves from the branches of surrounding trees. He was going demon and once he did, nothing was going to hold him back from ripping her to pieces. "I'll grow it back for you!"

"Oh, I don't think so. I think you're just making promises you can't keep, just like you always do."

"It wasn't me, Inuyasha! It's not my fault you lost your arm, and I've never made you any promises I didn't keep! Just give me a chance, and I'll find a way to get your arm back!"

Inuyasha sneered at her "Kikyo could have probably grown my arm back for me. Kagome, she loves me enough that she'd go through hell to find a way. But you, Rin? Have you ever done a single worthwhile thing in your entire fucking life?"

"Loving you, Inuyasha! That was supposed to be what I did with my life! And you screwed that up, didn't you? Casting me aside to take back Kagome! So who are you to talk? You're a dog that can't even stay loyal!"

Inuyasha hissed and drew himself up to his full height. The air was heavily charged with energy and smelled of ozone. His fangs had lengthened and his eyes were as red as garnets. Rin flattened herself into the ground. She knew that any attempt to move now would prove fatal. "Sit, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha fell to his knees beside her. He brought his face close to hers. "I don't think that will work for you, Rin." He ran his claws down the side of her face with what almost seemed like tenderness, carving four deep, bloody furrows into the firm young flesh of her cheek. The pain was excruciating, but fear of further enraging him kept her from crying out. "That's for my face, but you still owe me, Rin. Big time. I don't like thieves, and you've stolen more from me than Naraku or your precious Sesshomaru ever did. The way I see it, you owe me my arm back." He gave her a vicious shake. "You owe me my mate back." He gave her another shake, then grabbed her by the collar of her miko outfit, lifting her upward so his lips were almost making contact with her own. "And you owe me a pup, Rin." He shoved her back into the muddy, slushy snow.

He rose to his feet, graceful in spite of his missing arm. Rin was relieved that he seemed to be regaining control of his beast as he stared down at her with contemptuous golden eyes, now only slightly tinted with pink. "Here's the plan, Rin. I'm going to take care of your good buddy Master Ungai, and you are going to watch, and learn. If you're real smart, you might figure out that I'm not some stupid guy you want to play games with, like you seem to think. So get walkin', cause I'm not gonna carry you. I don't even want to touch you, cause if I do, I'll kill you right here and now."

It was only a couple of miles back to Ungai's village, and Inuyasha made quick work of sniffing out the spot where Ungai had left his escape tunnel and taken flight through the forest. Inuyasha did not say a word, but he made sure to let Ungai get a good look at him, knowing he made a horrible sight, maimed and covered with blood as he was. "Get back, vile demon!" Screamed the old monk.

Inuyasha just smirked. He knew the monk was powerful, and it would be unwise to give him a chance to regroup, but he was savoring the dramatic scene. Rin picked that moment to stumble onto their little tableau. He laughed when Rin screamed out "Master Ungai! Run!"

In his confrontation with Rin, Inuyasha had exerted great control over his animalistic side, unwilling to surrender his power of reason to the raging beast that was lurking just below the surface of his being. But he had no use for Master Ungai, other than as an example to Rin and an immediate, satisfying outlet for his bottled up aggression. Now that his audience had arrived, Inuyasha pounced on Ungai like Kirara would jump on a fat mouse, sinking his fangs into the back of his neck and shaking the monk until first his bladder and bowels gave out, then his screaming, pleading voice, and finally his very life. Inuyasha was in full demon mode now, every muscle in his powerful form engaged in violently tossing the old man's body from side to side. At last the vertebra in the monk's neck separated, flesh and cartilage tore through, and his bald, tanned head landed with a sickening thud right at Rin's feet, his watery old eyes staring up into Rin's. Rin screamed and screamed until her vocal cords gave out and she could not make another sound.


	61. Chapter 61

The snow had turned to rain, and it was coming down hard. Shippou passed Kagome a cup of tea. The metal cup radiated heat, and felt good in her hands. She lowered her face to inhale the warm steam and savor the fragrance of the tea. Rainy days spent inside brought on a flood of memories. Kagome stared out at the gray afternoon sky and thought of all the times she had been caught out in the cold and wet when she traveled with Inuyasha. She sighed and sat back on the soft fur robe. Shippou had volunteered to cook the boar Sesshomaru had brought for her, and the cave was filled with the delectable smell of roasting pork. The sizzling juices and crackling skin were making Kagome's mouth water. The warmth of the fire and smells of cooking made her think of her mother. She always pictured Mother in the kitchen, wearing a frilly apron, cooking something good. The tea made her think of Kohaku. Every cup of tea forever and ever would always remind her of Kohaku. She prayed that he was safe now, away from all the pain he had experienced during his life.

The cave was beginning to feel like a real home, rather than a campsite. A well-lit corner was now graced by a good-sized mirror in an ornate frame. Jak was standing before it, applying and re-applying his rouge and kohl and lip paint. Jak had gone out early, saying he needed a little practice to become accustomed to his new sword. He returned many hours later, soaking wet and carting this big mirror and an armful of rain-sodden garments in with him. The clothing had been draped here and there to dry, the bright colors of the silk fabric standing out gaily against the dark basalt walls of the cave. Kagome was sure the items were stolen goods. Only the wealthy could hope to own such a mirror in this day and age, and the clothing was of very fine quality. She shook her head in bemusement. She had learned not to question such windfalls, and had gratefully accepted a lovely lavender kimono, which Jak said would bring out the pink in her cheeks. Trickery and stealing were a way of life in the feudal era, and something she had grown resigned to a long time ago, with a mendacious monk and an artful kitsune for traveling companions.

"Want to eat, Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippou, maybe in a little while." Kagome sighed.

"Are you scared?" Shippou asked her.

"Half scared and half sad."

"Me, too. I really thought that when you came back from the other side of the well, everything would be all right, you know?"

"Yeah, Ship. Me too. But I guess things don't work out that way in real life, after all. Do they?"

"No, Mommy, I guess they don't." Shippou moved close to Kagome, and cuddled into her side, like he was still a little kit. Kagome stroked his long, soft auburn hair. "At first I thought everything would be all right once Naraku was defeated. Then the Shikon Jewel took you away. Inuyasha told me not to be sad that you were gone, that you were with your mom and grandpa and your little brother Souta. Inuyasha told me not to be sad, but he was sad, too, Mommy! I know he was!" Shippou had started to cry, and Kagome put her arm around him and rocked him gently. "I always knew he was a big idiot, but why'd he have to go and ruin everything?"

"Aw, Ship. I don't know. He wasn't happy with me, I guess. All those times he called me a stupid human girl, and weak and pathetic, I thought he was just being Inuyasha. You know. Gruff. I guess he was kind of forced into marrying me. It all seemed so romantic, like some kind of fairy tale." Kagome sighed again, continuing to rock Shippou gently against her side. "Even after he got tired of me, I kept telling myself that if I learned to use my powers like Kikyo, he'd start loving me the way he had loved her. I tried to get Kaede to teach me, but it just never happened. Now Sesshomaru wants me to learn to be like Kikyo, too!"

Jak cut in, "Sorry to interrupt, but there's no way Sesshomaru wants you to be like that bitch. He hated Kikyo."

Kagome looked over at him in shock. "What did you say?"

"Sesshomaru had nothing but contempt for Kikyo, even when she saved his little girl from me and Suikotsu." Jak moved away from the mirror, and seated himself close to Kagome. He had painted his thin lips with a dark red pigment, and they looked almost as black and glossy as his eyes. "You know that nasty little girl Sesshomaru used to keep with him?"

"That's Rin, dummy. The one that stole Inuyasha away from Kagome!"

"Oh, right. Silly me." Jak smirked, an evil look in his obsidian eyes.

"The plan was to kidnap the brat, then use her as bait to lure Sesshomaru close to Mount Hakurei, where Naraku told us he would be weakened by the purification barrier. Then we were going to take him out. It was going really well, too. Suikotsu was holding onto the girl, and Sesshomaru and I were getting into it pretty good. It was a luscious fight. First, he ripped my kimono half off." Jak's eyes narrowed in remembered bliss. "I managed to cut him with Jakotsutou, but he got the better of me. He's such a good swordsman, and sooo strong. He shoved his claws right through my heart. That's when I began to realize just what a sexy brute Inuyasha's brother really is." Jak's little pink tongue darted out to lick his dark painted lips. Shippou shuddered. Jak might be on their side now, but he was still a specter from the grave. Creepy. "My brother was just about ready to rip the kid's throat out when that dead bitch shot him in the neck with a purifying arrow. It turned Suikotsu back into a damned saint. Suikotsu begged Kikyo to remove the jewel shard from his neck. She couldn't do it. She asked Suikotsu if he was certain, if he chose death. You should have seen the look on Sesshomaru's face. Believe me, he didn't like that bitch at all. He had no use for her sanctimonious, hypocritical bullshit, just turned his back and walked away right in the middle of it."

Kagome gifted Jak with a tremulous smile. His story was truly awful and most disturbing. She somehow felt that it said more about Jak than about the way Sess had regarded Kikyo, but she understood the point he had been trying to make. "Thanks, Jak. You're being such a good brother to me. I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

Jak leaned in close beside her. He reached into his hair and pulled forth the butterfly hairpin that always adorned his little updo. He stared into her wide eyes as he carefully positioned the ornament in her hair, along with the jeweled hairsticks and kansashi. "This belonged to my sister, Aiko. I want you to wear it for me now, Kagome." She stared into his wicked black eyes, and nodded wordlessly. Who'd have known Jakotsu would turn out to be this caring?

They discussed their plans over dinner, which turned into a kind of spontaneous banquet. The roasted boar turned out as good as its aroma had promised, and Shippou made sure Kagome got the most tender portions of the meat. They even had salt to sprinkle on it, and some dried persimmons and leftover rice balls. Kagome hadn't been able to eat solid food in days, so she was in heaven. She had managed to bite through her tongue when Kohaku was slamming her head into the cave floor, but the injury seemed to have healed completely. Her teeth, which had felt disturbingly loose, gave her no pain when she chewed. She rolled back the loose sleeves of her kimono. That morning when she woke up, her arms had been covered with massive, black and purple bruises, the color of Miroku's robes. The bruises had faded to a mottled yellow, as if her skin had been brushed with egg yolk. "Guys, look. I'm healing really fast."

She was definitely healing faster than the average human. Was Sesshomaru's blood or her own power responsible for this accelerated healing?


	62. Chapter 62

The next day dawned clear and dry. Jak decided Kagome's injuries had fully healed. He announced it was time to begin training with their swords, as their lord had instructed. He led Kagome and Shippou through a few kata, or forms. It was obvious that both had already learned the proper manner of unsheathing and holding their weapons. He reclined on a blanket for about an hour, calling out guidance as Kagome and Shippou repeated the ritual movements he had shown them. Growing bored, he decided his students would take the path Bankotsu had chosen when training him, randori, which involved non-ritual fighting as opposed to kata. They would use bokken, or wooden practice swords. Under his guidance, Shippou used his claws to quickly carve out three bokken of approximately the same dimensions as their true swords. While probably not at all what Sesshomaru had in mind when he told Jak to train Kagome and Shippou, randori would certainly be much more exciting than practicing forms. Sensei and pupils happily slashed away at each other, what had begun as a fairly sedate lesson quickly devolving into chaos, which was actually the theory behind randori. Jak began to throw in spins, tumbles, rolls, and other gymnastic maneuvers to avoid his students' strikes, and they all began to happily incorporate taihenjutsu or "body changing skills" into their practice.

Kouga limped along, supported by Ginta and Hakaku, his right-and-left-hand men. He had managed to take out Kyokotsu of the Band of Seven, but just barely. Goraishi, his revered tekko-kagi, was the only thing that had made a killing blow against the gigantic beast possible. His left leg had been badly shredded in the battle. How he missed his sacred jewel shards! While he was still an effective fighter and the fastest being in all the lands, he could never hope to equal his earlier prowess without the jewel shards. It would take time to recover from his grievous injury. His legs had taken a lot of damage over the years, and no longer healed within a day or two, as they had when he was younger. He had lost a lot of blood, which would further slow his healing. The wolf prince had decided to leave the mountains around Fudo and take refuge in a well-hidden cave he had used in the past. As he recalled, there was plentiful game all around, a nice hot spring, and a demon village conveniently located nearby.

As the three comrades neared the mountain valley that provided shelter for the cave, they began to hear sounds of fighting. Kouga's ears pricked up when he heard a feminine voice shout out a loud "kiai!"

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, ripping himself from the grasp of his men. He ignored his damaged leg as he ran over the rise and down into the midst of the heated battle taking place in the valley. His woman Kagome and her fox kit Shippou were fighting off Jakotsu, a member of the Band of Seven! "Jakotsu, if you want to fight, fight me!" He roared. Jak rounded on the intruder. If he had wielded his true sword, rather than a wooden bokken, he would have ended the wolf's life then and there. Kouga had not possessed his hand claw weapon last time the two did battle, and managed to land a terrible blow to Jak's abdomen. Jak collapsed backward, clutching his gut.

"Kouga, stop! Jak's not our enemy any more!" Kagome tried to run to Jak's side, but was held back by Kouga, who had taken her little hands into his big ones, and was staring into her face with his usual look of utter devotion.

Ginta and Hakaku ran onto the scene, panting with exhaustion. "Hold that specter!" Kouga ordered his men. "Kagome, are you telling me this zombie is a friend of yours, now?" She nodded. "Why was he attacking you and Shippou, then?"

"He was teaching us to fight!" She struggled out of his grasp, and ran to Jak's side. "Jak, how bad is it?" Kagome didn't know what to expect. Jak wasn't a living being, after all. His kimono was ripped open, and his stomach bore five deep gashes from the blades of Kouga's tekko-kagi.

"This kimono didn't come cheap, you stupid wolf! I expect you to buy me a new one, and it better be really pretty, too!"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. If Jak was that concerned about his kimono, the wounds would not apparently be ending his sojourn in the land of the living. From her position kneeling by Jakotsu's side, Kagome caught sight of Kouga's wounded leg, and cried out in horror. "Kouga, you're hurt, too!" She took command of Shippou and Kouga's men. "Come on guys, let's get these two into the cave!"

By the time they reached the cave, Jak's wounds had closed up, leaving no sign he had been injured at all, save the damage to his silk kimono. Kouga's wounded leg, on the other hand, looked serious. Kagome knew Kouga wouldn't put up with laying flat on the floor, so she dragged the fur cape close to the cave wall closest to the fire. "Set him on the fur, guys." She ordered. She grabbed the bundle of medical supplies, and knelt between Kouga's extended legs. "What happened to your leg, Kouga?" She asked, as she prodded the extensive wound.

"The Band of Seven's running amok in the Eastern Mountains. But I guess you already know about that, huh?"

"I only knew about Jak, here, and his brother Bankotsu. Are you saying the rest of the Band of Seven is around, too?"

"That's not all. I just killed Kyokotsu for the second time. The third time, actually, if you count the time I killed him when Naraku brought them back."

"Kouga, do you know who brought the Band of Seven back this time?"

"Ask him!" The wolf jerked his head at Jakotsu, who was busy sorting through his collection of stolen kimonos. Judging by his mumbling, he was having a hard time picking out one that he felt would go well with his complexion.

"Jak doesn't know who brought him back, or why. Are the rest of the Band of Seven fighting on behalf of some warlord or something?"

Kouga didn't answer. He was looking around the cave, sniffing. "Where the hell is Mutt Face, Kagome? Why isn't he here protecting you?"

Kagome was getting tired of having to explain her marital problems to all and sundry, so she was relieved when Shippou answered for her. "Inuyasha left her for Rin. But don't get any ideas, wolf. She's mated to his brother, Sesshomaru now."

"That utter asshole! I warned you about him, Kagome. Wolves mate for life, dogs don't. They'll climb on top of anything warm. And now you went and mated another one!" Kouga was fuming. "I told you I would wait for you. Why the hell did you go to that frigid prick Sesshomaru? You have to have known I would take care of you!"

"I love Sesshomaru, Kouga!"

"Last time I checked, it was Inuyasha you loved. Even though he kept running off to be with that damned dead priestess all the time! What the hell's wrong with you, Kagome?" Kouga was pissed. His eyes, usually a beautiful, serene Mediterranean blue, were now glowing red, and his fangs had extended, becoming wicked looking weapons. Kagome was sure they were a full two sun in length, as long as her little finger.

"Kouga, knock it off! I need to take care of your leg, or you might lose it!" Kagome refused to let him see her fear.

Breaking eye contact with the angry male, she gentled her hands over his wounded leg. 'If I allow myself to fear Kouga, there's a chance I could purify him.' She wanted to be very careful not to purify her demon patient. Purity was the basis of her power. That was very clear. At her weakest, with her powers restricted, she had still been able to shoot sacred arrows that contained enormous amounts of purifying energy. Everything else she knew about her powers stemmed from that single source. Her accuracy had been lacking, at first. But the power was always there, and it was very strong. She had taught herself how call upon her powers to accurately hit a target, every time, and to infuse not just arrows with her powers, but other weapons as well. While Kaede was training her in herbal medicine and midwifery, she had quietly experimented with infusing the knives and needles and bandages she used on her patients with her spiritual energy.

Under ideal circumstances she felt confident of her ability to fine-tune the same spiritual energy that could totally obliterate a demon and direct it towards healing, at least enough to help a little. Kouga's enraged state made the situation far less than ideal. "Kouga, saving your leg is what's important right now. Just relax, and let me do this for you. We can worry about every thing else later, after I've healed you, okay?"

Kouga nodded, sagging back against the wall of the cave. Kagome suspected that he was feeling weak, but didn't want anyone to know. He had always been so much like Inuyasha. She breathed in deeply, remembering Sesshomaru's advice about meditating. Emptying her mind of everything but thoughts of healing, she focused on her hands, watching as they began to glow with a faint, pink light. She closed her eyes, visualizing Kouga's leg, whole and undamaged. Gently, eyes still closed, she stroked her fingers softly up and down the length of Kouga's leg. She repeated the gentle caress, over and over, totally losing track of time. She was startled out of her trance when she felt her hands captured in Kouga's. Her eyes opened to stare into his, which were once again a tranquil blue. He smiled softly at her, and she lowered her gaze to his leg.

Ginta, who was leaning close, gasped. "Ooh… Look, everybody. His leg is completely healed!"

Hakaku peered over his shoulder "Ahhh…"

"How are you feeling, Kouga?" She asked softly.

"Better than ever, Kagome. Thank you, my woman."

She smiled back at him, feeling a little misty. "I think I'm going to cry!"

Ginta and Hakaku both waved their hands in dismay. "Don't be afraid, little sister! Kouga's leg is healed now, and he can protect us all from the Band of Seven again!" Jakotsu, who had been staring into his mirror, made a point of smirking.

Kouga pulled Kagome into his lap, stroking her hair as she rested her head against his bare, muscular chest. "Are you tired, Kagome?"

She nodded. She was very tired, and felt strangely weepy, the way she often did when she started… Shit. Just what she didn't need. Stuck in a cave with three wolves, and she was about to start her period.

Kouga rocked Kagome in his arms. She did not have the strength or even any desire to resist. She just wanted to be held right now. A mean little voice inside her head added that if Sesshomaru didn't like it, tough. He wasn't here for her when she needed him, and he'd just have to suck it up.

Ignoring Kouga and Kagome, Shippou decided to find out what Ginta and Hakaku knew about the situation with the Band of Seven. He had always thought Kouga's men were more intelligent than their leader anyway. "I take it you guys don't know who brought the Band of Seven back, then, right, Ginta?"

"Right, Shippou. Over the last year, more and more humans have been cutting down trees in the Eastern Mountains, around the area of the old demon slayers' village and the mining encampment at Fudo. The humans have always cut down trees to use for charcoal, to make steel for swords."

Hakaku took over. "But more and more trees started being cut down. We haven't ever seen deforestation like that, even when Naraku's demons were running wild all over the Eastern Lands! And it's not just the forests they are destroying, either. They've wiped out all of the game our wolves use for food." He looked over at Kagome, who was still cradled in his leader's arms. "Our tribe hasn't started hunting humans for food again, Kagome. We've been sending our hunters farther and farther afield to look for meat. But the tribe has been trying to recover our numbers after all the lives we lost to Kagura, and our new cubs are going hungry because of all the new human activity in our territory."

"Right." Added Ginta. "A lot of the new demons we've taken in from other tribes, especially Ayame and the wolves she brought with her from the Northern Tribes, wanted to use all these new humans for food. Kouga ordered that we just conduct raids on the work crews out cutting wood and the humans hunting our game, to try to drive them out of our territory. Just to scare them, though, not to kill them or eat them. Kouga's refusal to let the wolves eat humans led Ayame and her wolves to form a separate pack, which doesn't abide by Kouga's rules."

Hakaku finished the story. "It seems like that's what brought the Band of Seven into the mountains. They're killing off the wolves in both Kouga's tribe and Ayame's tribe so the human woodsmen can keep harvesting wood for making steel."

Kouga, still stroking Kagome's hair, added quietly, "I won't ever go back on my promise to you, Kagome. My tribe will never use your kind for food again."

Kagome really did start crying, then.


	63. Chapter 63

Kagome slipped out of Kouga's arms. He didn't wake. Kagome wasn't surprised. It sounded like he and his wolves had been fighting an organized opponent with infinite resources, just has they had in their war with Naraku. Ginta and Hakaku were lying in a snoring heap in a corner, dead to the world. She caught the glint of firelight off Shippou's reflective fox eyes, and gestured to him, grabbing her sword and a wad of bandages on her way out the door. "Hey, Ship, I'm thinking Kouga will want to take his men and head out tomorrow. You know him. Do you think you could go hunt up a deer or something so at least they leave here fed and rested?" Shippou nodded and slipped away into the shadows. It was starting to feel like old times.

Dried brown grasses crunched under her feet as she made her way into the bushes. Kagome looked up at the moon. It was very bright and lit up the whole sky. Her sword was a heavy weight in her hand. She felt like it wanted her to look at it, something she had been avoiding since the incident with Kohaku. She felt a sharp pain, coming from somewhere near her heart, and suddenly found herself missing her mate, very, very much. She stared up at the moon. She thought of his slanted golden eyes, and his long silky hair, and the way he had held her on the few times they had been able to spend together. Still feeling compelled to look at her blade, she lifted it to the sky, tilting it so the moonlight was reflected in the shining polished steel. There it was, his face, his eyes, just as she had pictured them a moment before. It wasn't just an image. It was as if he were looking right back at her. "Sesshomaru." She pressed her warm lips to the cold steel of the blade, and when she removed them, the image had disappeared. She shivered, the moonlight suddenly feeling cold and alien. She finished her business and hurried back to the warmth of the cave.

Taking care to be as quiet as possible, Kagome stirred up the embers and fed the fire with several big, solid logs. She could tell by the way the moon shone in the clear sky, and the way the grasses had felt under her feet, that it would only get colder as night gave way to the early hours of morning. By the time Shippou returned, the fire would be ready to begin roasting the meat. Like Ship and Inuyasha, Kouga and his men had grown to enjoy cooked meat and even the rice and noodle dishes Kagome had introduced them to. She remembered how they had become addicted to the greasy potato chips she had brought back through the well from her time. Remembering how Kouga and Inuyasha had fought over the flavored chips made her smile. Boys. They were just too cute. And the chips had been garlic flavored. Funny, she thought. How quickly her heart had healed from all the pain inflicted by Inuyasha. She could even bear to think about him and his rivalry with Kouga without breaking down in tears.

'A month ago, I wouldn't have been able to remember those days, traveling with Inuyasha and the gang, and how much I used to love him, without crying for the way it turned out. It hurt so bad when he abandoned me. I know it's because of Sesshomaru that I don't hurt anymore. It's like he's filled me up inside in a way that Inuyasha never could. There's no room for anyone else in my heart, not even Inuyasha, who I used to think was my whole world.' Being Kagome, she began to feel guilty. 'Was my love for Inuyasha really that shallow? That I could forget him just like that?' It was true. Every little iota of love that had filled her heart for Inuyasha was gone. She felt bad for having cut his arm off, but not nearly as bad as she should have. She wished she hadn't had to do it, she even knew he must hate her now. But she found herself not really caring. How Inuyasha felt about her just didn't matter any more.

Her chores done, Kagome went to Shippou's corner of the cave and bedded down in his blanket. She took comfort in the familiar smell of her kit. She drifted off to memories of how it had felt to cuddle him against her chest when he was small, how fluffy and soft his little red tail had been as it tickled her cheek.

The cold, thin morning sunlight crept into the cave, waking Kagome. Jak was gone. No doubt out raping, robbing, and pillaging. She shuddered at the thought of Jak raping. Not something she wanted to think about. He had a real kink, that was for sure. Thinking about Jak's tendencies fell into the same category as thinking about Kouga eating humans. 'Just don't go there, Kagome.' Shippou had returned, and there was a fat deer roasting over the fire she had prepared earlier. Kouga and his men were still asleep. Kagome stumbled over to the entrance to the cave. There was a little alcove that stayed cold, but not freezing, which she considered her refrigerator. Really, there was something to be said for winter. Food spoiled so fast in hot weather. She rummaged through the basket of luxuries she had been saving for a special occasion. There were a few more eggs, some rice, and some spices. If she combined them with the few remaining scraps of leftover meat from Sesshomaru's boar, she should be able to come up with a fairly interesting fried rice dish. "Hey, Ship. How wide and flat can you make this mug?"

Kouga woke to the delicious smell of frying rice, meat and eggs. His mouth was watering. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to eat much. Anything he managed to catch, he gave to the cubs and mothers of his pack. He stretched luxuriously, feeling his back crack. Across the fire was his Kagome, crouched down cooking his breakfast. He could get used to this. He could really, really get used to this.

"Hey, Kagome, watcha cookin?"

"Something special for you and your men, Kouga. And Shippou went hunting last night. He brought back a nice young deer, so you guys should have plenty to eat!"

He sniffed, his nose twitching. "Smells great!" The food wasn't all that smelled great. Kagome was in season, a scent that always drove him crazy. He'd really have to watch himself. He was self-confident, but not a big enough fool to think he could take on Inuyasha's brother. Kagome was strictly off-limits, at least for now. Kouga was a young demon, but in two hundred years, there's at least one lesson he had learned. That is that if you wait long enough, things are sure to change.


	64. Chapter 64

Sesshomaru was bold, but he was not suicidal. His first inclination was to charge in and resume the battle that Inutaisho had abandoned, but he knew that taking such action would be rash to say the least. He would not be lured into a trap so easily. The situation called for restraint. Fudo, as it existed now, had been engineered by his father, a legendary tactician. Any battle conducted within its walls would not be a fair fight. Given Inutaisho's fondness for tactics and trickery, the town was sure to be fraught with hidden dangers. He already knew his powers would not work inside the city gates. There was no telling what other inconvenient surprises lay in wait for any invader foolish enough to charge into the town unthinkingly. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had no doubt been resurrected to fight on Inutaisho's behalf, and there were sure to be others, as well. Scouting would be required to determine their numbers and level of power.

Flying over would be the most efficient way to gather such intelligence, but would give away his presence immediately, so it was out of the question. Given the circumstances, he judged it best to approach Fudo on foot, from the rugged wilderness to the east. If he used the cover provided by the mountainous terrain, he should be able to get a better idea of the size and layout of the town, and study the behavior of its inhabitants.

He had expected to find the lower elevations of the mountains covered in an old growth mixed forest of evergreen and deciduous trees. Instead he was met with raw earth and exposed bedrock where the trees had been ripped out of the ground. Piles of roots and branches which had been roughly hacked off littered the landscape. Logging trails, heavy with the scent of oni, criss-crossed the devastated mountainside. He made his way through the wasted land, as stealthily as he could given the lack of cover. Each stream and pond he encountered reeked of chemical poisons. He caught the scent of the self-styled "poison master" of the Band of Seven, Mukotsu. Pathetic. Mukotsu had touched Kagome, held her in his filthy arms. He had overcome her with his poison. Kagome, as she had gained in experience, had become capable of counteracting the effects of Naraku's vile miasma, a form of chemical poison created by the demon's own malevolent jaki. But her purity held no sway over the poisons concocted by Mukotsu, and she was powerless before him, despite his pitiful stature and weak constitution. The image of such an abomination laying his hands on the beautiful and pure young priestess who had become his mate made Sesshomaru's stomach turn. There was an upside to Mukotsu's resurrection, and that was the satisfaction Sesshomaru would take in killing him again. This time would take much longer and involve much more pain, as a tribute to his mate.

Twilight was approaching as he knelt by the side of one of the ruined ponds, which shone in the light given off by the blue-green evening sky. The rising moon and even the large, bright stars which accompanied it were perfectly replicated in the black, oily surface of the water. Idly, he stirred the mirrored surface with his long, elegant fingers. He had no fear of Mukotsu's poisons. Such held no sway over a being such as Sesshomaru, whose very blood and marrow were permeated with the most potent of toxins, which yet smelled as sweet as a maiden's bower in summer, clad in wisteria blossoms. On and on he stared, as the color leached from the surface of the pool, to be replaced by pure blackness, and the rippling, reflected white light of the moon.

A small band of wolves watched from the adjacent hillside, taking advantage of the prevailing winds to prevent Sesshomaru from detecting their scent. Their leader was a wolf demon in the guise of a humanoid female, clad in a brief outfit of white fur. Ayame, the princess of the northern wolf tribe, who had once hoped to become Kouga's mate. Her green eyes narrowed in hatred as her powerful senses took in the demon lord's scent. His scent was mixed with that of the priestess Kagome. Her enemy, who had bewitched Kouga, leading him to reject her as his rightful mate and side with the filthy humans who were laying waste to this land. She kept watch patiently, as the night grew deeper. Sesshomaru continued to stir the surface of the pool, seeming fascinated by whatever it was he was seeing. After a long time, he seemed to return to himself, as if from a trance. Ayame shivered when the demon lord looked straight at her little pack. "There is no sense in continuing your pathetic attempts to hide yourself from this Sesshomaru."

Ayame came forward, flanked by her wolves. Sesshomaru far outranked her in status, being a Cardinal Lord. Still, she refused to grant him any obeisance. "What business do you have here, Sesshomaru?" She asked disrespectfully.

Sesshomaru did not like Ayame in the least. Her grandfather, who had served under Inutaisho, had offered her up as a potential mate after she had failed at persuading Kouga to take her. He had briefly considered the offer, but upon meeting the girl, had found her to be unbearably rude, obnoxious, and unfoundedly arrogant. She had further failed to endear herself to him when she had launched into a lengthy and heated diatribe against Kagome, whom she blamed for her own failure to secure a mate.

The demon lord gave Ayame his coldest look, and she could not restrain the involuntary shudder which racked her body. Sesshomaru possessed the strongest and most disturbing demonic aura she had ever encountered. She spoke again, this time more cautiously and politely. "Please, excuse my hasty speech. I was merely surprised to find you so far from the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru knew Ayame was a human-hater, and judging by her breath and that of her wolves, had taken to eating them, as well. He would prefer to deal with Kouga. Despite the wolf's disgusting cheerfulness and lack of protocol, he had been a solid ally in the fight against Naraku. Though he disliked the thought of needing help to defeat his father, there was just too much at stake in this matter to tolerate any chance of failure. He would do whatever it took to send his father back to Hell, and this time he would make sure he stayed there.

"Where is Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly. He was not going to waste words on this despicable female.

"He was badly injured in a fight with one of the Band of Seven. They have been resurrected again, and are providing protection for the humans who are ruining this land. His men took him to a safe location to give him a chance to heal."


	65. Chapter 65

Amaya had insisted they visit every shop and street vendor in Fudo, giving Sango the opportunity to thoroughly scout out the entire mercantile district and even make some subtle forays into the industrial east side of town, where a few pawnshops and vendors specializing in metalwork were interspersed among the numerous foundries and factories. Literacy was rare in the feudal era, reserved for the religious orders, clerical class, and a few select members of the nobility. Because she could not read or write, it was second nature for Sango to remember huge amounts of detailed information. She had a well-trained memory, and would retain a mental map of all she had observed. Her mind also held all the technical knowledge of her tribe. Prosaic stuff, which would be of use to a warrior. Her maternal grandmother had been one of the few members of the village who cared about the oral tradition of the tribe's past, which was largely lost to time, including the story of her distant ancestor, Midoriko. Sango's father had frowned upon his children wasting time listening to useless ballads and romantic drivel, as he called his mother-in-law's tales. Against his orders, Grandma sneakily supplied Sango and Kohaku with her famous sweet rice balls, along with the only hugs and kisses they ever received. Kagome reminded Sango of her grandmother. The way she had of lighting up from within, her stories and songs and games, her warm embraces.

They arrived back at the inn laden down with bundles. Amaya and Sango laughing and chatting about their purchases, Bankotsu somewhat quiet and grim. They had not been able to find a sword he deemed worthy of carrying. He had been unwilling to settle for even the best sword the merchants of Fudo had to offer. Grandpa was waiting for them on the porch. "Lord Inutaisho has arrived. He awaits you all in his quarters." Amaya rushed into the inn, followed closely by Sango.

Bank went alone to Sango's room, where he dropped the packages he was carrying onto the floor, and threw himself down on a pile of cushions, covering his eyes with his forearm. Just as looking at other swords had made him pine for Banryu, shopping with the girls left him longing for Jakotsu. Though it was easier just to waylay travelers to obtain food and clothing and such, Bank would lead the Band of Seven miles out of their way to make sure Jak got a chance to visit the larger towns. Jak loved to while away hour upon hour in the shopping districts, taking a break now and then to have tea and cake at some little tea shop. Bank sighed 'Jak, Jak, Jak… What am I going to do?' He had to get him back, along with Banryu and Jakotsutou.

Inutaisho lay face down on a huge, elaborately cushioned sleeping platform. He was dirty and bloody, and the broken shafts of several arrows protruded from his back. Amaya threw herself down at his side in a flurry of feminine concern. "Inu, baby, what's happened to you?"

Sango stood off to one side. This would undoubtedly be her best opportunity to eliminate Inutaisho. He was a mess, but as a demon he would heal from his wounds in mere days. Or would he, given his undead status? She still had no idea what form of being he was. A specter, a spirit being assuming a material form? Or what Kagome would call a zombie, a being of actual flesh and blood, governed by the laws of the physical world? If she drove a blade into his flesh, even stilled the beating of his heart, would he truly perish? A wrong decision would not only put a final end to her career, it would also separate her from Kagome. Sango hesitated, her hand hovering over the blade she wore sheathed on her thigh. She made eye contact with Amaya, who shook her head, frowning. Sango casually walked closer, wiping Inu's forehead with the same hand that had hesitated on the grip of her tanto moments before. "Do you want me to cut those arrows out, Inu?" If Amaya didn't know the nature of his being, maybe she could find out by cutting into his flesh. He grunted in response. 'Was that a yes, or a no?' He was just as frustrating as both of his sons. Damn Inus.

Sango saw Bank standing by the door. "Fetch water, and plenty of cloths for cleaning, and bandages. Some unguent. And sake." Sango cut Inutaisho's shredded haori from his body, then used the hot water Bankotsu brought to wash the blood and battlefield dirt from his body. Combat stirred up a lot of dust, and Kagome had taught Sango the importance of cleanliness when working with wounds. Once the visible filth was removed, Sango poured a thin stream of sake over Inu's back. He did not flinch. "Okay, Inu. Here comes the moment of truth. You ready for this?" She drew her tanto, sterilizing it with sake as well.

"Don't cut. Just pull them out."

"That's barbaric. I'm not going to do it."

"I'm a demon. My body is different than yours."

She could not count the number of times she had heard Inuyasha say the same words to Kagome. Amazing, Sango thought, how alike father and son could be, though Inutaisho and Inuyasha had never actually met. While Sango could care less about the pain and tissue damage she could be inflicting, she regretted the lost opportunity to cut into his flesh and explore its composition. Some revenants she had encountered actually leaked bright green goo when their outer skin was compromised. Some simply dissolved when damaged badly enough, their physical form being nothing but illusion.

Sango raised the tanto, deciding to test Inu's resolve. Her answer came when his hand whipped out, quick as a snake, and sent the knife spinning across the room.

"Calm down, alright? I just don't want to hurt you! She grabbed an arrow by its jagged shaft, and pulled it out as straight and true as she could. Instinct would have led her to avert her gaze from the tortured wound, but she forced herself to look. Green fluid pooled around the base of the arrow as it pulled from his body, changing to dark red, almost black blood. Or something which resembled blood. 'Well, that's certainly ambiguous.' She thought. She had seen Sesshomaru leaking green fluid, which smelled strongly of sweet flowers. She knew it was an acidic poison, but she could not smell anything sweet emanating from Inu's wounds. Repeating the procedure on the second arrow, this time she cautiously dipped the tip of one finger into the substance, before it had a chance to turn to blood. Bright green, glowing, not acidic enough to burn. Hmmm.

"Hurry up, wench." Inu gritted out.

'He must experience pain, on some level.' Sango thought. She quickly pulled out the third arrow, swabbing the entire surface of his back down with more sake. She watched as the first wound began to very slowly knit together, dabbing at it a little before applying the unguent. Deciding she had learned what little she could from the experiment, she efficiently bandaged his back, Amaya helping to tie the bandages in an aesthetically pleasing knot over his muscled chest. The girls settled him into a more comfortable position, smoothing the silken sheets around him. Amaya undid his braid, threading her fingers through his long, silken hair as if she had done so many, many times in the past. Inu closed his eyes, and sighed in contentment. Sango was awed by the extravagance of Inu's hair. Freed of its braid, it was longer than Sesshomaru's, which was bone straight and reached to mid-calf. If Inu didn't braid his hair and secure it high on his head, it would be trod underfoot. Almost involuntarily, she reached out and felt it. It lacked the coarse texture of Inuyasha's, being as smooth as the finest silk.

"Do you want us to go after whoever did this to you, Inu?" Sango asked, hoping to be sent on a mission which would give her an opportunity to track down Kagome.

Inu considered his options. He had already wreaked havoc on the humans who had shot the arrows into his back. His eyes slid to Bankotsu. The innkeeper had told him how Bankotsu's partner had left in the company of Inu's two sons. Perhaps there was something there.

"Bankotsu, I fear Jakotsu has been stolen by my traitorous sons. Your first mission as my vassal will benefit you as well as me. Take Sango with you. Get Jakotsu back. If possible, take out either or both of my traitorous sons. Return successfully to Fudo and you will regain your halberd as well as your companion." His gaze shifted to the slayer. "Sango, odds are Kagome is with Inuyasha, or he at least knows where she is. Use this opportunity to find her and bring her back to me. You are both guaranteed positions of respect and honor in my realm."

Bank, with years of being a mercenary under his belt, felt the occasion called for a little bargaining. "If I had Banryu, the success of the mission would be guaranteed."

Inutaisho thought for a moment. Without Banryu, Bankotsu had no chance of defeating either of his sons, who he very much wanted out of his hair. "Your petition is granted. However, Jakotsu's sword stays here. If you attempt to double cross me, be assured I will come for you."


	66. Chapter 66

"Methinks you used too much." Kaede coughed, choking on the gritty dust that clouded the air.

Miroku stared in awe at the cloud of dirt and debris that hung in the air after he detonated Sango's explosive powder. "That was most impressive. Better than the windscar!" He crowed, doing a victory dance and hefting the bag holding the remaining powder aloft in one hand. 'Good, there was plenty left for future use. Who would have thought that blowing things up would be so amusing!' He scrambled over piles of rubble to get to the ruined hillside. He plastered the area with sacred sutras, hoping that they had finally vanquished any influence from the villainous Onigumo that might be lingering around the site of the former cave.

Jaken sighed dejectedly, rubbing dirt from his bulbous eyes, refusing to let himself be amused by the monk's antics. "Rin is still missing. It breaks my heart to think of her alone out there, with no one to watch over her and her pup." Turning back toward the village, he mumbled and plotted as he stumbled along on his little clawed feet. 'Fear not, Lord Sesshomaru. At risk of his own life, this Jaken will find our Rin.' He thought, resolving to set things right for his little girl. In his robes he kept a little flute, which he could use to summon Ah-Uhn.

"The imp is correct. It is much too early to be celebrating." As Kaede trudged along, she pondered what to do. The reasonable course of action would be to dispatch Miroku to look for Rin. On the other hand, the monk had finally stepped up to the plate and was taking an interest in his children. From what he had told her, a kami had told him that he had one last chance to redeem himself if he returned to Edo and become a good father to his family. She mentally reviewed the burden of responsibility she bore toward the village. Winter had closed in early, her garden was put to bed, and the herbs she had strung from her rafters would dry without any help from her. No babies were scheduled to be birthed for many months to come. The village could continue on without her if she saddled her horse and rode out tonight.

The trio returned to Edo, and sat around the fire in Kaede's hut in silence, bowls of hot soup cradled in their cold hands. Jaken finished his first bowl of soup off quickly and smacked his lips in satisfaction. "You cook like a goddess!" he told Kaede, holding his bowl out to be refilled. "Actually, you cook much better than that. One time there was this goddess, who held some deluded hope of becoming Lord Sesshomaru's mate. She prepared a special dish for My Lord, but of course he wouldn't touch it. He forced me to eat her miserable cooking." He shuddered. "I would have been better off taking the beating My Lord promised if I failed to swallow every last bit of it." Kaede and Miroku both laughed. The imp was surprisingly amusing, when he wasn't being obnoxious. When his bowl was empty, Jaken patted his tummy in appreciation. "Your cooking, my dear, is the kind that sticks to a demon's ribs. Most delectable." He bowed, and made his way out of the hut. He scrambled off to the darkening forest, where he found a secluded spot out of sight of the village. He fumbled in his robes until he found the flute that was used to summon Ah-Uhn. He blew a single long note on the flute, then settled down against the trunk of a tree to wait.

"Thank you for the most excellent repast, Lady Kaede." Miroku rose to his feet gracefully. "Time to check in on my dearest children." He waggled his eyebrows expressively at Kaede, who giggled, almost girlishly. The monk may be reforming, but he still had his charm.

Miroku made his way to Kaede's garden shed. Kagome's contraption rested there, surrounded by shovels and pitchforks and worn-down old brooms. As quietly as he could, he wheeled the "by-sik-el" out of the shed, pausing in the side yard to make sure the tires still held air. He remembered Kagome telling him that, once you learn how to ride a "by-sik-el", you never forget. Taking her at her word, he swung his leg over and found the pedals with his sandaled feet. Black robes flapping like the wings of a bat, the monk rode off into the darkness.

Once the men had left her hut, Kaede donned her dark hooded cloak, slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder, and headed to the stable where her horse was kept.


	67. Chapter 67

Jak had found it hard to sleep the night after Sesshomaru used Bakusaiga to bring down the rockslide to cover Kohaku's grave. He tossed and turned, thinking about the sad life his little ninja had led. Like Kagome, Jak was worried that whoever had brought him and Bank back from the grave might do the same to Kohaku. When morning came at last, it dawned gray, cold and rainy. Jak felt restless. He had to get out of the cave and find some action. Ah-Uhn was flying low and slow, barely above the tree line, with Jak mounted on their back. Jak had been practicing wielding his sword from his place on Ah-Uhn's saddle. When they spotted a band of ten ronin making their way on foot down the small road that wound through the dense forest, Ah's ears pricked up with interest. Lord Sesshomaru had made a practice of harrying ronin who dared to venture into the Western Lands. Uhn, more impetuous and less cerebral than his other half, was excited to be carrying an armed warrior rather than a young child. Not waiting for a command from their rider, he sent their body into a precipitous dive, summoning searing bolts of lightning and crashes of thunder to add to the excitement. Jak looped one bare leg through the dragon's leather harness, hanging on for dear life and shrieking with alarm. He had no idea whatsoever what was going on.

Finding himself mounted on a rampant and seemingly mad dragon in the midst of a milling and panicked band of ronin, Jak did what came naturally. Leaning far over one side of Ah-Uhn, and using the other side as cover, he drew his sword, and set about slaughtering as many of the rogue Samurai as possible. Slashing and parrying, he took out one, two, then three of his opponents. His heavy, flat, two-handed sword hacked through the human men like butter. Their flesh, bones, and even their armor, which was largely wood and bamboo. His sword flashed again. A severed head, like a turtle in its metal helmet, spun through the air, bright arterial blood spinning out from the stump of the neck. Ah-Uhn's long, heavy tail, covered with armored spikes, flailed from one side to the other, making it hard for Jak to hang on, but affording him time by knocking several ronin yards away from the battle. Great sharp dragon claws slashed at human flesh, disemboweling one man that had nearly severed Jak's left leg, which was twisted into the dragon's battle harness. Jak's heart beat fast in his chest, sweat broke out under his arms, and trembling took over his body from the tips of his toes to his painted lips. The adrenalin rush was incomparable. Though wounded, for once he felt truly alive. He was disappointed when his last opponent cut and ran for the cover of the forest.

When Jak had wielded Jakotsutou, he had the ability to reach out and slaughter his enemies from a good distance. The weapon was unique, and he had enjoyed the shocked looks of his victims when he whipped the strange sword over his shoulder and let it unfurl like chain lightning, leaving pools of blood and severed limbs in its wake. With Jakotsutou, he could easily take down a dozen Samurai single-handed without ever coming within striking distance of their katanas. His new sword, while a venerable and worthy blade, harbored no hidden secrets or surprises. It was a plain, heavy broadsword. He carried it over his shoulder, as he had Jakotsutou. The broadsword required that he get up close and personal with his victims. He could only take on one, or at the most two opponents at a time. There was a lot more risk involved in fighting at close quarters, but the flesh of his leg was already binding itself together, his bodily fluids going from bright green, to dark green, to dark red, and finally to pitch black. Jak had found the blood bath exhilarating.

'Exhilarating and profitable.' Jak told himself, as he rummaged through the trunks and bundles that had been carried by the ronin. They had apparently been making their living as bandits, and their booty included a trunk filled with fine and colorful kimonos. Protected by the silk, he found a very special prize. A mirror, a most precious and valuable treasure to be sure. Gazing into the reflective glass, he grimaced at the blood that coated him from head to foot. So messy! He fished out a kimono to clean himself with. Spoiling the mustard-yellow silk didn't bother him at all, it was a tacky monstrosity which offended his eyes anyway. He quickly stripped down to bare skin, taking his time as he carefully re-dressed himself in an exotic caftan of glowing rose silk. He smiled into the mirror. Truly lovely. He finished up by searching the dead bodies and pocketing the money and jewelry he found on them.

The spontaneous adventure brought to mind memories of his early career as an assassin and highwayman, when he was very young and it was just him and Bank. The pair had worked out a variety of scenarios. The common factor in all of them was that the young and vulnerable-looking Jak served as bait, or a decoy, while Bank closed in for the kill. It had been a hell of a lot of fun at the time, a sort of deadly street theatre. The pay was great too. On the way back to the cave, Jak's mind was busy imagining different ways he could use the battle dragon.

The next day was taken up with training Kagome and Shippou to fight, and the arrival of Kouga and his wolves, followed by another restless night spent thinking about Kohaku. By dawn, Jak was gone again.

Jak and Ah-Uhn flew over the countryside, covering miles of territory in every direction. The landscape was painted in shades of brown and gray. Brown fields, brown leaves carpeting the forest floors under gray, skeleton-like trees, gray, rocky, mountains. Evergreen forests were colored a green so dark it looked almost black. Lakes reflected the color of the sky, dark expanses of slate. The villages they soared over were brown and gray too. Weathered wood shacks, dull-coated farm animals. Jak sighed. He loved summer, and bright colors. Silk and blood and flashing swords.

After flying for many hours, and seeing only poor villages, and livestock, and trees and deer and suchlike, they spotted an oni, a large purple humanoid thing, fishing in a stream for his dinner. He had nothing of value to steal, but Jak and Ah Uhn engaged him in battle anyway, leaving his dismembered body to rot once they had killed him, slowly and messily. Jak suffered no qualms over killing needlessly. He had no concept of waste, and left the dismembered body to rot by the side of the stream.

It was coming on toward evening, and they had traveled far. Jak shifted his weight, signaling Ah-Uhn that it was time to return to the cave to watch over their master's pack. Twilight was darkening towards night, and they had almost made it back to the cave, when Ah-Uhn startled Jak with a sudden change in direction. Jak looked around, thinking they must be under attack. He saw nothing. No giant bats, flying lizards, two-headed carrion crows, nothing to account for Ah-Uhn's sudden mutiny. He pulled the reins sharply to the side, bringing both heads around so they were pulled against his knee. Ah-Uhn struggled against him, but Jak was very strong and agile. He clung to the dragon, which was thrashing in the air. The dragon did a fast barrel-roll, attempting to dislodge his rider, who clung on tenaciously. Ah-Uhn's sensitive ears had picked up the sound of Jaken's flute from far away, and he had been trained to obey the summons, Jakotsu or no Jakotsu.

Inside the smithy, Ken and Kin were sharing a bottle of sake and relaxing after a hard day of work. Ken, the armorer, cocked his head to one side. Kin knew he had heard something of interest. His own hearing was not the best, dulled by centuries of pounding metal and demon bone at his forge. He was about to ask his partner what he had heard, when Ken grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. The street outside was filled with villagers. Every face was tilted up toward the sky.

"That's Jakotsu, the boy I sold my father's sword to!" Exclaimed Kin, excitedly, as he watched the battle taking place in the sky. Jak was clinging like a monkey to the harness of a very fierce and annoyed-looking battle dragon, kicking the brute in the head while sawing madly on the reins. The dragon was spinning in the sky, attempting to dislodge its rider. Jak drew his sword, and began to beat the flat edge of the blade against his mount's muscular neck. This was too much for Uhn, who grabbed Jak by the scuff of his neck and peeled him loose, throwing him down into the midst of the crowd of onlookers.

Normally, Jak could fall from a great height, twist and turn, and land like a cat. But Uhn had hurt him badly, biting deep into his neck and shoulder with his big, wicked teeth, then ripping him loose from the hold he had on the dragon's battle harness. He had not fallen to the ground, but been hurled with great force, and he landed badly, with a sickening crack. He felt bones give way, great pain, and then nothing at all.


	68. Chapter 68

"The Tyger" is a poem by William Blake, from his collection "Songs of Experience", written in 1794.

Sesshomaru paused as he crested the hill and looked down into the little valley below. It was nighttime, and an orange flicker of firelight revealed the location of the cave's mouth. With his keen ears, he could hear the rise and fall of voices from inside the cave, low and comfortable. The warm scent of the cave carried on the cold night wind. He could smell the scent of wolves, fox, roasting deer, and the rich, alluring fragrance of his mate. It was her time of the month. He trembled as he stood there in the dark, silhouetted against the moon, smelling her scent on the air. It bothered Sesshomaru that, while he could smell Kagome, and wolf, and fox kit, he could not detect any essence of himself. After all the years he had spent pining over Kagome, thinking about her, dreaming about her, he was still in the same place. He knew all about Kouga, and how he felt about Kagome. He knew about it because all the time he had been lurking just outside Inuyasha's camps, outside the village of Edo, hoping for some glimpse of Kagome, some scent of her on the air, Kouga had been there too. Just outside the firelight. In the dark and the cold. Outside looking in.

The beast that lived deep in his heart could not help but regard the wolf as a rival, his presence in the cave an intrusion on his territory. But he reminded himself that it was not Kouga's fault that he had been pulled from the side of this new mate. It was his father, and his never ending thirst for power. He steeled himself, reining in his demonic aura, when instinct told him to spread his terrible spirit across the land and make every creature for miles around tremble in fear. He cloaked his scent, and walked softly as he approached the mouth of the cave. Pausing outside, he rested his forehead against the cold stone of the mountainside. He concentrated on breathing deeply and calmly. His mate was speaking, in her soft, sweet voice. She was speaking low, but vehemently, so quietly that he could not make out her words. Speaking, obviously, to the wolf prince. His claws pierced the flesh of his hands, drawing his own blood when his beast howled jealously, demanding that he set himself loose on Kouga, that it be the wolf's flesh that dripped blood on the stones outside this cave, his home, rather than his own.

"I can't back down on this, Kagome. I've allowed myself to be driven, and driven, and driven. The Eastern Mountains are mostly rock, and the way Fudo is growing, there are fewer trees and less game every day. There are only a few slopes and valleys that are heavily forested enough to support the kind of game I need to feed even the small pack I have left. Me, and Ginta and Hakaku, ten females and their cubs, twenty wolves, and a dozen hunters and warriors who are trying to feed and protect them. This is my territory we're talking about, my lands, my people, my responsibility. We managed to save it all once before, when my wolves were so badly outnumbered by the birds of paradise. It was you that made it possible Kagome. You make me strong, my pack strong. Things looked bad then, too, remember?"

"The birds of paradise were mortal, not undead. Every one we killed stayed dead. And it took all of us, Kouga. All your wolves, and Miroku, and Sango, and Kirara, and even Inuyasha, though you're too proud to admit it."

"Don't even talk to me about pride, Kagome. I don't have any pride left. If it's what it would take to save my people, I would even get down on my knees and beg that filthy mutt for his help against the Band of Seven." Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, until he realized that the wolf was referring to his half-brother.

"You can start over Kouga. You've already proven that. Find new lands, with enough game to feed your pack. You can't just keep beating your head against a wall like this while your cubs starve to death! You are trying to kill off opponents that just won't die!"

"Kagome…" Kouga's voice died off as Sesshomaru stepped softly into the cave, his aura still subdued.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped softly. She had been kneeling by the fire, turning the spitted deer. She rose up, but Sesshomaru noted she did not run to him. He thought of all the times he had seen Kagome run to this brother, and throw herself into his arms.

Sesshomaru took great care to speak with gravity, a lord speaking to a prince. "Kagome is not with Inuyasha anymore, Kouga. This Sesshomaru is Kagome's true mate, and it is this Sesshomaru that you should be petitioning for an alliance." He stepped up to his mate's side, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. He pressed his lips to her knuckles, then turned her hand over and kissed her palm, staring into her eyes. Kagome's cheeks took on a rosy blush, and her spicy scent warmed even further. Smirking, he dropped her hand, and turned to Kouga, who was staring into the fire.

Kagome's heart swelled in her chest as she watched her mate speaking to the wolf prince. Inuyasha had never been able to carry on a civilized discussion with Kouga. Sesshomaru was just so noble, and dignified, and well… lordly. She lost track of their conversation as she stared at her mate. So handsome. Not for the first time, she tried to remember the words of the poem. It was her senior year, and each student in her English Language class had been assigned a poem to translate and read aloud in front of the class. She had been assigned a poem called "The Tyger", but she had always thought of it as the poem about Sesshomaru. Using a stick, she began to scratch the words into the floor of the cave.

"Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"

The warmth of the nearby fire, and the droning voices of Kouga and Sesshomaru made it easy to pull the words of the poem from her memory. She continued to write…

"In what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare sieze the fire?"

Kagome thought of the fire of Sesshomaru's eyes and the time he had grasped the Tetsusaiga, and held it aloft, a flaming sword…

"And what shoulder, & what art,

Could twist the sinews of thy heart?

And when thy heart began to beat,

What dread hand? & what dread feet?"

At first, Kagome had doubted that Sesshomaru even possessed a beating heart, he had seemed so cold. But now, now she knew.

"What the hammer? What the chain?

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? What dread grasp

Dare its deadly terrors clasp?"

"When the stars threw down their spears,

And watered heaven with their tears,

Did he smile his work to see?

Did he who made the Lamb make thee?"

"Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"

Sesshomaru walked over to his mate to see what she was writing. He stopped behind her, and lowered his clawed hand to her shoulder. Kagome looked up into his face, which remained expressionless, as always. But his eyes, when he finished reading, burned like suns as he looked back at her.

"Come, mate." Sesshomaru offered Kagome his hand, and she took it, letting him draw her to her feet. He led her outside, far away from the sight and hearing of the others, and pulled her into his arms. Kagome leaned her head into his hard chest, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. She could feel Sesshomaru's chest vibrating rhythmically, as she nuzzled close to his warmth. After a few moments in the absolute silence of the cold night, she began to hear the low, thrumming purr of contentment coming from deep in his chest, as he cradled her close against him. She had never felt so safe or protected, or so emotionally close to anyone before in her life. They stayed like that for a long time, before he kissed her lips and led her back to the warmth of the cave.


	69. Chapter 69

If you are uncomfortable with explicit sex, this chapter may contain some things you may not like or feel comfortable picturing. If you are squeamish, please just skip this chapter.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Kouga, who understood his silent command, though he didn't like it.

"Come on guys, the moon is coming out. It's going to be a good night for hunting." Ginta and Hakaku sprang to their feet, glad to be given an excuse to escape Sesshomaru's overwhelming aura. "You too, Ship. Kagome, don't worry about your kit, we'll keep an eye on him. There's plenty of game in the area, so don't expect to see us before dawn."

Kagome was embarrassed and nervous. Embarrassed because Kouga and the others knew what Sesshomaru wanted, and nervous because she knew what he wanted. Even in their young and innocent days, Inuyasha had been very aroused by her time of the month. Kouga was obviously drawn to her during her menses as well. He always seemed to make a point of visiting "his woman" every month like clockwork, resulting in vicious fights and jealous arguments between the wolf and the dog. So she had a pretty good idea what kind of effect her bleeding was having on her new mate. She turned away, looking into Jakotsu's mirror as she removed the pins and ornaments from her hair. She watched Sesshomaru step up behind her. Reflected in the mirror, his eyes met hers, suddenly narrowing. He reached over her shoulder, running his fingers over the surface of the mirror. "Where did this come from?"

"Jak."

Sesshomaru was accustomed to being the taciturn one. Kagome's single-syllable response intrigued him. "Where is Jak?"

"Out with Ah-Uhn. Breaking in his new sword."

"And the mirror?" He looked around the cave, noting the drift of brightly colored kimonos. He raised an eyebrow.

"I was afraid to ask."

"Hnn…" He murmured, turning the mirror around so the reflective side faced the wall. There had been so little opportunity for them to be together since their mating, he wasn't going to waste precious time worrying about what a mirror from the cloud palace was doing in his cave. His cave. Somewhere along the line Kagome's presence, and strangely enough, Jak's clutter, had changed the place from a temporary campsite to something very like a home. Even the smell of roasting meat had taken on domestic connotations. It meant his mate was being properly fed and cared for, something he had often worried about when she lived with his brother.

He pulled Kagome back against him, nuzzling her shiny, black hair. So soft, and silky, and clean. Kagome always smelled so fresh, her purity and love of bathing made it hard to believe that her scent was that of mortal flesh. But now, her clean scent was overlaid with the spicy, enticing scent of her heat. On an intellectual level, he knew that a human female's monthly bleeding was not the same as the spring heat of a demoness, and was not an indicator of fertility. But he could not stop his body's instinctive reaction to her condition, nor did he want to. "Kagome, you smell so good." He placed his big hands over her small ones, lacing their fingers together, and resting them against her warm belly. It felt so right just to hold her. Part of him wanted to stay there with her cradled against his chest forever. Another part of him wanted to throw her to the floor of the cave, rip off her clothes, and rut with her over and over until sunrise. He pressed his lips against the slope of her shoulder, pushing the loose kimono down to expose more of her silky skin. He touched his tongue to her flesh. Mmmm… So soft, so sweet. "Kagome, lay with me."

She turned to face him, looping her arms up around his neck. He was so big and tall and strong. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. Even though she was human, she could smell his arousal. He touched her chin with one slender finger, tilting her face up so she was forced to look into his eyes.

She couldn't look at him, knowing what he wanted to do with her, without blushing. It made him smile, just a little. He knew what was said about him. That when he smiled, it meant someone was going to die. Before Kagome, what reason had he ever had for happiness? He lowered Kagome down onto the fur cape. Moko moko slithered along with her, twining sensuously around her body. Staring into her eyes, Sesshomaru pulled his swords from his sash, laying them down carefully. He slowly unfastened his armor, and piled it neatly alongside his swords. Next came the ties on his haori.

She lay there, in the pile of soft fox fur, wrapped in moko-moko, and watched him remove his garments and lay them down neatly, almost ritualistically. The firelight played upon his defined muscles, the total perfection of his body, the silky straight sweep of his hair, the perfection of his features. Fearful symmetry. She felt hypnotized by his unearthly beauty.

Sesshomaru knelt between her legs, bracing his body above her. His hair draped around them like a curtain of opalescent white silk. Kagome reached up and touched it, winding a strand in between her fingers. He smiled down at her, and she used the strand to slowly pull his face down to hers, welcoming his lips in a tender kiss. She parted her lips for him, and allowed him to kiss her deeply. He took the time to kiss her thoroughly, lips softly rubbing against hers, tongue stroking the roof of her mouth. Kagome had never imagined that kissing could be like this, so deep and intimate and reciprocal. She welcomed his tongue with her own. Slowly withdrawing his tongue, he gently kissed her lips one more time. Easing back on his knees, Sesshomaru parted her kimono, revealing her bare, unbound breasts. They were the most lovely, vulnerable things he had ever seen. So round and soft and perfect, and beautifully, innocently pale, they seemed to be begging him to take them into his mouth. He kissed one little pink nipple gently and chastely, then moved his mouth to the second, which he kissed in the same manner. Kagome gasped as she felt her nipples harden into tight buds under the soft attention of his lips.

Looming over her, Sesshomaru began to nibble at one hardened nipple. The neglected one felt so lonely that Kagome could not help but cover it with her hand, pressing it tight. Distracted by the sight, Sesshomaru grasped the hand that she had used to cover her breast, and moved it to her side, holding it down forcibly as he bit down on the entire breast, taking the greater part of it into his mouth and sucking hard. Kagome gasped. The slight pain of being bitten, combined with the sensation of being restrained by his great strength, was exciting in a way she had never experienced before. She became acutely aware of how hot and hard he felt pressed against her. She was no longer reluctant to lay with him because of her bleeding, but rather looked forward to the roughness it seemed to be bringing out in him. She tugged at his hair with her free hand, rubbing her pelvis against him to show how eager she was to go all the way.

Releasing her breast from his mouth, Sesshomaru began to kiss his way down the centerline of her chest, toward her belly button. He had never been very close to Kagome when she was in season before, and it was affecting him more than he would ever have imagined. He knew he should draw back to avoid the danger of Kagome being ravaged by his beast, but the smell of her blood was going to his head, making him feel overheated and out of control. There was no way he could stop now. He ground his nose into the spot where her hip became her belly, knowing from before that it was very sensitive. When she moaned in response, he gave the area a long, slow lick. He was rewarded with a gasp and a shudder, and an increase in her scent. She began moaning steadily, tossing her head from side to side, and her hips were twitching desperately. He was feeling much the same, his rod hard as iron and aching to be buried inside her.

Sesshomaru let his fangs sink into his own lower lip, in an attempt to remain control. With shaking hands, he began to unwind the binding she had used to absorb the flow of blood from her womb. Finally, her private parts were exposed to his sight, bright pink and achingly tender. His heart thundering in his chest, he lowered his mouth to her clit, kissing it reverently. Kagome responded by pressing herself against him. He held her hips down with both hands, and began to lave her clit roughly with his tongue, causing her to cry out and try to squirm from his grasp. Releasing his hold on her for a moment, he gave her a sharp slap to the curve of her hip, then held her down again, and moved his attentions away from her clit, to the swollen lips below. Kagome sobbed as he ran his tongue down the length of her pink, swollen valley. Sesshomaru licked and sucked at the soft flesh between Kagome's legs, delving his long, rough tongue as deep inside her as it would go, tasting and breathing in the scent of his mate. He was totally involved in tasting and smelling her flesh and menstrual blood, barely even registering the fact that Kagome's fingernails were digging deep gouges into the flesh of his shoulders, as she twisted and moaned in desperation.

Feeling his cock throbbing against her leg, Kagome could not stand to wait any longer. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled with all her might, dragging him up her body. Jerked away from servicing her with his mouth and tongue, Sesshomaru felt the pain of having his hair practically ripped from his scalp, coupled with the indescribably exciting and frustrating sensation of having his cock dragged, one sun at a time, up the long smooth curve of her thigh. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them to the ground, stretching her arms out to the sides, forcing her to intertwine her fingers with his own. He centered himself over her, seeking out her hot, wet center with the head of his cock, and plunging as far as he could get inside her with one long, hard stroke.

Kagome shrieked as he filled her, still not quite used to his size and shocked by the suddenness of his invasion. Feeling that she had not taken in all of his length, she put all of her strength into pressing against the floor with the heels of her feet, grinding hard against him in an effort to take him all the way in.

Sesshomaru gasped, feeling her flesh give way as she drove herself upon him, his rock-hard length clenched in her tender and swollen sheath. With a groan, he withdrew just a bit, then worked his way back into her, as far as he cold go. He felt her fingers clasping his tight, and lowered his lips to caress her throat, venturing to one side in search of the mating mark he had placed there. As soon as his mouth made contact with the mark, Kagome shrieked out and thrashed beneath him, causing him both agony and overwhelming pleasure. She was just so tight. Suckling on the mark, which caused Kagome to continue to writhe beneath him, he tightened his hold on her hands and began to move cautiously within her, unwilling to let things come to a premature end.

Kagome seemed determined to thwart his efforts to hold back. Now that he was inside her, she discovered that she missed the action of his tongue on her clit. In her single-minded attempts to rub her aching clit against his hard pelvis, she was making it practically impossible for him to keep from coming inside her much sooner than he had planned. Sesshomaru abandoned the mating mark, and shifted to one side, lifting a leg over her hip and continuing to thrust as forcefully as he could without losing his load. Kagome immediately lost her mind, as the new position allowed her to rub her clit against his hipbone every time he thrust. With his mate distracted, Sess concentrated on the sensation of his aching cock as he buried it over and over in her sheath. It felt both hotter and softer than it had the other times he had taken her, and his head was still spinning with the scent of her menstrual blood. Several more strokes, and he knew he wasn't gong to last much longer. When he resumed sucking on the mating mark on Kagome's neck, she began crying out as if in pain, begging him to come. He obliged, gasping as he pumped into her, feeling like the hot stream of cum was never going to end. His poor little mate was a sobbing heap of jelly beneath him. Finally, he was done, soaked in sweat and shaking with exertion. He replaced the linen between her legs, cuddling her trembling body against him and stroking her back.

"Hmmm, Sess?" She asked weakly.

"What is it mate?"

"I'm so glad you came back. I missed you so much."

"And I, you, mate."

"Take me with you when you go." Kagome was getting teary.

Sesshomaru slapped her hip with the flat of his hand. "Hush. Sleep. We will discuss this in the morning."

'Typical male.' Kagome thought, but snuggled as close as she could, wrapped in his arms and moko-moko. It felt so good to be held against his strong chest. She fell asleep to the sound of his deep, even purring.


	70. Chapter 70

Warning- another chapter that some readers might find offensive. It contains some graphic details.

Kagome had a list of things she didn't enjoy about getting her period. Right now, having to wake up several times during the night to take care of things was at the top of the list. As quietly as she could, she wiggled out of Sesshomaru's embrace and shrugged into her kimono top. Back in Edo, she had a supply of sea sponges, the best substitute she could find for the feminine products of her own era. The ones sold in herb shops for applying cosmetics were just the right size… Cosmetics! Kagome scurried over to the corner of the cave Jak had made his own. He had practically bought out the contents of the herb shop in the demon village. She scrabbled through his cosmetic box. Jars, little covered pots, brushes, and, happily, a cloth bag filled with little sponges.

Sesshomaru felt himself get hard again when he watched Kagome bend over to put on her boots. She must be intending on going outside.

Kagome gasped in shock when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He moved so quietly. She struggled out of his embrace. "Sess, stop. I need to go outside."

"If I suggested we go to the onsen, would you purify me?" he asked, getting into his own clothes.

"After last time? I probably should. But I'd actually be really grateful for a hot bath." She stuffed the bag of sponges inside her backpack, and followed him to the door.

Sesshomaru swept her into his arms. Not for the first time, he thought of how glad he was to have both arms to hold her in. "Want to fly?"

Kagome was used to flying on Kirara's back, so she had no problem with heights. She nodded, and he placed a little kiss on her forehead. The night was very cold, but Sesshomaru's body was warm, and with moko-moko wrapped around her, she felt like she was bundled up in the softest, fluffiest fur coat in the world. The stars were big and bright in the sky, and the moon was waning, reminding her that it was almost a month since she had left Edo. That had been the night of the new moon. "Sess, you know about Inuyasha's human night."

Sesshomaru sighed. Why did she have to mention Inuyasha and spoil such a romantic moment?

Apparently the same thought had occurred to her, because she apologized. "Sorry to bring it up, but I feel really rotten about cutting off his arm."

"Did you worry about me, when Inuyasha cut my arm off?" He regretted his jealousy. He just couldn't get over it.

"Actually, I did. I know you would have killed us if he hadn't done it, or at least you would have killed me, since I realize you could have gotten rid of Inuyasha at any time you if you had really wanted to, but you were so beautiful and perfect. Seeing you hurt bothered me a lot." She thought for a moment, then added, "though you were an asshole, at the time."

There was no debating that. "I had reasons for my dislike of Inuyasha," he growled, but inwardly, he smirked. Even then, she had found him beautiful and perfect.

"I know." She snuggled further into his warmth. "Things change. People change. I've forgiven you for everything you did back then. Please forgive me for my part in you losing your arm?"

"There is nothing to be forgiven."

"So, about Inuyasha…"

"I sent Inuyasha back to Edo with Rin, so if he needs help, he can get it from his pack. There are things I need to tell you about Inuyasha and Rin, but that conversation can wait." He gracefully touched down at the edge of the onsen, setting her carefully on her feet.

Kagome felt bad about bringing up Inuyasha on such a beautiful and magical night. To make up for it, she decided to perform her traditional duty as a mate, and began to help him remove the minimal clothing he had put on to make the short trip from the cave to the onsen.

"Get in the water. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru stepped into the onsen, realizing that Kagome probably needed a moment of privacy. When she reappeared, she was still wearing the kimono top she seemed to favor for lounging around in, tied tightly around the waist. She set about laying out her bathing supplies, acting as though he wasn't even there. Once she was done, she turned her back on him and slowly untied the sash that held the kimono in place. She tossed the soft fabric to the side casually, and turned to face him. Finally making eye contact, she smiled at him, and set about removing the kimono with tantalizing slowness. He hoped for a glimpse of her breasts, but her long, black hair was swept forward, hiding them from view.

Sesshomaru finally realized that his little mate was playing with him. He lunged forward with amazing speed, grabbing her and pulling her into the water with him.

Kagome shrieked, shocked at how fast he moved, then giggled and splashed him playfully. "Now you'll never know what I was going to do next!"

He growled at her, pushing his body against hers demandingly. Ignoring his advances, she grabbed the bar of soap, and rubbed it between her hands to work up a rich, creamy lather. Human soap could not compare to what the artisans in demon villages made. She adored the subtle scent. She began to clean her mate's muscular chest, enjoying the way the suds allowed her hands to glide over his smooth skin. Unable to resist, she placed her mouth against the area she had just washed, touching her tongue to his pecs. "Mmmm." The soap even tasted good. Sweet and clean.

Undone by the sensual sound she made when she tasted his skin, Sesshomaru let his head fall back, closing his eyes and deciding to let her do anything she wanted to him. Lathering her hands once again, Kagome set to work massaging his shoulders. She thought that maybe his shoulders and upper arms were the most perfect part of his wonderful body. She whispered, "Did he smile his work to see?" Her mate was truly a work of art, the ultimate creation of the gods.

Kagome was driving him crazy. Her soft, gentle touch conveyed the reverence she had for him. When she quoted the line from the poem she had scrawled in the cave floor, his heart swelled in his chest. Gods! The way she made him feel! He swore to himself, yet again, that he would never disappoint her. He thanked the kami for having made Inuyasha a disloyal fool, like their father had been. Being the recipient of Kagome's love was an indescribable privilege.

"Get your hair wet." Kagome whispered, as softly as she could. She did not want to disrupt the magic that was happening between them. Once again, she worked the soap into a lather, and began to gently massage his scalp. He was so tall, she had to stretch as far as she could to reach the top of his head, causing her breasts to rub against his chest. She paused to rub more soap onto his chest, loving the way her nipples, which had become as hard as little pebbles, felt against the creamy slipperiness of his flawless skin. Sesshomaru could take no more. He dunked himself into the water, rinsing the suds from his hair, and grabbed the soap from his mate's hands.

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

"Shut up, Kagome." He said roughly, rubbing the soap until his big hands were covered with a thick layer of the creamy soap. Backing her up against the side of the onsen, He kissed her brutally, bringing his hands to her breasts and massaging them, no trace of gentleness to his touch.

The pressure he was applying to her breasts felt amazing, and suddenly her belly was filled with an overwhelming heavy, aching feeling. She cried out, and pressed her body hard against his. Sesshomaru put more soap on his right hand, and plunged it into the water, seeking out the area between her legs. He ran his knuckles back and forth across her clit. He did not hesitate to rub hard, remembering her obvious enjoyment of rubbing against his hip when they had been together in the cave. Kagome clung to him, whimpering as the tingling, throbbing sensation in her clit somehow transmitted itself to her core, leaving her feeling empty and frustrated deep inside, even as she felt such great pleasure at what his knuckles were doing to the outside of her body. She reached down to where she could feel his cock rubbing against her side, running her fingers gently over the hard shaft. It was no wonder she had a hard time accommodating him. His cock was huge, long and thick. She was not very experienced, but it was clear that if he were the least bit bigger, there was no way he would be able to work his way inside her.

When she touched him, Sess knew he could not put off entering her any longer. He lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of the onsen, with her legs in the water. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He ordered hoarsely.

Using his hand to guide himself into her, he gasped at how tight she felt. He reached for the soap once again, drawing back to apply some of the slippery stuff to his cock. He grabbed her waist to support her as he pushed his way in, gasping at the pleasure he felt from being squeezed by her inner muscles.

Kagome couldn't get enough of the sensation as her mate entered her from that position. She closed her eyes, and let her head fall back, concentrating on the feeling of being filled with his massive hardness. "Oh, Sess." She murmured close to his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life. "Be rough. It feels so good. You're not going to hurt me." He obliged, setting himself free to plunge into her depths as fast and as hard as he wanted. Every time he was with her, he learned a little more about how much of him she could take. He was pleased that she liked it rough, though he knew he would never be able to totally let go and take her as his beast would have liked. "Oh, gods, Sess, just like that. That feels soooo good. Oh, yeah, keep going." She kept whispering softly. She had begun to learn that he was turned on by her words, especially when she begged him to satisfy her or when she cried out when he succeeded in pleasing her especially well. She could not believe how brazen she had had become with her new mate. It was not like her to be so demanding, but he seemed to enjoy it so much. "Faster, Sess. I'm gonna come any minute. Does it feel good?" He moaned in response, the vibration in his big chest setting her off. "Oh, gods Sess, please, yes. Uh, huh. Just like that. Ooohhh…"

Sess gritted his fangs. He had resolved not to give in so soon this time. 'Think about Jaken, think about Jaken, think about Jaken…' He managed to hold out through Kagome's convulsions, and bent his head to kiss her as he resumed pushing into her, but at a slower pace. His lips close to hers, he decided to give up his silence. "You please me so much, mate. I'm so glad I waited for you. I vow to you that you are the only one I will ever be with like this." He could feel and smell her excitement rising again. Her excitement transmitted itself to him. He was proud that his mate found him so attractive, and that he could satisfy her so well. He held off a little longer, but when he felt himself beginning to tighten and throb, more urgently this time, he decided to let it happen. "Okay, Kagome. Here it comes, are you ready for me?"

"Uh, huh," she panted, "Do it. Come on. I want to feel you come inside me, Sesshomaru, please…."

He did not know if it was the position, or the talking, or if he was getting better each time he serviced his mate, but his orgasm this time was absolutely mind-blowing. Judging by her cries, his mate was pleased as well.


	71. Chapter 71

The author of this story does not own "Inuyasha", nor does she own "Gravitron".

Sesshomaru had washed Kagome's hair. He held her against him, with one arm wrapped around her waist, while he ran the fingers of his other hand through her hair, to remove the tangles. It felt so good, to finally be able to spend time with her as he should. Although demon matings were sometimes conducted during times of war and upheaval, resulting in separations such as he and Kagome were experiencing, it was not considered the norm and could lead to trouble. Being mated for life to someone you had grown apart from was a very bad thing. He had to look no further than his own mother and father for evidence of that. But this, this was just what he had dreamed of when he had fantasized about being with Kagome. It had seemed like such an impossible thing. He was a demon, she was a priestess. He was hard, and she was soft. She belonged to his brother. Hell, she didn't just belong to his brother, she had loved him without reservations.

The first time Sesshomaru had dreamed of being with her, he had been resting against a great tree in a forest clearing, injured by the Tetsusaiga. She had appeared at the edge of the glade, dressed in her short skirt and white top, with the little red tie at the collar. He smiled when he thought of that outfit, it was so scandalous, leaving bare her long, toned legs, the thin material of her shirt skimming her round, ample breasts. He had been unable to move, the way it sometimes is in a dream, as she walked slowly toward him, falling to her knees when she reached his side.

Sesshomaru remembered the dream vividly. It must have been a fever dream. He could even smell her. Her scent was so pure and clean. She had looked into his eyes, and it was the first time he had realized that her eyes were blue, not brown, as he had assumed. She had reached out with her hand, it was so small, and stroked the stripes on his cheekbone with her soft little fingers. The expression on her face, the look in her eyes, was indescribable. Full of love and admiration, yet she looked so sad. It made him want to comfort her, a feeling he had only ever had for his mother. His mother had always been so inaccessible, he had never dared show her how much he loved her, or wanted to make up for how his father had hurt her. In his dream, Sesshomaru was glad he could not move. Otherwise he would have had to stop his brother's woman from kneeling so close by his side, and touching him with such pleasurable tenderness. He would have had to hurt her with harsh words, and make her bleed with his claws. But he could not move, or speak, so he was allowed to indulge himself in the guilty pleasure of having her so close.

He could see her breasts, the way they moved under the silky material of her shirt. He had grown hard as he watched her walk toward him across the open glade, sunlight dappling her skin and clothing. Now, with her soft breasts so close, he began to throb. It was a pleasurable agony to be caught in his dream, unable to move, and feel such intense emotions and sensations.

The girl had leaned toward him, bringing those luscious breasts even closer. He could see down the front of her shirt. His heart pounded in his chest. He was very young, and had spent his entire life studying and fighting. He had never looked at a woman this way before, he had never wanted to. And he had most definitely never felt like this before.

She brought her face close to his, and gently pressed her lips to his own. She drew back, and looked into his eyes, still looking sad, and regretful. She bit her soft, full lower lip, which she had just used to kiss him so tenderly, with her perfect, white teeth. He could smell her blood. There was just a drop, and it was so red. He willed her to kiss him again. He wanted to taste that drop of blood. It was all he would ever have of her. Her scent told her that she was meant to be his, but it could never be. His heart clenched in his chest.

Seeming to respond to his will, she kissed him again, less chastely this time, parting his lips with her own, and even running her tongue over his fangs. He tasted the blood from her lip, then more as she cut her tongue on his razor-sharp fangs.

Then, suddenly, she had disappeared. He closed his eyes, his breathing ragged.

A few weeks later, their paths had crossed again, in real life. After his brother's group had left, he had spotted a splash of red on the forest floor. The red tie from her uniform. He had picked it up, and held it to his nose, relishing her scent, exactly as he remembered it from his dream. He had kept it with him all those years, inside his haori, against his skin. It was still his most treasured possession.

Kagome felt him harden against her buttocks. He was cradling her against his chest, supporting her with his thigh between her legs. She snuggled back against him as he began to caress her breasts with his free hand. With his hard thigh between her legs, it didn't take long for her to get excited again.

Sess picked Kagome up in his arms, lifting her out of the water easily. She weighed nothing, so small, yet so full of power and love. He arranged her wet body so she rested on her knees, taking care that moko-moko kept them from being cut by the rocky ground. Kneeling behind her, he ran his hands down her back, over and over, gentling her and readying her for his entry. He could feel her tense up, not the response he had been hoping for. He knew she had been aroused. "Are you too tired, mate?"

"No, Sess. I want you. Go ahead." She brushed against him invitingly, but he held back, feeling that something was not right. He leaned over her, covering her kneeling body completely with his own, allowing his long, full hair to cover them both, blocking out the outside world.

He could smell her clean scent, mixed with his own, so intensely like this. It was bliss. Still, he thought she felt a little stiff. He lowered his mouth to the mating mark on her neck, caressing it with his lips and tongue, even nipping at it and drawing a small amount of blood. She moaned, and rocked back against him. Remembering the taste of her blood in his dream, so long ago, he savored her essence against his tongue. Sucking harder, he drew more of her blood into his mouth. He could feel his fangs extending, and the rush that he felt when his beast began to take over, a feeling he only allowed himself to indulge in during the heat of battle. "Kagome!" He moaned, unable to force himself to remove his fangs from her shoulder.

Kagome had felt reluctant, when she found herself before her mate on her knees. He had only ever taken her face-to-face before, and she had liked it that way. Looking into his eyes, she knew he was not thinking of someone else when he was inside her. Like this, with him taking her from behind, she would not have that reassurance. But suddenly, with his fangs in her mating mark, she felt a stab of unparalleled excitement shoot through her belly like a bolt of lightning. She gasped at the feeling, and rubbed her ass against him, now wanting him inside her really badly.

Sess hesitated. He had worked so hard to keep Kagome from being taken by his beast, which now was very close to gaining control. He felt the wind kick up around them, the increasing heat of his own skin, the lengthening of his claws and the increasing sharpness of his fangs, and knew that he could not hold back that side of himself. That side of him wanted her so badly.

He had experienced a lot of jealousy over the years, seeing her with his half-brother. The worst times were when Inuyasha gave in to his father's uncontrollable demon blood, and he had been forced to watch as Kagome clung to that bastard, pouring out her heart to him to keep him from running amok. Combined with the genuine fear he felt for her safety, was envy that his brother's beast was allowed such liberties, to hold her and touch her when he was in his most true form.

He allowed the thinking part of his being to recede, only praying that he would not hurt her. Strangely, the situation was very like that first dream he had had of her. He had no control. He could only wait for what came next, as if he had been swept away by the current of a powerful river. He continued to suckle at his mating mark, less gently now, greedy for the taste of her blood. He pushed the head of his cock between the cheeks of her ass, feeling for the hot, wet spot. As he felt her flesh give way, he shoved himself into her, holding her tight against him with his forearm.

Kagome braced herself as she felt him push into her. Gods, this was exciting! Sess had been so careful with her so far, and that is what had given her a chance to build up trust for him, but this was totally different and totally amazing. She wasn't stupid. She knew his beast was coming out, maybe because Sess had finally chosen to take her in this more animalistic position. She was almost positive he wouldn't hurt her though. ALMOST positive. The small element of doubt that remained, however, was incredibly exciting and arousing. Not to mention, the amazing currents of power that were whipping around their bodies. She thought of the thrill rides she had been on when she had been a modern-day schoolgirl. There had been one ride, called the Gravitron. A big, silver, fake UFO, covered with cheesy multicolored, flashing lights. She had been embarrassed, waiting in line with her friends, but they had insisted, telling her that she would love the ride. She felt her clit tingle when she thought about it, the sensation she had first felt on that ride. There had been pounding music, and lights, and she was pressed up against the padded, yet firm wall of this thing as it spun faster and faster, and the music seemed to get louder and louder, and the gravity as it spun pushed her and the other riders further up the walls. She had ridden the Gravitron ten times that day, and snuck back for more without telling her friends. And this is what it felt like, with the beast that was her mate pushing into her, biting into her shoulder, drinking her blood, the combined energy of their powers whipping around them like a typhoon. When he adjusted his grip with the arm he was using to hold her against him, she felt his thumb make contact with her clit. "Oh, my, gods! Sess!" She couldn't help but scream. She felt embarrassed, in some far off corner of her mind. But she had absolutely no control. She pressed back harder against him, grinding her ass against his hard hips, trying to take him as deep inside herself as she could. Her mate was groaning as he labored over her back. The sound of his voice, the way he was pounding into her without control, were all so exciting, that she came again, only a few moments after her first time. She felt her mate's teeth leave her shoulder for the first time since he had entered her. He let out a bellowing roar, and she felt him coming inside her, throbbing as he filled her with his seed.


	72. Chapter 72

Jak felt like he was lying on his back in the soft muck at the bottom of a very deep lake. He heard voices that seemed to be coming from very far away. They were calling out to him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was unusual for Jak, who normally welcomed attention. Right now, he did not want to be bothered, and the voices were a pesky annoyance. He seemed to be able to feel hands, pulling on his arms and legs, cradling his head, tugging at his clothes. He realized that all this touching hurt, but he really did not care. He imagined his new outfit was ruined, he could feel the silk being cut from his body, but he could not bring himself to care much about that, either. While he did not care about anything, he found that he could think with perfect clarity. This was unusual for Jak, whose mind was always cluttered with things. At any given moment, he needed to worry about his hair and makeup and clothes, what other people thought of him, who he could subjugate and kill, and where Bankotsu was and whether he was all right. Now, none of these things mattered in the least, and his mind was functioning with a sharp, well-oiled precision he had never experienced before.

He wanted to move, but did not know how to do so. Since he felt as though he were under water, he thought that he should try to swim. In some part of his mind that could see even though his eyes were closed, he saw a light and felt that he needed to move toward it. Somehow, he was able to will himself to move toward the light. He had no ability to move his arms and legs, but he did feel as though he were traveling toward something, some goal he needed to reach. Then between him and the light, something seemed to be taking shape in his mind's eye. It was a humanoid form. It was small and bright. He had a sudden realization that the form was that of his sister, Aiko. He knew it was her with perfect certainty. As he had wanted to use his arms and legs to swim, he also wanted to use his voice to call out to Aiko, but he couldn't. If he succeeded in using his voice, or his arms and legs, he would be drawn back into his body, which was not what he wanted.

"Jak!" Was that someone in the external world calling out to him, or was it Aiko? Angrily, he wished that the people who were touching his physical body would just stop, and that they would shut up, so he could focus on his sister. It had been a long time since he had seen her, and he wanted to find out if she could talk to him.

"Jak. Listen to the people who are calling you. It's not too late, you don't have to die again!" It was his sister's voice. Unfortunately, what she had to say was just as annoying as the babble of voices from the distant people. Apparently, they all wanted the same thing, for him to return to his body.

"Why, Aiko? I've finally found you. We can be together now."

"No, Jak. There are things you need to do. You've been given a great gift. You can continue to live. You can make a difference, help people, save lives. There's a young girl. Her name is Rin. She needs you. You need to help her. Go back to your body, and help her."

"I'm tired, Aiko."

"Remember all the things we used to talk about doing when we got away from the village? It's not too late. You can still do them, and more. This girl, Rin. She's like us, Jak. People have done bad things to her, she's made mistakes. But you can give her a second chance, just like you've been given."

"She's made mistakes all right, Aiko. I've crossed paths with that little bitch before. She's just like mother. Pure poison. The only way to help her is a blade between the ribs. She's made my friend's life a living hell, and she's at the top of my to-do list."

Aiko shook her head. She had been watching over her brother, and knew all about his involvement with Kagome. She also knew that Kagome was totally lacking in a thirst for vengeance. Kagome had enough problems, without the guilt she would suffer if Rin were to die for her sins against her. "Kagome would never have left Inuyasha, Jak. She was tied to him, and severing that tie was going to hurt, no matter who did it or how it was done. Kagome belongs with Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha. She's had to suffer at the hands of Kikyo and Rin, but she's finally with the one who has truly chosen her over all others."

Jak realized that this was true. Kagome was dead loyal to Inuyasha. She had proven it over and over again. The idea that Rin had done Kagome a favor was hard to digest, but impossible to deny.

"Even if I don't take vengeance for what she did to Kagome, why does she need to be saved, Aiko? Let nature take its course. What goes around comes around. All that."

"You're way more than human. You know that. You've always been tough, and in your present form, you're hard to kill. You were resurrected by Inutaisho to be part of his army because you were a mercenary, Jak. Is that what you want to be, a tool? If you fight beside Kagome and Sesshomaru, you can be way more than that, and make up for all the bad things that people have done to us. You'll be an individual, not just something to be used and thrown away. But to serve Kagome and Sesshomaru, you need to do what's right, and right now that is saving Rin. I promise you, Jak, Kagome does not want her to be punished. That's your idea, not hers."

"I'm not going to be a saint, Aiko. But you are right, Kagome would want me to save Rin, and I will do it for you, and for Kagome. So, how will I find her?"

"Return to your body. When the time comes, what you need to do will be clear. I love you, Jak, never forget that. And I know that Kagome loves you too. Go, and be happy."

Jak allowed himself to focus on the people who were attempting to summon him back. He knew he was getting closer as their voices became clearer and clearer, and the pain he felt became sharper and more pronounced. He could feel their hands on his skin, the sharp pain of his broken bones, the wet moisture of his bodily fluids.

"He's back, Ken!"


	73. Chapter 73

Sango and Bankotsu rode side by side, the hooves of their horses stirring up clouds of red dust in the cold, dry air. Puffs of moist, hot vapor steamed from the horses' muzzles. Their mounts were mortal animals. Fine animals, she thought with approval, patting the muscular neck of the black mare she was riding. Well-bred, well-trained, heavy warhorses, perfectly matched in size and color, shod in iron and equipped with the best harnesses money could buy. Their horses and gear had been allotted from a garrison of a few hundred mounted human samurai, all armed to the teeth and busily training.

Under other circumstances, it would have been a pleasure to work for an employer with plenty of money and a willingness to spend it on weapons, soldiers, and fine mounts. But the vibes she got from Inu reminded her too much of the personable, overly handsome "young lord" who had been responsible for the eradication of her tribe. Both her enemy Naraku and her own husband Miroku had taught her to regard charm and good looks as weapons, rather than natural personality traits. She could not bring herself to think positively about Inutaisho's charming nature, which she perceived as calculating and manipulative. In light of the lessons taught to her by Naraku and Miroku, there was no way Sango was going to buy into the positive spin Inutaisho was attempting to put on his interest in Kagome. Regardless of the stories she had heard in the past, which portrayed him as a great leader and hero, it was very clear to Sango that Inutiasho did not have Kagome's best interests at heart, as he wished her to believe.

Clutching the magic stone Amaya had provided her with, Sango decided it was time to broach the subject with Bankotsu. She had the feeling that he was the type whose loyalties changed with the direction of the wind. She feared that his willingness to side with her and Amaya against his benefactor spoke more of restlessness and a short attention span than any kind of enlightened moral judgment.

"It looks like you're going to be getting what you wanted most, Bankotsu. Your sword Banryu and your comrade Jakotsu."

"It would appear that way." Bankotsu smirked as he rubbed the grip of his great halberd.

"Once we find Jakotsu, what's keeping you from returning to Fudo to honor your commitment to Inutaisho? Inutaisho is really rich. He'd make a great employer for you and Jak. It's pretty obvious he's gearing up for war, and that's your thing, right?" Bankotsu tilted his head to one side and turned his peacock blue, slanted eyes upon Sango. She caught her breath at their beauty. It was hard to believe Bank had been a mere human before his death. He possessed the exotic looks and perfect body she had come to associate with demons in their human form, not mere mortals. She felt something inside her belly clutch, her nipples harden. It was a reaction she had felt around male demons a few times, the handsome powerful ones. Even, to her shame, Kagome's love, Inuyasha. "What are you, Bankotsu? Really?"

"Just a man, Sango. I was born to two serfs in a dirty hut in a dead-end village. Everything I am, I've made myself. Our lord was a demon, and I used to watch him ride through the village dressed in silk and riding a fine horse." Bank stroked the neck of his mount with his long, pale fingers. "Can you blame me for wanting that for myself? Power, riches, wealth?"

"No." Sango breathed. "I don't blame you at all, Bankotsu. We are all what we make of ourselves. I admire your determination to better yourself." She thought of another young lord, Kuranosuke Takeda, the one who had attempted to court her. Everything he had or was had been given to him on a silver platter. He was a nice guy, tall and rich and handsome, but his sense of entitlement had turned her off, big time. "But you did make an agreement with Inutaisho. Then you fell in with Amaya and me so easily. How can we trust you not to double cross us?"

"That army he's building up. All the men and horses and equipment. And all the metal work that goes on in Fudo, and the roads. It's all so… military. I've never been one to follow orders, be a part of something that big and organized. I can't be a part of that, Sango. And what about Amaya? She seems awfully cozy with Inutaisho. What makes you trust her so much, and not me?"

Sango reflected on what Bankotsu had told her. He had sounded sincere, and more importantly, what he had said resonated within her own soul. She too felt the desire to excel and succeed, yet remain autonomous. Did he truly feel the same way she did, or was he just another man, using his looks and winning ways to trick her? She knew she had paranoid tendencies. Kagome had told her it was understandable, given all the betrayals she had suffered. But she had to trust someone. There was no way she could take out Inutaisho on her own. She had made a leap of faith in accepting Amaya as an ally. Amaya was obviously closely connected to Inutaisho, his trusted mistress. If she could bring herself to trust Amaya, it was hardly a stretch to take Bankotsu at his word.

They rode on in silence. They had agreed to meet up with Amaya once they reached the heavy woodland about four hours ride west of Fudo. Sango spent the rest of the trip sneaking glances at her companion.

They found a perfect spot to set up camp, a clearing in the forest with enough dried grasses to satisfy the needs of their horses, and a clear little stream for them to drink from. Sango searched for firewood while Bankotsu took care of the horses, removing their saddles and harnesses, and hobbling them out where they could graze and drink to their hearts' content. He stroked them fondly as he wiped the sweat from their big, warm bodies with a soft cloth. He admired horses, as symbols of power, grace, and wealth, but he loved their loyalty and companionship. He thought again of Jak. He had been the only member of the Band of Seven he could truly trust and count on. He patted Sango's horse on the flank. He was much closer to getting Jak back than he had been just the day before.

It was easy to find lots of dry firewood, and Sango had built a big fire close to a fallen tree. The log made a nice, comfortable seat, and she stared dreamily into the leaping flames as she waited for Bank to join her. She smiled when he sat down close to her side, producing a bottle of sake, which they passed between them as they sat together, and the night closed in on their little camp.

Sango was a little out of it, mellow with the heat and light of the fire, the alcohol, and Bankotsu's closeness. Their thighs touched as they sat side by side, drinking until the bottle was empty, sitting in a comfortable silence, leaning against each other. She jumped when Amaya walked into the circle of firelight, one hip at a time. Bankotsu got up to add more wood to the fire, and Amaya took over his spot by Sango's side. Instead of returning to sit beside the women on the fallen log, Bankotsu sat cross-legged on the ground off to one side.

Bankotsu poked the fire with a long stick. The flames leaped up, lighting his beautifully sculped face. "Sango interrogated me about my willingness to switch sides and betray Inutaisho, Amaya. Now I'm curious about your reasons. Why would you turn against the man you love?"


	74. Chapter 74

Amaya got up and snatched the stick from Bankotsu's hand, prodding the fire briskly. Flames leaped high into the air, sparks spiraling up into the night sky. "I loved Inutaisho. But he's a prick. That's what I do. Fall for pricks." She poked the hot, glowing embers. Stab. Stab. Stab. "I tried to move on. You know his son, Sesshomaru?" Sango nodded. "He's mated your friend, Kagome now."

"Kagome is married to Inutaisho's younger son, Inuyasha, Amaya."

"Not anymore. I should have seen it coming. You know what they say, 'Like Father, Like Son.' All I've ever wanted is to come first with SOMEBODY. Is that so much to ask?" She demanded, throwing the stick down in disgust and returning to sit beside Sango on the log.

She turned her attention to Bankotsu. "Why do I always have to come second behind these human women? Am I that repulsive?" A single, crystal tear made its way down the goddess' cheek.

Bankotsu was horrified. This goddess was beautiful, but she was even more histrionic than Jakotsu. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Don't ask me. I don't do this relationship crap." That probably shot any chances he had of nailing either woman. Well, he had never claimed to be a quick thinker. That's what he had kept Renkotsu around for.

Sango put her arm around Amaya's shoulder. "It's not you, Amaya. You've just been picking the wrong men. I mean, really, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru? What were you thinking?"

Amaya nodded her head, her lower lip trembling. "And Miroku's seven-times great grandfather. A mere human monk, and he rejected me too!"

"You placed a curse on Miroku's ancestor." Amaya nodded. Sango experienced a flash of insight, and decided to see where it would lead. "And Inutaisho?" Another nod. "I'm afraid to ask, but what was the nature of the curse you placed on Inu, Amaya?"

"Itwasjustalittlelovespell!"

"You placed a love spell on Inutaisho? What happened?"

"He met Izayoi. He fell in love. Really, it was brilliant. Izayoi was beautiful, but incredibly stupid and lacking in spiritual powers. And Inutaisho couldn't even look at another woman once he had seen her. All he wanted to do was make pups with her, protect her, and find a way to make her immortal. It would have kept him out of trouble forever!"

Sango realized that, had Amaya's plan worked, it would actually have been brilliant. An all-consuming, eternal love would have left him little time or energy to pursue absolute power, as well as being a fitting fate for an out-of-control serial philanderer. Amaya seemed to have a gift for administering justice with a poetic twist. "So, what went wrong?"

"The whole human versus demon thing. I didn't predict the enemies Inu had made amongst the ruling class of demons using the situation as an excuse to try to overthrow the Western Lands."

"That didn't end up happening, did it?"

"Ai and Sesshomaru managed to keep control of their holdings here. They lost all of Inu's holdings on the Continent."

"So why a human princess. Why not make him fall for you, if you loved him so much?"

"I was his first, and he never loved me. Never showed any signs of being interested in any of the demonesses who came on to him, either. So I set him up with the most beautiful mortal in all the lands. After all, he had already proven he was willing to mate with a human, even have pups with one."

"What do you mean, Amaya? Wasn't Sesshomaru's mother Inutaisho's first mate?"

"She was. When Inutaisho brought his bride back from the Continent, she appeared as a human priestess. A little, black-haired thing very like your Kagome. Brimming with power. She disappeared for a while, and when he brought her back to his palace, she came back as a white haired dog demoness, carrying Sesshomaru in her arms. That's when Inutaisho began getting the Western Lands into more and more wars, expanding his territories, even regaining much of his father's original lands on the Continent. He managed to kill off all of his court that way, within a matter of a hundred years or so. The only courtier left from those days is old Myoga, the flea. And he's such a coward, and so loyal to Inutaisho, that he would never speak of such things. I don't even know if Sesshomaru himself knows his mother is not as she appears to be. Though she still does seem to be a very strange demon. She is as reclusive as a woman can be and still live in a huge palace. She has more dealings with the Kami than she does with demons."

"After all the grief Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha about being a hanyou, he isn't a pure demon himself?" Sango's head was spinning. "So, you knew Inutaisho wouldn't have a hard time with the idea of falling for a human princess. What about Sesshomaru's mother? Don't dog demons mate for life?"

"WOLF demons mate for life. Dog demons are not native to Japan, and the only ones I have ever encountered are Inu and his sons. From what I have seen, they are not overly loyal to their mates."

"And you're telling me that Kagome is with Sesshomaru now? How the Hell did that happen?" Sango was now certain that Amaya was delusional.


	75. Chapter 75

Author's note: Kagome misquotes a line from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's 1845 collection "Sonnets From the Portugese", Sonnet XLIII, "How Do I Love Thee" in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to ForlornDarkness.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagome had expressed her desire to stay with him, rather than be left behind while he dealt with his father. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair as he stared into the glowing embers of the fire. He felt comforted by the feeling of her soft lips against the hard muscles of his chest. He was cradling her in his arms again, and she was in a half-doze, exhausted by their activities. A trickle of his blood escaped her lips, and ran down his chest. He smiled down on her. So soft, so cute, so loving. She did not want to be apart from him. That made him happy. He knew he was a better mate for her than Inuyasha had been. His thoughts turned sour. To be able to claim to be a better mate than his half-wit, half-brother was not saying much. During the short time they had been mated he had already let her down in so many ways. Kagome, being who she was, would always forgive such transgressions and hide her hurt away inside. Damn it! He wanted to please her, and for his own sake wanted to keep her with him. And, after all, she was not truly safe here either, in this cave. Even if the chances of his father finding her hiding place were small, Inuyasha was also a great threat, to one as vulnerable as she. And involuntary growl came from his chest, his beast reacting to the thoughts of his rivals disturbing this peaceful time with his mate.

When he was younger, everything had seemed so clear. He would train, and study, and gain power, until he became powerful enough to surpass and defeat his father. He would expand his father's holdings, and build an empire. The older he got, the more complicated and confusing life became. He began to realize that the empire he had talked about, all those long nights with just Jaken for company, had not been his dreams, but those of his father. When his missing arm regenerated, it was symbolic of his coming of age, finding himself, claiming his own power because he had grown enough that striving after his father's fang no longer held any meaning. 'What is an empire to such as I, Sesshomaru?' He continued to stoke his fingers through the satiny hair of his mate, his love. 'I, who could never bring myself to spend my time, entombed in a marble palace, my days taken up by parchment and ink, surrounded by pathetic sycophants?' Kagome could never be happy under such conditions. He would never ask that of her. He had already begun pursuing his next quest, finding a way to extend Kagome and Rin's lives without spoiling their innocence. That's what he and Jaken had been away doing when he left Rin in Edo after the defeat of Naraku. Rin's innocence seemed to be thoroughly compromised at this point, but not beyond hope of redemption. Given enough time, there was always hope of redemption. Another reason to find a way to overcome the girls' mortality.

He was grateful, not for the first time, that his mother was content to spend her life in the palace, while he was free to roam the length and breadth of Japan. He thought of abdicating, finding a strong mate for his mother, and wandering with his bride. The thought actually made his beast purr. His mouth quirked. His beast obviously had no interest in founding an empire. It all sounded so simple, but he knew that any new mate his mother took would be forced to try to eliminate him and Kagome. Otherwise the succession to the throne of the West would be complicated by any offspring he and Kagome produced. Not that he intended to pup her. The last thing the world needed was more hanyou filth. This was all so annoying. Why did everything have to be so convoluted?

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere of the cave was disrupted when Kagome raised her hand and slapped herself hard, across the cheek. Sesshomaru looked down in shock at her reddening face. "What are you doing, mate?"

Kagome was looking down at the palm of her hand. "Grandpa Myoga!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome! Greetings and Salutations!"

Sesshomaru growled. Myoga was Inuyasha's retainer. He was disturbed by Kagome's obvious fondness for the useless flea.

Myoga found himself surrounded by the heady warmth of Kagome and Sesshomaru's mingled scents. He watched as a jewel of garnet blood ran from the corner of Kagome's mouth. He was beyond shocked when Sesshomaru reached out with an elegant hand, using his knuckle to wipe the drop of blood from Kagome's face. Kagome was drinking Sesshomaru's blood? He must be dreaming. He pinched himself. It hurt! Not a dream.

"What brings you here, Grandpa Myoga?" Kagome asked gently. She always felt guilty after smashing the flea demon, not matter how annoying it was to be bitten by him. He was a friend and ally, after all. And a font of information. "Do you have any news of Inuyasha and the others? Has Sango had her baby yet? It's beyond time…"

Myoga was normally a pompous little character, but the strange circumstances put him at a loss for words. He was frankly terrified of Sesshomaru, and finding him and Kagome together in such an intimate setting was very strange and disturbing. He cautiously hopped onto Kagome's bare shoulder, suddenly assimilating the ramifications of her state of dishabille, Sesshomaru's bare chest, and their mingled scents. Her shoulder bore the mating mark of the Lord of the West. "Errrr… It would appear that congratulations are in order, My Lady."

Kagome tried to think of an appropriate response. What could Myoga possibly be thinking of her? He was Inuyasha's retainer, after all! "Thank you, Myoga. Lord Sesshomaru is a most honorable mate."

Sesshomaru growled. "Is that all I am?"

Kagome blushed prettily, and raised her eyes to gaze into his. Her pupils expanded, her big pansy-like eyes becoming almost black, and he could feel her heart beat faster against his chest. Her scent went from contentment to excitement. Sesshomaru laughed. Just a short bark of a laugh, but still… "That's more like it, mate."

Myoga could not believe his eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Lord Sesshomaru?" He demanded. He did not notice Sesshomaru pull a strand of his long, white hair from his head. Sesshomaru quickly formed a little noose, and used it to collar the flea. Sess tied the loose end to one of the tassles on his armor, which lay in a pile by the side of their bed.

"You will not attempt to escape. Now, I believe the Lady of the West asked you some questions. You will answer. Or die." Myoga recognized the look he was receiving from Sesshomaru. It would behoove him to answer Kagome's questions, and do it in a way which would not upset her.

"My Lady…"

"Kagome." She interrupted, "Just Kagome, jii-chan. Surely I do not have to tell you that."

Myoga sketched a little bow. "As always, it is an honor that you regard me so, Lady of the West or not." He crossed two tiny rows of arms across his chest. "I came across Lord Inuyasha in the forest. Someone has cut off one of his arms. When I asked him who had done such a thing, at first he was reluctant to answer. But finally, he told me it was you, Kagome. How could such a thing be true?"

"Flea!" Sesshomaru said menacingly. "Your Lady is asking. You are answering."

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. He needs to know, and then I'm sure he will tell me all about my friends, right, Myoga?"

"Thank you, Lady Kagome. I'm sure you can explain how such a thing happened. It is beyond the comprehension of this old flea."

Kagome sighed at his assumed modesty. She knew that Myoga valued himself very highly, indeed, and that his respect was just a put-on to satisfy her aggressive mate. "I was the one who cut off Inuyasha's arm, jii-chan. And I am very sorry, but I had no choice. He was about to kill Kohaku, and try to take me away from my mate. He had lost control to his demon blood, and it was the only way I could stop him!"

'Try to take her from her mate?' Myoga thought. He had seen some very strange things in his long life, but he had never once imagined that Kagome would willingly abandon her lawful husband, who was also her true love, for his vicious and high-strung brother. Sure, Sesshomaru had the looks, and the status, and the wealth, and the power, but Kagome was no gold-digger. Something was very wrong here.

"I did notice that Inuyasha was not wearing his beads of subjugation, Kagome. Was it you who removed them?" Myoga had never noticed that Kagome possessed the necessary physical strength or skills to overcome Inuyasha with a sword, but he did not mention that. Now was no time to be insulting the girl.

"No. I would never have been so foolish, no matter how many times Inuyasha tried to talk me into taking them off. It was Rin that did it."

"And what of Rin? If you crossed paths with my wretched half-brother, did you also see my ward?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Rin was with him, My Lord. She seemed… subdued. They both were in very poor condition, soaked in blood and filth. Neither one looked well-fed or happy."

Sesshomaru sighed. He had harbored no expectations of a happy reconciliation for the pair, but he had at least hoped they would make their way back to Edo safely. He had no obligation to share information with Myoga, but it seemed like a good time to bring Kagome up to speed on the situation with Rin and Inuyasha. "You know the saying 'Like Father, Like Son'. As our father did to my mother, Inuyasha betrayed Kagome for another. My ward, Rin. He pupped her, then threw her away when he discovered that I had mated Kagome to regain her honor and that of our family."

"Is that all I am to you as well, Sesshomaru?"

He looked down to find Kagome looking back at him, a blank look on her face. Shit. He was not good at this. "I would die for you, Kagome." Still the blank look. "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled up at him. "And I you, mate. To the widths and depths and breadths of all my heart."

"Ahemmm…"

Sesshomaru wrenched his gaze from that of his mate. It was difficult. Returning to his typical, no-nonsense style, he finished his story. "Rin ran to the exterminator monk Ungai. She tricked him into purifying Inuyasha's pup."

Kagome gasped. It was so sad! Sure she was not happy with Inuyasha and Rin, and their callous treatment of her, but she would never have wished something so horrible upon the pair!

"Sesshomaru, it sounds like they need us. We have to go to them, now!"


	76. Chapter 76

Morning was on its way, and Sesshomaru was still undecided as to what to do about Kagome. He was also beginning to become perturbed with Jakotsu's extended absence. If he and the wolves returned east, without her, Kagome would be left with just a young, undisciplined kitsune to guard her. Unacceptable. Settling his mate down on the fur, he placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped outside. The wolves and fox were getting close. He flared his aura, and gave a long, low whistle, which would carry far. That should bring Ah-Uhn back. Hopefully the dragon would bring the errant mercenary with him.

As he dressed, he listened to his mate as she questioned Myoga about the well-being of her former pack. The flea had not been in Edo recently, and could not give her any news of the slayer, monk, or elder priestess.

Kouga came though the entrance of the cave carrying a piglet over his shoulder like a keg. He threw the gutted carcass to the floor in front of Kagome. She praised him lavishly. Kagome smiled to herself as she remembered how ungraciously she had reacted to such gifts when she was a mere 15-year-old girl. Amazingly, the quest to find the scattered jewel shards and their fight with Naraku had lasted just one year, followed by her forced three-year exile in the 21st century.

She had learned a lot in the six years since she had first come through the well. Being presented with a fine kill was an honor, and showed acknowledgement of her status as alpha female of the pack. She was unsure if Kouga was honoring her as alpha female of the wolf tribe, or Sess' pack, to which he had allied the Eastern Wolf Pack. Did Sess know of her position in Kouga's pack? If not, would there be trouble when he did find out? She sighed. There was always something new to worry about.

Shippou efficiently set up the fat young pig on a spit close to the fire, which glowed nicely, just right to start roasting the meat. When he heard his mother sigh, he threw himself down by her side. "Hey, Kagome. How ya doin'?" He asked gently, reaching out to stroke her hair. Sesshomaru had a lot of self-control, but the fox had been a little worried that he would overtax her. Kagome hated being treated like a weak human, but her body would never be as tough as that of a demon, and she needed regular food and rest to stay healthy. He knew there was no chance she had slept that night, but she seemed not only unhurt, but wide-awake and full of energy as well. More effects of sharing her mate's blood?

"I'm fine, Ship. We need to get started making plans. Can you find me some paper and something to write with?"

Shippou drew a small leather sack from inside his haori, and dumped it out onto the floor of the cave. Kagome was touched beyond words when she saw that he had managed to save some of the crayons she had brought him to color with when he was very small. She watched as he selected the longest stub, which he then performed some magic over, turning it into a pink pencil.

"Shippou! My 'Hello Kitty' pencil! You remembered it!"

Shippou handed her the well-chewed pencil, which he remembered her using to do her homework by firelight. "Of course I remember, Mommy. I remember everything."

Sesshomaru growled when he smelt tears.

"It's okay, Sess. I'm just feeling a little… sentimental, I guess you could say."

"Hmmm."

"All right, how about paper, Ship?"

Shippou reached into his haori again, pulling out a few scraps of cheap newsprint. The remains of an old coloring book were transformed into a sheaf of writing paper.

Kagome lay on her belly, knees bent, ankles tangled together as she set to work with her paper and pink pencil. Kouga shot a glance at Sesshomaru. The demon lord's eyes were following the movements of Kagome's little bare feet as they wandered back and forth in the air. The thin sillk of her kimono clung lovingly to the shape of her rounded buttocks. This was like the good old days, all right. The wolf had come across Sesshomaru watching the little priestess as she labored over her schoolbooks in just this stance on more than one occasion. Kouga didn't even feel any need to deny to himself that he had been watching her as well. He had always considered it his right to keep tabs on Inuyasha's pack and check on his woman. The wolf demon maneuvered himself so that he was able to look down the front of her loose kimono without being too obvious.

Sesshomaru saw the way the wolf was watching Kagome, but decided not to make an issue of it. His beast was tranquil, calm and satisfied after being set loose by the onsen. Kagome's scent proved to whom she belonged.

Kagome drew two lines from the top to the bottom of the paper. She created columns, labeling the first one "Sess", the second one "Kagome", and the third one "Kouga".

"Okay, I'm making a list. Sess, I'm guessing your primary goal is to defeat your father. Is that correct?"

"Not really. My primary goal is to keep you safe. My father is, however, the biggest threat to your safety."

She poked the eraser of her pencil between her smiling lips, thinking about how sweet her new mate was. Kouga let out a groan. Once again, Sesshomaru managed to ignore the wolf.

"So Sess' number one goal is to defeat his father. What else, Sess?"

"After you, Kagome, Rin is my next concern. But I don't think we should be chasing after her and Inuyasha. They have made their choices, and need to work things out between the two of them."

Kagome nonetheless wrote 'Rin' in Sess' column. "Anything else, Sesshy?"

He shook his head at the way she mangled his name, but the way he was feeling after last night, he was not going to voice any complaints. "Protect the Western Lands. My father announced his plans to take them from me, as well as you, mate."

"How about you, Kouga?"

"The safety of my people." Kagome scrawled that down under Kouga's name.

"What else?"

"My lands."

"Okay." She scribbled some more, tongue poked out a little as she concentrated. It had been a while since she had done anything like this.

"Here's mine. Number one: Stop hiding in this cave." She looked hard at Sesshomaru. "I know your father is dangerous, but so was Naraku. Number two: Kouga's tribe. I don't know if you have been informed of this, Sess, but I am considered a member of the wolf tribe, and as their sister, I want them moved somewhere where they will be safe, and have game to hunt. They can't be allowed to starve to death while Kouga fights for his territory. Then, number three: make sure Sango, Miroku and Kaede are okay. I had promised Sango I would be there to help her give birth to her baby. I've been gone for a month now, so I've obviously broken that promise. Besides which, I just disappeared from Edo with no warning. I'm sure they must be worried about me."

"How did that happen, Kagome?" Kouga had not been told about her abduction by Kohaku.

Sesshomaru did not want to waste the morning with a detailed recounting of past history. "Inuyasha once again proved himself incapable of remaining faithful, betraying his vows to Kagome and impregnating Rin. Kohaku drugged Kagome and took her from Edo. When I found them in the forest, Kagome was almost dead. I brought her here and made her my mate, then left her in the care of Kohaku while I sought out Rin and Inuyasha. Inuyasha chose to dispute my right to mate with Kagome, and came here to take her back. She had been practicing her swordsmanship, and cut off Inuyasha's left arm with her new sword when he injured Kohaku.

"Wow, Kagome. I knew you had been practicing your swordsmanship, but I had no idea you were good enough to take on Inuyasha!" Ginta cut in, impressed. Inuyasha may be a half-breed, but he was a very powerful fighter.

"She is not that good."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Sess." Kagome sighed. "Actually, he's right. I'm not that good. The sword is sentient, and I suspect it made me do what it thought was necessary."

"Where is Kohaku? I haven't seen him around since we arrived." Kouga asked. Kohaku was an impressive fighter, and could prove to be a valuable ally.

There was a long silence. It was Kagome who finally broke it. "He's dead, Kouga. I killed him."

"You killed him? The slayer?"

Kagome nodded miserably.

"ENOUGH!" Sess didn't want to feel the waves of depression which were taking over Kagome's aura.

Kagome decided to plow ahead. "Our objectives are to move Kouga's tribe to a safer location, defeat Sess' father to keep him from getting his hands on me and the Western Lands, take back Kouga's lands, and make contact with my friends in Edo. Do we all agree on that?"

There seemed to be no disagreement. "Kouga, are there any areas in your territory with enough game that are far enough from Fudo so your people can be safe?"

Kouga shook his head. "The Eastern Mountains are mostly rock, rock, and more rock. Though there are a few river valleys here and there, the only part of my territory that will support more than a few wolves is the area around Fudo, the old Slayer's Village, and Midoriko's Cave."

Kagome had never been able to keep track of the various lands when she had traveled with Inuyasha. Demons, however, seemed to possess an instinctive knowledge of the lands and their borders. "Are we in the Western Lands now, Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her in disbelief. Moments ago, he had been marveling at her literacy and how astute she was. Now she was admitting that she didn't even know that she was in the Western Lands. "Yes, close to the border with the Eastern Lands. The Eastern Lands are rocky and mountainous, the West is rich and fertile." He said with pride. Of course, his lands were the best.

"Would it be unthinkable to move Kouga's pack to the Western Lands, just for the time being? Or would that violate some rule of demon society that I don't know about?"

"Is it true, Kouga, that my mate was considered a member of your pack?"

"Kagome is not just a member of the Eastern Wolf Tribe, but the alpha female. Nothing will ever change that, as long as I live."

"When you give in and mate Ayame, we will see how well that goes over." Kagome offered with a saucy smile.

Kouga looked at her, a serious look on his normally happy-go-lucky countenance. "If you do not stop suggesting that I mate with that obnoxious bitch, I will become very angry with you, Kagome."

Kagome gulped. Kouga did seem to be very close to getting angry. She knew she sometimes annoyed others with her attempts at matchmaking. Even gentle Miroku had become perturbed when she tried to push him to declare himself to Sango. "Sorry, Kouga. I just thought it would be the best thing for your tribe. You two would have powerful pups, and she has loved you for a very long time, after all."

"You seem determined to believe that I promised to mate with Ayame, and that I am going back on my word to her. It is you that I made such a promise to, never her."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He did not seem to be too disturbed by the way their conversation was going. Curiouser and curiouser.

Sesshomaru caught her glance, and said something that shocked her even more. "You should be honored by Kouga's devotion to you, Kagome. However, if he were to get stupid and try to kill me to take you from me, he would surely fail. This Sesshomaru is no weakling, and has no plans to die any time soon. If the Wolf Prince chooses to anticipate such an event, he will simply grow old and gray waiting."

"So you accept that I am the alpha female of Kouga's pack?" She asked in disbelief.

"Such a thing is not unheard of. Besides, my mother occupies the Cloud Palace, and I will never ask her to leave. I cannot see you wanting a life at court. Am I not correct, mate?"

Kagome shivered with dread. "No! I never want to live that kind of life. You won't try to make me, will you?"

"Do you see this Sesshomaru living in a palace, Kagome?"

She felt a surge of relief. "No. You seem to wander all over Japan on a whim."

"I would never demand of you what I am unwilling to undertake myself. While you are by title the Lady of the Western Lands, I have no pack as such, and will not begrudge you keeping your place in the Eastern Wolf Tribe. This mountainside is full of adequate caves."

Kagome jumped to her feet and flung herself at Sesshomaru, who caught her in his arms. He could not help directing a triumphant smirk at Kouga. For Sesshomaru, it was a win-win situation. Kagome would be surrounded by wolves, any of whom would gladly protect her with their lives. And this was the first time she had ever run to him, the way she used to run to his half-brother. He cradled her to his chest, surrounded by her warm, happy glow.


	77. Chapter 77

"Stop." Sesshomaru's deep voice rang out as Kagome reached out to untie the strand of hair that secured Myoga to her mate's armor. "This Sesshomaru has business to discuss with the flea, and if you free him, he will run."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself before she uttered a sound. She lowered her hand to her side. Sesshomaru had astounded her when he didn't make a fuss when he was told she was the alpha female of Kouga's tribe. He had even gone along with her idea to bring the wolves to live on Western Lands. The least she could do was grant him the same respect he had accorded her. Sesshomaru had told her of his determination to be a good mate to her. She would do no less in return. Kagome felt a glow of achievement run through her. She could do this. Be a good mate. If it had been Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's place, she would have argued with him and "sat" him, in front of Kouga, and Kouga's men, no less.

Sesshomaru, accustomed to Kagome's stubborn nature, was surprised when she calmly complied with his order. He gave her a warm look, which she returned with interest. He stalked toward her, smirking when her scent suddenly became spicy and her heart beat quicker.

Kagome sighed with disappointment when he bypassed her and started donning his armor. She picked up the last piece, and their hands collided, then worked together to buckle it in place. She stroked the silk of his haori smooth, and looked up into his face. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, and he smiled back. 'Sigh.'

Sesshomaru drew back and walked away from her, dragging Myoga along with him. At the mouth of the cave, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Prepare to leave on short notice. Kagome, dress in your slayer uniform, and make sure your weapons are in order. Wrap the mirror and prepare it to go into Ah-Uhn's saddlebags." He swept out the door in a flourish of white silk and fur. Kagome clasped her hands over her chest. Her mate was so dashing!

Kouga came up behind Kagome, laying a warm hand on her shoulder. "You are certainly doing a lot of sighing lately, Kagome."

"Did I sigh out loud?" She asked, her cheeks glowing scarlet with embarrassment.

"At least three times in the last few minutes. I told you that you were making a mistake, choosing that over-bred show dog."

"Kouga! If you really must know, I was sighing because he's so…" Kagome caught herself before she used the word 'dreamy', and made an even bigger fool of herself. No need to let the guys know how much of a dork she really was. "Err… Honorable. Noble. He didn't blink an eye when he found out my position in your pack, and I have to think that it was really generous of him to allow your people to move into the Western Lands."

"It's a load off my mind, I can tell you that. With you watching over my people, I can put all my efforts into fighting."

"I will do my best, Kouga. You know that."

"Hey, you two, break it up!"

Kagome pulled her hands from Kouga's grasp. She hadn't even noticed when he took hold of them. She blushed again. "All right, Ship. Let's get this show on the road!"

Sesshomaru walked a good distance from the cave before speaking to Myoga. The little flea demon was not just Inuyasha's retainer, he was the oldest of the few remaining nobles of his father's court. While Myoga was a coward, and of no use in a fight, his father had kept him around for a reason. While the flea was termed an 'advisor', what he really excelled at was information gathering. Grandpa Myoga was a very skillful little spy.

Sess pinched the flea between two elegant claws, and held him up at eye level. "So, Myoga. What really brings you to my camp?"

"As I said, Lord Sesshomaru, I came in search of the Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru pinched harder. "Inuyasha did not tell me you had made her your mate!"

"Inuyasha, or Inutaisho, flea? Which one do you serve now?"

"I… I don't know of what you speak, My Lord!"

"You are useless to me then. Die." He pinched much harder, until he heard a chitonous crunch.

"Please! Master! I beg of you…"

"Do not 'Master' me, vermin. You have never acknowledged my rightful place as Lord of the West. You have ever been a faithful lackey of my father, and my wretched half-brother after him, and I have no doubt you were among the first he summoned when he returned from Hell."

"Inutaisho has returned from Hell?"

"I will play your little game for the moment, flea. Do not be too surprised when it ceases to amuse me, however. Inutaisho has returned from Hell. I came upon him in the forest, and he informed me of his intentions to steal my throne and my mate from me."

"Kagome?"

"I have only one mate, fool."

"Oh, dear me. That could be a problem."

"Indeed."


	78. Chapter 78

I hate original characters too. Mea Culpa (My Bad). A tatara is the furnace in which the steel for Japanese swords is created. Earlier, it meant the bellows that was used to make the fire hot. Tatara can also be a woman's name, and signifies heat. A murage is the overseer of the tatara. They often lost their vision due to the bright light generated by the tatara. While the word tatara often refers to both the furnace itself and the whole operation, the traditional name for the building that housed the tatara was called a takadono.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

None of the other villagers were interested in a human who would soon be dead anyway, and they cleared off once the free show was over. Kin and Ken thought Jak's body felt very cold, and as it was nearly winter, they took him to the takadono, the building where the steel-making furnace was housed. At least his last moments would not be spent lying on the cold, muddy ground. Jak was badly damaged, too damaged for even the strongest demon to have any hope of recovery. And yet, he did not fade away as they expected. As they watched, his bones began to knit. Seeing what was taking place, though having no idea how such a thing was possible, Kin and Ken hurried to straighten his limbs. They needed more help. Kin called out for his mother.

The old murage left her place by the furnace, and crouched by Jak's side. She could feel the presence of her mate's sword. "Is this him, the boy you entrusted with your father's sword?"

"Yes, Tatara. He is a most amazing human." Ken answered for Kin, who was busy making sure Jak's right arm, broken in at least three places, was perfectly straight. Ken got up, and returned with a basin of water and a cloth, which he wetted and placed in the old demoness' hand. "Clean him up, will you? I can't even begin to see all his injuries. He's all covered with blood, or something…" He stuck his finger into the dark green fluid, looking at it curiously. "Maybe he's not a human after all."

Tatara scrunched up her face in an attempt to make out Jak's features. She was a mole demon, so her eyesight had never been too good. Century upon century watching over the forge, with its intense light, had damaged what little eyesight she had been born with. "Poor boy." She carefully began washing the sticky substance from Jak's body, cutting the fine silk caftan away with her claws. She crooned to her patient as she worked, stroking her fingers over his face. "Ken, his face isn't healing well. Tell me what you see."

Ken pulled his attention away from Jak's left leg. There was nothing more he could do there anyway. It appeared to be healing straight and true. "What a shame." He muttered. The pins that held Jak's hair in place had come loose, and he pushed a stray lock behind the boy's ear as he surveyed the damage to his face. "I got the impression that his looks were very important to him." Ken was extremely vain, and he felt he had encountered a kindred spirit in the pretty young mercenary.

Kin had an enviable physique. Unlike Ken, his face was not overly attractive. His father was a badger, but had inherited his mother's mole-like squint. He thought Ken was way too concerned with physical appearances. "He'll live. That in itself is a miracle." He peered closely at Jak's face. "One side isn't too damaged. Maybe he can wear a mask or something."

"You should make one for him, Kin. Your father forged just such a mask for the old Inutaisho, whose handsome face was ruined in a battle. It was before we crossed over from the Continent with his son. In those days we still did a lot of work in bronze. The mask was the face of a snarling inu, very fierce and warlike!" Tatara could ramble on for hours about the old days before she and her mate had come to Japan.

"You could make him a mask like a geisha!" Ken suggested.

Jak moaned. What the hell were these people talking about? Mask like a geisha? He tried to open his eyes and sit up, and felt hands holding him down. All he could see was a little light. "Can't see…"

"You are among friends. Your face is a little swollen, that's why your eyes won't open all the way." Ken did not want to make the injury to his face sound too alarming. "Tatara, stay with Jakotsu while Kin and I find some blankets for him."

"Do I… know you?" Jak asked weakly.

"It's Kin and Ken, and Kin's mother Tatara. You were thrown from a demon steed into the street in front of our shop. Do you remember?"

"Ohhh, yeah. I remember."

Kin and Ken left, leaving Jak alone with Tatara. "Head hurts so bad."

"Hush, child. If your rate of healing is anything to go by, I'm sure the pain will go away soon. Apparently you are not as human as you appear."

"No. Much more than human."

When Jak awoke in the morning, he was suffering much less, and he was able to open his eyes without a problem. Tatara still sat by his side. "Thank you for staying with me." His voice sounded rough to his own ears. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It was very kind of you." Jak had not experienced a lot of kindness in his life. Really, other than his sister, only Bankotsu and Kagome had ever treated him well.

"I'm a mother. I'm used to sitting up with silly boys who hurt themselves roughhousing."

"I'm in the demon village, right?"

"Yes, it is my mate's sword you carry."

"My sword?" Jak asked. "Did I break it?"

Kin heard his mother and Jak talking. "You were really waling on that dragon with it last night, but it is my father's sword, forged by his own hand. It's still in one piece." He grabbed the sword and placed it in Jak's hand.

Jak kept his hold on the sword, and inched up so he was resting on his elbows. "Help me up. Please." The sword in his hand helped, but he hated feeling vulnerable.

With Kin's assistance, he made it to his feet. Kin draped a blanket over his nude body. "You were hurt badly. It looks like your body has healed completely, but there's something you need to know."

"What?" Kin didn't answer right away, which scared Jakotsu. "What is it that I need to know?"

"Your face…"

"I don't think I want to hear this."

"Be grateful that you are even alive. The fall you took would have killed most demons."

"Do you have a mirror?"

"No."

Jak glanced down at the blade of his sword. He had polished it for hour upon hour, and the blade, though ancient, had taken on a respectable shine.

"Don't look, not yet. The swelling hasn't gone down all the way, and I'm sure it will get better."

"I'll kill myself."

"Don't be stupid. You are a warrior. Who cares about your face?"

Jak bit his lip, thinking of Bankotsu. Even though Bank was the most beautiful human Jak had ever seen, he had always praised Jak's looks.

He held the sword up and gazed into the shiny surface. One side of his face looked fine, a little beat up, maybe. The other side looked… really bad. He cleared his throat. His voice was still hoarse. "Well."

"Your body still looks great, and if you want, I will make you a mask."

"Thank you." Jak lowered the sword to his side. "Did you save my clothing?"

"In the corner."

Still bundled in the blanket, Jak made his way over to the pile of filthy, rose colored silk. He rummaged through the ruined garments, unobtrusively feeling to determine if the money and jewelry he had concealed in them were still there. 'My saviors must be very honest,' he concluded. They had not searched his clothing for valuables. "I will need to buy new clothes."

"I'm sure the tailor will be glad to come here. In the meantime, would you like some breakfast? I have no idea what you eat, but I'm sure we can find you something…"

"Sake?" Jak asked, hopefully. He needed it.

A short while later, the tailor and his mate bustled into the takadono. The squirrel demons busily set about measuring Jak for a new set of garments. "We don't see many humans around here." Said the female. She interrupted herself to call out some measurements to her mate. "You must belong to that group of demon slayers that have been coming to our village lately."

"Yes." He answered tersely.

"What are you slayers doing in demon territory? These lands belong to Lord Sesshomaru. He does not allow humans to settle on his lands, you know."

"I am in the employ of your lord. Right now, I am looking for his ward. The young human girl that followed him everywhere. She may be in the company of your lord's half-brother, Inuyasha."

"Hmmm…" The squirrel mumbled. "What kind of clothing did you have in mind?"

Jak could not bring himself to get excited over selecting styles and fabrics. Normally he would be verbose and excited about having a new outfit made just for him, but now that his face was ruined, it changed everything. "Demon slayers uniform. Plain black. Even the armor."


	79. Chapter 79

Kagome set aside her slayer's uniform. She would save changing into it for last. Clothing seemed to play a strange role in her life. Her school uniform, with its short green skirt and red tie. The red and white miko's outfit. She remembered how upset Inuyasha had been the first time he saw her dressed that way. She found herself understanding Inuyasha a little better. The form-fitting, black leather uniform was like a lodestone for memories of Sango and Kohaku, and the ghosts of their extinct tribe. It must have hurt Inuyasha badly to see her dressed in clothing that had once belonged to Kikyo. She took the mirror from its place on the wall, gently placing it on a pile of silk kimono. She gazed thoughtfully into the mirror, staring into her own eyes. More serious looking, they were the eyes of a grown-up now. Other than the expression in her eyes, her reflection hadn't changed much over the years. The same heart-shaped face, the same pillowy pink lips. So many of her schoolmates had undergone collagen injections to plump their lips, plastic surgery to open up their eyes, even operations to remove a set of ribs to give themselves a perfect figure. Even at fifteen, she had been taller than her mother. She thought of her grandpa, with his classic Japanese looks. He was her mother's father. She had only ever seen one out-of-focus photograph of her own father, but he must be the one who gave her blue eyes and long legs. Just right for the 21st century. She giggled. In this era, Jak would be considered the beauty, even if he was a boy. Now she frowned. She had been pushing her concern for Jak to the back of her mind. He had been gone an awfully long time.

Thoughtfully, she touched her fingers to the surface of the mirror. Where could he be? He wouldn't have left her, would he, to go back to Bankotsu? To Kagome's shock, her fingertips sunk into the surface of the mirror, as if it were a basin of water. She pulled her hand back like it had been bitten by a snake.

That's the way Sesshomaru found her, still dressed in her short kimono, crouched over the mirror. His first reaction was lust. Though the kimono covered more of her than her old uniform had, there was something very poignant about the way the fabric rode up to reveal the soft, pale flesh of the backs of her thighs. When he saw the mirror, and how still she was, he felt a stab of unease. He had known that mirror meant trouble. He came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Check this out, Sesshomaru…" She said, very softly. She reached out to touch the surface of the mirror. He wanted to grab hold of her hand, but restrained himself, watching over her shoulder as her fingers stroked the shiny glass. "Show me Jak…" The surface rippled. "Look, Sess, it's Jak. And I think I recognize that man with him. He runs the armorer's shop in the village. I don't recognize the building they are in, though."

"It is the takadono. See the high roof beams?"

"Oh, yeah. Can we go get him, Sess, please?"

"No telling for sure what this vision represents, Kagome. Could be what is happening now, could be the past, could be the future. Could be something that just might happen. I have summoned Ah-Uhn. The image in the mirror doesn't look troubling, so we will wait and see if he returns with the dragon."

"You recognize this mirror from somewhere, don't you?"

"It looks like one that my mother kept by her side, in the Cloud Palace. I don't know why she contrived to send it here."

"You are her son. She must have sent it to help, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The woman is a cipher. You can really only trust my mother to do what is best for herself. Don't make any assumptions that she holds any loyalty to this Sesshomaru, or to yourself, especially, Kagome. If you do, you are bound to be let down."

No wonder Sess was so bitter and angry! Back in the old days, before Rin showed up, she was under the impression he was just pure evil. Rin. She was surprised and grateful that Sess had chosen to be with her rather than chase after Rin. She wasn't used to being placed first, and she would show him her appreciation. "Show us Rin." The mirror revealed a scene in the forest. Rin was down on her knees, bracing herself on her forearms as Inuyasha pushed into her from behind. Kagome jerked her hand back from the mirror. "Well, they seem to be getting along okay, after all…" She giggled nervously, looking back over her shoulder at her mate to gauge his reaction. Rin was like a daughter to him, after all. It must be strange seeing her doing THAT with his brother. Sess was hard to read, but if she had to place a bet, she was thinking that he looked strangely relieved.

"Show Sess his father." They both watched as the mirror rippled. There was Inutaisho, minimally draped in a silk sheet, being tended to by a very beautiful woman. She was tenderly combing out the muscular demon's long, silky hair. Really, was this mirror tuned to the porn channel, or what? Even down to her gauzy, pink harem outfit, the woman looked strangely like Barbara Eden, in the old American television show. Kagome whispered in awe… "Jeannie!"

"That is no genie. That is just a very minor goddess, Amaya, one of my father's sluts."

Sess pulled her back from the mirror, turning it face-down on the pile of silk kimono.

Kagome decided not to make an issue of his high-handedness. She would check on Sango later. She turned her attention to the flea, who remained tied to Sesshomaru's armor. She addressed him sternly, and this time did not call him Grandpa. "Myoga. You have told me a lot of romantic stories about Inutaisho and Inuyasha's mother. Never once did you indicate that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive, and that Inutaisho abandoned his mate and his child. Now it turns out that he wants to abduct me and use me for my power. It seems to me like you haven't been honest, at all. Everything you have ever told me has all been a bunch of bullshit, hasn't it?"

"My intentions were the best, Lady Kagome! My tales were merely the reminiscences of a loyal old retainer. I never expected Inutaisho to return from the grave, and become a danger to you! It is all the fault of that S'ounga…"


	80. Chapter 80

Kagome sat cross-legged on the floor of the cave. Her eyes drifted shut. She imagined Miroku's deep, charismatic voice. 'Breathe in through the right nostril, fill the lungs from top to bottom. Now, hold. Starting at the top of your lungs, breathe out through the left nostril. Feel the tension leaving your body.' Maybe she was wrong to be upset with Myoga. She linked her hands behind her back, and pressed them upward, holding the stretch for a moment, the relaxing. 'He was just telling stories. Inuyasha grew up without his father, and Myoga's stories at least gave him a heroic father-figure to look up to.' She stretched her right arm up in the air, inhaling deeply, pushing her hand as high as she could reach, and flexed her fingers. 'Could Myoga be trusted now, if I were to ask him for the real truth about Inuyasha's father?' Exhaling slowly, she brought her hand back down to her lap. She reached upward, slowly, slowly, with her left hand, managing her breathing so her lungs were filled to capacity exactly when her hand reached its apogee. 'Hold, now imagine you are picking an apple from the high branch of a tree overhead.' She flexed her fingers as if she was palming the apple. The stretch felt good. Emptying her mind as she exhaled, she changed positions, stretching her left leg out straight in front of her, and bending her right knee so the heel of her foot rested behind her butt.

Sesshomaru had watched her doing this many times before, most often at sunrise, in the company of the monk. Now, as in the past, she made a beautiful, sensuous picture. He growled lowly, so as not to disturb her concentration, and the others exited the cave. His eyes did not leave her body as she raised both hands toward the ceiling, then sank backward gracefully, so that her head rested on the floor. The monk had never been able to resist the urge to "assist" her in this pose, and more often than not, what was supposed to be an exercise in tranquility would end abruptly, with the monk receiving a sharp smack on the cheek, and the camp would erupt back into its typical state of chaos and disorder.

"Breath out completely. Feel the negative energy flowing out through your fingertips." When she peeked at him out the corner of her eye, Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow in response and continued on, his voice slow and calm. "Stretch, and reach. Reach further. Further. Now release, and inhale. Slowly. Feel the positive energy filling your body."

Next, he guided Kagome through reversing her stretch. She leaned forward gracefully, grasping the ball of her outstretched foot. Sesshomaru smirked. He continued to use his voice to lead her through her routine of stretches and yoga poses, but refrained from touching her, and soon she was able to relax as his voice led her down a path, into a state of harmonious balance. Afterwards, he held her relaxed body to his chest. Even Myoga, who remained tied to his armor, had the good sense to keep still for once.

Kagome burrowed her face into her mate's silk-covered chest. Hmmm. It felt so good to be held like this. He was so strong, and so warm. She allowed herself to drift off to sleep, more content than she had ever been in her life.

Sess held her like that for a few hours. She needed the sleep, and he was soothed by her calm fragrance and the tranquility that permeated her aura. This is the way she should smell and feel all the time. As soon as his father was taken care of, he would make it so. The quiet was disrupted all too soon, however, by the sound of Ah-Uhn's arrival, accompanied by the annoying shrieking that always announced the presence of his retainer, Jaken. Deciding to spare his mate an unpleasant awakening, he bent his head down and nuzzled her cheek, and was rewarded by the look in her eyes as they slowly opened up, gazing into his.

Kagome snuggled closer against him, and in return felt moko-moko wrap snugly around her. She petted the fluffy fur gently. Jaken was getting closer, his quarrelsome voice getting louder, and she felt the tranquil moment fracture. Sigh.

The little green imp came barreling through the mouth of the cave, waving the Staff of Two Heads around and crying little green tears of impotent rage. "Lord Sesshomaru, we have to find Rin. That little stinking turnip has no common sense, and no respect for her elders. She wandered off without telling me or Lady Kaede where she was going! I summoned Ah-Uhn and ordered him to find her, but he brought me here instead!" Jaken eyed Kagome, who was looking dewy and very happy in his lord's arms. The sight further infuriated the little toad. If Jaken was having a bad day, everyone else should as well. "Wipe that smile off your face, hussy! Little Rin is missing, and you are keeping Lord Sesshomaru from finding her!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice was quiet and very forbidding.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru, sire…" Jaken groveled.

"You have disappointed me, Jaken."

"But master, Rin is such a sneaky little ningen! It was really not my fault…"

"Silence, Jaken. Rin had a reason for sneaking off. She sought out that wretched monk and tricked him into purifying Inuyasha's pup."

Jaken had been around his master for a long time, and was accustomed to his manner of speaking. "Wretched monk, wretched monk. He can't mean Miroku, though he IS kind of wretched… Ahh. Ungai." Jaken let out an outraged squawk. "That wretched monk purified our pup?"

"The pup was Inuyasha's." Replied Sesshomaru, laconically.

"But master! This is terrible news!"

"It was Rin's choice, Jaken, and most likely for the best."

Kagome felt a bit of a chill. "Why do you think that, Sesshomaru, is it because it would have been a hanyou?"

Sess did not like where this conversation was headed. He did not intend on entering into a debate with her on the subject, ever. He threw out a red herring. "Inuyasha has not shown himself a loyal mate, and Rin's behavior has become erratic, since she entered adulthood. Getting rid of the pup was the most level-headed thing the girl has done in the last five years."

Jaken was left blustering and stuttering. Kagome was rendered speechless. Sesshomaru smirked. He didn't talk much, but that does not mean he was without skills in the art of verbal combat.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru. You have to save Rin!" Jaken squawked. Sesshomaru felt he had had this conversation before.

"Is Rin not capable of making her own decisions?"

Kagome thought that Sess had a point, but she had a bad feeling that Rin was in trouble. Hadn't Sess told her that the visions shown by the mirror could not be taken at face value? Maybe the scene the mirror showed her was some time in the past. Rin could be wandering, alone and confused, in the forest. Another thought lurked at the back of her mind. What if Rin was with Inuyasha, but it was against her will? She did not want to beg Sess to look for Rin. It would do no good, anyway. She knew him well enough to know that he would do what he considered right. But she was his mate. Lady of the West, right?

"Jaken," Kagome spoke commandingly, "Take Ah-Uhn. Go to the demon village and retrieve the mercenary Jakotsu for me."

Jaken looked at her hopefully.

"I gather that Ah-Uhn is somehow capable of locating Rin?"

"Yes, milady."

" You and Jakotsu are to find Rin, and take whatever measures are necessary to assure her well-being. Am I to assume you are willing to stay with Rin, and watch over her?"

"Yes, milady."

"Then do so. When you get to Edo, or wherever it is Rin decides she wants to go, send Ah-Uhn and Jakotsu back to me."

"Yes, milady." Jaken bowed, scrambling backward.

When the imp was gone, Kagome had to fight the inclination to give Sesshomaru her best puppy-dog eyes. She was a big girl, and it was time to put on her big girl pants. "Time to question the flea, My Lord."

Sesshomaru did not say anything, but he did not seem displeased.


	81. Chapter 81

"What do you think, Bank, is she going to betray us?" Amaya had decided to go back to Fudo, telling them she would keep an eye on Inu.

"I think it's too late to worry about that now. It's a beautiful night, so shut up and look at the stars." When Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Sango, her first instinct was to pull away from him. But she had been thinking a lot lately. Growing up, her life had been defined by discipline. Then, Naraku had come along, and it was about pain. When Naraku was defeated, she had actually dared to hope that her life would change. At first, it seemed she had gotten everything she had hoped for. Kohaku made it through the ordeal alive. Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared, and he asked her to marry him, just as he had promised he would. But soon she had found that her life had not really changed all that much. Kohaku had survived, but he would never be the same gentle boy she had tried to protect from the hard world they grew up in. Miroku got her pregnant, and went out on the road with Inuyasha, leaving her to watch over the village of Edo. She knew that, although Miroku had married her, he was up to his old tricks, not just with girls in far off villages, but with the women of Edo as well, whom she had to pass in the street every day. She looked down at her hand, and watched Bankotsu's thumb as it rubbed her palm in a circular motion. His touch felt so good. No words were spoken, but she allowed herself to relax against his side. Now she was dead. Now she was dead, and it didn't seem like an entirely bad thing. She remembered one of the things Kagome had told her. 'Stop and smell the roses.' Kagome had explained that that meant to set duty aside for a moment to appreciate the beauty of the world, and its simple pleasures. Sometimes, when it seemed like her life was too much to bear, 'stop and smell the roses' was the only thing that kept her going. Kagome had taught her to appreciate the beauty of a small moment. Sango looked up, to find Bankotsu looking at her intensely. What was that other thing that Kagome said? 'Seize the day.'

Bank was startled when he found himself shoved to the ground. Had Sango spotted some danger, an assassin's silent arrow shot into the circle of light cast by their fire? Her face was very close, her eyes staring intently into his own. Her lips came crashing down on his, her tongue was in his mouth, her hands cradling the sides of his face. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, and let her have her way with him.


	82. Chapter 82

Sesshomaru untied the long strand of hair that attached Myoga to his armor. He handed the dangling flea over to Kagome. Kagome found her writing tablet, and threw herself down on the fur in her favorite thinking position. She stared at the blank page in front of her for a while, chewing on her pink pencil for inspiration. She wanted to approach this interrogation methodically. Myoga had been very close to Inutaisho, and it was very possible that he might hold the key to defeating him. She began scribbling industriously. 'Jak is not like the walking dead summoned back from Hell by S'ounga. Does Myoga know what method Inutaisho is using to resurrect the dead?' Kouga had said that he had killed the same revenants repeatedly. If she knew how they were created, she might be able to figure out what powered them. If she found out what powered them, she might be able to discover a way to end the cycle. She skipped a space and wrote 'Seal S'ounga once and for all.' Heck with that sending S'ounga back to Hell bullshit.

Sess had been looking forward to watching Kagome question the little flea. He wasn't expecting to witness any bloody mutilations, but her lack of aggression was disappointing. It appeared that she was preparing to write more lists. He had been hoping for a lot more action. "Time is of the essence, Kagome."

Her thought process interrupted, Kagome snapped back without thinking. "You're just like your stupid brother, Sesshomaru. You want to rush off without thinking and hack things up with your big fucking sword. Well, from what I've heard about your father, I don't really think that's going to work out so well. I think you know that too, or you wouldn't be willing to degrade yourself by even be talking to a "loser" like Kouga, now would you?"

Looking up, she stared into his eyes, shocked at her own words. They had both been trying so hard to treat each other well.

"You think I am not strong enough to defeat my father alone, Kagome?" Sesshomaru grabbed the collar of her kimono and dragged her to her feet. Pencil and paper went flying. "If he had not fled dishonorably, I would have sent him back to Hell already!" He snarled vehemently, shaking her for emphasis.

Kagome clasped Myoga to her chest, staring up at her mate in alarm. This was the old Sesshomaru she was dealing with. She gathered her resolve. She had never been one to back down, and she wasn't going to let his intimidating ways shut her up. "And if you had, what then? He's got S'ounga, for crying out loud! Why the fuck did any of us think it would do any good to send that sword back to Hell? Tetsusaiga can open a portal to Hell. Tensaiga could open a portal to Hell. Bakusaiga can open a portal to Hell. Your mother-fucking mother has a necklace that can open a portal to Hell. Even that stupid bitch Kikyo was capable of opening up portals to Hell, for Kami's sake!" Kagome was shrieking at the top of her lungs. After being nice for so long, it felt kind of good to cut loose.

Sesshomaru shook her harder, causing her head to whip backwards hard enough that her jaw snapped shut on her tongue. Ouch! That hurt! And the situation was getting really scary. Sesshomaru's intimating demonic aura made it hard to even breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome! Please! Just stop!"

"Shut up, Myoga! Don't try to act blameless, like you always do! All your stories about the great and noble Inutaisho! Lulling us into a false sense of security! Fine! Sesshomaru. Leave. Go do whatever the fuck you want! Take this damned flea with you. I hope you both get killed! Fucking demons! Shit for brains!" She began kicking at Sesshomaru's shins in her rage.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared, his lengthening fangs too close to her face for comfort.

Kagome raised one hand to claw at his face, her own fingers growing pink. "Why should I care what happens to you, anyway? You don't care what I think. You never cared about me at all! You are so full of shit! The only reason you mated me was to keep me away from your father!" Kagome was panting in rage.

"How dare you, stupid girl." Sesshomaru hissed. He flung her to the floor of the cave, even in his anger taking care to make sure she landed on the fur. He loomed over her, demonic powers blowing his hair and moko-moko's fur in a chaotic wind. "For years, I watched over you, thinking you would always belong to my wretched brother. I never even looked at another. I gave myself to you, and this is what I get in return. Dishonorable human! I am your mate. You will give me the respect I deserve."

"If you want my respect, then respect me in return! Listen to my ideas. I didn't mean it. I don't want to see you dead, alright?" Kagome began to sob, tears running down her cheeks.

Her tears brought him back to his senses. Sesshomaru threw himself down on top of Kagome, once again taking care not to hurt her. She clenched her eyes shut, and turned her head to the side. It was unintentional, but by doing so she showed him the side of her neck which bore his mating mark. He burrowed his face between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling the mark, energized by the crackling tension between them. He whispered in her ear. "You do not wish to see me dead?"

"No!"

"I will do my best not to disappoint you, Kagome." He began to kiss her neck, with passion.

"Ahem…" Myoga was sweating liberally. He had never thought to see so much intensity from the cold-natured Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked down to find the little flea clasped tightly in her hand. "Oh, Myoga. I'm so sorry! You didn't get squished, did you?" The flea finally succumbed to his shattered nerves and fainted.


	83. Chapter 83

The pawnshop was even more disordered than usual. Jak had ripped it apart looking for the perfect "accessories" for his new demon slayer uniform. The light bone armor didn't provide enough protection for a swordsman such as Jak, and he had replaced it with a corslet (haratte) and Continental-style spaulders made of dragon scales. He was pondering a pair of high, demon leather boots. He was accustomed to wearing waraji sandals. The pawnbroker offered, "For such a charming customer, I would be honored to throw the boots in, free of charge." Jak pulled on the boots, which covered his long legs to mid-thigh, They were designed to fit loosely at the top. They would give him a place to hide his money and valuables.

"The villagers like you Jak. Why don't you consider staying here, with us?"

Jak was quiet for a moment as they walked through the village, side by side. He had received Ken's message. 'Stay with me.' He was glad for the half-mask (menpo) that hid his features. He was starting to care for Ken, and Kin and Tatara as well.

They arrived at the takadono, and were greeted by Tatara. The old woman had become Jak's drinking buddy during his recovery. Since she was almost blind, when she was the only one around, Jak didn't feel the need to hide his disfigurement. "I was just trying to convince Jak to stay with us, Tatara. You could train him as an apprentice."

Jak didn't give her time to answer. "Listen. An old woman once came upon a poisonous serpent as she was walking through the forest. It was winter, and the snake was frozen and practically dead. The old woman picked up the snake and took it to her hut. She held it to her breast until it grew warm. Every day she gave up part of her food to feed the snake, and every night throughout the cold winter, she kept the snake warm with the heat of her own body. Then, one day, the serpent suddenly bit her as she held him to her breast. 'Why did you bite me, when I saved your life, and fed you, and warmed you with my own body?' The old woman asked the serpent as she lay dying. The snake answered 'Have you forgotten? I am a serpent.'"

"I'm a mercenary. An assassin, and sometimes a highwayman. I don't just kill for a living. It's who I am."

"What about this girl, who you're supposed to be saving?" Kin asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru's ward. I had a chance to kill the little brat years ago. Now I guess it's my job to save her." Jak shrugged. "Not my usual line of work, but I'll do what must be done to serve my Lord and Lady."

"How do you intend on finding this girl?"

There was a disturbance out on the street. Along with everyone else in the village, they ran out to see what was causing the commotion.

There in the street stood a two-headed dragon, bearing a very cross-looking imp. "It looks like your ride, Jak."

Jak ran for the dragon, and jumped on his back, not even noticing that a small weasel had scampered up one of his boots and hidden in the wide cuff.


	84. Chapter 84

"You have picked up Inuyasha's weakness for profanity, mate. Such ignorance is unfitting to your position." Sesshomaru would never admit it, but Kagome's outburst had actually pleased him. He knew she had a wicked temper, and was prone to railing at those she cared about the most. Principally, up until now, that had been his younger brother. He did not mind being on the receiving end of her rants, if it meant that she truly cared for him. Plus, she was really hot when she was angry. That was when her spiritual powers burned brightest.

Kagome was ashamed of herself. She had tried so hard, but somehow she had fallen back into her old habits. She couldn't believe it. Screaming like a fishwife, at a great lord like Sesshomaru, no less. Maybe it was some kind of a curse. Maybe she could only keep a man for a month, before driving him away with her shrewish ways. That's all the longer Inuyasha could tolerate her before turning to Rin. She had been watching the progression of the moon through its phases. Tonight would be the night of the new moon. One month exactly. Still, she didn't appreciate being called ignorant. Not in the least.

"Not as ignorant as going into battle without a plan. And you are every bit as guilty of that as Inuyasha ever was. You obviously did not inherit your father's ability to strategize."

"Mygoa, you will be accompanying Sesshomaru into battle. You will be kept bound, and will not be allowed to escape. Therefore, you are dependent on his victory for your own survival. I'm sure that, given your track record of watching out for your own well-being, you will not allow Sesshomaru to simply rush off into battle unprepared, correct?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. You can be assured I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities." The little flea bowed his head obsequiously. As much as he had admired Inutaisho, his loyalties had been transferred to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inutaisho had died a noble death, and it was time for his sons to rule the West.

"Inutaisho has been building up a military presence in the Eastern town of Fudo. He has resurrected the Band of Seven to serve him, and he has a relatively small number of conventional human troops garrisoned there as well. We need to ask ourselves, why such a limited number of fighters, when we have already seen that S'ounga is capable of bringing back huge armies of the dead?"

"The walking dead S'ounga brought back were an abomination. Inutaisho never used S'ounga to raise troops." She was surprised that it was Sesshomaru, not Myoga, who answered her question.

This went along with Kagome's theories. Jak was very different than the revenants brought back by S'ounga. Unlike the crude, mindless zombies S'ounga summoned from Hell, Jak was very high-functioning, an actual living organism. He had been human, and now his capabilities clearly exceeded those of any mortal. "Do you know how Inutaisho brought the Band of Seven back to life?"

Myoga pulled a tiny handkerchief from his jacket, and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. "Inutaisho has always had the capability to summon the dead. It is one of his many gifts."

"He wants my power." She thought back to another powerful demon who had wanted to claim her power, not that of the Shikon no Tama. 'That man with the sad eyes.' "Hoshiyomi."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You weren't there, Sesshomaru. But you were, Myoga. Remember Hoshiyomi? He used the Naganata of Kenkon to capture my spiritual powers…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly. He knew the tale of the demon who changed his name to Hoshiyomi and his love for Sukiyomi. It had served as a cautionary tale for any demon who thought to take a human female as a lover. Much like his father's infatuation with Izayoi. Such things did not matter. He would simply have to be stronger than either Hoshiyomi or Inutaisho.

"Lady Kagome! Sukiyomi was able to seal Hoshiyomi using the Nine-Syllable Seal… The Seal of Doson."

Kagome frowned. "Myoga, I have only received training as a healer. Neither Kaede nor Miroku ever taught me the magical arts."

Myoga shook his head in disgust. What were the monk and the elder priestess thinking? "You know nothing of Onmyoudo?"

Kagome remembered Hoshiyomi telling her that she shared Sukiyomi's spiritual powers. She even remembered becoming Sukiyomi. She moved her lips soundlessly, and tried to make the slashing hand gestures the female Samurai had used to seal her lover. It was no use.

"Do you think you can channel Sukiyomi again, Kagome?" Asked the flea.

"Kagome is not going anywhere near my father."

"Lady Kagome may be our only hope." Myoga argued reasonably. "S'ounga needs to be sealed, Lord Sesshomaru. Defeating your father and sending him back to Hell is not even going to work as a temporary solution."


	85. Chapter 85

This chapter may be a little icky. If you are sensitive, you should probably skip reading it.

Miroku said a prayer as he pasted up new ofudas at the door of the large house. The headman's young wife gave him a dangerous look. "Monk Miroku, I am hoping you will honor our family by joining us for dinner." Dinner proved to be an elaborate affair, held in a spacious dining hall. The headman was a very old man. He had outlived three earlier wives, who had given him six handsome sons. The present wife watched Miroku as he did credit to the excellent meal, admiring his pretty face and unusual purple eyes. Miroku felt her eyes upon him, and looked up to see her tongue dart out and sweep across her full lower lip.

The man of the house spoke. "This village is without a holy man. My wife, Suki, is in need of spiritual guidance. You should consider staying with us for the winter." Suki nibbled a bite of eel from tips of her chopsticks. Miroku broke out in a sweat. Her lips and pearly little teeth reminded him of Kagome's, as did her uncommonly fine breasts.

"Actually, sir, I am on an urgent mission. I am searching for two missing priestesses."

"How interesting." The headman commented. "Boys, have you heard talk of any unfamiliar priestesses in the area?"

"No, father." Answered the six sons, in unison.

"If you cannot stay for long, at least rest here overnight, and get a fresh start in the morning." Suki suggested. Staying the night only made common sense, Miroku told himself, as dusk was already falling.

Miroku changed in the sleeping garments provided by his host, and was settling down to sleep when the door slid open and Suki entered the room. She was wearing a bright red silk kimono. "My Lady. What a surprise. Are you here for that spiritual guidance your husband mentioned?"

Suki shrugged the kimono off her shoulders, and it slithered to the floor. Her figure was indeed luscious, very round and firm and perky, making Miroku think again of Kagome. When she sunk to her knees before him, he was nearly lost. "Suki… I can't do this."

Suki loosened the simple tie that held his sleeping pants in place. The look on her face was that of a child given an unexpected present. She reached out and hefted his balls in the palm of her hand. "Do what?" She asked. Not stopping to wait for an answer, she put out her tongue and touched it to the tip of cock.

Miroku felt a shudder run through his body. He clenched his hands to stop himself from touching the woman before him. "Sex."

"It doesn't have to be sex if you don't want it to be." She eyed his equipment appraisingly. She trailed her fingers from his balls up the sides of his cock, very slowly and gently. Her hands went to her own hair, removing the sticks that held it in place. Her hair was long and thick, and when she wrapped a strand of it around the girth of him, he gasped in surprise and pleasure. "I know many other pleasant things to do."

He was not going to even attempt to argue the validity of her argument. She took him into her mouth, after only a couple of strokes managing to take in almost all of his considerable length. "Mmmmm…." She hummed. Miroku's head fell back in ecstasy. Suki's lips, and tongue, and teeth, her palate, and even, he swore, her tonsils, were amazingly gifted. Giving up on his resolution not to take an active role in this seduction, he sank his fingers into her hair, caressing her scalp as she sucked and licked.

Her teasing fingers felt the tightening in his balls, and her tongue the swelling and pulsing of his cock. Suki tightened her fingers around the base of his cock, and they both waited it out. Once it seemed the urgent moment was past, she stood up and shoved him back into a pile of cushions in the corner.

Reaching between her own legs, she moistened her fingers and smeared the slippery digits over and between her breasts. She grasped her breasts hard in her hands, squeezing them together, and allowing their bounty to spill out of her grasp. Pushed upward and together like that, they made Miroku think even more of Kagome, that first time he had seen her in the onsen. How big and high and round they were, and how he imagined performing this very act upon her. How many times it had been the subject of his dreams! He rested back on his bent elbows, watching his organ practically engulfed by the tight pillows of flesh. The head of his cock was starting to run with pre-cum, which mingled with the slickness already coating the inner curves of her breasts. It had been a while for him, too long for one so accustomed to indulging himself in the pleasures of sex, and he knew he would not last long. He wanted to watch himself cum like that, so he gave in and let himself enjoy the feeling of her rubbing hard against him. It was when she gasped and shuddered that he could no longer hold back, the sight of his white cream all over the tight round smooth skin goading him to cum hard and long. 'Kagome. Oh, Kami, Kagome…'

A moment passed, and Suki asked "Is Kagome one of the priestesses you are searching for? Is she your love?"

Miroku felt his face turning red. He, who thought he could never blush. "Please, tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"You did. You must love her very much."

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….'

"You should see the look on your face. It doesn't hurt my feelings, you know. And of course, I will never tell anyone, will I?" She asked, teasingly.

"I care for her deeply."

"I loved someone once, too, you know. In the morning, I will send my servant girl to you."

"What?"

She flicked her fingers against his bare chest. "For information, silly. Yuka is the biggest gossip, and knows all the news for miles around. If anyone can find out where your priestesses are, she can."


	86. Chapter 86

Rin clung to the rough bark of the tree. It was a tall tree, and Inuyasha had placed her very near the top. Brittle, dark brown leaves still clung to the branches, rattling in the cold wind. She had lost her cloak a long time ago, and the wind was colder so far from the ground. An hour ago, it had been pitch dark. Morning came sullenly, the black of night fading to steel gray in the east. Looking down, she could see the red of Inuyasha's fire-rat garments against the dull browns of the tree and the forest floor below. While her priestess uniform grew more tattered with each day that went by, the fire rat slowly mended itself, until now it was once again whole and clean and bright. Her sword and knife were lost along with her cloak. She had not been allowed to build a fire. What food Inuyasha provided for her was raw meat, which he apparently hunted without regard for its suitability as human food. Having been raised by demons, Rin had little difficulty eating the more tender portions of uncooked rabbit, pork, or venison. She was fine with raw fish, though she preferred to roast it. But it seemed Inuyasha took some kind of sadistic satisfaction in presenting her with the oldest, toughest, and gamiest prey he could find. Last night he had thrown a gristly, elderly raccoon carcass down in front of her for her evening meal, making no move to eviscerate, skin or cut it up for her with his claws.

Inuyasha stood up on his branch, yawned, and stretched. Then, with the sudden grace of a wild animal, he launched himself upward, coming to a stop crouched over Rin's smaller figure. "Wake up, you lazy wench!" He said in his coarse, shockingly loud voice.

Rin told herself she should not let his abuse bother her. His morning greeting wasn't much different than that of Master Jaken, after all. And she had heard him speak to Kagome thus, on many occasions. But against her will, tears welled up in her eyes. She felt an unpleasant prickling sensation in her sinuses. "Don't cry, girl." Inuyasha said, threateningly. She knew better. Last time she had given in to tears, he had led her on a ten-hour forced march through treacherous swamps and thickets of briars, which tore at her skin and hair, and her ever more ragged clothing.

"You smell disgusting." He told her, wrinkling his nose. Kagome would have come back with a feisty remark or even a "sit", but Rin knew better, and said nothing. She followed him through the dense forest, almost running into him when he came to a sudden stop after just an hour of walking. "Take off your clothes." He ordered.

'A hot spring!' Rin felt uneasy about removing her clothing. Apparently she waited too long, because he shoved her, fully clothed, into the onsen. With difficulty, Rin stripped out of her wet uniform, and set about doing her best to clean her skin and hair and clothing without benefit of soap. The water was hot and sulfurous, which helped strip away the thick layer of grime that had accumulated in the days since Inuyasha had beheaded Master Ungai. She worked her fingers through the snarls in her hair. She knew the sulfur in the water would leave it silky soft, even if it would not smell too good.

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the hot spring, an impassive look on his face. Finally she clambered out of the water, and began hanging her clothing from a nearby bush to dry. Without warning, Inuyasha pushed her to the ground. She landed on her knees on the rocky ground, and he knelt behind her, grabbing her right hip with his clawed hand and dragging her back against his crotch. "I don't want you." He informed her matter-of-factly. She could feel that this was true. At first she felt insulted, then worried. Would he punish her for failing to excite him?

"Let me go, Inuyasha, please." He twisted his fingers in her hair, dragging her head backward.

"Have you forgotten so soon?" He asked. His voice was casual and devoid of emotion.

"What have I forgotten?" She asked frantically.

"You owe me a pup." Now he allowed himself to smirk. He had noticed the change in her scent that morning. That is why he allowed her to bathe. She truly had smelled disgustingly of Ungai's stale blood, and her own sweat and tears. He ground against her ass, finally feeling himself begin to harden. Rin bowed her head submissively, stiffening, however, when she felt him probing the wrong hole. Inuyasha let out a dark laugh. He pulled back and rammed himself into her pussy, all at once. He pounded into her for a few moments, but found himself softening. He tugged at Rin's hair, so that he could look into her eyes. Her eyes were very much like Kikyo's, and whenever he found himself ready to fail with her, he stared straight into those brown pools, and found himself able to imagine he was back with his mate. The original. Not a blue-eyed shard detector or his brother's little brat. "Kikyo," he whined.

Before, back when Kagome was trapped in her own era, Inuyasha had begun calling Rin "Kikyo" when they were alone together. She hadn't liked it, especially, but she was young and eager to please her Lord's younger brother. She was lost and lonely, and the only time she felt better was when he kissed her mouth and touched her private places. Staring coldly into his eyes, she spoke to him as he had taught her. "Is that all the better you can do, you wretched dog?" He hardened immediately.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. Please, I will try to do better."

"I doubt that you can. You are so pathetic." She said heartlessly. He was now hard as a rock and throbbing urgently inside her. "It is useless, Inuyasha. You will never be able to please any woman with that inadequate piece of flesh between your legs. Get off of me now." Her eyes, like her words, were cold as ice and merciless. Strangely, though, the more cruel her words, the harder he became.

"Please, Kikyo, let me cum inside you." He begged piteously.

"A pure priestess would never consider letting a wretched creature like you contaminate her body in such a way, hanyou."

Inuyasha's eyes rolled back in his head, and he felt himself pulse inside her. He hadn't got a chance to even plow into her, but something in his soul craved for it to be this way. He leaned forward over the girl, dripping with sweat and shaking. As his breathing calmed, he began to realize that something was very wrong. His ears swiveled wildly, and he looked all around for the intruder he sensed. Springing to his feet, he pulled up his pants and fastened them.

"Get dressed, wench."


	87. Chapter 87

Remember, this story is not for minors or those with easily offended sensibilities…

Bankotsu's mouth tasted fresh and clean. She swept the tip of her tongue over the roof of his mouth, and could feel him shudder beneath her. She was straddling his waist, and she ground her hips against him in time with the movements of her tongue as she plundered his mouth with her own. The cords that held his shirt in place were simple and easy to untie with one hand. Her palms went to his chest, rubbing firmly against his perfectly sculpted pecs. His flat little male nipples went hard, and he let out a moan into her mouth. Sango drew back and smiled at him wickedly. Sango loved to be on top. Inching backward, she let her hands trail lower, to the ties of his hakamas. She took her time with these, teasing him, relishing the tingle she felt in her clit as it pressed against his hard thighs. Her blood was thundering through her veins, and she had a very wild, wanting feeling deep in her core. She could feel him shudder again as her fingertips brushed over his bare hips. Like Miroku, Bank obviously did not wear the traditional wrappings of a fundoshi. "Bad boy." She whispered, giving his hip a little slap. She was rewarded with another deep, low moan. No talking. That was good. Miroku liked to talk dirty to her. Really, really dirty. And he would not shut up. That, and he was truly an ass man. Thinking of the many nasty places those prayer beads had been, and how he always wanted to use them on her, was a real turn off.

"Sango…" Bank ground out. She stroked her fingers closer and closer to the part he really wanted her to touch. By the time she got there, he was stiff as a bar of iron. Her cool fingers gently stroked his erection. He watched in suspense as she bent low over him, caressing his cock with her breath. He grabbed her trapezoids and kneaded them in his big, strong hands as she breathed over him. Gods! This moment could last forever and he would be happy. Soon, he was even happier, as she put out her pointy little tongue and used just the tip of it to gently lick the point of his hip. It was a sensitive spot for him, and the light touch made him shudder yet again. Her long hair was untied, and brushed equally lightly against his shaft. Wanting to touch her bare flesh in return, he lowered his hands from her shoulders to the fastenings at the neck of her leather uniform. The first tie was plainly visible. He had eyed it in their days together, imagining unfastening it and touching and tasting what was hidden by all that slick black leather. It was a temptation, that tie. So easy to grab hold of and undo. After that, he was at a loss. "I could use a little help here."

She stared hard into his eyes as she dismounted from him, standing over him and peeling herself out of the skintight leather. As she shimmied out of the tight garment, more and more of her large, pear-shaped breasts were revealed. They looked as white and soft as doves. She freed her arms from the sleeves, revealing her equally white belly. While her breasts looked soft, her abs were flat and hard looking, very unlike the women he was accustomed to lying with. Next she pulled the leather from side to side, peeling it from her ample hips and strong, muscular thighs. She truly had the body of a warrior.

Sango kicked her uniform to the side, reveling in the way he was devouring her with his eyes. Bankotsu was not making any moves to remove his own clothing, so she knelt once more before him, and pulled his loose hakama from his legs, throwing them in a pile with her slayer uniform. She rested her hands on his shoulders, under the loose fabric of his top. Slowly she pulled the haori down the length of his arms, leaning in close and nuzzling his chest. She took time to appreciate the beauty of his chest in the orange glow of the firelight. He truly had a perfect body. She nipped at his nipples, then quickly worked her way downward, nipping again every few sun. His head tossed from side to side, but he did not say a word to distract her from the pleasure she was taking in her torturous investigation of his body. She nuzzled and nibbled at his tight waist, then sideways across his washboard abs. When she reached his navel, she grasped his waist in her hands, and delved into the depression with her tongue. Like his mouth, his whole body tasted clean.

His cock rode between the weight of her breasts as she lavished her attention on his beautiful torso. Giving in to temptation, he allowed himself to push with his hips, rubbing against her as her mouth sent ripples of pleasure through his thin, sensitive skin. Now she was working on his hips, her teeth and tongue and lips caressing and tasting the spare flesh that covered his angular hipbones. Her hair was now pooling on either side of his hips, and he stroked its softness as he lay back and allowed her to become familiar with his body.

Finally, at long last, she nibbled her way to the juncture of his thighs. Playfully, she took a lock of her hair in her hands, and stroked it up the length of his hard inner thigh, swirling it around first one ball and then the other, and finally up the length of his cock, following the line of a prominent swelling vein toward the head. Here she gave in to desire, and tasted him fully, engulfing the head of his cock in her mouth. She cradled the hard head on her tongue. It tasted different from the rest of his flesh, salty and slightly musky, but still clean. She began to suckle on it, enjoying the way it made him squirm under her, and the more frantic stroking of her hair. Letting it pop from her mouth, she next nuzzled her face into the soft skin at the inside of his thigh, placing little kisses there, stopping a few times to suck and lick. Next she stroked the skin of her cheek up his shaft, savoring the differing textures of her own skin against the ultimate softness that sheathed the hard, pulsing organ.

"Sango, please…" Bankotsu was enjoying the attention she was lavishing on his body. But if she drew this out much longer, he was simply going to burst, which would be embarrassing to him as a man and also would deny them much pleasure.

Knowing it was time, Sango positioned herself over the head of his shaft. Naraku, in the guise of the young lord, had stolen her virginity. Then she had waited a long time, before finally allowing the worldly monk to seduce her and truly introduce her to the ways of the flesh. Bankotsu was third, yet it felt strangely unfamiliar to her, exciting and a little scary. Slowly, she rubbed her slickness against the head of him, allowing him to slide into the outermost portion of her pussy. The sensation was indescribable.

Bank let his hands trail from their place on her shoulders down to her breasts. They were indeed as soft as they looked, and he stroked them reverently as he felt her slowly taking his throbbing cock into her soft, moist tunnel. He wanted to thrust, but held himself in check. She was obviously more than capable of taking charge. He caught his breath when she suddenly sunk down on him, taking the entire length of his shaft in one smooth stroke. He grabbed her hips tightly. "Fuck, Sango!" After that, she was all over him like a wild woman, and he was very glad to let her have her way. She rode him fast and brutally hard, grinding against him, then pulling away until he nearly slid out of her body. Then slamming down again, hard. It was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced. Every time he was close to shooting his load into her, the times when he could feel her clench around him in her own orgasms, she would back off, still saying nothing, yet obviously highly in tune with what he was feeling.

Sango was getting breathless, and had a growing desire to feel his seed deep inside her. She wanted to watch his face when he came. She had always dreaded that moment with Miroku. Besides the ever present risk of yet another pregnancy, he seemed to have an irresistible urge to shout out the wrong thing at the worst possible moment. Somehow she knew that this would not be Bank's way. And she was right. His big hands grasped her hips, helping her keep her rhythm as she came one last, monumental time. As he thrust upward into her, pulsing with his own release, he groaned hoarsely, "Sango, oh my Gods, Sango!"

She collapsed on his chest, and he was long enough to stay inside her as she lay on him, cuddling easily into his arms. She nuzzled against him, enjoying the light scent of his sweat and the rapid rise and fall of his chest against her cheek. Bliss.

It was much later when he woke up, feeling very content. The first light of day was lightening the sky to the east. He felt her stir against him. This was the part he always disliked. The awkwardness, regrets, too much talking about inconsequential petty matters, which demonstrated how shallow the woman he had laid with truly was. Even Jakotsu, who was a boy, could not keep his mouth shut upon waking. Gently, Bank began to stroke Sango's hair. Her eyes opened, staring into his. They looked soft and affectionate. Great. She was going to tell him how much she loved him. All that crap. But she didn't say a word, seeming to simply enjoy the silence and companionship of the moment. Incredible.

Sango placed a soft kiss on Banks shoulder, rolling off him and making a trip to the bushes, uniform in hand. She cleaned herself up with some soft, green moss she found, enjoying the scent of him coming from her body and the relaxed feeling of her joints and muscles. Sex with Bank was a workout, and she always felt her best after an intense round of exercise.

When she returned to camp, he had dressed and scooped loose dirt over the fire from the night before. Together, still not speaking, they saddled their horses. Sango mounted up, and was surprised to feel Bank swing into the saddle behind her. She turned and stared into his eyes. He just smiled at her, and looped his arms loosely around her waist. Perfect. Sango smiled and even hummed a little tune as they embarked upon their day, together.

It was Bank who broke the easy silence, and it was only after they had been riding for a good hour. "I smell smoke up ahead. I seem to recall a village over the next rise."

Sango relaxed back against his chest. "You know what I miss, Bank?"

"What?"

"Breakfast. I miss eating breakfast. When I was happy, especially on a cold autumn day, with the smell of fallen leaves in the air, was the only time I really had any appetite. You wouldn't believe how much food I could put away on a morning like this."

Bank suddenly wished he could give her this, but of course, he couldn't. He bent forward, and kissed her shoulder tenderly. "Maybe the villagers will have news of your friend Kagome. I know it would please you to find her." As it would please him to find Jak. He knew he was the only consistent thing in Jak's life. Bank wanted to protect him and shield him from the world, and give him what pleasures he could. Jak was many things. Pretty, affectionate, loyal, totally messed up. But though he was willing enough, Jak had never enjoyed it when Bank lay with him, not like Sango had. Not at all, really. He had been too mistreated at too young an age. Bank was sure that Jak would never be able to take pleasure in a physical relationship, but still he belonged to Bank, forever. That was the way of the world, as Bank knew it. In feudal society, every being was the property of another, higher placed. Up to the level of the great demon lords, who owned every one and every thing associated with their lands. Every ox, every river otter, every serf, samurai, down to the smallest grain of rice. So Jak was his, to use and protect as he saw fit.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Sango said softly, "And you may hear news of Jakotsu." She did not know the particulars of their relationship, though Bank had made no attempt to hide the fact that they were intimate. Warriors lived a life very different than villagers. The leader of a band might keep a woman, but for the most part the only times samurai crossed paths with women was during raids, when they might rape, or brief illicit liaisons, a roll in the hay lasting only a few minutes or an hour at the most. Between times, it was accepted that fighting men would seek closeness with their fellow men. What would become of her and Bank, when they found Jakotsu? She did not ask. It was not her way.


	88. Chapter 88

Yuka had hips two axe-handles wide and a gap-toothed smile to match. She placed a platter of sweet dumplings on the table, then poured Miroku a cup of tea. "My lady tells me you are looking for a priestess." Her smile got even bigger. Miroku felt a surge of hope. Apparently Yuka knew something.

There was a sturdy old nag tied outside the weathered hut. Miroku eyed the horse thoughtfully. He had been sure he was going to find Rin or Kagome here, but the horse told him a different story. Miroku pushed aside the bamboo curtain that served as a door on the ramshackle, one-room shack. A pallet was set up close to the fire pit that dominated the interior. A bulky figure stooped over the pallet, attending the new mother. "Ohayou, Lady Kaede."

The crusty old priestess looked up, showing no surprise. "Monk."

"What brings you here, Baba?" Miroku dropped his customary formality. How many winters had Kaede lived through, anyway? She looked very old and careworn.

"Same as you, I would warrant." Apparently she was too tired for her usual loquacity. "Have ye come across any leads?" Her gnarled hands worked deftly over her patient, wiping her face and arms with a cool cloth.

"I have visited a good ten villages, asking after traveling mikos. You are the first I have found." Miroku flashed her a charming smile, though he was worried. The old woman had been suffering from pain in her joints, and had trouble breathing lately. She belonged home, in the safety of her own hut, particularly with cold weather coming on.

"I also have heard no tales of any priestesses. However, I was told one interesting story. By your friend Hachi, no less. He told me a tale of two demon slayers defeating an inu-hanyou dressed in an old-fashioned red hunting outfit. Does that sound familiar to thee, monk?" Kaede was taking satisfaction in having turned up useful information, when the young man had failed. "You there. Girl. Watch over Shika until her sister returns." The old woman stumbled to her feet, intent on resuming her search.

"Is Hachi here with you?" Miroku asked.

"The raccoon-dog chose to remain in yon forest, rather than venturing into the village. If he has honored his word to me, he will be waiting there."

Hachi was no hero, but he had come through when Miroku needed him on many occasions. The monk helped Kaede saddle her horse, then gave her a boost. Pushing Kagome's pink bicycle along beside the mounted priestess, Miroku pondered what to do. Send Kaede back to Edo? He scoffed at himself. The woman may be old, but she was stubborn and tough as an old boot. "How specific was Hachi when he told you the hanyou was defeated by the two demon slayers?" He asked curiously. The only two demon slayers left alive were his Sango and her brother Kohaku. They must have met up, and somehow become caught up in a battle with Inuyasha. The scenario was by no means unthinkable. Neither sibling was very fond of Inuyasha, after how he had treated Kagome.

"The tale was at best second-hand. Hachi was concerned for Inuyasha, needless to say, and seemed glad to come across me on the road. From the sounds of it, the hanyou was able to run off into the surrounding forest, but left behind something of great value."

"Tetsusaiga?" Miroku speculated.

"His left arm."

The monk shuddered. His darling wife had told him that she was on a mission. No wonder she had refused to tell him exactly what that mission was. By the sounds of the raccoon-dog's tale, she had targeted his best friend, Inuyasha. "What say we have Hachi take us to the field of battle. Inuyasha clearly needs our help, and most likely will know the whereabouts of Rin and Kagome."

Like everyone else, Kaede was near the end of her patience with Rin. But the girl was family, like it or not. Hanyou pregnancies were known to be difficult, and Rin needed the security of a village if she was to carry to term. "We will persuade Inuyasha it is best to return with Rin to Edo. He will be a father soon, it is time for him to become more serious." Kaede frowned. She felt responsible for pushing Inuyasha and Kagome together. She had even chanted spells to bind the two, thinking she was doing the right thing to help Kikyo's soul return to her own true love. Her actions may have played a part in saving the world from Naraku, but at the price of Kagome's happiness. And now the girl seemed to have jumped out of the cook pot and into the fire.

What had the old woman been mumbling about Kagome? "Once we find Rin, can I persuade you to return to Edo as well?" Miroku asked gently.

Kaede shook her head. "I intend on finding Kagome. I do not share your confidence in Kagome finding happiness as Sesshomaru's mate. Granted, he did take care of Rin for a while, but soon enough he left her in a human village to return to his solitary ways. Our Kagome may be famous for her beauty, but a proud lord such as Sesshomaru will not be willing to sire a hanyou on her, that is for certain. Surely you realize, worldly monk that ye are, she will end up as little more than a concubine, and will be discarded as soon as she begins to show the signs of age." Kaede commented bitterly, her own youth and beauty long since dust in the wind.

"Surely for one such as Sesshomaru, finding a way to grant Kagome eternal youth should not be such a difficult proposition." In his years of travel, the monk had come across numerous women who had found ways around the indignities of aging. Though many relied on one degree of wickedness or another, some of the methods he had heard of sounded relatively innocuous. "Surely you have heard the tale of the peach tree of immortality?"* He enquired of the old priestess.

Kaede ignored him, and continued on. "Soon enough, he will tire of Kagome, and her heart will be broken once again. Better to end such foolishness now, before more damage is done."

Hachi appeared out of the thick underbrush. "You fear that Kagome's heart is to be broken?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, forsooth, humans and demons were never meant to marry."

Hachi, himself well over eight hundred years old, smirked with amusement at Kaede's outmoded manner of speaking. "Inuyasha is half-human, as well as half-demon, My Lady. And he is devoted to Lady Kagome." Hachi had not been around any of the times when Inuyasha had ripped Kagome's heart out and stomped on it over his pursuit of Kikyo, and to him, Rin was still just a little girl.

Miroku hurriedly informed him of the current status of Kagome's love life.

"Ohhh. As they always say, 'Like Father, Like Son.' The raccoon dog commented, shaking his head in disapproval. "I wonder if Amaya has a hand in this. Ever since she placed that love spell that made Inutaisho fall for Izayoi, she has transferred her affections to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hold on there! You know Amaya?"

"Of course I do. Everyone knows Amaya." The forest demon looked around as if checking to see if he would be overheard. "Crazy bitch." They trudged along in silence for a while. "She is one beautiful female, though. Do you think, if I were to assume the guise of Sesshomaru, she might give me a roll in the hay?" He asked hopefully.

"It worked well enough for you before, but seeing as how Amaya is a goddess, it might not be the most prudent action. I recently found out she was the one who placed the curse of lechery on my family."

Hachi covered his mouth to stifle a giggle. "She can be a vixen, that one. Especially after Inutaisho destroyed her sacred glade. She got downright testy after that."

"Do you seriously mean to imply that you think she may have placed some kind of spell on Sesshomaru to cause him to believe himself in love with Kagome?"

"Seriously? No. Not a chance. She hasn't given up on him herself. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru has been stalking that little priestess for years, practically from the moment she first appeared in Kaede's village."

Miroku let out a sigh of relief. Though he admired the great demon lord, he wouldn't want to be around if he found out he had been manipulated in such a way. "Hachi, is your sense of smell good enough to find the exact spot where the battle between the demon slayers and Inuyasha took place?"

"We-elll," Hachi drawled. "I will have you know, I know this forest like the back of my own paw."

After a long day of traveling, they came upon a clearing where much of the dried bracken was smashed flat and spattered with blood. Hachi sniffed. "That is Inuyasha's blood, all right. And we have crossed his path several times, though his scent was never fresh." He sniffed around the perimeter of the clearing, coming to a halt and gazing off to the east. He began mumbling, jogging clumsily on his stubby legs. Though he was a demon, Kaede was able to keep up with him easily on horseback. Miroku lagged behind slightly, since he had to push Kagome's bicycle through the pathless woods. Shortly, the trio burst forth into a valley, full of the dried remains of lush grasses. Wordless, Hachi pointed toward the rocky hillside at the far side of the valley. "There. That hillside is riddled with caverns. Now, let me go on my way." He scurried back into the cover of the forest.

*Miroku's suggestion has already been used, most wonderfully, in another fanfic.


	89. Chapter 89

-1"Something's coming." Miroku assumed a defensive posture. Kaede readied her bow. A whip of wind became a blur of color as Kouga skidded to a halt beside Kaede's horse. The stolid beast reared up slightly, but was familiar with the wolf's scent and did not attempt to bolt.

"You always make a dramatic entrance, Kouga."

As his glossy black ponytail drifted back in place, the wolf prince grinned at the monk, then turned his considerable charm on Kaede. "Kaede Baba! Are you here to see my woman?"

When Kouga used the words 'my woman', he had to mean Kagome. "Is Kagome with you, Kouga? Is she safe?" Kaede asked. As a priestess, she had killed her share of wolves. But she trusted Kouga. With his easygoing disposition and outspoken devotion to 'his woman', he would be much more likely to make Kagome happy than the cold and lofty Sesshomaru. But she reminded herself that his reference to Kagome as 'his woman' was probably just a sign of his amazing ability to deny reality.

"I will take you to her now. I know she will be glad to see her granny, and you as well, Monk."

Kouga grasped the horse's bridle, and began to lead the way across the valley. He regarded his woman's family as part of his tribe, and they had fought with honor against Naraku. "A war is being waged in the Eastern Lands. The old Lord of the West, Inutaisho, has taken over the mining town of Fudo and his minions have been laying waste to my hunting grounds, leaving me no way to feed my people." In his few hundred years on earth, Kouga had never known a time of peace or plenty. The feudal era in Japan is also referred to as the warring states era. It was a time of constant bloody fighting between the warlords who controlled the many small regions that made up the country.

"Inuyasha's father is alive?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes, and he has resurrected the Band of Seven to guard over the humans who are cutting down all the trees and taking all the game from my lands. If you come across Jakotsu, though, take care not to hurt him. He belongs to Kagome."

Miroku shook his head in confusion, but decided to let that one sail right on by. "What are you doing in the Western Lands, Kouga?"

"This area is full of game. The mountainside is full of caves that will make good dens. It is a safe place for my woman to watch over my people while I go to war."

"What does Lord Sesshomaru have to say about all this?" Asked Miroku, who was becoming more confused the longer the conversation continued.

"Not a whole lot. He doesn't talk much, does he?"

Miroku opened his mouth, only to be silenced by a look from Kaede. Maybe it was a form of insanity, or maybe it was just an extreme case of stubborn optimism, but sometimes Kouga seemed to live in a version of reality all his own.

As they approached the side of the mountain, they saw Sesshomaru standing at the cave's mouth. He looked elegant and pristine when compared to Kouga's tanned and sweaty glow. His voluminous silk garments billowing slightly around him and the fluff of moko-moko stirring in the light breeze were the only sign of motion from his tall and regal figure. As usual, no emotion marred his perfect, aristocratic features. The little bundle of energy that appeared from the darkness of the cave behind him could not have been more of a contrast. "Kaede-Baba! Miroku-San! Is it really you? It is you!" Kagome darted to Kaede, and deposited a barrage of kisses on her wrinkled cheek. She turned her attention to Miroku, taking both of his hands in her own. "Miroku. I am so glad to see you. How is Sango doing? How is the baby?"

Miroku smoothly turned the question aside. "What is it we hear about you mating, Kagome?" He deliberately avoided mentioning either male as her mate. Better to avoid offending anyone.

"Lord Sesshomaru has made me his mate." Kagome's expression was a strange mixture of pride and shame. Sesshomaru remained silent, staring off into the distance as he usually did when encountering lesser beings. Kouga folded his arms across his chest, continuing to maintain his friendly, engaging demeanor.

"Kagome… Why are you dressed as a demon slayer? Which is not to say, you don't look totally delectable…" Absentmindedly, Miroku reached out to cop a feel. It was Kouga who bared his teeth and growled. Sesshomaru continued to remain aloof.

Kagome took a step back. "You must be tired, Kaede. Why don't we all go inside, and I will make a pot of tea."

"Ye are always so kind, child." Kaede allowed Kouga to usher her into the cave, and help her sit by the fire.

Kagome bustled around, getting the tea ready. "I'm sorry I don't have anything sweet to offer you. But this tea is excellent." Tears started to prickle behind her eyelids. "Kohaku picked it up in the demon village just south of here." In response to her tears, Sesshomaru entered the cave and took up a position standing a few feet behind her. She continued on bravely. "Kohaku took me from Edo. The situation with Rin and Inuyasha upset him, and he… wanted to make a new start. But I became ill, and Sesshomaru came across us in the forest. He brought me and Kohaku here, and together they nursed me back to health."

"Ye do look much better, child. Ye were much to thin, and we all knew ye to be unhappy."

Miroku felt his face flush in shame. He should have done something. "I apologize, Kagome. I should have taken some kind of action on your behalf. At least Kohaku was man enough to intervene."

Kouga shot him a look. "Intervening would have been great. Except for the part that my woman is too kind to tell you. About how he drugged her and abducted her from Edo. It almost killed her. Then she was left alone in this cave with him."

Miroku looked at Kagome in disbelief, clearly hoping to be told that this was another of Kouga's flights of fancy. She did not meet his eyes. Instead, she stared into the fire, looking sad and guilty.

"Good thing she had her sword handy."

"Because she had to use it to keep him from raping her."

"Kouga. Stop." Kagome couldn't take any more. She had been trying to figure out the most gentle way of breaking the news of Kohaku's death. This was definitely not what she had in mind.

"Of course I've always known Kagome was strong. She proved it by taking on both Inutrasha and Kohaku, and coming out on top both times." The wolf prince bragged proudly.

Miroku took in Kagome's slayer uniform. "It was you then. That we heard about. You cut off Inuyasha's arm with a sword!"

Kaede interrupted. "I will hear no more of this. Kagome is the kindest, gentlest girl I have ever known. Too kind and gentle for her own good, I might add. I will hear nothing against her."

"I apologize, Lady Kagome. I did not intend to imply that you had any choice. We have all seen how merciful you are, over and over. But do we have any idea where Inuyasha has gone? Or Rin, for that matter?"

"Sesshomaru has seen them both, in the forests not too far from here." Kagome said, grateful for the chance to speak of something else. "And there is more."

"It turns out, Sesshomaru's father is back on this plane of existence. Sesshomaru came across him in the forest, and he indicated that he intends on taking back the Western Lands. With the help of Myoga, here…" She dangled the flea, suspended from the long white hair, for everyone to see. "We have pieced things together, and it would appear that he plans to somehow use S'ounga to access my power. Inutaisho has made a small mining town called Fudo, which is located at the base of the Eastern Mountains near Sango's village, his base of operations. The extra population has diminished the food resources of Kouga's tribe, and human workers have been cutting down a huge number of trees from the lower slopes of the Eastern Mountains. So Kouga and Sesshomaru have agreed to move the women and children of Kouga's tribe to this valley, where there is plenty of food and good shelter available. Kouga and Sesshomaru want me to stay behind while they go off to do battle with Inutaisho. Myoga and I, on the other hand, believe I may be put to better use."

Myoga, in spite of his status as a prisoner of war, could not help chipping in. "The Seal of Doson! The two of you must be familiar with the nine-syllable seal of legend!"

"It was the seal used by Sukiyomi to seal Hoshiyomi. She chanted the nine syllables, and used a pentagram-shaped amulet to strengthen the seal." Kagome added.

Miroku smoothed his hand over the dirt on the floor of the cave to make a surface to write on. He retrieved a twig from the edge of the fire, and used it to begin scribing the kanji for the syllables. Sesshomaru stepped from his place behind Kagome, and set his booted foot down firmly on the monk's writing hand. "Stop." It was the first word he had spoken since the arrival of the monk and old miko. "The Seal of Doson is not to be taken lightly. If you are familiar with it, monk, you will accompany this Sesshomaru to Fudo. But Kagome will remain here, and watch over the wolf tribe. The old miko will stay behind as well."

A sweat drop appeared on Miroku's forehead. "There is a small problem with that, Lord Sesshomaru. You see, I was recently in Fudo, with your brother…"

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru cut in.

"Half-brother, Inuyasha. It would seem that there is some force at work that steals the demonic or holy powers of anyone inside the town's gates. The Tetsusaiga would not transform there. Inuyasha's "Blades of Blood" attack wouldn't work either. And I lost my ability to detect spirits and auras."

"All the more reason to take Kagome along, My Lord!" Myoga squeaked. "She can lure Inutaisho outside the town walls, where the seal will work."

"You are suggesting that I subject my queen to that risk?" Sesshomaru asked softly, unleashing a fraction of his terrible demonic aura. They all trembled. Kaede and Miroku exchanged a speaking glance. Apparently, Kagome was not meant to be a glorified concubine, if Sesshomaru had just called her his queen.

"I fought against Naraku, if you recall." Kagome sniped.

"You were not mine. You had chosen that wretched Inuyasha as your protector." He steamrolled over her as she tried to voice her objections. "And it was an ill-considered risk even then."

"My Lord! My Lady! Please, stop…" Begged Myoga. Last time an argument had developed, he had been literally caught in between.

Kaede caught Kagome's eye, and shook her head meaningfully. She mouthed the word "Later." Kagome nodded, wide-eyed. Kaede must have a plan of her own.

.


	90. Chapter 90

"Close your eyes…" Miroku slid something smooth and round against her lips. It was an old game for them. She poked her tongue out to sample his offering.

"Mmmmmm…. Sweet. Give it to me, 'Roku."

His fingers pushed the tiny, delectable sweet between her lips. "Like it?"

"Oh, my Gods! That was awesome…."

"Don't open your eyes!" He warned. This time her lips parted for him. He slid another rice ball between her plump, pink lips, and she received it with her tongue.

"Mmmmmm!!! "Roku, you are a God."

He licked the sticky sweetness from his index finger, then held it up to her lips, shushing her. "Now, Kagome, no need to provoke the Gods."

She let out a little whimper of apology.

'Truly', He thought, 'Some of the mannerisms she has learned from the canine demons in her life were most arousing.'

"Speaking of the Gods, have you ever sampled the nectar of the Gods, Kagome?"

Her eyes popped open, a look of outrage on her features. Trust Miroku to ruin a perfect moment with his perverted comments.

Hearing what sounded like a duet of low growls, Miroku felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead, but he was never one to back down in the face of danger. "Close your eyes, Kagome!"

She had to admit, she was addicted to carbs, and she was pretty sure Miroku was the only being around who just happened to have a bento box full of rice balls handy. She would just have to cater to his whims, if she wanted more. Obediently, she closed her eyes again.

She felt something solid nudge her lips this time. The mouth of a flask. She let him pour a tiny amount of liquid onto her tongue. "MMMMMmmmmm…. OH MY GODS, MIROKU!" Her eyes popped open. "That is amazing! What is it?"

"Ume and honey wine."

Kouga, being a prince with a good nose, had recognized the scent right away as being no everyday saki. "Say, Monk. That's the good stuff. Where'd you get it?"

Miroku smirked. "A most kind and accommodating lady who needed assistance with some spiritual matters." He handed the small flask over to Kagome, along with his battered bento box. She scurried over to Shippou's corner, and began sharing the remaining rice balls with her equally sugar-addicted kit.

"You must have been at the top of your form. That is demon wine, a very rare vintage, and it's worth its own weight in gold." Kouga observed.

Miroku watched as Kagome took a healthy swig from the flask and passed it on to Shippou.

"It was worth it." He was postponing the inevitable. He knew he would have to man up eventually.

Reluctantly, he walked over to Shippou's corner and plopped himself down between mother and child. He drew them close, so that they were both snuggled into the warm, familiar folds of his plum-colored robes. Shippou drew a deep breath. He loved the smell of Miroku. All the times he had taken refuge in his arms, when he was such a small kit. Even though he was a mere human, like Kagome, Miroku represented the only safety and security he had known in his short little life.

Kagome, without knowing, was thinking almost the same thing as her kit. Miroku was so safe and warm and familiar. She sighed as she nestled into the old fabric of his robes. "So, when are you going to tell us what has been going on in Edo?" She asked, a little muzzy from drinking the rich sweet wine.

"…" Words usually came so easy to him. He picked up her hand, and cradled it in his own.

"It's not good news, is it." Shippou was so wise for one so young. He was accustomed to tragedy.

"No, not good news." Miroku agreed, helplessly.

"She died in childbirth." This was from Kagome. "I promised her I would be there with her." Suddenly, she was sobbing into his chest, and his hand, which had once borne the wind-tunnel, was stroking her hair.

Surprisingly, Shippou was silent, though he had buried his face in the sleeve of Miroku's robe.

Miroku held them like that for a long time, until Kagome's sobbing subsided, replaced by an occasional hiccup. The rare wine had indeed been worth it.

Sensing it was time, Kaede made her way over to the trio in the corner. "Child, there is no need to be blaming thyself for what happened. There was nothing ye could have done to save Sango, and the child is safe and sound in Edo. Thy sister's last thoughts were of ye, and she named her new daughter in thy honor."

"Sango!" Kagome wailed in agony.

"Kagome." Miroku whispered. "There is something else you must know. Sango is not really… gone. I came upon her on the road, and she is still with us."

Blue eyes looked up to his own. "Resurrected?"

"So it would appear."

"What did she have to say to you?"

"To be good." He smirked. Kagome almost smiled in return. "She said she had a mission. She did not want me to interfere."

"Sounds like Sango." Her mind was racing. "It has to have been Inutaisho that resurrected her, right?"

"It seems to be reasonable to suppose so."

"We can't kill him then, can we? I mean. Jakotsu, Sango. They would be dead again, if we were to kill him, right?"


	91. Chapter 91

From his place on Ah-Uhn's back, Jak stared out at the villagers. There was no sign of Ken, but the tailor and his wife, with their buck teeth, Tatera, with her squinty eyes, her son Kin, who squinted too, the obsequious pawn-broker, the skinny confectioner, and the rotund apothecary were all there to see him off, as well as many others he had met while staying at the smithy. He didn't feel good about being mounted on the battle dragon, but he made a point of sitting proud and tall, and smiled behind his shining half-mask. Before Jaken got a chance to ruin his exit, he tilted his head regally at the gathering and raised his right fist in the air. "Banzai!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Banzai!" The villagers screamed back, proud that one they had come to consider their own served the great Lord of the West. Jak kicked the heels of his boots into the battle dragon's sides, and they were launched straight upward into the sky. Ah-Uhn made a lazy, sweeping circle around the edge of the village, then took off into the sun. The dragon flew low over the wooded hills. Straight as an arrow, Ah-Uhn's flight ate up the distance. Hills became swamplands. Shrouded by the mists that rose from stagnant waters, silvery gray trunks of long-dead trees rose from marshes like statues of ogres and heroes of old. Tangles of brambles and vines bearing bright red berries covered the places where wetlands gave way to higher ground. Ahead in the distance Jak could make out a rise in the landscape, crowned by a grouping of tall, pointy evergreen trees.

As they drew closer, Jak could see where the remains of the early snowfall lingered on in the shadowed places under the trees. Jaken, who possessed demon vision, let out a shout. "Rin!" Ah-Uhn went into a dive, coming to a halt at the base of the treeline.

Following the direction of Jaken's pointing claw, Jak finally caught sight of Rin, clinging to a branch halfway up one of the tall, sparsely-needled pines. Jak and Jaken hurriedly dismounted, and stared upward into the tree.

"Come down from there immediately, Rin!" Squawked Jaken, sounding outraged.

"I can't, Master Jaken! Come and get me!"

"Stupid girl! How did you get up there in the first place?" Jaken called out, somewhat pointlessly, in Jak's opinion.

"More to the point, how are we going to get her down? Ah-Uhn can fly, but he can't levitate."

"I can use the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" Bragged Jaken, flourishing the Nintoujou.

"And burn the tree down, with the girl in it? Make my day, imp." Jak cocked his hip and folded his arms across his chest. He still had not managed to work up much enthusiasm for rescuing Rin.

"No, Master Jaken!" Screamed Rin.

Jaken lowered the staff, looking disappointed. "I suppose you don't want Ah-Uhn to flame it, either then, correct?"

"No!" She screamed back.

"You will just have to climb up and get her then, boy." Jaken announced smugly.

Jak looked at the tree. It was a long, long way up, with no branches to grab hold of. "Not going to happen, toad."

Jaken huffed and tapped his long green toes on the ground in exasperation.

"I will jump, and Ah-Uhn will catch me." Rin announced. "We have to hurry. Inuyasha could return at any time."

"Too late, Rin." Inuyasha had crept up through the woods, and stood watching them. "What do you two losers want with my bitch?" Inuyasha, who recognized others by their scents, was not thrown off by Jak's demon slayer garb, or the half-mask that covered his features.

"Lord Sesshomaru has commanded his servant here," Jaken pointed at Jak "To kick your scrawny ass and take back our Rin!"

Though not pleased with Jaken's contribution to the conversation, Jak unsheathed the sword he carried over his shoulder, bringing it into position.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga gracefully, having adapted quickly to losing his left arm. "Bring it on, fruit loop." He sneered. Tetsusaiga failed to transform, remaining a simple, rusty, but still servicable katana.

Inuyasha was unprepared for Jak's headlong rush. He had been expecting Jak to fight in his accustomed manner, staying well back and exchanging barbs. The big double-handed sword came close. He only managed to escape decapitation by ducking quickly to the side, and bringing up Tetsusaiga to deflect the powerful blow.

Defeating Inuyasha would require every bit of know-how Jak possessed. He maneuvered Inuyasha into a position where the setting sun would shine into his eyes, giving Jak a visual advantage.

Jak had him on the defensive, and followed up with a spate of lightning-quick blows, which Inuyasha miraculously managed to deflect, one-handed. The incredible speed of Jak's strikes was an impressive feat given the size and weight of the two-handed sword. Jak did not give his opponent time to take control of the battle. A quick spin, and Jak managed to land a slashing blow to Inuyasha's left hip.

"Is that all you've got, you little pansy? I hardly felt a thing." Inuyasha talked big, but he was having to fight without the Windscar, Adamant Barrage, or any of the other assorted bag of tricks he and Tetsusaiga had assembled over the years. Without his special attacks, Inuyasha was not half the swordsman Jak was.

It would have been amusing as all get-out to open up a portal to Hell and send Jakotsu back where he came from. Inuyasha was good at making do, however, swiping his own claws through the gash in his side and flinging the blood toward his opponent. "Blades of Blood!" Finally, he had managed to inflict damage on Jak. The mercenary's right arm was shredded where the blades of blood had sliced through the tough demon hide of his uniform. Inuyasha closed in, and used his superhuman strength to push back Jak's sword.

Jak sinuously twisted his body into a snake-like curve, freeing his sword from Inuyasha's katana. Inuyasha had another surprise in store for him, however. As Jak's body curved to the side, Inuyasha managed to seize the injured arm in his powerful jaws, and hung on with all his might. He flung the Tetsusaiga to the side, deliberately allowing his demon blood to come to the fore.

Jak, his face a handsbreadth away from Inuyasha's, was held in an excruciatingly painful lock as he watched jagged markings erupt on Inuyasha's cheekbones. The beautiful golden irises changed to a bloody red, and the fangs holding him in place lengthened, as did the claws on the hanyou's remaining hand.

Inuyasha took great pleasure in grinding his fangs into Jak's torn flesh, getting a new hold, working his way up the arm to the shoulder. At the same time, his claws ripped into Jak's abdomen, only held back from disemboweling him by Jak's own strength and refusal to succumb.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flurry of dark fur and white fangs erupted in Inuyasha's face. "Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" Yelled Inuyasha, unthinkingly freeing Jak from his jaws. Jak pushed back from Inuyasha before he could renew his grip on him, feeling around on the ground for his broadsword. Twilight was approaching and the sword was lost in the deepening shadows.

They all watched in amazement as the feral little creature attacking Inuyasha's face darted in and out, evading the hanyou's attempts to grab onto him. Inuyasha's face was a mess. The animal, which appeared to be some type of weasel, was faster than Inuyasha, and used the speed to advantage despite its extreme deficit in size.

Jak managed to grasp his broadsword, and closed in again. He was weakened by the pain from his mangled arm and shoulder, and switched to a left-handed grip. He re-engaged Inuyasha just as the sun set completely. In the faint residual light, they all watched in amazement as Inuyasha's hair went from white to pitch-black. The glowing red of his eyes was extinguished, to be replaced by iris-purple.

Rin looked up into the sky. It was the night of the new moon.

Jak pushed Inuyasha back. He remembered their battle inside of Mount Hakurai, how Inuyasha had refused to take his life when he would have been easy prey. Inuyasha's life would not end like this. He ran toward Ah-Uhn, grabbing the squawking Jaken by the scruff of his neck and making a flying leap for the dragon's saddle. He kicked the dragon's sides, and they took off into the night sky. "Circle back!" He screamed into the wind. The dragon shifted, looping back toward the tree where Rin was trapped. "Jump, girl!"

Rin made a literal leap of faith, flinging herself as far out from the tree as she could. She had fallen before, always to be rescued by her Sesshomaru-Sama or Ah-Uhn. She gasped with relief when she felt a hand grab hold of her haori, then gasped again in despair as she felt herself slipping.

He couldn't keep his hold with his right hand. Fluid was pumping from the terrible wounds in his arm and shoulder, making his hand slippery as well as weak. But Jak was not one to ever give up. He willed himself to hold on, dragging the girl closer until he could get a grip with his left hand as well.

He managed to pull her into Ah-Uhn's saddle in front of him, then, his strength exhausted, he collapsed forward against her.


	92. Chapter 92

Jaken was inclined to just shove Jak from his place in the saddle. He was obviously done for, well on his way to bleeding out. But he belonged to Kagome, and Kagome was scary. Let her decide what to do with the corpse. "Take us to Lord Sesshomaru, you lazy creature!" He screeched, thumping his feet against the dragon's scaly hide. The warmth afforded by the sun was gone, and it was cold flying through the autumn night. By the time Ah-Uhn made his spiraling descent into the sheltered valley, Rin's teeth were chattering with hypothermia. Jak was unresponsive and limp, slumped forward over Rin's shivering body.

Within minutes, the occupants of the cave had rushed out and were dragging Rin and Jakotsu from Ah-Uhn's saddle. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken whined, as always desiring his master's attention. Sesshomaru looked through him blankly, standing like a pillar as Miroku carried Rin, huddled to his warm chest, into the cave. He took her to Shippou's corner and lowered her to the pile of blankets. Kaede and Kagome hurried to take stock of her situation.

Kouga gathered the limp Jakotsu into his arms. A warrior all his life, the wolf recognized the signs that death was closing in. He placed the boy on Kagome's fur cape, close by the fire. "Kagome! Let the hag tend to the girl. This one needs you more."

"It would appear Rin is simply suffering from the cold and exhaustion. Go tend to yon boy, me dear." Kaede was making a point of being gentler to Kagome than usual, still concerned about her mating to the demon lord. The old lady bustled about, preparing a restorative herbal tea for Rin and setting out the medical supplies from her saddlebags for Kagome to use on Jak. Miroku huddled over Rin, who was shivering violently under the warm blankets they had covered her with. He had a second flask of ume and honey wine hidden in his robes, just the thing for such a situation, in his estimation. He drew out the flask, and was removing the stopper when the old miko stopped him. "No sake. Tea will be much better for her." Though alcohol was considered by the masses to be the best remedy for loss of body heat, Kaede suspected it caused more harm than good.

Sesshomaru sniffed, taking in the odor of the tea Kaede was preparing for the girl, who he sensed was pregnant again, though just barely. He knew there were herbs the old crone could brew into the tea which would remove Inuyasha's seed now, while it was still barely taking shape in his daughter's womb. But Sess made it a policy not to meddle in the business of others. The matter would be left to fate. The number of beings in the cave was troublesome to him, so he decided to take his leave. He thought about simply heading east by himself. He felt an acute longing for the days when he had wandered the lands alone. He looked over at Kagome, who was bent over, working on stanching the flow of blood from Jak's arm and shoulder. His mate. His heart suddenly clenched inside his chest. He would hunt, feed himself, and return with meat for the humans that were suddenly cluttering up his life.

Kagome pressed her hand to her chest. She could feel something, a little tug at her soul, which she instinctively knew came from Sesshomaru. She looked up as he left the cave. "Kaede, could you give me a hand over here?" She was afraid to try to use her powers to heal Jak's wounds. He was neither human nor demon, and a vivid mental image kept pushing its way into her mind, a picture of Jak dissolving into dust under her hands.

Kaede made her way over to stand by Kagome's side. "There is nothing to be done, child. Pray for the repose of his soul."

Kagome let out a single sob. She had seen so much death. She clasped her hands together, and knelt over Jak's chest, praying earnestly. The other occupants of the cave looked on in awe as a soft, pink glow began to envelope both Jak's sprawled out body and Kagome's kneeling form.

Kouga felt the fine hairs on his arms stand at attention under the effects of the spiritual energy which was filling the room. His tail swished from side to side, as he considered the risk of subjecting himself and his men to Kagome's purity. But he felt no sense of danger, no discomfort, merely a feeling of confidence and well being which suffused his entire body. He also felt a deep flush of pride run through him on behalf of his woman. She was amazing, powerful, and compassionate. He had been firmly committed to standing by Kagome for better or worse for a long time now. Witnessing her in this moment only cemented his resolve to be there for her, even if she was mated to Sesshomaru. He would always remain true to her.

Kaede watched as the glow suffused the cave. The pain from her tortured joints receded, and her labored breathing eased. She knelt along side Kagome, watching in curiosity and wonder as Jakotsu's face began to assume a look of peace, his chest where the little priestess rested her clasped hands and bowed head rising and falling in the cadence of restful breathing.

Miroku also felt the wave of warmth and compassion that swept over him, and looked up to see Kagome suffused in a pink glow. Miroku came from a long line of holy men, all of whom where blessed with great spiritual powers. Yet from the beginning, Kagome had surpassed anything he had ever seen in terms of purity. Even now, having been married to a hanyou and mated to a great youkai, her powers remained untainted.

He was concerned about Rin, though. While the other occupants of the cave were in a blissed-out state under the influence of Kagome's powers, Rin seemed to be in distress. Her head was tossing and turning from side to side. Droplets of sweat beaded her forehead. She was mumbling something in her sleep, but Miroku could not make out her words. It was as if she were suffering a nightmare. Miroku held her and gently stroked her brow, trying to calm her. His first instinct was to carry her outside, away from the influence of Kagome's purity. He stopped himself, however. There was no feeling of malice or harm in Kagome's aura. Maybe the apparent suffering Rin was going through was needed. Suddenly, Rin's discomfort seemed to increase. Her limbs began to jerk and spasm uncontrollably. Miroku held her down as best he could. "Kaede!" He called out.

Kaede scrambled to her feet, easier than she had in years, and hurried to Rin's side. She took in the sight of Rin's contorted features and thrashing limbs. "Keep holding her down, so that she does not injure herself."

"Should I take her outside?"

"No. I have seen something like this before. Something evil is being forced out of her soul. Whatever it is, it is powerful. Let us pray that Kagome's purity is strong enough to drive it completely out. This may be the saving of the girl."

The two holy people watched in horror and fascination as Rin became more and more agitated. Her mumbles became guttural cries and vile curses. Miroku was a strong man, and almost twice the size of the girl he was holding down, but he was relieved when Shippou rushed in to help.

Kaede shooed him away. "Nay, child. Ye are a demon, and I am not sure exactly what kind of evil force we are dealing with here." Kaede added her own strength and bulk to restraining Rin's movements. The struggle seemed to go on forever, and in actuality it went on for hours before Rin's ranting abated, and her struggles grew weaker, until finally she lay in a limp heap upon the floor.

Kagome's pink aura drew back in, slowly, slowly, until once again it encompassed only herself and Jakotsu. That is the way Sesshomaru found them when he returned to the cave, bearing the skinned, eviscerated carcass of a yearling deer over his shoulder. He threw the deer to the floor of the cave, and approached the kneeling figure of his mate. The scene was reminiscent of the time he had found her at Kohaku's grave, kneeling and praying in the cold damp mist. The pink glow had not harmed him then, and he did not hesitate to reach out and lay a hand on her shoulder. She did not respond to his touch. While her aura felt very strong, her pulse and breathing seemed weak. He looked down at Jak. He was deeply asleep, his breathing regular, his heart pounding and his life force restored. Sess lowered his hand to Jak's chest, and pulled aside the bandages Kagome had placed over the savage wounds. He was not surprised to find them healed, in their entirety. The arm was completely restored as well, showing no sign that it had been recently shredded.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms. Her aura separated from Jak's body, pulling back into itself. Jak responded by letting out a single low moan, but continued to sleep peacefully, so Sess thought it was safe to take up his usual position against the wall of the cave, his sleeping mate cradled against his chest. He saw no reason to speak to the lesser beings in the cave, concentrating on his mate, instead.

Shippou bustled about, spitting the young deer and preparing it to roast. Miroku went to stand by Kouga and his men, breaking out his demon wine to share between them. Kaede poured herself a cup of tea and made herself a place close to the fire, marveling at her easy breathing and pain-free joints. After a while, they settled down, all in their places, to sleep.

Sesshomaru had been agitated to find his mate in such a state. He wanted her to wake up, so he could look in to her eyes, but he was experiencing a deep peaceful feeling, in spite of his concern. It felt as though their souls had meshed. The blood rushing through her veins, her breathing, her heart beating, had always been something he monitored through his regular senses. The process of sharing his blood had linked them, but now it was as if her blood was his blood, and the air filling her lungs was that in his own. It was a strange and indescribable feeling, unlike anything he had ever known previously. Confident that her strength would return, he allowed himself to simply take comfort in the feeling of her warm softness against him, and that is how he spent the remainder of the night.


	93. Chapter 93

More sex, more imagery borrowed from the anime "Blood Plus". Neither "Inuyasha" nor "Blood Plus" belong to this author in any way. Do not read if you object to sex or blood…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru felt the sun start to rise, felt his mate cradled against him, her heart beating, the blood flowing through her veins. Her aura was strong, but her vital signs felt weak. He cradled her hand in his own, it was limp and boneless in his grasp. He was stiff as an iron bar where her soft, round buttocks rested against him. His own heart was beating hard and fast. He reached out with his senses. The other occupants of the cave were sleeping. They had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the early morning hours, but there was no telling how long they would remain unaware. In particular, he did not want Rin to see him touching Kagome in any intimate way, nor did he want Rin to see Kagome weak. He did not trust the girl around his mate. If he had harbored any doubts as to where his loyalties lay, they were answered by his instinctive desire to protect Kagome from Rin.

He was too restless and energized to simply enjoy lounging against the wall of the cave with his mate in his lap. Careful not to disturb her, he rose to his feet, still holding her gently in his arms. He looked around the cave and spotted her bag, where he knew she was keeping her bathing supplies. It went against his grain to carry things about. His weapons and his newly acquired mate were the only exceptions. He most definitely did not want to involve Jaken in his plans for the morning, however. He swallowed his pride and slung the bag over his shoulder.

It was cold outside, but the clear sky and prevailing breeze promised the day would become warmer, more typical of the time of year. An auspicious day for a journey. The recent additions to his pack complicated his plans, which had been shaky to start with. He decided to walk to the hot spring, rather than fly. He would take the time to enjoy the quiet, pleasant morning while he re-considered his travel plans.

As he walked along the forest trail, he enjoyed the fresh, crisp morning air, the rising sun on his skin, and the warmth of his little mate in his arms. Her throat looked so white and soft, he wanted to ravage it with his mouth, and bury his cock in her warm center. She was very weak and vulnerable, and it made him twitch. He had a bad desire to just lay her down on the ground, covered with the dry leaves of late autumn, and take her there. Would it be wrong to do so? The selfish part of him, which said she was his mate, and at his disposal to use as he saw fit, tempted him. But the honorable side told him Kagome would most likely be displeased to find herself used in such a way. He smirked. She had been very feisty the previous day. Most likely she would make her displeasure known in no uncertain terms.

He made it to the onsen without having come to any conclusions about who to take east and who would be left behind in the valley. His walk had been filled up with temptations and the simple enjoyment of everything about Kagome. Her scent, her softness against his own hard muscles, the way her hair, which was unbound, draped over his arm. He allowed moko-moko to take her to the ground, and quickly removed his own clothing. He carefully set his swords close to the edge of the onsen, and rummaged through the bag to find the soap and other bathing supplies he would use to care for his mate. Still weakened from the events of the night before, she showed no sign of waking.

Nude, he knelt by his mate's side, and began to strip her of her slayer uniform. There was something very exciting about releasing the hidden ties and buckles that held the skin-tight garment in place. He stroked his fingers over her leather-covered curves. In spite of her unconscious state, she responded to his touch. Her nipples hardened, he could see them against the tight leather, and he could detect the faint scent of her arousal. Only his ingrained self-control kept him silent. He wanted to groan in frustration, having come to the conclusion that it would not be honorable to take her unawares.

Slowly, he peeled the confining leather from her beautifully sculpted shoulders. She had matured since he had first seen her, and since he had first begun fantasizing about her body and what it would look like unclothed. He closed his eyes and kissed her throat, her collarbone, and each bare shoulder. Through his lips, he could feel and almost taste her blood as it flowed through her veins, so close to the surface of her sweet, sweet skin. His heart clenched within his chest as his cock brushed against the curve of her thigh. His blood was singing through his veins, and he had broken out in a light sweat, though he had not exerted himself in any way.

The first time he had seen her unclothed, had been by an onsen very similar to this one, and it had not been by accident. He had been stalking her, somewhat displeased that his foolish brother would let his woman stray from the pack, and startled when, after a quick glance around, she began to remove her tiny, indecent garments. First, she had loosened the little tie at the neck of her blouse. As he watched, his hand had gone to his chest, where he had concealed the scrap of red fabric he had found that day on the forest floor. Daintily, she removed the white blouse, revealing a strange, brief garment which covered her breasts. Not the bindings he had expected, the little pieces of fabric appeared lacy, held in place by satin ribbons.

He had been hard as a rock that time, too, he remembered. Now, he had access to the real thing, could hold those beautiful, perfectly shaped globes of warm flesh in his hands. 'Mine', he thought, as his fingers continued to tug the leather uniform down her torso, revealing the objects of his imaginings to the cool morning breeze. He kissed his way down to her breasts, even fuller now than they had been years ago. He indulged himself, kissing, licking, sucking, and tasting those taught mounds of flesh that fascinated him so. Kagome, still asleep, moaned deeply.

He backed off and hurriedly pulled the uniform down over her hips, pausing again when her crotch was revealed, her hips naked and pale, soft, and white and pink. Her scent was stronger now, temptation growing greater. He backed off with difficulty, finally peeling off her clothing entirely, leaving her sprawled naked and vulnerable before him. Moko-moko's white froth cradled her, protecting her tender flesh from the bruising, cutting rocks that circled the onsen. The white, fluffy fur stirred in the breeze, rendered more temperate by the warmth of the hot mineral water.

Sess' iron will was both a blessing and a curse, as he picked up his mate and lowered their bodies into the steaming water of the hot spring. If he had less self-control, he would slake his lust on her helpless body now. How easy to imagine, plundering her petal-soft lips, biting and chewing his way down to those magnificent breasts, roughly suckling the pebble-hard nipples, nipping at her indented waist. Then, hmmm, then lower.

Cradling her against him in the hot, steamy water, he allowed his mind to wander again to that first time. How she had released a little buckle at the waist of her short, pleated skirt, and shimmied it down her long, long legs, revealing a strange, satiny little undergarment covering her most private of places. But just barely. Never having seen such a thing before, his heart had practically pounded its way out of his chest. He smirked. He had been so young then, though in fact it had been only a few short years ago.

He remembered how she had reached behind her back, thrusting her magnificent chest forward, releasing the little scraps of cloth that hid her breasts from his view. Letting the fabric fall to the ground, she had quickly stripped off the scanty garment that had covered her loins, turning to give him a tantalizing view of her backside as she dipped a dainty toe into the hot water of the onsen. How many nights afterwards had he dreamed of that vision of beauty and sensuality as he tossed and turned in his sleep! He admitted to himself that each time he closed his eyes, he had hoped that the dream would come to him again.

First, she had splashed herself with water, apparently accustoming her sensitive skin to the hot water of the onsen. Then, she had dunked herself, emerging gasping with wet hair streaming, water glistening as it raced down her flesh, pink with the heat of the water. She had placed her big yellow backpack close to the edge of the onsen, and had reached in to produce a clear bottle. She squeezed some thick liquid into her hand. He remembered the unfamiliar yet pleasing fragrance still today, as he reached for the bar of demon soap he had placed within reach. Lathering his right hand heavily, he reached down between her legs and indulged himself by touching her as he remembered that day years ago.

She had worked the liquid soap into her hair, moaning in pleasure as her fingernails massaged and dug into her own scalp. The sound of her moans had pushed him practically to the brink of losing control, but he had reined himself in, watching from the cover of the tree line as she drove him mad with lust. After dunking herself again in the water to rinse the soap from her hair, she had reached once again into the yellow bag, emerging with another clear bottle. She had poured a creamy, white substance into the palm of her hand, then rubbed both of her hands together to distribute it and began stroking it through her long, ebony hair. The imagery had stripped him of his willpower, and in a trance, he had reached down and unfastened the ties of his hakamas. He had simply pushed aside the wrappings of his fundoshi, freeing his raging hard-on to his trembling hand.

He had clasped himself in a way he had never allowed before. His only relief had been in sleep, when he dreamed of her. Seeing her there had removed any trace of self-control, and he was driven to touch himself as he watched the innocent pleasure she took in bathing. He stroked himself, feeling both degraded and empowered as he pleasured his own flesh, watching her lather her hands again, and cup and stroke her round, full breasts. He watched as she tossed her wet hair back, exposing the length of her white throat to his gaze.

Sesshomaru felt his fingers, stroking Kagome's crack, become more insistent as his memories took over. Pressed against her soft buttocks, he felt about ready to burst as he recalled touching himself that day. True to the memory, Kagome's head lolled back against his shoulder, and she moaned again.

He soaped his hands up again, this time palming her full breasts and massaging them with the slick, sudsy lather. He slid his hands over the slippery globes, letting the erect nipples pop between his caressing fingers, at the same time rubbing his hardness against her soft, firm ass. Like in his memory, he was about to come.

He stroked downward, reaching under the water again and finding her clit with his thumb. He rubbed hard against it, and she responded by writhing against him. His heart fluttered in his chest, feeling ready to fail him. He penetrated her with the index finger of his left hand, still rubbing hard with his other thumb.

Even in her unconscious state, she responded wantonly to his touch. He continued rubbing against her with his cock as he serviced her with her fingers, not even caring to question how touching her in this way was better than throwing her down and penetrating her with the iron bar that now throbbed against her buttocks. Thinking of only his own satisfaction now, he shifted her in his arms so that his cock found her slick, moist flesh. He stroked against her, as he had imagined doing that first time. He closed his eyes and let his own head tilt back, grabbing her hips in both clawed hands, and thrusting quickly against her as he remembered the amazing, unbelievable feeling he had experienced at his own hand watching her touch herself as she bathed.

It was coming fast, he knew, and felt his whole body melt and clench as he began to release. Quickly, with no thought of what was right, he slid into her cunt and buried himself deeply there as he throbbed with release. The sensation was amazing, the feeling of relief, pleasure, and satisfaction at filling HIS MATE so fully with his seed. It seemed to go on forever, and when he finally was spent, he was weak and wrung out. He cradled his unconscious mate against his chest, practically as helpless himself as the tiny woman in his arms.

He reclined against the rocky side of the onsen like that for what felt like a luxuriously long time, the brain in his head finally starting to function again. Instinctively, he wanted to feed her on his blood. He turned her on his lap, cradling her sideways, as he considered the alternatives. His eyes went to her lips, which he had kissed so passionately. He considered severing a vein in his finger, and putting it in her mouth to suckle, but he did not think she was responsive enough to suckle and swallow on her own. Still looking at her mouth, her tempting lips, he gazed at his own wrist. His blue blood pulsed below the translucent skin. Decisively, he sliced into his flesh with his own sharp claw, and raised his wrist to his mouth, letting it fill with blood. He knew that the cut would heal quickly, it did not concern him.

He adjusted Kagome, so he could reach her mouth. He coaxed her lips open, careful to release the blood in his mouth slowly into her own. After a few moments of allowing the blood to trickle into her mouth, he gently stroked her throat with the index and middle finger of one hand, while the other continued to cradle her against him. It was not long before he could feel her stir slightly. He kissed her again, releasing more blood into her mouth. This time, he could feel her swallow. He removed his fingers from her throat, and cut into the flesh of his chest, pressing her lips against the cut, and feeling her begin to suckle, as she had become accustomed to doing. He held her in place, stroking her gently on her sides, her hips, her chest, finally palming a breast as he held her close. If his earlier release was ecstasy, this was bliss. The moment went on and on, becoming minutes, then an hour, then more, and the morning passed away but was not missed.


	94. Chapter 94

'Mmmm… Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought, upon waking. Her cheek was resting against his hard, bare chest, and she could feel the softness of moko-moko against her skin. He smelled divine, he always did. But now he smelled pleasantly of soap, as if he had just taken a bath… Her eyes popped open. "Do I want to even ask?"

"…"

Her mate was apparently not in a communicative mood this morning. For some reason this did not surprise her. "Is there a reason we are sitting naked…" She took a look around. All she could see were trees and blue sky. "In the middle of the forest?" Sess' arms tightened around her as she tried to get up. She struggled a little, and he finally released her. "Don't look." She instructed. Stretching, she eased the stiffness from her muscles. Her yellow bag rested nearby, and she knelt sedately, on the off chance he had disobeyed and was looking. Hopefully she would find something easy to put on.

"Wear the slayer's uniform." Sessomaru ordered. "We leave today."

"Jakotsu… is he… gone?" She asked, as she shimmied into the tight uniform. She remembered Kouga carrying him into the cave, laying him down on the fur robe, Kaede telling him to pray for his soul. After that, things got a little crazy. She must have fallen asleep while praying, and had a confusing dream.

"He is well."

Kagome turned around, to find her mate fully clothed. "Wow." She said. "Jak has some really amazing healing powers. Better than a demon, even." She fluffed her hair, then held a strand up to her nose and sniffed it. It seemed to have been freshly washed. "Did you… bathe me?"

"Hnn…"

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru took her by the hand, and began leading her through the forest. Her mate was full of surprises. He had never struck her as a holding hands kind of guy. Soon they were on the familiar path that led from the onsen to the cave. 'I guess that would indicate he DID bathe me." She decided not to drive herself nuts thinking about it.

"It would appear that you either healed Jakotsu, or resurrected him."

Kagome looked at her mate in complete disbelief. "I don't have that kind of powers, do I?"

"He was dead, or as good as dead. You knelt by his side, clasped your hands in prayer, and the entire cave was filled with pink light. That is the story told by the others." He answered briefly. "When I pulled you away from him, his body bore no scars. He was breathing peacefully." Sess looked at her sidelong, wondering what, if anything, she remembered.

"I seem to remember… I don't know what I remember." The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence. He continued to hold her hand until they came to the entrance to the cave.

Jak was sitting tailor-fashion in a spot of sunlight, mending his torn demon-slayer outfit with a very thin, curved needle. He was dressed in what appeared to be about seven layers of gossamer-fine silk kimono, the long hemline hiked up around his thighs, geta on his high-arched feet. A little weasel, with bright beady eyes and dark, silky fur perched on his shoulder. "Kagome!" He greeted her, setting aside his sewing and rising to his feet. Then, pitched an octave lower, "My Lord. You look good enough to eat, as always." He tilted his chin down and looked up at his Lord though his eyelashes. Jak was tall, but Sess was considerably taller. Nice.

Kagome giggled. "You are such a flirt, Jak. Who's your friend?"

"I don't know, but I owe him my life." He smirked and made a little "air quote" gesture when he used the word life. "Inuyasha, that nasty puppy, didn't want to let the girl go. He got my shoulder locked in his jaws, and this little fella jumped in and attacked him." Jak reached up and tickled the weasel's chin. "Brave little guy."

"He has a pretty significant demonic aura, at least as powerful as Kirara's. What do you think, Miroku?"

Miroku got up from his place by Rin, who appeared to be sleeping. "Hard to say. Have you tried communicating with him?"

"He seems to pay attention when I speak, but I don't know how much he really understands." Jak cupped his hands invitingly, and the weasel slithered down the length of his arm, into his hands. The little creature stood up on his hind legs, peering at them out of his bright eyes, whiskers twitching playfully.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Kagome crooned, reaching out to rub the weasel's chin. In a more serious voice, she asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Jak? I seem to recall you being hurt really badly last night."

"I was gone, Kagome. Dead again, or just about. You pulled me back, and healed me. Don't you remember?"

Kagome shook her head. "Getting maimed and nearly killed seems like a lot to go through just to find out that my purity won't harm you."

"Well, something else good did come from it." Jak picked up a silver half-mask, holding it up to his face.

"What?" If he said that they had gotten Rin back safe and sound, Kagome would be certain that the Jakotsu before her was an imposter.

"My face. That damn dragon threw me, and it spoiled my beautiful face. I thought I was stuck wearing this mask forever. But just look at me!" He posed like a runway model, hand on outthrust hip.

"Your face healed badly, and when I exposed you to my purity, went back to the way it was before Ah-Uhn hurt you?" Kagome asked, taking advantage of the brilliant sunlight streaming into the entrance of the cave to examine him closely. "It looks perfect, Jak. You have such a pretty face, and the nicest complexion I've seen on a human." She knew how much Jak enjoyed being complimented on his looks. Her thoughts were racing, however. She had felt a little weak all morning, as though a trickle of energy was being drained from her soul. Not to the same extent as when Kikyo had shared a piece of her soul, or when her powers were sealed, but noticeable nonetheless.

She felt a thrill of excitement. Everything that moves needs energy to function. Normal humans use food to create energy. Jak was incapable of eating. While she had toyed briefly with the idea of photosynthesis, in all seriousness she had concluded that the most logical source of power for the resurrected mercenary, and by extension the rest of the Band of Seven, and Sango as well, was Inutaisho's own energy.

"Jak was surviving off of Inutaisho's energy. After exposure to my purity, I became his power source. We have to find Sango. I will expose her to my purity, and see if that is enough to cause me to replace Inutaisho as her power source. Then we can seal Inutaisho, and Sango and Jakotsu will be able to continue on this plane."

"Brilliant, Kagome!" Miroku complimented her. Internally, he hoped it would not also be necessary to take Sango to the brink of death to make it work. Still, it gave him some hope for Sango's chances for survival.


	95. Chapter 95

Whenever he allowed her to spend the night with him like this, she did not waste a moment sleeping. She passed the time while he slept admiring the way the dying firelight played across the planes of his face, and turned his sheets of hair from pearl to topaz. She was stroking his hair gently when he surprised her by sitting straight upright. "What's the matter, Inu?"

His hand went to his chest. "One of my men has been returned to Hell." He lay back down. Amaya bent over him, nuzzling his chest, running her hands over his tense muscles.

What had awakened him was a spike in his energy levels. He decided he would not bring back the latest casualty, as long as it was not Bankotsu, Sango, or Kohaku. That would offset the extra energy he was expending by adding the two slayers to his fold. By resurrecting Sango and her brother, he was diverting a dangerous amount of his own power.

He allowed Amaya to caress and cuddle against him while he lay still, thinking. He was pleased to have obtained the "Little Ninja", as Renkotsu had called the boy. Another member of Kagome's pack dependent on him to remain viable. He knew of Kohaku's history as Naraku's trained killer. He had taken the time to debrief the boy himself, telling him that Sango was his ally, and that he intended to rescue Kagome from Inuyasha, whom he had learned was mistreating the little priestess. It had not bothered him that the boy had shown no emotion during their interview, and while appearing cooperative, had remained silent for the most part. He had been forewarned by Renkotsu that Kohaku was a creepy kid, most likely badly abused by that perverse hanyou, Naraku.

Bringing back Bankotsu's sword and Sango's boomerang had taken a huge amount of energy because Banryu (Guard Dragon), and Hirakotsu (Flat Bone) were both sentient weapons. The energy expenditure was worth it, though. Banryu and Hirakotsu gave Bankotsu and Sango fighting prowess to rival almost any demon warrior. Where a powerful demon would be, by nature, unwilling to submit to his will, Bankotsu was a mercenary by profession. As was Sango. A demon slayer was but another sword for hire, when you cut through all the philanthropic crap. Plus, Sango could be easily kept in line through her devotion to Kagome and Kohaku.

He had sent Kohaku out equipped with a fine warhorse, a new katana, a stout tanto to strap to his thigh, a set of throwing knives, and a kusarikama (chain scythe), which Renkotsu had told him was the boy's weapon of choice.

Inutaisho had no idea that Kohaku had been a member of Sesshomaru's pack, that, as he had gown to maturity, he had wielded a huge scythe created from Sesshomaru's fang, or that he had been tragically in love with Kagome.

Kohaku knew to keep his own council and trust no one. He had learned that lesson first at the hands of his father, and then mastered it in the terrible year he spent as Naraku's minion. He kicked his heels into the sides of his warhorse, and took off down the road, heading west. When night fell, he took care of his horse's needs, prepared a camp, and, as he rested, focused hard on summoning Kirara. He knew the firecat was the only one he could trust. Not Lord Sesshomaru. Not even his big sister, Sango, especially after the great lord had informed him that Sango was his ally.

Kohaku did not delude himself into thinking he had any special powers, like Kagome or Miroku. But he did have a strong bond with Kirara, and she had turned up many times in the past just when he needed her most.

In the forest, the coming of morning is first heralded by the increased activity of the birds and small animals that start going about their business even before the sun begins to light the eastern sky. Kohaku had trained himself to wake at the first faint sounds of activity. He mounted his horse and headed out again. After an hour's ride, just as the sun broke over the horizon, he came upon a stretch of road where exposed bedrock would not allow for easy tracking. Soon, he spotted a small river, which appeared to flow in the general direction of the cave where he had last seen Kagome. He dismounted and gave the horse a smart smack on the flank, sending him off down the road. He regretted having to part with the horse, who was a noble animal and worth good money as well, especially since there was no guarantee that his attempt to summon Kirara would bear any fruit. He slid into the cold water of the river, and let it carry him downstream, toward Kagome.

Propelled by the current, he made good time swimming. His excellent sense of direction and years of traveling in the wilderness told him that the river continued to flow in the right direction. But he was tiring rapidly in the cold water. He waited until the river curved, creating a sandbar. He pulled himself out of the water and set about finding dry, flammable tinder to start a fire. Clumsy because of his lack of body heat, he fumbled to unwrap his flint and steel, then strike the sparks which would ignite the tinder. Thanks to his years of practice, he quickly got a fire going, using a large, washed up log as a backstop to retain the heat of the fire.

He awoke feeling warm. His face entire body was pressed against something big and soft. He reached out and sunk his fingers into soft, thick fur. "Kirara!"

Kirara purred loudly, to tell her boy how happy she was to see him.

Kohaku could tell by the level of the sun that it was late afternoon. "Kirara, can you take me to Kagome? She is staying in a cave to the west."

Kirara let out an agreeable trill. She was always happy to help Kohaku. The demon slayer climbed on the big cat's back, and they took off into the sunset.


	96. Chapter 96

All that rich silk and smooth, opalescent, bone-straight hair. Perfect, delicate features, accented with touches of Prussian blue and magenta. Long, lean, totally delectable body. And that luscious, voluminous fur. Boa? Tail? Whatever it was, the way Sesshomaru wore it thrown over his shoulder was absolutely fabulous. Jak watched his lord as he stood at ease, staring off into space, as if he were far away from the chaos taking place within the little cave. "My Lord?" Jak enquired softly.

Sesshomaru's attention was instantly focused on Jakotsu. His gaze zeroed in on the boy, reminding Jak of the sharp, golden stare of a great hawk. Jak moistened his lips, but stood tall under Sesshomaru's regard. It would not do to forget that his lord was a predator. A beautiful predator. "Will I be accompanying the Lady Kagome?"

"If you so desire."

Jak had feared being made Rin's permanent bodyguard. Thinking of how well playing it cool worked for his lord, Jak bit back the enthusiastic response which rose to his lips. Restraint. That is what made Sesshomaru more than just candy-box pretty, made him so irresistibly sexy. All that power and authority, yet perfect discipline and restraint. "I do." He stated simply.

He observed Sesshomaru as his gaze traveled across the room, taking in the members of his pack.

"Who else will be traveling east, My Lord?" He asked, less quietly. He knew his lord did not like to give orders, as evidenced by the way he had answered the question about whether he was to accompany Kagome. All activity in the room ceased, as everyone quieted to hear the lord's response.

Jaken watched the interaction between Jakotsu and his lord, jealousy burning in his bulging yellow eyes. He knew what the human was up to, trying to usurp his place by Sesshomaru's side. The imp was incapable of subtlety, and began hopping from one foot to the other, squawking in indignation. "Me Lord! Me Lord!" He repeated insistently.

He cringed as Sesshomaru's gaze focused on him. He craved his lord's attention, but feared it as well. He stumbled on, knowing he risked a sharp kick from Sesshomaru's steel-shod boot. "Send the little f****-p***** back to Edo with Rin and Lady Kaede. He has proved himself capable of protecting her."

Sesshomaru's nostrils flared, just slightly, with distaste at the nasty creature's use of language. "Are you ordering me, Jaken?"

Jaken's sunken cheeks flushed a darker green. He looked sick. "Never, Me Lord." He bowed and groveled obsequiously.

Sess asked himself silently, as he often did, why exactly he kept the annoying toad by his side. 'Loyalty.' He reminded himself. Jaken's manner was hard to stomach, but he would literally go through hell for his master. Still, he wanted to hurt the imp, and what better way to do it than to show favor to Jakotsu, whom he obviously regarded as a rival. "Jakotsu." He said in his calm voice.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Come to me."

Jak moved in close to Sesshomaru. He was shocked when Sess reached out with his hand and tilted his chin upward, so he was gazing into his lord's golden eyes. He was careful not to smirk when he heard Jaken's sharply drawn breath.

Sess' mouth quirked upward slightly. Removing his fingers from Jak's chin, he reached into his haori, bringing forth a purse of coins. "You will be responsible for my lady's welfare. I believe you know her taste for rice and sweets. And she may have use for more arrows. Return promptly, for we depart soon."

Jak bowed very slightly as he took the purse. Kagome, who was paying close attention, gave him a thumbs-up gesture and a broad wink. Being such a kind person herself, she did not pick up on the fact that her mate had treated Jak with unprecedented warmth to crush Jaken.

It was Rin's turn to be pinned by Sesshomaru's piercing gaze. "I do not know if you realize it, but you are again pregnant with my half-brother's seed. What are your intentions? Do you intend once more to rid yourself of Inuyasha's pup, girl?"

Rin did not know how to respond. Truly, she had no desire to keep the pup. But admitting as much for all to hear would make her life less than agreeable. "No, My Lord. I will keep the pup."

"I do not know to what extent you can rely on Inuyasha to support you. It would appear that he has become less than tolerant of you of late."

"Please, Sesshomaru-Sama, let Rin accompany you." Giving him her best doe-eyes and quivering chin, Rin reverted to her old manner of speaking as well, hoping to soften him up.

"You have given me no reason to trust you around my mate."

Rin drew in her breath, prepared to interrupt, but he continued on. "Do not presume to argue with me, girl. You will not be traveling in my company. Since my little brother seems unwilling to care for you adequately, I would think your most obvious course of action would be to return with the hag to Edo."

Kaede spoke up. "Nay, My Lord. The girl needs rest and proper nourishment, otherwise she may not be able to carry her babe to term. We will stay here, in the cave. Yon monk can stay here to hunt for us." Returning to Edo would not play into her plans to educate Kagome in Onmyodo.

"These caves are soon to occupied by Kouga's tribe. Kagome, as their sister, has agreed to let them make this valley their home. As I recall, Rin, you are none too fond of wolves."

Kagome knew her mate was cruel, but not to Rin Never to Rin. She felt herself blush, and knew it was with shame. She had kind of enjoyed watching the girl being put in her place.

"The monk will be traveling east with our party. The kit will stay and hunt for you and the old priestess. Jaken will stay behind as well. Hopefully he will find some way to make himself useful." The solution was not ideal, but he had no doubt that the kit was firmly on Kagome's side, and, unlike the easygoing monk, would not welcome Inuyasha into their midst. The last thing Sess wanted was for Kagome to return to find her home occupied by Inuyasha and Rin. "As soon as Kagome returns with the wolf tribe, you and the hag will take Ah-Uhn and depart for Edo. Jaken as well." He finished.

Jaken began to object. While he was devoted to Rin, he did not want his position at Sesshomaru's side to be taken over by Jakotsu. Being sent to Edo would mean a long-term exile from his lord.

"ENOUGH." Jaken stopped in mid-squawk. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers.


	97. Chapter 97

There was no news in the first village they stopped at, or the village after that. The weather had warmed, and it was pleasant to ride though the forest trails, brown leaves crunching under their horses' hooves. Sango inhaled, enjoying the piquant bittersweet smell of the fallen leaves. Bank's strong forearm was wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed against her back as they rode double on Sango's horse. They had strapped Hirakotsu to the saddle of Bank's horse, but Sango felt safe knowing Banryu was in its place on Bank's back. Her own katana, whip, and throwing knives helped, too.

They rode in companionable silence. Bank liked not having to make conversation. But he was starting to get cramped from so many hours in the saddle, and was craving a little action. "Hey, Sango?"

"Yes, Bank?" She asked sweetly, reining in the horse. They had come to a large clearing, and the sky above was the intense, vibrant blue of a wild aster. This ride was the most peaceful, romantic interlude of her entire …life.

Bank slid smoothly from the saddle, pulling Sango down with him. "Let's spar!"

So much for peaceful and romantic. "With Hirakotsu and Banryu? Are you insane?"

He cocked his head to the side. Bankotsu really wasn't the brightest star in the sky. "Okay. Hand to hand it is, then." He set Banryu carefully to the side. Sango also set aside her katana and tanto.

Golden eyes watched from the surrounding forest. 'What the fuck? Bankotsu and Sango, having a friendly tussle?' Bankotsu was getting thrown around, but he didn't seem to mind. He managed to take Sango down a few times, but from where Inuyasha was standing, it didn't look like he was out for blood. More like out to cop a feel, the hanyou thought in disgust. 'Damn dead guy.'

Sango managed to put some distance between her and Bankotsu, and a devilish smile came over her face. She uncoiled her whip. She wasn't really cheating, more like giving Bank a cheap thrill. He had shown an interest in the whip from the get-go, she was pretty sure he shared Miroku's fascination with leather. She held the weighted butt of the whip in a casual grip, then swung it above her head, culminating in a loud, sharp "crack!".

She followed through immediately with a forward throw, the popper at the end of the whip ending up close to her opponent's ear. "Crack!" She kept up the motion of the whip, alternating styles of throws, showing off a little as she drove him backward into the treeline. She knew Bank was tough, tough enough to take a cut from her whip and use the opportunity to close in too near for the whip to be used as anything but a cosh. 'Oh, yeah, he's enjoying the hell out of this…' She kept cracking the whip, pinning him against the broad trunk of a tree, cutting off little twigs with each crack of the whip.

"Had enough, big boy?" She made sure to stand with legs akimbo, breasts thrust forward. The look on Bank's face did wonders repairing the beating her self-esteem had taken at her husband's hands.

When he didn't answer, she cracked the whip again, just touching the tip of his ear. Bank sunk to his knees, and she closed in, continuing to snap the whip in the surrounding air, just for effect, as she advanced on him. Suddenly, her play was interrupted as she sensed… something. Her whip reached out and wrapped around Inuyasha's arm.

"Dammit, Sango!" Missing his left arm, Inuyasha was severely inconvenienced by the move. Rather than struggle, he moved in closer. "What the Hell are you up to, playing touchy-feely with this asshole?"

Sango stared at him in shock, as Bank got to his feet and stood at her shoulder. "What happened to your arm, Inuyasha? And your poor face…" She hated the way he had treated her sister, but he was still an ally, and old comrade.

"This? Aw, it aint nothin'. How 'bout you? Shouldn't you be back home, playing the good little wifey?"

Santo was feeling feisty. In spite of her concern over his terrible injuries, it was good to see Inuyasha again. "Fuck that noise." She teased, adopting his vulgar manner of speaking. "Now, spill. Who did this to you?"

"None other than your little girlfriend, Kagome." Inuyasha said smugly.

Bankotsu let out a hoot of derision. "Kagome? Kagome as in the little priestess?" He began to laugh wildly.

"Just ignore him, Inuyasha." Suddenly she became aggressive, closing in on him and snarling in his face. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Me... Her..." He sputtered. "She's the one who did this to me! Her and her new 'mate'."

Bank stopped laughing abruptly. "New mate? That girl was crazy in love with you. How the heck did she end up with a new mate?" Sango nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

"I'm tellin' ya. She's shacked up with that bastard, Sesshomaru."

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed both Sango and Bankotsu at the same time. They exchanged glances. They had written off Amaya's telling them that Kagome and Sesshomaru were together as the rantings of a spurned woman.

"Maybe she has amnesia." Sango suggested.

"Amnesia? Like she lost her memory or something? Nuh, uh. She remembered everything all right. Vindictive bitch. So, what's up with the two of you?"

"Well, Inuyasha, it's like this. I'm not with Miroku any more..."

Inuyasha smashed his hand into his face. "Is the world going crazy, or something? What the fuck is up with you stupid bitches?"

Bank answered for her. "I guess they just got smart. Recognized a better thing when it came along." He smiled sweetly.

"Asshole."

"Yasha, you're a mess. Is there a hot spring around where we can get you cleaned up?" Sango wanted to take a look at the stump of his arm, and clean up the claw marks that had marred the side of his face. She had picked up Kagome's obsession with cleaning up battle wounds, and since doing so had been amazed at how much it cut down on complications.

They gathered their weapons and horses, and followed Inuyasha a short distance through the forest to a steaming hot spring. "Out of those clothes, demon!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha smiled for the first time in a very long time. Sango was a great gal. "Turn yer backs, you perverts!" He growled. He got out of his fire rat robes, and climbed gingerly into the hot water. Instinctively, he wanted to shake. Gods, how he hated taking baths!

Once he was mostly covered by water, Sango knelt down to examine the wounds. "Geeze, Inuyasha, these look really bad. I guess there's not much chance of the arm regenerating, is there?" Inuyasha had remarkable powers of healing, but if his full-demon brother couldn't regenerate his arm, there was not much hope for Inuyasha.

"So what. If Fluffy could make do with one arm, I'm sure I can."

Sango reached out and scratched behind one puppy ear, which twitched at the attention. "Knock it off, already." Secretly, Inuyasha really missed having his ears scratched by Kagome. It was one of his favorite things. One he would never admit, however.

"Dunk." Sango instructed.

"No way." No way he was getting water in his ears! That really pissed him off!

"Do it, Inuyasha." Sango answered, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Making a face, he dipped himself under water, and emerged gasping. Unable to restrain himself, he shook vigorously, soaking his helpers with water from his thick mane of hair.

"I don't have any soap, so this will have to do." Sango mumbled. Inuyasha looked a lot better, but wet, he smelled really strongly of dog. She didn't know how Kagome had stood it, climbing into the water with him and scrubbing him clean. Now that required true love. What the heck. Now Kagome was with Sesshomaru? Sango idly wondered if Kagome bathed the demon lord, as well... Kagome and Sesshomaru were really together. My oh my.


	98. Chapter 98

Like Kirara, Ah-Uhn could only carry so much weight, and only so far. Flight used a lot of energy, and pretty much ruled out passing unnoticed. So they traveled on foot. There were three slow ningen in the group. Ah-Uhn could handle two, while Sesshomaru carried his mate. Miroku was less than pleased about riding with Jak. After much debate, it was decided that Jak, the taller of the two, would ride in back, leaving Miroku, to all intents and purposes, sitting in his lap.

Of course, Sesshomaru had to walk in front, meaning that Kagome, in his arms, was not able to watch the interaction between Jak and Miroku. Squirming around to seek a new position that would allow her to peer back over his shoulder earned her a smart smack on her buttocks. Burrowed into Sesshomaru's silks, Kagome was able to make out Jak's voice, something about Miroku's great body. She decided to remain completely silent, so that she would not miss any more of the entertainment.

"Would you PLEASE keep your hands to yourself?" Miroku hissed indignantly. Kagome stifled a snicker, thinking of the times that he had grabbed her ass or squeezed her breasts.

Custody of Myoga had been turned over to Jakotsu. The flea had tried once to suck his blood, only to find himself hurling. The green substance was clearly not to his taste. The old flea eventually regained his verbosity, taking an interest in the shiny silver mask hanging loose around Jakotsu's neck. He interrupted Jak's ongoing dissertation on religious vestments, and how unflattering to the human figure he found them. "This menpo looks a lot like Totosai's work. I have never known the old badger to make mirror armor, though."

"It was made for me by a demon smith named Kin." Jak stroked the highly polished surface of his mask. Mirror armor was said to repel an opponent's spells and curses. "He is… my friend." Though the members of the Band of Seven were supposed to be his brothers, he had known down deep that it was only the fear they felt for Bank that made the others treat him with a modicum of respect. Now he had real friends for the first time in his life. His hand ran up the length of Miroku's thigh.

"Remind me again why I did not suck you into my wind tunnel when I had the chance?"

"You were irresistibly attracted to me?" Jak's forearm wrapped around the monk's well-muscled waist.

"If you do not stop touching me, I will plaster so many sutras on you that you will not be able to move for a month!"

"I am no demon. Your sutras will have no effect on one such as me."

"Actually, as a revenant, they most likely would."

Jak blew playfully in the irate monk's ear. Miroku slid down Ah-Uhn's scaly side. "I need to take a break!"

Sesshomaru lowered Kagome to her feet, and she ran off to make use of the bushes. When she returned, Sesshomaru lifted her up and placed her in Ah-Uhn's saddle, in front of Jak.

Sess tilted his head, silently letting Kouga know he was to take the lead.

Sess made eye contact with Miroku. "Come." He made his way into the forest. The trees here were deciduous and very old, with no underbrush to hinder them as they began traveling in a path parallel to the rest of the group.

Miroku felt sweat break out under his arms. He was uneasy in the demon lord's company.

Sess' nostrils flared at Miroku's distress. The predator in him purred with satisfaction. He could not get over the effect Miroku's base scent had on him, even after years of contact. Underneath the smells of ink and sake and incense, the monk's base musk always reminded him of Izayoi, as did his dark purple gaze and plump, pretty face. Somewhere, far back, the hime and the monk shared some common blood.

Miroku gave Sess a sidelong glance. Either the demon lord had drawn him away from the others to kill him, or gain information from him. The moment called for a conversational gambit. "I take it you know that Kagome is from the future."

"Hnn."

"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo."

"The dead priestess."

"Indeed. No doubt you also know that it is Kikyo who shot the arrow that bound your brother to the god tree some fifty years ago."

This earned Miroku no response, so he soldiered on. "Kikyo was Kaede's elder sister. It was determined when Kikyo was very young that she had the potential to become a powerful miko. Her life was dedicated to learning to use her powers to protect others. Then, she was entrusted with the guardianship of the Shikon no Tama. She took care of me, you know, when I was very… ill. Until that time, I had little sympathy for her. An abomination, living off a fragment of Kagome's soul and the spiritual energy of dead maidens. And the damage she did to Kagome. You know that several times, Kikyo tried to kill her."

Sesshomaru continued to stride along. The monk had not yet revealed anything he had not learned on his own.

"Kikyo was terribly jealous of Kagome. You see, all Kikyo wanted was to be a normal woman."

"And this is why you and the hag failed to help Kagome live up to her potential. So that she could live out the desires of that weak creature and my miserable whelp of a brother."

Miroku flushed red. "Kaede and I discussed the matter of Kagome's training countless times. You may not like to hear it, but Kagome loved your brother, just as Kikyo did. She deserved the chance at happiness that Kikyo never got. As a demon, what can you know of the desire for love and domesticity that motivate a girl like Kagome?" They continued along in silence. After a while, Miroku continued. "Though Kagome possesses tremendous power, she has shown little capacity for channeling energy through her chakras. Kaede and I had resolved to interfere as little as possible, aside from basic meditation."

"So, as it stands, there is little chance of her being able to practice Onmyodo." Sesshomaru did not want Kagome any where near his father in battle. That is not to say that he did not want her to experience self-actualization. He thought often of his mother, and how she stayed cloistered in the Cloud Palace. He wanted Kagome to grow free and strong.

"You should be pleased, since you do not want her to attempt to seal S'ounga using the nine-syllable seal. The Seal of Doson requires several elements. The hand gestures, called 'mudra'. The incantations, the 'mantra'. Without channeling the power through the chakras, such practices are little more than the superstitious actions of the unschooled peasant."

"So, accessing her chakras is all that is preventing Kagome from progressing in the use of her powers?"

"In my opinion, that would be so. Before Kagome became intimate with Inuyasha, Kaede differed from me on that, believing that losing her virginity would lessen her powers. I, on the other hand, believed that sexual experience would allow her to become familiar with her chakras, and allow her to realize her potential." Miroku became somber. "For three years, your brother waited by the Bone Eater's Well, with no assurance that Kagome would ever return to him. It was a day of great rejoicing when she came back through the well. It was assumed by all of us that Kagome and your brother would finally be able to realize their dream, to live happily ever after as a normal couple."

His little brother was capable of screwing up a wet dream. "He never pleased her in that way." Sesshomaru stated, without emphasis.

"I gathered that, as well. In spite of Inuyasha making it difficult, I continued to work with Kagome on her mediation, and she showed no increase in awareness of the paths of energy, as I would have expected." Miroku sighed. If only he had been given the chance to guide Kagome to maturity. "Inuyasha knows nothing of the art of love, in spite of having three beautiful women give him their hearts." And their virginity.

Sesshomaru's dedication to chastity had been complete and unquestioning, until he had come upon Kagome and Kohaku in the forest. It should therefore not surprise him that there was more he could do to serve his mate. While he did not really want to discuss tantric sex with the lecherous monk, he decided to let him talk…


	99. Chapter 99

-1It felt good to get back on the road again, even if the "road" was a narrow pathway through the forest. Kouga explained that they were taking a seldom used trail, in hopes of passing unnoticed. In places, small saplings and tree branches encroached on the pathway, forcing Kagome and Jak to dismount and walk on foot. Twisting her ankle for the third time in less than an hour, Kagome wished she had a pair of sturdy hiking boots. Not that she had worn anything so practical in her earlier travels. She and her mother were both urban girls, with no realization how much easier life in the 16th century wilderness would have been, had she been properly outfitted. It made her smile, now, to think of how she had paraded around in her little sailor uniform, strawberry lip gloss, penny loafers and knee socks. Between Kouga chivalrously holding aside branches to keep them from whipping her, and the protection offered from the brambles and sharp twigs by her leather slayer's uniform, her trip was considerably more comfortable than when she had walked behind Inuyasha. She carried her bow and her sword, but her pack was lashed to Ah-Uhn's harness. Jak had already let her raid the big package of carb-laden delicacies he had obtained on his trip to the village. Her long legs ate up the distance as she filled her lungs with the crisp, fresh air. She felt like singing, but settled for twirling around giddily, almost tripping and falling again on the uneven ground.

As the sun started to set, she realized that she had not even caught a glimpse of white through the trees in quite a while. What could the demon lord and the monk possibly be discussing at such length? Kagome was eaten alive by curiosity.

Presently, they were rejoined by Miroku. Kouga apparently shared her curiosity. "Yo, monk! I didn't expect to see your ugly mug again. I thought you were a dead man when Lord Icicle called you aside."

"Nothing of the sort. Lord Sesshomaru is a most reasonable being." In fact, Sesshomaru had remained mostly silent, as Miroku's dissertation on using sex to access power channels devolved into an extremely graphic series of reminiscences on his own pornographic adventures. "He said to find a discrete spot to set up camp. He is hunting, and when he returns, you and your men are to hunt as well."

"Indeed, we have made good time, for having three humans along. Tomorrow we should arrive in the Eastern Lands, and game will become scarce." Kouga frowned, thinking once again of his lands, which had been devastated, and his starving pack. No sense brooding. With his woman by his side, he was sure all would soon be well.

Twilight arrived, and Kouga found an ideal spot to set up camp. High and well-drained, so it was dry and would not become a frost pocket if the morning dawned cold, yet concealed in a bit of a hollow so that their campfire would not be visible to passers-by. They all cheerfully pitched in, and soon a little fire was crackling merrily, and Ah-Uhn was unharnessed and released to forage in the underbrush. Kagome sighed with happiness. Good fire, good friends, good food, and soon her knight in white satin and armor would be here, and everything would be perfect.

"So, 'Roku. What did Sesshomaru want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to talk about you, Kagome. He wanted to know why Kaede and I had not done more to help you use your powers."

Kagome was silent, thinking that perhaps, at last, she would find out that very thing which had been troubling her for so long.

Miroku took a nip from his flask, rolling the sake on his tongue. "I told him we thought you deserved a chance to just be happy, to live a normal life."

If she were still her fifteen-year-old self, the innocuous-sounding phrase would have triggered a meltdown. "A normal life" had been Kikyo's dream. Kagome bit her lip, to hold back the tirade that wanted to bubble forth. Deep breaths.

"I told him I had worked with you, trying to help you access your chakras through meditation and yoga." Miroku took a deeper swig of sake.

He had never become fully accustomed to this more mature version of his friend. He could see the temper spark in her eyes, but when she spoke, her voice remained calm.

"And without this discipline, I will not be able to use spells and barriers like you and Kaede can. Like Kikyo could."

"We were all trained intensively, from an early age. No one expects you to save the world, Lady Kagome. You are beloved by many. Your purity knows no equal. Can you not be satisfied with that?"

"No. My arrows will not hold S'ounga. And until that cursed sword is bound, none of the people I care for will be safe." She replied, her voice heavy with resignation. "I will try harder."

"There is no trying. Only doing." He cocked his head, a gesture he picked up from Inuyasha, when Kagome giggled, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. He had no idea what he had said to change her mood so drastically.

"Teach me something different then. Teach me to channel Sukiyomi." She demanded. If she was too incompetent to seal S'ounga on her own, she would lend what powers she did possess to summon the female samurai.

Miroku answered with a forbidding look. She knew how he felt about inviting possession.

"All right, teach me what you can about the Seal of Doson, Miroku. Even if I can't complete it, just humor me. It can't hurt, can it?"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not want you involving yourself in the fight with his father, or attempting to seal S'ounga. If he finds out that you intend to defy him in this matter, he will not be pleased."

"And I do not want to lose my mate. He's just like Inuyasha, Miroku. He has no plan. He needs me. He needs us."

Miroku thought that Kagome was probably right about Sesshomaru not having a plan. And whatever else he may have been, he was no male chauvanist, being well-schooled by his wife in such matters. Besides, if any man could resist Kagome's wet, pleading eyes, it was not he. "Sesshomaru did say that he wanted you to be able to use your powers."

Kagome clapped her hands. "Great! Let's get to it!"

Miroku settled himself so he mirrored her position, cross-legged, face-to-face with her and about a foot apart. "What do you remember of what you saw when you were with Hoshiomi?"

Kagome wrinkled her brow. She had been trying hard to remember everything she could about the incident, but at the time, she had been more concerned with staying alive than paying strict attention to Sukiyomi's spell. "Rin." The fingers of both hands entwined, forefingers pointed up and pressed tightly together.

"Good. Seal of the thunderbolt. Continue."

"Pyo." Her fingers fumbled, and he guided them, so that the pinky and ring fingers of her left hand were interlocked with her right, index finger and thumb pointing up and pressed together.

"The seal of the great thunderbolt."

"To," she murmured, becoming even less sure of herself.

"The seal of the outer lion." He said, guiding her hands into yet another position,

"Rin would be better at this than me. It is like some kind of crazy children's game!"

"Think of it as such. Maybe it will make learning less painful. Forget the mudra, for the time being. Do you remember the rest of the mantra?"

"Sha," she said hesitantly.

"Seal of the inner lion."

"Kai."

"Seal of the outer bonds."

"Jin." She said, becoming more sure of herself. She had heard the mantra repeated many times, without even thinking about the significance of it. An old woman of Edo, a contemporary of Kaede, often uttered it as an incantation against evil spirits when they ventured into the woods together, looking for herbs.

"Seal of the inner bonds."

"Retsu."

"Seal of the two realms."

"Zai."

"Seal of the ring of the sun."

"Zen."

"Seal of the hidden form. Very good, Kagome. Now, all at once. And speak out firmly, it is important that your words are clear!"

"Rin... Pyo... To... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen!"

"Okay, lets work on the mudra again. Remember, think of this as a game." He led her through the intricate hand gestures, impressed with how quickly she caught on. Perhaps she retained more memory than she thought from the time she crossed paths with Hoshiyomi and Sukiyomi.

It wasn't long before she was able to call out the mantra, and perform the mudra, with confidence. Miroku captured her hands in his own. Smiling into her face. "Excellent, Kagome!"

"She made slashing gestures, and said 'Ko!'."

"This is kuji kiri. Five horizontal, four up and down. Thus." He guided her through the slashing gestures. "Visualize sending a lightning bolt out of your folded hands."

"And she had a seal, it was a star in a circle. Like a pentacle."

Miroku thought hard. He knew of such things, but did not have anything like that at his disposal. "I will think on this."

"You are the best, 'Roku!"

"You aren't done yet, Kagome. Do you actually think that such a simple spell would suffice to seal a great demon, or a demonic sword such as S'ounga?"

Chastened, she shook her head.

"This time, before you make the symbol, slash the kanji in the air, thus."

Kagome sighed, and continued with her lesson. Finally, she had memorized the mantra, the mudra, and the kanji. Actually, with each additional element she committed to memory, the ones she had learned earlier became almost instinctive. Still, she was really worn down, and hoping that Miroku was almost done with her.

"Stand up." Miroku moved to stand close behind her. "Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, move out of the way."

"You too, Jakotsu." He added. "It would be a shame if something unforseen were to happen to you."

"Kagome, I'm going to ask you to imagine a bolt of lightning, shooting up the length of your spine, to the top of your head, and then down to your upper teeth."

Kagome began to giggle helplessly.

"If I had realized you weren't going to be serious about this, I wouldn't have wasted my time teaching you." He scolded, showing no sign of his usual sense of humor.

Kagome was ashamed of herself. No wonder she was such a failure as a miko! "Sorry, Miroku. I am just getting a little overwhelmed here."

He continued to guide her through the chakra points associated with the mantra and mudra she had memorized. It was too much to ask that she suddenly become capable of channelling her energy, he told himself. It was very late and pitch dark by the time he felt that she possessed at least an understanding of the meridian pathways the energy should follow, which were different for each symbol. He stood close behind her, his palm over her belly, lips close to her ear, when Sesshomaru swept into the campsite.


	100. Chapter 100

"So, what are your plans, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. He had resumed his position riding pillion behind Sango. Inuyasha did not seem bothered by sharing Bank's horse with Hiraikotsu, he sat on the animal's rump with his knees up around his ears, his arms folded over his chest. Inuyasha had refused to touch the reins. They were knotted and left hanging over the crest of the horse's neck. It had taken a little work to accustom the horse to Inuyasha's scent, but they seemed to have come to an understanding. The dog boy was no horseman, he was just hitching a ride.

"Plans?"

"Intentions, Inuyasha." Sango snapped. She knew demons' brains were wired differently than humans, but Inuyasha, being half-human, should have soaked up some understanding of what he was putting Kagome, and everyone else associated with his mess, through by now. "Please tell me you are not considering trying to take Kagome back from your brother."

"You talk as if that asshole deserves her."

"I'm more concerned with what Kagome deserves. She deserves a man who is faithful, loyal, and true. And that is not you, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

Sango had heard Inuyasha engage in fits of eloquence, which did not contain the words bitch, or whore, or dickhead, or dirty mother-fucker. Or feh. But when it came to this one issue, it was as if his brain froze up, like a neglected old sword, rusted up in its sheath.

"Let her go, Inuyasha. And much as it turns my stomach to say it, go back to Rin and make amends."

"I'm not giving Kagome up to Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome chose to go with Sesshomaru. Your missing arm is proof enough of that." Sango watched as Inuyasha's cheeks became stained with bright crimson. His triangular dog ears flattened against his head.

"You are wrong, Sango." He didn't want to tell her about Kohaku. He knew the kid was all Sango had left in the world. The monk had made sure of that, by making a fool of her in front of the whole village.

She sighed with exasperation. "What am I wrong about?"

"The reason Kagome went after me with a sword. It wasn't because of that asshole." Gods, this was so hard. "You know how I always screw things up, and destroy things, and hurt people?"

Sango felt goose bumps raise up on her arms. Sango knew exactly what he was talking about. Inuyasha did screw things up, and destroy things, and hurt people. She didn't speak. She didn't know if she wanted to hear what came next.

"Kagome wasn't with my brother. She was with your brother. He tried to protect her. From me." He ground to a complete halt. He couldn't do this.

"Tell me what happened, Inuyasha."

"You know it's hard for me to remember what I do when my demon blood takes over…"

"You lost control of your demon blood." That in itself did not bode well. Kohaku was a powerful warrior, but a feral Inuyasha was a walking nightmare.

"All I knew is, I had to get my woman back. Kohaku got between me and her. There was blood. I hurt him, and Kagome came at me with this sword. Really, that's all I remember. The blood, and the look in her eyes. When that sword went through my arm, it brought me to my senses, but all I could do was run away." He shut up then. He refused to break down in front of that damn Bankotsu.

Sango rode on in silence. Bank had placed his big right hand on her thigh some time earlier. She took both reins in her left hand, and placed her own right hand over the top of his. She thought about Kagome, and all the nice words she had said about love making everything okay, even humans and demons being together. For Kagome's sake, she wanted to believe this was true.

"So beat the crap out of me! I know you have those sap gloves, put those suckers on. You can even whip the shit out of me with that whip! Just get it over with, already!"

Bankotsu, who had remained admirably silent for a very long time, burst out laughing, at the same time rubbing Sango's thigh apologetically. "Fuck, I'm gonna piss my pants. Beat the mutt, if you want. Then I guess we'll have to go find out how bad Kohaku was hurt. He's a tough little guy. I'd bet on the little ninja in a fight against dog boy here, any day."


	101. Chapter 101

The trees all around their campsite were kashi, great white oaks, and the rising wind was causing them to drop their heavy crop of acorns. Kagome could hear them, as they fell to the ground. Plop. Plop. Plop-plop-plop. Accustomed to sleeping beneath the trees, she had known enough to brush her sleeping place smooth, but as always happened, somehow she had missed a few of the acorns. They were small, but like the Princess and the Pea, she couldn't get to sleep. It didn't help that she felt so alone.

Kagome tossed and turned, wrapped in her cape, at the base of a big tree. Sesshomaru stood sentinel in the highest branches. Jak and Miroku had set aside their differences, leaning against Ah-Uhn's flank for warmth. The wolves had gone to hunt, and from time to time their voices could be heard, calling out to one another in the distance. How strange, to hear the wild howls echoing across the hills far away, and know it was her Kouga-kun, and his comrades. The dark night was so lonely. Even the bright flames of the little campfire could not hold it at bay. How she wished Sesshomaru would cradle her against his chest, and wrap her in his moko-moko. Was he angry with her? She wouldn't blame him if he were, after coming upon her and Miroku earlier. She knew Miroku still bore scars, from when Inuyasha had found his hands upon her. Sesshomaru had just turned his head away. His eyes had been so cold. Was he giving up on her?

She was so tired. Finally, she fell into a troubled sleep. It was most likely the wind that triggered the dream. That and the cold look in Sesshomaru's eyes, before he had launched himself upward into the branches of the tree. In her dream, it was nighttime, and a sudden, strange wind had kicked up, ripping the tender leaves of waxing summer from their branches, and causing the clouds to swirl strangely against the bright, full moon. Geshi, the summer solstice. She was fifteen again.

It was just she and Inuyasha. Before they adopted Shippou, or joined forces with Miroku, and long before they met Sango. They were just starting to get close, before Urasue changed everything by digging up Kikyo's bones and ashes and stealing Kagome's soul.

An ancient carriage rode across the sky, silhouetted against the moon. A princess, with curtains of inky black hair, and purple sloe-eyes, dressed in of countless layers of intricately pattered silk. An iron chain twisted brutally around her neck by a retinue of tiny imps. A fearsomely huge ogre descended from the clouds, bigger than the elephants she had seen at Ueno Zoo, bigger than Mistress Centipede, and on its shoulder, a beautiful being like a god.

A hateful, hurtful, angry god, who, it turned out, was Inuyasha's full-demon brother.

Inuyasha had not even told her that he had a full-demon brother.

"It is you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat out. He looked and sounded so young. For the first time, Kagome saw her protector as just a teenaged boy. She drew closer to his red-garbed figure, determined to stand by his side. Kagome was always the girl who stood up to the bullies at school.

The god had pinned her with his golden gaze. Suddenly she felt like an insect, insignificant before him.

"Others would be shamed. But with you, little brother, the girl quite suits you. These human creatures, I should think you would have had enough of them. Or is it a taste from father?"

The god who was Inuyasha's brother demanded the location of their father's tomb. Kagome was now able to tell, the aura of foreboding and evil that had ridden in on the ominous wind had been his demonic aura.

"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to its protector." The cold voice bit out, cruel and stark, but at the same time mellifluous. Sweet and smooth as honey, yet so very, very bitter.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Indeed. Then you leave me no other choice, but to let your mother's suffering convince you."

Kagome cried out in her sleep. "Inuyasha!"

A hundred kanejaku above, Sesshomaru's gut twisted. He could smell her distress, and hear it in her agonized voice. She had cried out for his brother.

A change of scene, now Kagome lay helpless on trimmed grass, in sunlight, in a beautiful garden. The green of a weeping willow, white lilies floating on the surface of a tranquil blue pond. Wavering on the surface of the water, the reflection of Inuyasha, in his red fire-rat robes, and Izayoi, in her layers of pastel silk. "She has no face!"

She struggled against the imps, which held her bound with the chain that had been around Izayoi's neck. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, "It's not your mother!"

"Well, little brother, as it was obviously done without your knowledge, how would you like to come with me, and find out?" Razor sharp claws, sizzling with some kind of electricity, drawing forth the black pupil of Inuyasha's right eye.

"And all for something like that, you pretended that she was my mother? You bastard!"

"Die!"

Sesshomaru dropped from the tree, and dragged her into his arms. He saw a kaleidoscope of swirling colors, and stars, as she hurtled through time and space. Inside his father's tomb, he saw himself, white robes blowing in an unearthly light as he tried, and failed to draw his father's sword from the stone. How beautiful, and evil, he looked through her eyes.

"Father has done his work well. The blade… is ensorcelled."

This had to end.

"I don't think you have met my poison claws."

This definitely had to end, NOW.

"Kagome!" He gritted out. He shook her violently. She struggled against him.

"No!"

"What are you, and how were you able to draw out the sword?" Fuck.

"One step closer, and I will cut you!"

"It's obvious that she must die."

"Kagome! Give him the sword. There is no choice!"

"What do you know! You're just a…" Kagome swung the sword, pointing it at Inuyasha, slashing it right in front of the arrogant lord's nose.

"Inuyasha, your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her. Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something you inherited from our great and terrible father." He watched himself as he turned, running his long fingers through his silken hair.

"It must have been that mother of yours, that human mother, that caused our father to meet his end, in this ignoble place. Her blood affects you as well. Is it that which endears you so to them? When it comes to humans, I, of course, bear no such weakness."

He held out his palm, dramatically. Green, venomous poison sprayed forth, engulfing her in flower- scented acid. "Inuyasha!"

He pressed his lips to hers, hard and viciously, to shut her up. Her eyes opened suddenly, staring straight into his, their expression just as full of terror as he had feared. He used his mouth to stifle her scream.

"How can you think, with your dirty blood, that you are my equal? You forget your station, worthless half-breed!"

Replacing his lips with the palm of his hand, he spoke to her urgently. "Kagome. It is just a dream!" She ceased to struggle, but her heart was pounding like thunder in her chest. Harder in terror than it ever had in passion, when he held her in his arms. Her eyes met his, their shared past resonating between them.

"All that for a memory, and a dead mortal girl? If I had known that that is what it took to make you fight, I would have killed her sooner."

He didn't know how he expected her to react, now that she was awake at last. Remembering how full of fire she had once been, he half expected her to slap him across his face. What she did do was totally unexpected. She buried her face in his silk covered chest, trembling.

He looked up, and across the campfire, saw that Miroku and Jakotsu were awake, and watching with interest. Little Myoga was awake as well, swinging from the hair that bound him to Jakotsu. Four glowing dragon eyes blinked in the background.

He bundled the girl to his chest, launching them upward into the dark midnight sky. He bounded across the sparsely treed hills and valleys, until finally they came to a high shale cliff, which bore a recess dug out by some past geologic event. He could feel the storm coming on the wind. The space would be snug, but was facing away from the approaching front, and should keep them dry, at least.

As gently as he could, he untwisted her fingers from Moko-Moko Sama. He removed his swords and armor, laying them carefully to the side. He positioned himself so that they were seated comfortably against the rough shale wall, looking out over the rocky landscape. This was the East, as desolate as his own heart had once been. He lay his cheek on top of her head.

"Kagome."

She knew he could see perfectly well in the dark. Her face was covered with the tracks of her tears. She snuffled, wishing for a handkerchief, or a box of tissues. She tried to draw back when she felt him reach out and wipe at her face with the silk sleeve of his haori, but he held her in place, gently persistent. He smiled a little, remembering how he had to adapt to little Rin, with her frequent runny noses. It was a good thing indeed his robes were enchanted, mortals were such messy creatures.

She was crying again. His beast wanted to lay her down, and comfort her the only way he knew how, but there were two things holding him back. His "conversation" with the monk, which had left him feeling somehow lacking, as if he were like Inuyasha, swinging around a big sword, with no idea how he was actually supposed to be using it. And Kagome's scent, which had his beast struggling against his self-imposed restraint. Only a few days after the scent of her blood abated, and that temptation had been replaced by the scent of her fertility. His beast did not share his reservations about fathering a hanyou.

As Kagome cried, she reached out with her fingers, and stroked them over his hard, chiseled chest. Soon she was unfastening her clothing. He held her tighter, to stop her, and she began to struggle against him, scratching him a little with her tiny fingernails.

After the dream he had stumbled his way into, there was no way he wanted to become physically forceful with her. He decided to let her take a bit of comfort in his body, but not allow his beast to give in to his desires.

He leaned back against the cliff side, closing his eyes as her lips roamed over his chest. He felt her fumbling with the ties of his haori. The soft cheek which she pressed against him felt wet with fresh tears and feverish. Hopefully, her mental distress would not lead to her becoming ill. Soon he felt her soft, flower-like kisses grow moist, as she added her tongue. As she kissed her way downward, he felt when she began to use her dull teeth to nip at his waist. He could not keep himself from getting hard for her, and knew she could feel it as well. She quickly untied his hakama, licking and biting her way dangerously lower toward his aching aroused flesh.

"Kagome, no." He tried to sound firm, but to his own ears he sounded pathetically weak. Somehow, he didn't care all that much, however.

She took the head of his cock into his mouth, pausing for a moment as he gasped out, seemingly in pain. Had she hurt him somehow? Becoming very gentle, she tentatively poked out her tongue, stroking it gently over his taught flesh. His fingers laced into her hair, and he gently pulled her away from his cock, dragging her upward, so she rested against his chest once more. "Don't."

"Why? Have you changed your mind? Remembered how much you despise me, because I am just a weak mortal, like Inuyasha's mother?"

"You are not weak."

"You were there, when I was dreaming. Don't try to lie to me, Sesshomaru!"

"Have you changed, Kagome, since you came to this era?"

She looked at him, confused. "I guess I have…"

He stroked her hair, gently. "I have changed as well."

"Then prove it. Love me." She pulled back showing her unbound breasts to him. Tears were still leaking from her eyes, her breathing was still labored and uneven.

He pulled aside the fabric of the kimono which she had worn to sleep in, and let her fall back to the ground, softened by his fur. He buried his face between her breasts, and licked his way downward to the junction of her thighs. He worked quickly, firmly resolved not to gratify himself, but love her into oblivion, to drive from her mind for a while the suspicions that he still considered her not good enough. In his avoidant mind, his horror at the thought of siring a hanyou offspring upon her had nothing to do with her worthiness. But he knew she would not see it thus.

His hidden agenda lent urgency to his actions, as he desperately licked and sucked at the flesh of her hips and belly. He burrowed his chin into the valley between her legs, grinding against her tender parts as he kissed her thighs with parted lips. He could smell her scent change as her sorrow receded, the sad, salty smell overcome with the musky smell of pure desire. Her fingers clenched in his hair, close to his scalp, and he enjoyed the slight pain from her nails as they dug into his scalp and tugged at his hair. As he ground against her with his chin, he felt his fangs lengthening. Other than when he had mated her, and that time by the hot spring when he had allowed his beast to overcome him, he had been careful not to succumb to the desire to bite her deeply. His beast whispered to him, suggesting that if he would just give in and allow him that pleasure, he would be satisfied, for now.

Careful to avoid cutting her with his razor-sharp fangs, he curled his tongue, wrapping it around her clit, which had become hard and prominent with the change in her scent. He grasped her hips firmly in his big hands, guiding him in a dance as he licked and sucked forcefully.

All control taken from her, she held on to his hair desperately, as she felt him manipulate her hips as he attacked her clit. Her gasps and moans became a needy whine, as she hovered just this side of completion. Normally, she would have quickly tumbled over the edge, coming onto his invading tongue. She didn't know if he was holding her back, or if it was a mental block stemming from the bad memories.

"Oh, Sess, please…" She shifted against him, her words becoming an unconscious chant, begging him to take her all the way. She gasped as his tongue left her clit, diving into her navel. She shifted her grip from his scalp to his shoulders, digging her nails into the ripped muscles.

He removed one hand from her hip, grinding his knuckles hard against her straining clit. Unerringly, his lips found their way to the mating mark at her shoulder. At first, he nipped and teased, as his knuckles worked her clit. Harder and harder, he ground his knuckles against her wet loveliness, savoring the scent of her as his nips became deep, sucking kisses against his mating mark. Finally, he could feel the sudden spike in tension, the hot rush of honey against his hand. Her release echoed through the bond he shared with her, and he allowed his beast his way, fangs thrusting into her flesh, drawing her hot blood onto his tongue, and suckling at her as her lust receded and the night closed in around them.


	102. Chapter 102

He was wakened by the sound of thunder in the distance. He opened his eyes to a flash of slate gray on the eastern horizon, which was soon replaced by pitch black. It was still night. Sesshomaru's vision was not acute, but he could see in the dark as well as in daylight. He looked down at his mate, who slept curled up like a kitten in the warmth and softness of his pelt. The dark smudge of her lashes like a fan against the pale curve of her cheek, her lips softly parted. He had tired her out, enabling her to rest, but he could feel the low bass hum of anxiety through their bond, and smell it in her scent as well. This was worrisome to his beast, which relied on scent even more than did his intellectual side.

The unease that was emanating from her was nothing new. He had detected it again and again during his encounters with her. At first, he had thought it was fear. It was natural that she should fear him. He was, after all, the perfect predator, who could take her life or that of Inuyasha on a whim. But this was not fear, it was something else. As time when by, and he watched her without her knowledge, he discovered that it persisted even when she was alone. Actually, it intensified when she was by herself. He studied and watched. His little brother ran hot and cold. He clutched her to him, cradled her against his body, shook her violently when his half-breed blood raged. He watched over her at night, sometimes crouching over her body as she slept, watching her and scenting her, as Sesshomaru did now. Until the phosphorescent glow of soul stealers appeared in the night sky. Then the whelp would leave Kagome and his other companions unaware and unprotected, as he ran to HER. That obscene other, the abomination that looked like Kagome, and even possessed a part of her soul. Sesshomaru scoffed. Like father, like son, indeed.

Sesshomaru should have felt satisfaction, at the soft warm feeling of Kagome's body, nestled against his. He should have felt triumph, at having taken her from his brother. He should have felt anticipation, because the time was nearly upon him to defeat his father in battle.

Once, a hundred years ago, he had been run through the ribs with a spear. He healed fast, but still remembered the feeling in his chest. It was very like the feeling he had experienced upon learning that his father had abandoned his mother for Izayoi. And the time when, as an adolescent, he had come upon Inuyasha and Izayoi on a forest trail, and had called her a whore and Inuyasha a bastard. He hadn't laid a hand on mother or child, but the way his brother's little ears had drooped on his head, and his round golden eyes had melted with tears, had sent the same lance of pain stabbing through his chest. Then there was Rin, her little body rent apart by a demon wolf pack.

There was no one he could talk to, except perhaps now Kagome, about that lance through his chest, which kept him from wreaking vengeance upon Izayoi and Inuyasha, which led him to tolerate his difficult and incomprehensible mother, and leave her as regent in the Cloud Palace, and which kept him from taking Kagome from his brother and ruining her. There had never been anyone Sesshomaru could speak to of such things. Demons denied having emotions. While it was clear that such was not literally true, these things were not to be spoken of. If he were to give in and speak to Kagome about this feeling, she would no doubt call it compassion.

He watched the lightning flash in the distance, and thought about Inutaisho. That last day, as they stood, facing off at the edge of the sea. The sky was gray, and filled with snow. The waves pounded on the sand. Inutaisho had just returned from his battle with Ryukotsusei. He had triumphed, after a fashion, sealing the great dragon with his claw. Now, the time of the halfling's birth was at hand, and Inutaisho was determined to go to Izayoi, surely at the cost of his own life.

"Father, do you insist on going?" He watched in dread as dark red blood trickled down his fathers arm, droplets falling from his great clawed hands to pool in the stark white snow.

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand in your way. However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Tetsusaiga and S'ounga to me." At the time, he considered the swords his birthright. Everything else had clearly been taken from him. All the centuries that Sesshomaru had spent, alone, loveless, building his strength, were all rendered without meaning in the last, heedless months of his father's life.

"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father? Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"

If he had not been trained to have such an iron will, he would have replied, 'What else is left to me, father. You have forsaken my mother, and myself, and your very honor.'

"The path I walk is the way of Supreme Conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me."

"Supreme Conquest." Inutaisho scoffed, his voice heavy with contempt. "Tell me, Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"

The love he and his mother had been denied, given cheaply to a whore he had known a few months at most, and bastard child.

Bakusaiga, and the spontaneous re-growth of his lost arm, were said to be proof that he had surpassed his father. Taking Kagome as his mate, an act he had once equated with following in his father's dishonorable footsteps, was in time revealed as the way to redeem his family's honor. But now he had begun to feel as if he were shaming her, as his father had shamed his mother.

Granting her the wolf tribe would not make up for what he was depriving her of. The child Inutaisho had gotten on Izayoi had proven strong, if unstable. Izayoi had been, other than her beauty, a typical human. Kagome was anything but typical. He remembered asking her 'What are you?' Over the course of the fight for the Shikon Jewel, she had proven herself a creature of great power and magic. He considered the possibility that their offspring could surpass Inuyasha, given Kagome's power and compassion, and the strength of his own blood.

He thought of all the twisted abominations demon males had begat on human mothers. How could he risk becoming the father of such a thing? Not to mention the danger to Kagome. Few hanyou survived birth, fewer mothers. Though it was Takemaru of Setsuna who killed Izayoi, would she have survived giving birth to Inuyasha? Fate was cruel. What if Kagome were left to give birth alone, without him to wrest her back from Hell if his worst fears came true?

He had changed, as he told Kagome when he roused her from her dream. But not so much that he would allow his mind to run in endless circles on the subject. Once the threat to the Western Lands and Kagome was taken care of, he resolved to consult Bokusenou.


	103. Chapter 103

Sesshomaru had left them shortly after daybreak. He had started out carrying Kagome, and she had noticed him scenting the wind. He hadn't offered any explanation, just stopped in the middle of the trail and made her take Miroku's place on Ah-Uhn's back.

Great gray and taupe slabs of rock thrust upward, melding with the heavy, slate-colored sky. It was hard to tell where the sky began and the massive jumble of rocks left off. Lightning, which had flashed in the distance all night, now struck closer, punctuated by bone-jarring cracks of thunder. Big drops of rain began to pelt down, mixing with the layer of clay dust that coated everything, making the uneven, rocky trail treacherously slick. Ah-Uhn couldn't handle the uneven trail, and was forced to make short flights, landing only on the more level plateaus. Ginta was laden down, carrying a gutted doe over his shoulder. Hakaku carried a boar, which was even heavier. Kagome only peeked out occasionally from the dubious shelter offered by Jak's leather-clad body. The rain was cold and felt like razor blades cutting into her skin. Miroku made his way as best he could, using his staff to steady himself. He looked like a sad black crow in his monk's robes, weighted down with water.

Kouga was leading them to shelter, with none of the crap she was used to hearing from Inuyasha about weak ningen. The rain was taking its toll on all of them. The first time that Miroku slipped, he fell on his ass, earning him jeers from Jak and Kouga, along with a bruised tailbone. The second time, he cracked his head on a large boulder.

Kouga knelt beside Kagome, lending a hand as she struggled to bind the gash on Miroku's scalp in the downpour.

"Kagome, don't be upset. You know I have a thick skull," Miroku joked. Kagome's hands were shaking as she attempted to tie the sodden cloth bandages in place.

"Your poor head certainly does seem to take a beating." She had seen a lot of head wounds, and knew the large amount of blood, which was mixing with the rainwater and running down his face, looked alarming but was nothing out of the ordinary. Kouga placed a finger on the slipknot she had managed to tie, allowing her to finally secure the bandage.

Kouga picked up the human male and placed him on Ah-Uhn's back, in front of Jakotsu. "Head straight east, the way we've been going, until you come to a great river. You will find a large gallery of stone that is always high and dry. Let the dragon fly. There will not be anyone about in this weather. Just watch out for the lightning."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? It wasn't very funny."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Kagome. Always concerned about others." As the dragon flew off, slowly and at low altitude, Kouga swept Kagome into his arms. He had been fast long before he ever heard of the Shikon No Tama. Still was, but he had no intention of using that speed now. Instead, he leapt with surefootedness that would have made a serow proud from one rocky slab to the next, never slipping or faltering as he held his woman to his chest. He angled his body in an attempt to shield her from the pelting rain.

The rain made traveling a bitch, and he knew Sesshomaru would not oblige him by falling off the face of the earth, but his heart swelled at having the opportunity to hold her for just a while.

Kagome's teeth were chattering by the time they reached the river. Years ago, she would have shrieked as Kouga hurdled over the great rushing river. Instead, she just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and held on for dear life. Minutes later, they were out of the rain. She remembered having taken shelter in a rock gallery like this before. Maybe it had even been the same one. Carved out by the river in some great flood, the floor was smooth with white sand and scattered with ancient driftwood. The river must have been bordered by trees at some time in the past. Ginta and Hakaku had dragged some of the smaller pieces into a pile, and managed to start an impressive bonfire. Miroku was propped against the wall, dressed in only white juban, strange to her eye since he was usually only seen in his dark robes. Ah-Uhn was drying out further away from the fire. Jak had removed his harnesses and saddlebags, draping the contents over what must have been the roots of a great old tree, turning it into a drying rack.

Kagome's leathers were soaked, and clung to her skin. She grabbed a thin silk kimono, which seemed to be almost dry, and hid behind the drying rack to change. Jak's mirror had been unwrapped, and placed in a prominent spot to take advantage of the light from the fire. She gazed into it uneasily as she used it to loosen her hair to dry. Mirrors were very rare and valuable in these times, and she was no longer accustomed to her own looks. To her own eyes, she looked alien and a little brazen in the thin silk, with her long hair down and unruly.

To Miroku, she looked like something out of a dream as she came out from behind the massive piece of driftwood and walked towards him. She knelt down by his side, and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. It felt delightfully cool, and he wondered if he was running a fever.

"You're running a bit of a fever."

She leaned closer, struggling a bit to remove the bandage from his head. The knot had tightened up as the fabric dried. Her breasts, unbound and covered in only one layer of thin silk, were dangerously close to his eyes. She poked at his scalp, feeling around the gash on his head. "The bleeding has stopped. You have a bump, but that's nothing new for you."

He watched as she got to her feet, and walked toward the bundles Jak had left scattered across the floor. He was privileged with a wonderful back-lighted view of her hips as she walked toward the fire. She stooped down to rummage through a bag, then knelt and dipped a cup of water from the larger pot boiling on the fire and added some herbs from a packet, setting it down by the fireside to steep. Soon she was back at his side, with a little pot of ointment. Once again, she leaned close, dabbing the unguent carefully on his wound. Normally he was an ass man all the way, but he had always admired Kagome's breasts. So round, and firm, and bouncy. They were the first things he had noticed about her. His hands twitched, but he reminded himself that he was no longer cursed. Instead, he drew a deep breath. He could smell the scent of her skin, washed in rainwater, and the faintest hint of new leather, left behind after she removed her slayer's uniform. She smelled delicious. And her fingers felt wonderful as she softly stroked his forehead. He allowed his head to come to rest on her shoulder, and she let him get away with it for a moment. Then she flitted away, returning with the tea she had brewed for him.

"It's willow bark. I know you hate it, but it will help with the temperature you are running, and take away a little of the pain. I could add a little honey to it if you like, to take away the bitter…"

"Jak's supposed to be the candy-ass in this pack, Monk." Holy Buddah, he hated Kouga's voice. "Come sit by the fire and rest."

She was always leaving him like that, called away by Inuyasha, or Kouga, or Sesshomaru. 'What did a human guy have to do to catch a break with her?'

Kouga patted the ground by his side, but Kagome went to Jak instead, asking solicitously how he was feeling, and taking a moment to pet the furry little head that popped out of the sleeve of his kimono. 'Apparently, be dead and totally gay as well,' Miroku reflected, regretfully. He took a sip of the willow-bark tea. It tasted bitter, but he drank it to the dregs.

Kagome spotted the bundle that she knew contained food. In this era, there was nothing resembling pocky or Hello Panda, and she had learned to appreciate daifuku. The mochi Jak had found for her contained candied apricot, much more agreeable to her palate than bean paste. "Anyone want something sweet?" She offered innocently.

Miroku exchanged glances with Kouga.

"No thank you, Kagome. I will just enjoy watching you eat."

She shrugged her shoulders. She never could figure guys out. Popping a bite-sized morsel into her mouth, she closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. Bliss. She moaned, and took a sip of tea. The slight astringency of the green tea played against the intense sweetness of the soft, chewy rice and sticky apricot filling.

Jak poked the fire with a stick. "It's getting dark already." He did not like the dark.

Kouga was largely nocturnal, preferring to catch a nap in a sunny spot and patrol and hunt at night. "Night comes sooner this time of year."

Kagome vaguely remembered a lesson drawn on a blackboard by her science teacher. "The northern hemisphere is tilted away from the sun in winter, and toward the sun in summer. I should know why it seems to happen so fast, but I can't remember exactly. Maybe because the earth is not exactly round?"

A figure stepped into the firelight, Sesshomaru. Before anyone had a chance to react, he dropped a cloth-wrapped bundle on the floor at Kagome's feet. She wanted to scold him for being so sneaky, but couldn't stop looking at the bundle…


	104. Chapter 104

It was not easy to fight the inclination to change into his massive canine form, set himself loose and run rampant across the rocky wasteland until he found the scent, tracked down his prey, and ripped it into a thousand bloody pieces. He could almost bring himself to believe that the oncoming electrical storm would cover up the energy disturbance that accompanied his transformation, and that even the most diligent spy would have taken cover from the bad weather. It would feel so good to run free and to hunt.

The risk was too great, however. The current plan was for the pack to travel together, until they came to the caves of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. From there, Kagome, Miroku, and Jak would lead what remained of Kouga's tribe back to the Western Lands, while he, Kouga, and Kouga's two men headed toward Fudo. Never one for plans, he particularly disliked this one. It left him with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and a prickling in the soles of his feet and under his arms.

His greatest, his only, treasure would be leading a slow, weak, and highly visible pack through this kami-forsaken wasteland. He could not risk drawing any attention to this portion of the Eastern Lands.

He still did not buy the theory that having someone to protect made one stronger in battle. Had his father ever actually said such a thing, or had that been some platitude spouted by his idiot brother Inuyasha, during the battle with S'ounga? Now he had someone to protect, and he had never felt so vulnerable, so unsure of himself and his decisions. Maybe Kagome was right, and they should stay together. He knew that she wanted to protect him, an absurd concept, which nonetheless made him feel warm, as though he were slightly drunk.

Rain dampened scent, making tracking very difficult, almost futile. But he was searching for a scent borne on the wind, and a sudden gust brought just a hint of the vile, chemical-laden essence he had detected earlier. Instinct froze him in place, triangulating in on the probable direction of his prey. As soon as the direction was fixed in his brain, he darted off at blinding speed. Even in his humanoid form, and not making use of his orb, he was capable of moving very fast, for limited lengths of time. He flashed from one rock slab to the next, the fact that he even slipped occasionally a testament to how eager he was to confront his prey. As he covered more ground, he detected the scent more frequently, and the scent grew stronger, more definite. Too strange and strong to be obscured even by the powerful smell of ozone from the sizzling lightning strikes, which were hitting the ground with increasing frequency. He paused, poised at the apex of a large slab of stone. Before him lay a shallow pond, reeking of Mukotsu's poison. A mixture of strange metals and sulfur, the poison smelled almost like the sour, rancid sweat of a particularly vile and unwashed human. The scent of the poisoned water permeated the air, and for a moment he doubted himself. Had the scent of the pond fooled his nose, leading him astray? Another gust of wind, from a slightly different direction, reassured him. It bore elements of sweat and bile and all of the nasty bodily humors that made up Mukotsu's distinctly sour human taint. More cautious now, intent on stealth rather than speed, he began to use the massive rocky outcroppings as cover as he made his way closer and closer to the source of the vile odor. He heard a scrap of sound, a demented cackle. He was close, now. Next, he detected a glow of light. A flicker of brilliant white light which led him to his quarry, holed up in a burrow like the ugly little mole-like creature he was.

Using a large boulder for cover, Sesshomaru watched as the nasty little man crouched in the firelight, pouring some noxious mixture back and forth between two vessels. There was no scent of any companion, he was muttering and cackling away to himself. Sesshomaru picked up a pebble, about the size of the palm of his hand. Gently, he tossed it so it clattered on the ground outside the poison master's refuge.

As is often the case with the physically weak, Mukotsu proved to be wary. The sound of the rock was enough to gain his attention, his strangely-formed eyes bulging with alarm. Sesshomaru watched as the little man scrambled toward the entrance to his den, peering out into the darkness. The squat figure, now appearing in silhouette, tossed an object out into the night, cackling to himself once again. A bright, bluish-white light illuminated the area outside the den, and in the sudden light Sesshomaru could once again make out the details of his prey as Mukotsu peered out.

Making his voice light, Sesshomaru did his best to replicate Jak's feminine tone. "Brother."

He almost snickered as the squat little man convulsed in obvious surprise. Sesshomaru had seen Jaken's face contorted in just the same expression. Priceless. "Brother…" Sesshomaru called, a second time.

"Jakotsu?" The little man croaked, peering out into the night as the light from his chemical flare abated. "What do you want?"

"I have a surprise for you…" Sesshomaru teased in a light, mellifluous voice, enjoying his little game.

"What is it?" Mukotsu asked, greedily. "Have you captured a girl?" Mukotsu ignited another flare, carrying it with him as he bumbled out into the darkness. Jak had no interest in females, and turned any captured alive over to Mukotsu.

"Where are you?"

"Over here." Sess said, in an excited voice. "I can't wait for you to see your surprise."

Mukotsu made his way around the boulder Sess was using to conceal himself.

When he saw the tall, white figure that awaited him, Mukotsu dropped his flare to the ground, his face contorted hilariously. His arms and legs jerked wildly in terror. "You!" He shrieked. Obviously, he remembered Sesshomaru from his former life. Suddenly, the area was filled with a noxious gas.

Sesshomaru was immune to poisons, but the billowing gas clouded the area, making it impossible to see or smell anything. He could hear, however, and tracked the hideous little man by the sound he made scrambling and clattering across the gravel-covered ground. He allowed Mukotsu to run from him, stumbling in the darkness, following silently until his prey, out of breath, took refuge behind a slab of rock.

Mukotsu could not run any farther, and knew his poisons were no good against the tall demon. He did have one more trick up his sleeve, however. Strapped to his waist was a gift from his brother, Renkotsu. He stifled a nervous giggle, not wanting to give away his location as he braced his back against the rock. Waiting, knowing he would be found soon. And then, the moment came.

As Sesshomaru loomed over his prey, his fingers glowing with an eerie green light, there was a sharp crack, which he took at first to be thunder. But there was a strange smell, as well, of sulfur and saltpeter, and burning fabric, and his own blood, accompanied by a sharp pain in his chest. No longer playing, he lunged forward, clawing and melting Mukotsu's flesh with his Dokatsu. He persisted far past the point where he knew the little man was dead, finally severing his head from his shoulders with a single slash of his glowing claws. Drawing back, he flicked the blood and gore from his claws, and pressed his hand to his chest. He knew of the matchlock rifle, but this was the first time he had been shot. The ball had managed to pierce his armor, and come to rest against the bones of his ribs. He could tell that the wound was not mortal, but it hurt like a bitch, and it upset him that the pathetic little cretin had managed to surprise him like that. He kicked at the weapon he saw laying on the ground. Much shorter than the rifles he had seen, but a gun notwithstanding. He ripped a piece of cloth from Mukotsu's clothing, using it to wrap up the head before melting what remained of the body, along with the gun, with his Dokatsu.

He could sense, through the sharp pain in his chest, the presence of a foreign object. He dug into the wound, removing the metal ball, which had broken into several pieces. Scoffing, he tossed the fragmented ball to the ground, gathered up Mukotsu's head, and set off to present the trophy to his mate.


	105. Chapter 105

Kagome bit her lip, considering the bundle before her. It was vaguely round in shape, and about the size of… a human head. Or a melon. It would make a nice-sized melon, if the fruit were in season. She looked up at her mate. Usually, she thought he looked like an angel. Tonight, bathed in the red firelight, he looked like a devil. The sharp angles of his face stood out in relief, his slanted amber eyes glowed hotly. She prodded the rain-sodden offering. Looking over the fire, she saw the eyes of the wolves glowing back from the shadows. They seemed as if they were waiting, anticipating her untying the cloth wrappings. She had a bad feeling about this. The knots that held the bundle together had tightened up in the rain. Jak handed her a dagger, and she gathered her resolve, quickly cutting through the knots, pulling the fabric away. A bleached, swollen face seemed to be looking out at her, eyes bulging, tongue protruding from grimacing lips.

The knife fell from her hand, soundlessly to the sandy floor.

Jak leaned forward, touching the head with just the tip of his forefinger. "Mukotsu."

The flesh where his finger had touched began to degrade rapidly into a bright green gel, the gel bleeding to liquid.

Somehow, gruesome as the sight was, it was easier for her to handle than her first glimpse of the severed head. In moments, the head of her enemy had become a blob of gelatinous ooze. When Kagome had time off from the feudal era, her mother had demanded she spend time with her little brother, Souta. This involved accompanying him to the movies from time to time, and his favorites featured aliens from outer space, dismembered corpses, and large amounts of the green slime. "Ectoplasm." Kagome whispered. She looked at Jak, who remained close to her side. Mukotsu had been his comrade. "You okay?" She asked. Jak nodded.

Kouga made his way around the fire and prodded the disintegrating head with his toe. "Disgusting." He looked over at Sesshomaru, who lifted one eyebrow in response. The wolf kicked the head outside into the night along with the cloth wrappings.

Kagome held out her hand to her mate, who helped her to her feet. "You remembered how much he scared me, didn't you."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, which did not surprise her. Her small hand was still cradled in his large one.

Sesshomaru felt strangely hot. He had felt that way before, fevered and delirious after being injured in battle. The gunshot wound could not be so bad, however. The ball had broken on his armor, and not penetrated his ribcage. It must be the fire. The fire which formed the center of the tableau before him was excessive, it leapt and blazed, filling the huge echoing rock chamber with strange flickering light. The water from the rain poured down as though they were behind a waterfall, filling the gallery with a muted roar, distorting the voices of his mate and her entourage. He needed to be alone with his mate.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, cradling her to him in spite of his damp silks and fur. They were bespelled, and would dry out soon enough. He made his way away from the firelight, his night vision taking in the scattering of old bones and driftwood that littered the sandy floor of the gallery. Once they were beyond the reach of the firelight, he let Moko-Moko ease her down onto the sand. He removed his armor, and stacked it neatly against the wall, finally sinking to the floor himself. He pulled Kagome to him, adjusting the drape of her body so that she would not come in contact with his wound. He knew it was minor, but it continued to ooze and radiate pain. He used a claw to cut into the hard muscle of his opposite shoulder, and guided her so her lips could find his blood, his big hand cradling the back of her head. He could feel her lips and tongue on the gash in his shoulder, drawing in his blood in time with his pulse. Feeling her soft body against him, his cock hardened and pulsed as well.

Kagome let out a soft gasp against his shoulder, and ground her ass against her mate's burgeoning hardness. His claws dug lightly into her scalp, and she resumed suckling on his shoulder, intermittently placing soft licks and kisses there as well. He began to pet her through the single fine layer of silk she was dressed in, long soft strokes along her sides and flanks. He felt so ill and feverish, but in a way it felt good to him, holding her like that in his near delirium. He pushed his cock against her, thinking of how good it would feel to bury himself deep inside her, pushing against her warmth as he imagined it.

"Hmm, Sess, please. I want you inside me so bad!" Kagome felt kind of guilty. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly why he had been avoiding sex with her. But ingesting his blood made her feel so close to him, at the same time so powerful and intoxicated, and yet needy and wanting. An ache had developed deep inside her, a hollow spot that simply demanded to be filled. She gasped as his fingers stopped stroking her side and found their way to the junction of her legs, rubbing in tiny circles through the silk of her kimono. She parted her legs and whimpered.

"Shhhh."

The hand that was holding the back of her head guided her back to his shoulder, silently encouraging her to resume suckling. Soon, the fingers on her clit began to mimic the rhythm of her lips and tongue, as she could feel his hips pushing against her ass. She felt his chest rumble, and he began to grind against her in earnest, Like a boat motor, the intermittent rumbling became a steady purr, which vibrated through his big chest. She pressed closer against him, the vibrations in his chest cavity turning her on intensely, on so many levels. She could feel him rummaging around down THERE, and presently she felt his fingers make contact with her wet and slippery clit when they found their way through the loose garment she was wearing. She pressed and twisted against him. She loved the way he handled her clit, it was her favorite thing in the whole world, really. But right now, she wanted to feel filled. She moaned against his shoulder as his long, middle finger found its way to her center, and began to burrow inside her, thrusting in time to the grinding of his hips.

Sess adjusted the angle of his hand, so that he could rub her clit with his thumb while penetrating her with his middle finger. He would have smiled as she began to rub harder against him, but he was so hard and painfully frustrated himself, and knew he could not allow himself to enter her and empty himself deep inside her as he so strongly desired. No, not desired, he thought to himself, with that small portion of his brain still capable of thought. Not desired, needed. He thrust his finger into her more forcefully, inhaling the fragrance of her arousal. She was teetering on the verge of coming, he could tell not only by the desperate way she was wriggling against him, or the frantic mews coming from her lips, or the fact that she had actually sunk her dull human teeth into the bleeding flesh of his shoulder. He could tell by her scent, so ripe and fertile it nearly drove him mad enough to give in to temptation.

"Aaahhh." She quivered in release. He removed his hand from the soft skin inside her kimono, and began to stroke her, long sensuous strokes that, coupled with the purrs which still echoed in his big chest, soon put her to sleep.

He was still painfully hard, and in desperate need of release. Quietly, gently, he rose to his feet in on fluid motion. He made his way back to the fire, which had died down significantly during their time apart from the rest of the group. Jak lay on his side facing the fire, his head pillowed on one arm. Miroku leaned against the wall, in the same position he had been in when they left. The wolves were out of sight, probably driven into the darkness by the heat of the huge fire Jak had constructed. Sess took in the scene, and decided to place Kagome next to Jak. The mercenary would keep her warm and she would not wake up alone. He spotted a blanket, draped with all the clothing over the large piece of driftwood. It was completely dry, so he carefully draped it over the sleeping boy and girl.

He directed his gaze outside. Rain was still bucketing down. He could tell by the pressure on his senses, and the scent of the air, that it would continue thus all day, and into the next night as well. There was no way the little group would be traveling in this kind of weather. It was hard to leave his little mate like this, but he needed to be alone, and get out into the cold, fresh air. He launched himself out into the rainy darkness, running as his first step hit the wet ground. He filled his lungs with the rain-soaked air, replacing the warm, soft scent of his mate with that of nature and ozone. He ran and ran, cooling his blood as he went further from the others.

He ran for hours, and the sun began to lighten the sky in the east to a watery gray hue. Lightning continued to flash intermittently, and the rain continued to pour down.

Kagome could feel morning coming. She hated to wake up early, always had, but it had become a habit in the feudal era. Her bladder felt kinda full, but she resisted, keeping her eyes tightly shut and burrowing backward against Sess' hard, muscular body. His big hand was looped around her waist, and he pulled her tight against him. She could feel the hardness of his morning wood against her ass. He let out a tired moan and ground against her. Yes, life was good.

Jak never slept with anyone but Bank, ever. In his sleep, he felt the familiar warmth of a body against his, and nuzzled his face into the long, loose hair of his brother. He had been small and stunted when Bank first found him, making it seem as though Bank was his senior, though in reality, it was Jak who was the elder of the pair. Bank had made sure Jak got plenty of good food, and slept inside in inclement weather, even if their shelter was no better than a little cave, or shed, or haymow. Fed and cared for properly for the first time in his life, Jak soon began to grow tall and willowy, with long graceful arms and legs. He became the taller of the two, and took to sleeping curled around his shorter brother, his face burrowed into Bank's long hair. As he pushed against his brother's ass, it did not register in his sleepy brain that said ass was soft and pillowy, rather than hard and toned.

Miroku had been awake for a while, resting quietly against the wall of the cave, waiting for the pounding in his head to subside. The rain was still falling in buckets, and it was loud inside the gallery. Myoga the flea was sleeping on his shoulder, snoring loud enough to add to his pounding headache. At least he was spared the agony he knew would have come with bright sunlight. Cautiously, he cracked open one eye, taking in his surroundings. It looked like it was just he and Jak. The fire was just about out, but the remaining embers would make it easy to rekindle yesterday's fire. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet. He would drag over one of the smaller pieces of driftwood which littered the floor, and start some tea. His plans went all to Hell, however, when he passed by Jak on his way to take a piss and gather wood.

The mercenary let out a low, seductive moan, causing Miroku to look at him with interest. He couldn't believe his eyes. Spooned tightly against Jak's chest, cradled inside the curve of his arm and shoulder, lay a very lovely and disheveled Kagome. The lecherous monk watched as Kagome ground her ass against the sleeping mercenary, who pulled her tighter against him. Miroku watched as Jak's hand began to stroke upward, coming to rest right on Kagome's full, round bosom. "Holy Crap!" He whispered reverently. Kagome, who appeared to be wakening with a smile on her face, rolled over and let out a frightened squeak. "EEP!"

Jak woke up with a hard on, pressed against rounded hips and thighs, hand resting on a decidedly feminine ass. His eyes practically popped out of his head, and he began shrieking.

Miroku covered his ears. The mercenary was certainly a drama queen. Myoga, who had remained asleep on his, came awake with his own shout of alarm, promptly scurrying for the cover of the monk's robes.

Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku came running, prepared for battle.

Kagome began laughing hysterically. The look on Jak's face was just TOO funny.

When Jak continued screaming, trying to push Kagome away but hindered by the blanket and their intertwined state, they all began to realize that this was way more than just a bid for attention. The mercenary, easily twice Kagome's size, was in a state of utter panic. Miroku rushed forward and grabbed the girl and the blanket. Out tumbled the little weasel, apparently just woken and disoriented by the disturbance as well. As Jak continued to scream, they were all taken by surprise when the weasel began to morph and grow into a good-sized, humanoid demon. The demon crouched over Jak, shaking his shoulder. When the boy began to struggle and strike out at him, he coolly slapped his face, then pulled him tightly against his chest. Jak began to calm, but his eyes were clenched tightly shut, his hands clenched into tight fists.

Kagome pointed at the demon. "I know you. You are the armorer from the demon village!" She stared at him for a moment. "Ken." She remembered thinking that "Ken" looked a lot like Ken Hirai. All through middle school, Ayumi had posters of the pop star plastered all over the walls of her bedroom. She replaced them with posters of the American film star Brad Pitt when persistent rumors began circulating that Hirai was gay. Kagome remembered thinking that Hirai could be a demon. He had that look about him, with his angular features, high cheekbones, and curly hair.

Miroku wanted to demand why the demon hadn't revealed his humanoid form before now, but was so relieved that Jak had stopped shrieking, he bit his tongue. In his animal form, he had proven to be a friend. Besides, the demon was very attractive, and would possibly distract Jak from constantly tormenting him.


	106. Chapter 106

Just like in the old days, the fire got stoked, tea was made, and life went on, despite all the drama. Miroku only added a little taste of sake to his tea, taking heed of the times Kagome had warned him that it was dangerous to drink alcohol when suffering a blow to the head. He respected the knowledge Kagome brought from the future, but he wished she still had access to the as-per-in she used to bring back through the well. As the others went about their business, Miroku performed the stretches and stances that kept him limber and strong, though he would soon be entering his twenty-eighth year. After his sun salutation, he settled into the lotus position, and began to meditate. He breathed in deeply through one nostril, filling his lungs to capacity. Then, he breathed completely out through the other nostril. As he continued on, his consciousness expanded to take in the auras of his companions. Ken, the itachi demon, had an aura of average strength for a demon, a little red with annoyance, most likely over the fact that Jak was snubbing him, yet clear and honest nonetheless. The wolves, as they almost always did, glowed a tranquil blue. Ginta and Hakkaku were sprawled out in a half doze, like lazy dogs around the fire. Kouga leaned casually against the far wall, arms crossed across his chest, staring at Kagome. Jak had ceased his hysterics, and retreated to his mirror. The mercenary was glowing faintly pink. A pink cord stretched across the distance between him and Kagome, whose own aura appeared subdued. Miroku resolved to speak to her about her state of mind, then emptied his own mind of worldly concerns, floating free.

Jak applied kohl around his eyes, reddened his lips, and finally, reached for the bright blue war paint he had obtained from the apothecary. He carefully drew horizontal lines below his eyes, then two more lines to form an inverted triangle on each cheek. With broad, sure strokes of the brush, he filled in the centers. Jak stared into the mirror. Bank had first painted his face like this when the pair graduated from petty highway robbery to the work of warriors for hire, to make his delicate features look more intimidating. Staring into his mirror, Jak thought for the first time that the markings made him look more sad than fierce. With his never-failing sinuous grace, he rose to his feet in one motion.

Accustomed to Inuyasha leaving her as she slept, Kagome was not surprised that his half-brother had left her as well. She just wished he had left her with Moko-Moko Sama for comfort, rather than the mercenary. She missed Moko-Moko. Sometimes she felt closer to his fur than she did her actual mate. Her blue reverie was interrupted by Jak, who appeared before her, broadsword negligently slung over his shoulder like a fashion accessory.

"Get up, wench."

Gods, she hated being called that. In the interest of peace, she stumbled to her feet. Ever graceful Jak sneered at her in contempt. He was obviously still in a lousy mood.

Jak turned his shiny black eyes toward Kouga. "You. Wolf. You spend all your time staring at this woman. Where has she placed her sword?"

Kagome had been working hard on behaving with maturity, so she made one more attempt to be pleasant. "I can get my own sword, Jak. Are you going to train me in swordsmanship this morning?"

"I have no idea what gives Lord Sesshomaru the impression that you are able to learn, but I will do as he bade me."

"Hey!" Kouga protested. It upset him to hear Jak speak to Kagome like that. He sounded too much like Inuyasha for the wolf's liking.

"Never mind. Just bring her the sword." The words could have been taken as placating, but Jak was the master of the snotty delivery, and his disgust at having to work with the onna was clear.

Kouga handed Kagome her sword, with a soft glance. He was not much of a swordsman, or he would train her himself. His katana had been taken from a human samurai and he wore it mostly for looks.

Jak looked Kagome over. She was still dressed in the thin kimono from the night before. "Change into your uniform. Out of my sight so I don't have to look at your disgusting body."

Kagome seethed. Jak was determined to be a little bitch this morning. She had thought the war paint did not bode well, and she had been right. "You seemed to like my disgusting body well enough this morning!" She screeched.

"Oooh, you filthy, nasty creature!" Jak hissed. "You were the one who lay down with me! And then you molested me!"

"Sesshomaru must have put me beside you when he left! For your information, that's who I thought was holding me. If I hadn't been half asleep, I would have known the difference. Down there…"

She was starting to understand why the guys always engaged in verbal sparring. While the insults Jak was hurling at her would have hurt, coming from Inuyasha, from Jak it was kind of invigorating. "You are so petite!"

Jak shrieked, Kouga laughed his beautiful, uncomplicated laugh, and even Ginta and Hakkaku joined in, razzing the mercenary as Kagome scrambled off to change into her slayer uniform.

Sesshomaru had been running for hours when he came upon the scent of evergreens and wood smoke. He followed his nose up a steep hill of tumbled rock, and upon reaching the top, found himself looking down into a little hidden valley. A cozy looking log shack huddled by the edge of a small brook. If it weren't for the rain, Sesshomaru would have been able to tell a great many things about the occupants of the shack by his sense of smell. The number of beings in the building, whether they were human or demon, male or female, even their state of wellness. But the rain had dampened all but the most prominent scents. In a few leaps, he made his way down into the valley, and strode up to the single entryway like the lord he was. Now dead upon the building, he recognized the scent as being that of Suikotsu of the Band of Seven.

Normally, he could not be bothered with remembering such an inconsequential foe.

A wave of dizziness swept over Sesshomaru, and he clutched at his chest. He knew the icy rain was the only thing keeping his fever down. Briefly, he considered drawing back and restricting himself to surveillance, but Suikotsu had made a special place for himself in the pantheon of Sesshomaru's defeated opponents. It was Suikotsu who took Rin. And no one took what belonged to Sesshomaru. He swept aside the bamboo curtain that covered the doorway. Ready to take names and kick ass, he was met with the sight of Dr. Suikotsu, the meek human physician, kneeling by the side of a tiny body.

"May I be of assistance, my lord?" Taken aback, Sesshomaru remained silent. One of his best tactics, it intimidated his opponents and gave him time to take stock of the situation.

Dr. Suikotsu dipped a white cloth into a basin of water, and resumed washing the body of what Sesshomaru could now make out as a very young wolf hanyou. "This young fellow is running a dangerous fever. His dermal layer was compromised by a strange metal, which has adverse, often fatal effects on those of demonic blood." The situation was bizarre. The doctor spoke as though Sesshomaru was a colleague. "I was able to remove a fragment of the metal, but apparently, doing so was not enough. His demonic healing abilities seem to be actually working against him."

Out of the rain, Sesshomaru's fever kicked in. If he were not so strong of will, he would have been forced to lean against the wall of the hut for support. He could feel his knees tremble. Unacceptable. He was no weakling.

"You don't look so well yourself, if you don't mind my saying so, my lord. Why don't you take a seat, and I will pour you some of the tea I am feeding to my young patient, here."

Attempting to look as though he were merely behaving with tolerance, Sesshomaru sank gracefully into a cross-legged position. He sniffed the tea Dr. Suikotsu offered him, then drank it down. It was a commonly used mixture of herbs, helpful in reducting fevers in humans. Perhaps it would do him some good. The Doctor went back to wiping down the hanyou.

"What is the nature of this metal you speak of?"

"Very curious. I have never heard of a metal capable of bringing even the strongest demon to its knees. Spells, yes. Incantations, yes. But I have determined that this power over demonic blood is a property of the metal itself, not spiritual in nature. Here, let me show you." Suikotsu rose to his feet, and carried a ceramic vessel to Sesshomaru. "I would avoid touching it. I believe it needs to penetrate the skin to cause harm, but have not had an opportunity to verify my theory." It looked like an ordinary shard of metal to Sesshomaru. He lifted the vessel to his nose to sniff at it, but Suikotsu grabbed his arm. "It would not be prudent to inhale it, either."

"Do you remember our last meeting, Doctor?"

Suikotsu bowed his head. "Let what is past flow away downstream."*

*A common Japanese platitude, meaning basically, "forgive and forget".


	107. Chapter 107

Lord Sesshomaru considered himself an exceptionally patient demon, clement, and tolerant of other beings, so long as they refrained from annoying him. He flexed his clawed fingers. Dr. Suikotsu, with his apparently never-ending need to talk, was getting on his last nerve. A few sentences had sufficed to impart all the pertinent information the dead human possessed. That being that the metal from Mukotsu's pistol had some diabolical properties, capable of effecting even a strong demon's superior constitution. While the doctor was busy forcing medicinal tea down the gullet of the little wolf, Sesshomaru took the opportunity to surreptitiously dig around in the still open wound in his own chest. He could not find any remaining fragments of the metal, so he sat back against the wall with the intention of blocking out Suikotsu's blathering.

Normally, in a situation like this, he would engage in introspection. But since he had begun perceiving his behavior toward his own mate as dishonorable, the activity had become somewhat disagreeable.

To avoid thinking of such disturbing things, Sesshomaru resorted to observing the doctor's behavior, which, even for a dead human, seemed peculiar. His hands were shaking, the whites of his eyes were very red, and he was displaying a persistent nervous tic in one eyelid.

Suikotsu noticed that Sesshomaru was now paying attention to his story. "I came upon this hut. I called out, but there was no answer, so I came inside, to escape from the rain and the cold." his hand trembled, causing liquid to slosh from his teacup. "The little hanyou was sprawled on the floor, with a terrible wound to his chest. There was no sign of his attacker. The fire had burned down to embers, so I found the woodpile. I built up the fire and made the little guy as comfortable as possible, thinking that, given time, a half-demon's blood would heal even such grievous wounds better than I ever could." He sipped his tea, which Sesshomaru surmised was a stimulant.

Really, it was not his concern that the doctor was going to such lengths to avoid falling asleep. But if he was going to have to suffer Suikotsu's ramblings, he might as well satisfy his curiosity. Not that he really cared. Just in the interest of staving off boredom. "Your patient is resting quietly. You have admitted there is nothing you can do but ease his suffering. Why then do you not allow yourself to rest?"

The doctor let out an uneasy laugh. He set down his teacup and rummaged through his belongings. He held up a bundle of leather and metal blades. "Tekko-kagi. I found them on the floor, stained with the boy's blood. The hanyou is not the first victim I have found bearing the mark of these abominable weapons. The villain responsible for this has dogged my path for years. My nemesis, so to speak. And he is close. I sense it. It is always when I lose myself to sleep that he makes his appearance." Just then, the hanyou let out a hoarse cry and sat up. Dr. Suikotsu returned to ministering to his patient.

Hours went by. The bits of watery gray daylight that had made their way through the vent in the hut's roof faded to darkness. From time to time the hanyou cried out, and the doctor did his best to comfort his patient. Finally, the fire faded into embers, and the hut was almost dark. Sesshomaru, feverish and exhausted, gave into his body's demands to sleep. Sometime during the night, he began to dream. Vague, disturbing dreams, without form, but shaded with the feeling of impending doom. He was startled awake by a crash and a shout. Suikotsu was crashing about, trying to dislodge the little wolf hanyou who was clutching onto his back, clawing and biting.

Sesshomaru lurched to his feet, with none of his usual grace or fluidity. He found himself facing Suikotsu, who was wearing fearsome-looking streaks of green face-paint and brandishing his tekko-kagi. His scent and aura had changed completely, and he loomed fully twice as big as he had when he was in the form of a meek, mild-mannered physician. Indeed, he stood fully as tall as Sesshomaru himself, and half-again as broad.

"Get out of the way, half-breed. This is my kill." The little wolf unclamped his fangs from Suikotsu's shoulder, and slid down the length of the big mercenary's body. Immediately, Sesshomaru closed in on his target, eager now that his prey had come out of hiding inside Dr. Suikotsu's body. "Let me know what you think of my poison claws." He stated coolly. His hand glowed an eerie, vaporous green as they slashed across Suikotsu's face. Suikotsu was fast, though. Abnormally fast, as Sesshomaru had observed Jakotsu to be as well. He managed to feint to the left, and followed through with a powerful slash of his right claw-weapon. Suikotsu was left with a disfiguring acid burn to his cheek, but Sesshomaru had sustained an injury as well. He had failed to take into account his lack of armor, which was still resting where he had left it the night previous. His chest bore four deep, horizontal welts, just like the ones borne by the wolf hanyou. His eyes widened as the effects of the strange metal weakened him yet further. He summoned his acid whip, but once again, Suikotsu was able to evade the better part of Sesshomaru's attack. He swung again, going in for the kill, a vicious, gleeful smirk twisting his barbaric features. Sesshomaru resigned himself to the fact he was going to take another hit, and was planning how to use his opponent's momentum to land a blow of his own. Suddenly, the air was split with an ungodly howl, the battle cry of a bloodthirsty wolf. Suikotsu staggered under the weight of the small but determined wolf hanyou, who had found Suikotsu's tanto and run him through with it.

Knowing better than to give his opponent a chance to recover, Sesshomaru quickly severed Suikotsu's head and melted it with his dokuga. The hut was almost completely dark, and filled with the sound of labored breathing. As the heat of combat receded, Sesshomaru was left weak and shaken. He had always known he would die in battle. Such was the fate of all warlord demons. But now he was overtaken by the determination to make it back to his mate, even if it was to die in her arms. As he turned for the door, he saw the wolf hanyou, wide-eyed and trembling. "Come." He instructed, surprising himself by holding out an arm to the boy, who obeyed without question, curling into his side.


	108. Chapter 108

Bankotsu lay flat on his back, staring up at the matrix formed by the bare branches of the trees overhead. White clouds were moving fast across the pale gray sky. Lying with his arms stretched out to his sides on the soft, springy duff of the forest floor, he felt as though the earth were moving under him. He could almost hear time rushing past. Probably it was just the wind blowing through the trees. Dried leaves rustled and Sango appeared, looming over him in her black leather uniform. "You look so hot." He told her.

Sango didn't say anything, but stepped over him so that one booted foot was planted on each side of his hips.

"Where is your little doggy friend?" Bankotsu asked.

"Scouting ahead. Probably hunting." Sango folded her arms over her chest.

"It sounds like he might be gone for a while. Maybe you should take advantage of me while you have the chance." He offered.

Sango frowned. Since they had joined up with InuYasha, she had been feeling awkward about this whole thing with Bankotsu.

"That rat bastard isn't making you feel guilty about our thing, is he?" He asked, apparently reading her thoughts. "The way he goes through priestesses, I don't think he's in any position to judge you."

"It isn't that, exactly, Bank. It's like my old life seemed so far away and unreal, almost as if it was all something I had dreamed about. But traveling like this with InuYasha, hearing his annoying voice, reminds me that Miroku, my kids, the village, are not just a dream."

"You can't go home again, Sango." When she didn't respond, he blundered on. "I don't mean because of Inu Taisho, or even because you died." He ventured awkwardly. "If you went back, you wouldn't fit into the space you used to occupy."

She was surprised that he could be so perceptive. "I never did."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

Sango was quiet for a long time, thinking. "So, what do we do?"

"We do whatever comes next. Experience the here and now, drink it to its dregs. Savor every bit of it, and don't waste time on regrets."

His face looked so young. Taught skin, high cheekbones, soft, vulnerable lips, the clear, thoughtless eyes of a child. But she knew he had killed a thousand men and a thousand demons with Banyru. Undoubtedly many more before he came by that sword. And once upon a time, before dying and being resurrected twice, he had lived in some village, probably a village a lot like Edo.

Sango let herself fall to her knees. Her long ponytail swept forward over her shoulder. Bank moved for the first time since she came upon him there, just his hand, reaching out and stroking her hair. She waited for him to use her hair to pull her face down and claim her lips, but that was someone else she was thinking of, not Bankotsu. So she braced herself on her elbows and lowered her face to his, slanted to avoid bumping noses, and rested her lips against his. His lips were parted, and she tasted them with her tongue. He tasted like winter, and like ice. His lips felt cold, his teeth felt colder. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. He opened for her, and let her explore the sharp edges of his teeth and the velvety texture of his tongue. She felt him lose his breath and moan as she ran her tongue over the ridges of the roof of his mouth. She could feel his cock grow hard as the hilt of a sword against the inside of her thigh. She felt his hands as they moved to her breasts, feeling them stroke the smooth leather of her uniform. Her nipples went hard as little pebbles, and she could tell that he could feel them harden. His fingers went from stroking to tweaking, and she felt a jolt of excitement shoot straight to her genitals. It was her turn to gasp. She drew back and pulled aside the light linen of his kosode. She was awed at the perfect beauty of his body, and she thought she would be, not matter how many times she was privileged enough to see it. His chest and shoulders were heavily muscled and perfectly symmetrical, like the rest of his body. She lowered her lips to first one nipple and then the other, and felt powerful when they hardened instantly when her breath touched them. She wet one with her tongue, and then blew on it. She could feel his cock jump against her leg. Turning her attention to his other nipple, she kissed it, and then bit it, sharply.

Bankotsu grabbed her head, tunneling his fingers into her hair and rubbing and digging into her scalp as she continued to lick and kiss and nibble her way down his ribcage. She came to the hollow of his belly, and burrowed her nose into his navel, and lower. It only took a moment to loosen the ties of his hakamas. His lack of humid warmth, and the animal musk which would normally accompany it, made it easy for her to explore him with her mouth. And she did, with painstaking thoroughness. She followed the veins of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. When she came to the head, she made a cradle of her tongue, curving it around the swelling roundness she found there, before taking him deeper, feeling the hardness of his erection against the velvety softness of her soft palate, stroking and rubbing it there until finally she could take him deeper yet. And every gasp she elicited from him, every groan that vibrated his deep chest cavity, sent another thrill racing through her own body, and she was determined to savor every bit of it, just as he had told her.

She had fallen into the moment, the way she always had in battle, but never had before outside of it. This is the man she was with, here and now, and she was going to drink him to the dregs.


End file.
